My Last Goodbye
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: "¿Cómo poder seguir así? Pretender que todo está bien y seguir adelante como si nada… es simplemente imposible…" -¿Que no te das cuenta, Harry? Ya no tengo nada más que darte, mataste mi corazón de la peor forma posible…- Advertencia: contenido SLASH!
1. When You're gone

**Advertencia:** Este es una historia 100% Slash, o sea: contenido chico-chico., contiene sexo explicito y muerte de personaje.

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros. Yo solo los ocupo por mero entretenimiento y porque me fascinan.

 **Notas de la autora:** Holitas a todos! ya esto nuevamente por aquí dando lata con otra historia, ¡Yey~! aunque esta historia no es nueva, quería que la conocieran-! ya que solo la tengo publicada en Amor Yaoi y SlashHeaven! (sip, sip, mi nickname es variado, pero yo soy MidNightFlower y Dolche~ kukuku~ +w+)

Espero que disfruten esta historia como yo disfrute escribirla y muchos otros lo han hecho (o al menos es lo que me han dicho xD)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: When You're Gone**

Entreabrió los ojos apesadumbrado, la luz se colaba por las cortinas abiertas iluminando la estancia. Su reloj de pared anunciaba las siete de la mañana y aun sentía un terrible sueño invadiéndolo a fuego lento. Sus parpados pesaban; sentía su mejilla arder y su cuello dolía por la mala posición de su noche anterior o mejor dicho madrugada.

Sobó con una mano su mejilla sintiendo con claridad las marcas del teclado en ella y rodó los ojos, era ya la cuarta vez que pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada, solo podía esperar a ocultarlo con un hechizo _glamour_. Con un suave masaje en su cuello y hombros tensos sacó entre sus cajones un filtro de paz. Descuidadamente pasó sus largos dedos por la alborotada cabellera platinada, estaba hecho un caos, pero ya tendría tiempo de arreglarse.

Alargando la mano tomó su vaso de café de media tarde y bebió apresurado, ya estaba frío y demasiado dulce; pero el azúcar mezclada con la cafeína siempre cumplían su propósito, levantarle el ánimo y darle energía por el resto del día o al menos eso creía y le hacían creer los comerciales muggle.

Agradecía que su texto ya estuviera completo, impreso y listo para entregar. Con un vistazo rápido lo analizó por última vez antes de guardarlo en un sobre, al parecer todo estaba en orden y dando un sonoro suspiró se recargó en su silla y contempló su casa.

Su marca de organizador estaba en todos lados, nada fuera de su lugar y todo con un agradable aroma a vainilla. Con un último bostezo y estiramiento cual felino se levantó para despabilarse. " _en definitiva, no es mucho" se_ repitió más que aprensión, por costumbre.

-Cuatro benditos años en el mundo muggle, quien lo diría…- dijo en voz baja sacando del refrigerador leche, jitomate, lechuga, jamón y mayonesa para preparar un sándwich.

No es que durante toda su vida había sido un experto moviéndose tan quitado de la pena valiéndose por sí mismo y rascándose con sus propias uñas, pero el tiempo lo ameritaba y sabía que al ser un Malfoy nada lo podría doblegar.

-¡Papi, ya estoy lista!- exclamó una vocecilla corriendo hacia él. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió dejando la leche achocolatada en el desayunador y extendió sus brazos para recibir a la inocente criatura.

-Buenos días, cielo- dijo cargándola para darle un beso y la puso en la silla. Su pequeña hija de cinco años comenzaba a mover sus piernitas ante la emoción que le daba su desayuno tan sabroso que siempre su padre le tenía listo.

-¿Ya está tu mochila? ¿Lavaste tu cara? ¿Acomodaste tus juguetes?- a todo la niña asentía gustosa regresándolo a ver con sus grandes ojos verdes a cada pregunta y siguió desayunando su pan francés.

-Papi, creo que tienes jalea en tu cabello- dijo entre sonrisas señalando una cosa pegajosa en las puntas. El rubio exasperado bufó y en automático se llevó la mano al pelo; en efecto, era jalea de fresa de la tarde anterior, mejor ni pensar donde más tenía jalea de fresa, pensaba molesto.

-Cuando termines, ve a lavarte los dientes y ponte una diadema- y sin más que agregar se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha exprés.

Aunque su hija era muy pequeña, era bástate lista e independiente. Tarareando una canción de sus programas favoritos dejó su plato en el fregadero y corrió a su cuarto para ponerse sus zapatos. Era sorprendente como habían amoldado su rutina tan perfectamente que la niña sabia que debía obedecer y lo hacía gustosa.

Tras una cortina de vapor, su padre salió más listo que nuca, con su pulcra camisa de manga corta negra, jeans rectos y sneackers. Aunque trabajar en una revista que no era tan redituante económicamente hablando, le daba tanta libertad en cuanto a sus horas de trabajo, forma de vestir y publicar lo que le plazca, sin temor de que le disminuyeran su paga, así que no podía quejarse.

Acomodó sus alimentos y el almuerzo de su hija en la pequeña lonchera rosa y comprobó que ya estaba todo listo.

-Papi, ¿me peinas?- pidió con una inocente mirada.

-Peony… ¿No te dije que te pusieras una diadema?-

-Pero no quiero… ¡la diadema se resbala!- dijo haciendo puchero- ¡péiname, papi! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!-Torció el gesto y regresó a ver el reloj. Todavía tenían tiempo.

-Está bien…- dijo desganado mientras su hija con una radiante sonrisa se acercaba a él con un cepillo y dos ligas blancas con moños.

-Quiero dos colitas altas- dijo triunfal moviéndose animadamente; adoraba que su padre la peinara, ya que siempre era muy cuidadoso y jamás le daba un tirón para desenredarle el largo cabello.

Draco contemplaba a su hija sin dejar de cepillar con una adquirida destreza dividió el cabello a la mitad y estilizaba una parte, procurando que la otra estuviera al mismo tamaño.

Sonrió con tristeza, dándole un beso en la cabeza haciéndole saber que había terminado. Verla ahí de pie junto a la puerta, lo único parecido a él era esa respingona nariz, y las hebras rubias al costado de sus orejas como su madre Narcisa Malfoy, de ahí a fuera, el cabello negro tan oscuro, tan suave, pero tan indomable; la piel trigueña y esos brillantes ojos verdes casi iguales a los de esa persona que no quería recordar.

 _"¿Como la persona a que amas con toda tu alma, puede parecerse a alguien que tanto detestas?"_ se preguntaba apesadumbrado. Acomodando los moños una última vez y sin dudarlo, cargó a la pequeña en su cintura, tomó sus cosas y se aparecieron a una cuadra del jardín de niños.

-Papi, ya sabes que no me gusta aparecerme…- dijo haciendo un mohín cruzándose de brazos.

-El auto está descompuesto, no queda de otra- declaró dando por zanjada la discusión y la niña asintió comprensiva. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sumado un dolor de estomago por a aparición llegaron a dos cuadras del jardín de niños. Draco se le quedó viendo con media sonrisa y acarició su pequeña cabeza -Cuídate mucho, princesa, te quiero-

-Yo también, papi- dijo dándole besitos en su mejilla, siendo recompensada con un par de parte de su padre.

-Si uno de esos odiosos niños quiere molestarte…-

-¡Yo los golpeare en las rodillas y fingiré que no sé nada!- dijo entre risas.

-¡Esa es mi niña!- exclamó dándole un beso en la frente antes de que comenzara a alejarse y desaparecer tras esas puertas blancas con arcoíris pintados y orugas risueñas.

* * *

-¿Quieres acompañarnos para comer, Draco?- preguntó el típico chavo "alegre" de la oficina, que siempre estaba de buen humor y nada lo perturbaba, incluso el rubio pensaba que seguro había algo mal con él, como si de un encantamiento _imperio_ se tratara.

-Gracias Christian, pero tendré que decir que paso, tal vez la próxima- dijo recogiendo sus cosas, ya solo faltaba media hora para recoger a su hija y no pensaba perder el tiempo con sus compañeros de trabajo, ya había entregado su columna de quinientas palabras para publicación

-Vamos, Drake, necesitas divertirte y gozar tu juventud, puedes encargarles a tu hija en el servicio de guardería o mejor aún, porque no la traes, esa una lindura tu pequeña…- " _vieja entrometida ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme por un diminutivo?_ " pensó furibundo sin mostrarlo al exterior, estaba cansado de las horribles insinuaciones de esa mujer que nunca perdía la oportunidad de echarle los perros.

-Gracias Hildegarde, pero no puedo, prometí a mi hija que veríamos una película en la casa y le ayudaría con su tarea, así que es un no, lo siento- dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa marca Malfoy y poniéndose de pie, se despidió con la mano de sus compañeros.

Como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire durante todo el rato, dio un fuerte suspiro ya alejado de ese claustrofóbico edificio y con paso lento recorrió el trayecto usual para recoger a su hija.

Esperó en un pequeño parque con grandes sicomoros que dejaban caer sus hojas amarillas por la entra del otoño y se sentó en una banca disfrutando de su tiempo a solas. Solo escuchar el viento a su alrededor, el movimiento de las ramas y el césped, el aroma de la naturaleza mezclado con la miel de las castañas calientes lo relajaba como jamás pensó…

* * *

-¡Papi, mira lo que hice en mi clase!- la pequeña le alargó una hoja de papel a su padre – ¡Peony va a ser una pintora!- dijo entre risillas encantadoras dando pequeños brinquitos.

-¿Vas a ser una pequeña Picasso?- preguntó observando el dibujo de su apartamento con un sol sonriente en una esquina y dos personitas que podría apostar que eran ellos dos.

-No, no quiero ser cubista, papi… ¡Peony quiere ser como Kadiski!- Con mucha energía se subió a una barra haciendo equilibro mientras era ayudada por Draco.

-Ahh, una expresionista como Kandinski, querrás decir- dijo apreciando la obra de arte de su pequeña.

-¡Sí!- exclamó triunfal.

-Hace una semana dijiste que querías ser patinadora olímpica…- arqueó una ceja mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos ya que temía que se fuera a hacer daño.

-Eso fue hace mucho…- dijo riendo al ser cargada como costal por su padre. Su dulce carácter siempre era un alivio y lograba meterlo en una perfecta atmósfera de alegría inamovible que cuanto adoraba y agradecía a los cielos por su pequeño tesoro.

Tras preparar rápidamente la comida sirvió los platos siendo ayudado por su pequeña que con cuidado colocaba los cubiertos y servilletas para después tomar asiento frente a la mesa mientras agitaba sus piernas impaciente. Draco estaba orgulloso de su repertorio culinario y la pequeña Peony siempre se lo reiteraba que nadie cocinaba como su papi.

A la hora de dormir le trenzaba su largo cabello oscuro para que no se le enredara y dándole las buenas noches con un beso en su frente se despedía deseándole dulces sueños.

Apagando la luz y solo dejando la auxiliar que compró en una tienda muggle con forma de luna dejó entre abierta la puerta dirigiéndose con pesadez a su cuarto, tenía mucho que revisar entre las anotaciones que hizo y las sugerencias que le dio su jefe para su próximo artículo, no era mucho, pero quería tenerlo todo en orden por si al vejete se le ocurría algo más para el día siguiente.

Sin ganas de seguir, comprobó la hora y solo faltaban quince para las doce, con una sonrisa de lado echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sería la primera vez en varios meses que dormía tan temprano, pero para su descuido, dejó salir de su sitio ese particular collar que resplandeció sobre su pijama; su recordatorio fiel y certero de su imborrable pasado.

Un tanto asustado lo regresó a ver. Esa sencilla hebra plateada, con un estrella entrelazada con una luna hacia que le doliera el pecho sintiendo las punzadas de los cuchillos del dolor atravesarlo al rojo vivo como si la herida fuera reciente.

Se había prometido ya no llorar por eso, que todo quedó en el paso y había continuado con su vida; pero esa faceta de su juventud seguía ligada él, impidiéndole avanzar más allá al horizonte del nuevo comienzo.

-Una mentira alegre es mejor que la hiriente realidad…- dijo en voz baja sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos de sentimientos reprimidos. Ese capítulo de su vida estaba incompleto y lo sabía, no había tenido el final adecuado, de hecho no era un final en absoluto más que el frío precipicio que lo condujo al abismo.

Como una secuencia de imágenes, sus recuerdos aparecían frente a sus ojos, todos los momentos vividos; el tímido beso que le robó en su sentir de amor no correspondido, el sorprendente acercamiento de dos personas que creían no tener nada en común, la amistad que se tornó en algo más, el hermoso beso al atardecer, el sin fin de caricias y explosión de sentimientos, promesas para el futuro, el amo secreto, la mentira que destruyó todo lo demás…

-Harry…- dijo sin poder detener la lluvia torrencial de lágrimas latentes con el ardor del dolor que sin más se hizo un ovillo apretando sus piernas a su pecho con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cayó dormido.


	2. Como comenzó

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, aquí les tengo el primer de esta historia! y dejenme decirles que este fic se narra a dos tiempos (presente y pasado); para diferenciarlos, los capis en el "pasado" se nombran "Parte" y los capis del "presente" se llaman "capitulo" (para que no haya confusio jiji)

Este es la primera de 11 partes del pasado que con forme vaya actualizando, se daran cuenta de que como se conecta con el presente!

Mil gracias a Eternidad Absoluta por comentar!

* * *

 **Parte 1: Como comenzó**

Con la llegada del viernes, cierto Gryfindor bajo corriendo presuroso las escaleras de la torre como si su vida dependiera de ello y de no hacerlo, los mil demonios se lo llevarían sin siquiera pedir por favor. Pese a su respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, no disminuyó el ritmo, tenía que llegar a aquel lugar como fuera, solo esperaba que en su afán de ir rápido no tropezara con alguien o peor aún, con su propio pie.

Antes de que pudiera decir quiddich, ya estaba a escasos centímetros del lago negro. Poder observar esas calidad aguas, tan estáticas que pareciera que simplemente se trataba de una imagen; en otros tiempo lo relajarían, pero, después de muchos meses atrás, ese paisaje y toda la paz que alguna vez le inspiraron, fue transformado en un golpeteo incontrolable en su pecho y que aunque había dejado de correr, no era por ello, si no por otra visión frente a él que le quitaba el aliente en tal manera como jamás creyó.

-Un hermoso ángel dormido…- dijo en un quedo murmullo que ni siquiera pudo escuchar.

Desde mediados de su tercer año en Hogwarts se había reprendido infinidad de veces mirando de soslayo a su terrible enemigo jurado desde el primer año. DracoLuciusMalfoy, niño rico, mimado, ególatra, cobarde, embustero y un millar de insultos más, pero mucho más hermoso que cualquier persona a su alrededor y con delicadas acciones dulces que siempre lo descolocaban, pese a que el primero parecía pensar que nadie miraba cuando las hacía, nada de ello era perdido por los ojos verdes.

Aunque hacia solo dos meses de su regreso la escuela tras las vacaciones decembrinas, había descubierto el escondite secreto del rubio, dicho lugar al que siempre iba sin falta los viernes, siempre solo y solo se quedaba ahí, recargado al pie de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados como si dormitara.

La primera vez que lo vio casi se le caen los calzones al ver semejante visión, tan vulnerable, tan hermosa, que todos aquellos sentimientos que le hacía sentir el rubio los había confirmado, está enamorado de él y quería acercarse aunque sea un poco a su presencia. Claro cuando estaba cerca del Malfoy despierto siempre era una lucha por demostrar quien tenía la lengua más afilada y los comentarios más mordaces, pero, el azabache más que nada lo hacía para poder seguir observándolo, sin ser reprendido por sus amigos o el mismo rubio.

Pero el Malfoy dormido, era aun más hermoso que debería ser un crimen ya que atentaba con la cordura de la gente. Así que desde que se propuso seguirlo a ese lugar, su capa de invisibilidad no faltaba, eso era en caso de que al ojigris se le ocurría despertar y realmente Harry no quería que le armara bulla porque lo estaba observando y porque había descubierto su lugar secreto al cual podría dejar de ir si ocurría.

Ese día, el Slyterin tenía un libro sobre su regazo que estaba abierto hasta la mitad, pero como las veces anteriores, estaba con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a lo que pasaba en su entorno, lo que el azabache aprovecho para acercarse peligrosamente como las otras veces se había limitado a hacer, pero simplemente, ya no aguantaba más, tenía que tocarlo, aunque sea un poco.

Con sumo cuidado se puso su capa y se aproximó procurando no hacer más ruido de la cuenta que podría hacer que el hermoso dragón plateado se percatara de su presencia. Con un lento movimiento descubrió su cara para verlo sin nada de promedio, solo él y su amado dormido.

-Eres tan hermoso…- dijo en un tenue susurró y se relamió los labios, era simplemente perfecto, tan vulnerable y peligrosamente sensual, que no pudo evitar posar sus labios en los otros, tan rosados y suaves como los pétalos de una flor.

Era su primer beso y le supo a gloria, como ansiaba que el rubio estuviera despierto y le correspondiera, pero creía que era imposible, puesto que de enterarse, seguro y lo cruciaria, no sin antes exponerlo ante toda la escuela entre burlas y carcajadas.

Cuando se hubo separado, se cercioró que seguía dormido, para un máximo alivio así era y conteniendo la respiracióngolpeó sus mejillas para cerciorarse que no era uno de esos sueños que lo asaltaban a tan entras horas de la noche y se alejó campante asegurando en su mente que no había sido descubierto por la tan preciada serpiente y se propusofirmemente que sin falta lo volvería a hacer la próxima semana.

Lo que no supo fue que el heredero de los Malfoy si fue consciente de aquella profanación, pero se había quedado tan pasmado y aturdido que no pudo mover su cuerpo ni un solo centímetro, mínimo para estamparle una sonora cachetada y patearlo.

 _"¿porque no hice nada?"_ se preguntó abriendo de par en par sus ojos grises sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras delineaba con su índice sus labios que seguro estaba enrojecidos por la presión del elegido "¡ _maldición! Solo me quede ahí y fingí que estaba dormido!¡Con un demonio! ¡La próxima que intentes hacer algo así, no la cuentas Potter!_ " se repetía una y otra vez, pero ni él se la creía.

-Que tonto soy _-_ se decía el rubio queriéndose dar de topes contra la pared _"¡si mi padre se entera me mata!_ " pensaba horrorizado. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Le encantaba esa sensación y no es que le gustara el pelinegro con complejo de héroe, pero cada vez que sentía sus labios sobre los suyos le hacía sentir tan jodidamente bienpues jamás en sus catorce años había podido besar a alguien empero jamás admitiría que le había gustado aquello y que realmente esperaba que hubiera una próxima vez.

Para satisfacción de ambos, tuvieron más encuentros parecidos, pero el rubio tan absorto se dejaba hacer y el otro avergonzado se iba antes de percatarse que el otro fingía.

Tras tres meses de su tan conocido juego, el ojiverde no faltó ni una sola vez y para su sorpresa su necesidad de sentir tan suyo al rubio durante escasos minutos acrecentaba el tiempo de su unión agasajándose de su tersidad y sabor que no quería dejar por nada del mundo.

Pero un día con una férrea determinación de parte del rubio de terminar toda esa tontería, cuando sintió el tan conocido calor que emanaba el cuerpo del león, le quitó la capa con un movimiento de varita y le apuntó al cuello.

-¿Te diviertes, Potter?- escupió las palabras como acostumbraba hacer, denotando su poderío y superioridad haciendo que el otro sudara frio. _"rayos, estoy muerto_ " pensó queriendo decir su última petición.

-Yo no…- dijo dando una rápida inspiración, sopesando que era lo mejor por hacer, puesto que si hacia un movimiento en falso, la serpiente atacaría y no tendría compasión.

-Habla Potter, ¿es acaso esto una clase de broma?- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sabía que los ojos eran la ventana del alma y ellos siempre le decían la verdad.

-No, claro que no, jamás haría algo así- dijo con tal sinceridad mirándolo directamente, sin titubear que el otro se relajo un poco.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, zopenco?- el otro sonrió tímidamente.

-Sinceramente, si- el rubio no pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa- perdón por incomodarte, es solo que no puedo evitarlo, me-me- me gustas y está bien, adelante búrlate, no me importa- el rubio trago en seco, no se esperaba aquel giro y lo tomó por la barbilla.

-Jamás me burlaría por eso, bueno tal vez si estuvieras enfrente de todo el mundo diciendo algo de ese tamaño, pero no lo haré- el azabache pudo respirar tranquilo- ¿realmente hablas enserio?- preguntó tanteando el campo minado, puesto que si era una jugarreta, le costaría caro.

-por su puesto! Te quiero como jamás creí querer a alguien más, adoro verte, siempre que me encuentro contigo quiero que me voltees a ver, solo por eso te contesto los insultos… adoro cada parte de ti y sé que suena loco, pero me gustas y mucho, no sabes cuánto…- una pálida mano cerró su boca.

-Ya calla que me estas avergonzando- pidió en voz baja. Nunca había pensado que el ojiesmeralda pensara aquello de él, pero ahora que lo escuchó, reconoció que en su interior el dichoso cara rajada amado por todos siempre le intrigó desde que lo conoció en la tienda de túnicas y que el resentimiento fue lo que lo motivó a todos sus desplantes contra el Gry y sus amigos, aunque era consciente que fue demasiado infantil, tal vez ya iba siendo tiempo de corregir- si- si quieres podemos ser una especie de… amigos, tal vez, pero seguiremos actuando normal ante los ojos de los demás, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro que si, Draco- dijo abalanzándose a contra el cuerpo del otro queriendo tomar sus labios, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-Pero nada de besos! ¿Entendido?- el otro asintió- pero si descubro que es solo un juego sucio, Potter, te costara carísimo, ni tienes idea…- amenazó fervientemente queriendo que el mensaje llegara intacto.


	3. Misery

**Notas de la autora:** Espero que disfruten la historia~

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Misery**

Sintió demasiado calor cerca de él que lo incomodó demasiado; sea lo que fuera esa fuerza extraña seguía en su afrenta de repegarse a él, que solo pudo girar sobre sí mismo alejándose más del elemento extraño, atraído hacía una suave almohada, tan tranquilizante con aroma a canela que no podía dejar de olfatear emocionado.

-Harry, lo volviste a hacer…- dijo una voz comenzando a desvanecer su sueño. Con un bostezo abrió los ojos, estaba tan cómodo en su mundo de ensoñación, que despertar de esa forma y más aun con la claridad de la calle pegándole de lleno le molestó.

-Hola… Ginny…- dijo en una especie de gruñido que sacó risitas a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días dormilón…- dijo dándole un beso en la comisura del labio.

"Ni tan buenos" pensó aun molesto por haber sido despertado. Había estado en un congreso de Medimagía en Noruega durante tres largas y agotadoras semanas, por tanto esperaba tener una recompensa y eso era que lo dejaran dormir por los siguientes dos días.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te abrace mientras duermes?- preguntó la mujer recargándose en su pecho mientras jugueteaba con la prematura barba del azabache, parecía tan ensimismada divirtiendose con los pequeños cabellos negros que Harry solo consideró apropiado tocar su hombro, aunque no tenía idea si para sentir su calidez o para apartarla, pero esperaba que fuera lo primero, no fuera a ser que se ofendiera...

-No se… no me siento a gusto…- era la verdad, por alguna razón el cuerpo de Ginny no lograba amoldarse al suyo, aunque era pequeño, era incomodo tenerla tan cerca perturbándole su dormir, aunque no entendía porque, no quería ahondar en el tema.

La pelirroja torció el gesto, en definitiva esa respuesta no le agradaba en absoluto, pero volviendo a su confiada sonrisa le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando sintió que se había ido, se extendió como verdolaga por toda la cama y cerró los ojos. Ya no había sueño que le viniera a asaltar, pero aun así, sentía que debía pensar con respecto a todo lo que pasa en la vida.

Sabía que estar ahí, en Grimmauld Place junto con Ginny, durante esos largos tres años era lo correcto, bueno, al menos era lo que quería creer y lo que le decía todo el mundo, pero sentía en su corazón algo extraño, un extraño vacío desde la guerra que no lograba entender.

Hermione muchas veces le dijo que era normal después de haber sido torturado tanto tiempo por un maniático asesino, pero él dudada que fuera eso. Cuando Voldemort murió sintió tanta paz porque por fin esa etapa sin aparente fin había terminado… pero esto que sentía era diferente, pero por más que intentara tocarlo siempre se esfumaba en sus manos la respuesta dejándolo más desconcertado que antes.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- preguntó animada mirándolo sin parpadear.

-¿Huh?- regresó a ver a la pelirroja con cara anonadada, aún con medio pan tostado en la boca.

-¡Es nuestro aniversario, tontito!- corrió a abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello- regresaré lo más temprano que pueda para festejarlo- besó con exaltación su frente y mejillas –espero con ansias mi regalo- dijo dándole un último beso en los labios, tan lento que Harry suspiró.

"Soy un maldito" pensó para sus adentros mintiéndole a la pelirroja que él también lo esperaba con ansias.

Ella se volvió a despedir y prometió que regresaría antes de las siete. Harry por su parte solo quería darse una ducha queriendo poner su mejor cara al asunto.

-Quiero a Ginny- dijo mientras se veía en el espejo del baño. "si claro" se respondió rápidamente con sarcasmo –Tal vez no es la vida que siempre soñé, pero nos acoplamos bien….- "como dos compañeros de cuarto que tiene sexo de vez en cuando…" dijo esa irritante vocecita que lo irritaba porque sabía que decía la verdad.

Saber que no la amaba era doloroso, pero al ver a Ron y Hermione tan locos enamorados sonriendo todo el tiempo, demostrando con cada respiración su devoción por el otro y regresar a ver lo que tenía le hacía sentir cada vez peor… pero terminar con ella después de tanto tiempo no podía ser… Ginny siempre se mantuvo a su lado en las buenas en las malas… no y no, simplemente no podía hacerle eso.

Ya completamente cambiado y con una más tranquila actitud decidió ir a Hogsmeade a buscar el regalo idóneo para su novia, aunque no tenía idea que regalarle, pensaba que con ver los aparadores se le ocurriría algo bueno.

Por ser más de medio día, las calles estaban tranquilas y nadie lo molestó por ser el dichoso salvador del mundo mágico. Ver a su alrededor le daba nostalgia recordándole sus tiempos estudiantiles cuando todo era mejor… pero súbitamente algo lo impactó como un destello, haciéndole cerrar los ojos al instante haciéndole que le doliera la cabeza con intensidad.

 _"-Cierra los ojos- dijo una voz en oído haciéndole estremecer- no espíes, que si no, no te daré lo que tengo para ti…- obediente lo hizo sintiendo algo dulce en la boca –Son fresas con chocolate… mis favoritas…- dijo la voz._

 _-La perfecta combinación…- le había contestado haciendo reír a la persona detrás de él._

 _-Exacto… pero te digo un pequeño truco, si haces un pequeño hechizo incendio, a la fresa hace que sepa mucho mejor….-"_

Sin darse cuenta estaba respirando entrecortadamente recargado en la ventana de un local tratando de calmarse. Odiaba que le pasara eso "¿serán recuerdos?" se preguntaba una y otra vez.

El podía apostar que sí ya que no era la primera vez que le pasaba y estaba seguro que no sería la última, "¿Era Ginny acaso? Tenía que serlo, ya que no he estado con otra chica antes que ella, y Cho porque nuestra efímera relación no cuenta…" odiaba esa clase de "lagunas mentales" pero por más que investigó y que fue con psicomagos no lograron solucionar su problemas mas que recetándole ansiolíticos y relajantes...

Sin querer seguir devanándose los sesos, se alzó de hombros ya con el dolor mas mitigado y entró a Honeydukes a comprar las fresas con chocolates.

* * *

Frotándose las sienes por enésima vez tecleó fuertemente las teclas de su portátil hasta que quedó satisfecho con lo escrito "gracioso e informativo" se dijo triunfal antes de mandar a imprimir. Girando en su cómoda silla regresó a ver a su pequeña frente al televisor que saltaba y reía, al parecer estaba imitando a los actores sobreactuados de una de sus series favoritas.

"Me vendría bien otro filtro de paz" pensó rebuscando en su cajón y encontró que su pequeño abastecimiento era nulo "menos mal que esta cosa no causa adicción pues los tomo como si fueran dulces" pensó frunciendo el entrecejo, pues aunque amaba hacer pociones, en esos últimos días no se le antojaba nada, ni que le diera el sol, pero, en la situación que se encontraba no podía ponerse sus moños y quedarse de perezoso.

-Peony ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Zonco?- preguntó a la pequeña que pronto capturó su atención y con una radiante sonrisa asintió –pero ponte y suéter, que parece que está corriendo aire- demandó poniéndose de pie. La niña obedeció con una seña militar exclamando "Roger" y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Cuando estuvieron listos, con un PLOP aparecieron en Hogsmeade. Lo primero que harían sería ir a la Botica para reabastecer sus ingredientes para pociones, pero a su pequeña Peony no le gustaba entrar ahí, siempre estaba atestada de colores y de vapores mal olientes así que prefería quedarse en la puerta.

-¿No te vayas a despegar de ahí, me oíste jovencita?-

-Sí, papi- dijo jugando con un gato marrón que estaba hecho bola a un lado suyo. Aunque no la gustaba dejar sola, procuró mantener contacto visual con ella en todo momento.

Para Draco estar ahí en el mundo mágico le daba tantos sentimientos encontrados, felicidad por toda la magia que inundaba el ambiente, emoción infantil por sus tan amadas pócimas, nervios por si se encontraba a alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a él o su hija, pero más que nada tristeza por todo lo vivido…

* * *

Como un acto reflejo, Harry detuvo a una pequeña que iba corriendo tras un gato, antes de que comenzara a pasar un mar de gente que pudo lastimarla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó a la pequeña que buscaba con la vista al gato que se escabulló entre los pies de las personas. Harry se sorprendió por sus reflejos, pero realmente agradecía que haya frenado la marcha de la pequeña a tiempo que pudo haber sido peligroso.

-Sí, pero perdí a Fígaro…- dijo haciendo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Era tu gato?- preguntó el azabache sonriendo al ver a la pequeña haciendo su mohín cruzada de brazos, se veía tan adorable arrugando su respingona nariz y frunciendo el entrecejo. Esa expresión le recordaba a alguien, pero no estaba seguro a quien.

-No, pero quería pedirle a mi papi que me lo comprara, adoro a los gatos- dijo con una radiante sonrisa que entibió su corazón. "que extraño color de ojos, son como los míos… pero más claros" pensó divertido, sin embargo, se le hacía conocida extrañamente, aunque estaba seguro jamás haberla visto en su vida.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí- al momento sacó una caja de su grueso abrigo café- son calderos de chocolate ¿quieres uno? Sé que no es lo mismo que un gato, pero podemos comer uno en lo que esperamos a que regrese Fígaro, ya que seguro y no tarda en regresar- la niña asintió y sin dudarlo ni dos segundos tomó uno llevándoselo a la boca haciendo una mueca de regocijo al sentir que el chocolate se derretía en su boca.

-Muchas gracias señor…- sonrió mientras daba mordiditas al chocolate.

-Soy Harry…- dijo el también agarrando uno. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no los comía y le supieron a gloria. La niña dudó si decirle o no su nombre a ese hombre extraño, pero había algo en él que le agradaba y aparte la había salvado en cierta forma.

-Me llamó Peony, pero es difícil de pronunciar… bueno eso creo…- dijo muy seria.

-Es un lindo nombre- dijo pensando en la hermosa flor con ese nombre, le quedaba como anillo al dedo a esa niña con largas coletas negras y un par de mechones rubios que contrastaban. Peony se dio cuenta que se le quedaba viendo a su cabello y se iluminó su cara sonrojada.

-¿Verdad que es bonito mi cabello? Mi abuela también lo tiene así, aunque al revés… todo su cabello es rubio y tiene dos gruesas hebras negras que siempre acomoda en un medio moño sobre su cabeza- el medimago asintió.

La niña se puso alerta cuando escuchó a lo lejos a su padre llamándole.

-Centellas y mas rayos, mi papi me está buscando, ¡se me había olvidado!- dijo con cara de susto volteando a ver a todos lados buscando de donde provenía esa voz – ¡adiós señor Harry, gracias por el chocolate!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se iba corriendo al divisar la cabellera platinada.

-Que curiosa niña…- indicó en voz baja poniéndose de pie. Revisando no haber arrugado la caja del regalo de Ginny y las grajeas de todos los sabores que le había comprado a Teddy y sin miramientos se dirigió a la casa de Andrómeda.

* * *

-¡Peony Lucile Malfoy, te dije que no te movieras de ahí! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba y el susto que me diste!- dijo con su alma regresándole al cuerpo lentamente mientras abrazaba a su pequeña –si algo te hubiera pasado yo no podría vivir…- la apretó mas contra su pecho.

-Perdón, papi… no lo volveré a hacer… - dijo sollozando, no quería ver a su papá sufriendo por su culpa- pero Fígaro salió corriendo…-

Draco sacó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y tomó la mano de su hija para salir de ahí. "demasiada preocupación por un día" se dijo abatido regresando a su apartamento.

Agotado pidió a su pequeña que se diera un baño. Para calmar sus ímpetus tomó una copa de whisky de fuego que casi al instante lo calmó. Ese liquido raspando su garganta sí que hacia maravillas de vez en cuando…

-¿Papi, le vas a escribir a la abuela Cissy?- preguntó emocionada mientras era acurrucada por el rubio que la abrazaba como si de un objeto de cristal se tratara.

A Draco le encantaba estar así con su pequeña, sentir su pequeño cuerpo, su aroma infantil y las risas que le dedicaba cuando le hacía cosquillas.

-Claro, ya sabes que prometimos ir a verla el fin de semana- entonces la niña quitó los brazos que se aferraban a ella y buscó en su cajón dos dibujos -¿quieres que se los mande?- Peony asintió-de acuerdo, princesa, yo se los mando. Ahora, ponte a hacer tu tarea que tengo cosas que hacer…- dijo severalmente.

-¿Hoy vas a dormir conmigo, papi? Hace mucho que no lo haces…- le hizo ojitos de cachorro abandonado; esa carita se la sabía a la perfección y arqueó una ceja, no iba a funcionar esa vez.

-No hagas puchero que aun sigo molesto porque desobedeciste…- la niña sonrió tímidamente _"es imposible estar enojado por mucho tiempo con esta pequeña…."_ Se declaró vencido por una niña de cinco años- tengo trabajo pendiente, pero te prometo que si me prometes que no volverá a ocurrir lo de hace rato mañana veremos una película y dormirás en mi cama…- la niña lo abrazó y se levantó entusiasta para ir por sus útiles escolares.

-Adivina que papi... ¡Peony tiene un héroe que la salvó en Hogsmeade!- esa sonrisilla no tenia precio y el rubio solo pudo arquear la ceja muy divertido con la vehemencia de sus palabras -se llama Harry...-

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Nos leemos prontito puddings~*


	4. Como pasaron las cosas

**Parte 2: Como se dieron las cosas**

Con el paso de las semanas, ambos chicos se reunían en secreto, cada que podían conociéndose más afondo, comprendiendo aquellas cosas que ignoraban del otro y que hacían que valoraran aun más a la persona que tenían en frente. Su lazo se fortalecía con aquellas pequeñas reuniones, acercando sus almas a límites que ninguno de los dos esperó, pero que ese extraño vínculo que se formó sabían que no lo perderían por nada del mundo.

Sin embargo fuera de los lugares de reunión las cosas entre ellos seguían siendo las mismas, los mismos insultos y peleas afiladas de siempre; claro, solo para aparentar.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Potter- siseó Draco haciendo una mueca de desdén al azabache que no estaba muy seguro de cómo contestar tras impactarse con el pecho del otro y tener esa presencia tan cerca.

-Tú eres quien lo chocaste Malfoy tu discúlpate- dijo Hermione cortante a lo que el otro solo apretó los labios.

-Já, como si necesitara clases de modales de ti, sangre sucia inmunda…- declaró destilando veneno con cada palabra.

-No te atrevas a llamarla así, Malfoy- exclamó Ron mirándolo retadoramente, Draco solo rodó los ojos.

-¿A ti quien te llamó comadreja? ¿No deberías de estar en el comedor llenándote de comida que no podrás comer en las vacaciones?- la cizaña en sus palabras provocó que la sangre le hirviera al pelirrojo que solo atinó a apretar los puños dispuesto a abalanzarse contra el prepotente rubio y molerlo a golpes –Ahora quítense, estorbos- declaró quitándolos de su camino pasando muy cerca de Harry para dejarle uno de sus mensajes.

-¿Qué se cree ese idiota?- preguntó furibundo Ron moviendo sus brazos en el aire –Pero algún día le daré su merecido, estúpido hurón…-

Harry se tragó todo lo que quería decir y prefirió cerrar la boca limitándose a acompañar a sus amigos de regreso a la sala común.

Por alguna razón ajena a él, Harry temía que sus amigos se enteraran de su peculiar relación con el Slytherin y todos los sentimientos que albergaba por él que iban más allá de una mera amistad; pero aunque su interior rugía por gritarlo, sus labios siempre decidían callarlo y hasta incluso fingir que le gustaba alguien más con tal que no se enteraran. _"Una acción muy cobarde_ " se reprendía, pero no hacía nada por solucionar aquello, aparte, sus amigos parecían ni notar que todo aquello era una farsa o fingían no hacerlo.

Del lado del rubio, todo era diferente, puesto que enseguida sus más fieles seguidores se dieron cuenta de la extraña relación que a su parecer nada bueno podía surgir… e incluso muchas veces su tan querido amigo de toda la infancia Blaise, le dijo que se alejara ya que seguro el único que saldría lastimado sería el.

Pero como cada reunión, cada platica al anochecer, cada cruce de miradas en el gran comedor y clase hacía que su príncipe regresara más que feliz a sus aposentos, los Slytherin optaron por no oponerse e incluso apoyarlos para no ser descubiertos, cosa que Draco agradecía con toda su alma.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras…- el ojigris se levantó de su asiento cuando lo vio llegar, ese semblante maravilloso, los ojos verde brillante gracias al ejercicio y esa divertida sonrisa tan llena dulzura que le regresaba la mirada aceleraba su corazón inexplicablemente. En definitiva prefería desviar la mirada.

-¿Por qué en la torre de astronomía?- preguntó con curiosidad viendo el tan desolado lugar en que se encontraba. Aunque le gustaba mucho y era mucho mejor que sus anteriores puntos de encuentro (que más que nada habían sido salones en desuso) no se sentía a gusto, ya que la materia de astronomía se impartía en las noches y nadie les aseguraba que no subiera alguien y los cachara.

-Me gusta- dijo solemne recargándose en el marco de la ventana.

La luna su única compañera bañaba con su luz al rubio haciéndole ver tan angelical que le dolía en su interior observarlo pero no poder tocarlo más que como uno de sus amigos –este lugar me da mucha paz y adoro la noche… es magnífica…- dijo perdiéndose en esa imagen frente a sus ojos, el maravilloso cielo nuboso tan oscuro como el grim pero a la vez tan luminoso con el titilar de las estrellas.

-Tienes razón… es muy hermoso…err… quiero decir…- carraspeó al final ya que quería agregar una tontería como que realmente se refería al chico y no al ambiente, el rubio lo regresó a ver y sonrió.

-Siempre tan elocuente, Harry…- dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del azabache sin querer cruzar una palabra, durante todo ese tiempo ya habían hablado hasta el cansancio de sus vidas infantiles, repasando todo el dolor de la soledad de uno y el paulatino distanciamiento de los padres del otro debido al estigmático peso del apellido ancestral que portaba.

Solamente estar así los dos solos, no era necesario nada más que la compañía del otro les hacía sentir tan bien, sin embargo para Draco la presencia de Harry le despertaba ciertas cosas que no entendía, que le emocionaba pero aterraba ¿de qué se trataba? No estaba seguro, aunque tenía en su mente una idea no quería apresurarse a darla por hecho, pues de hacerlo representaría un gran cambio.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Harry, descubrió con tanta satisfacción que en un corto tiempo ambos sentimientos lograron convergir al mismo punto en el que no había marcha atrás, el amor que no podían nombrar, pero que palpitaba con desenfreno en su pecho, llenándose con las tempestades y fortaleciéndose con el tiempo.

A solo tres meses de su cuarto año, en un bello atardecer reguardados tras los fuertes muros de la torre de astronomía (ahora su tan preciado escondite), Harry le alargó una preciosa flor rosada, acción que se había convertido en costumbre pues cada que podía cortaba una para él; tanto le fascinaba ese pequeño gesto al rubio que sabía que las peonias terminarían siendo sus flores favoritas. Sin embargo esa ver en especial, verlo ahí con esa sonrisa disimulada y su peculiar cariño tan Gryffindoresco en su león, como luz su resolución llegó finalmente a su mente.

El azabache tras deleitarse con la tímida expresión del rubio se sentó a su lado y cuando menos lo sospecho, obtuvo aquello que siempre soñó pero que no pensó que llegaría a él; recibió un dulce beso en los labios de su rubia obsesión, tan decido pero a la vez tan suave y largo que juró quedaría impreso en sus recuerdos por toda la vida.

-El primero de muchos- le había dicho Draco en el oído con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Ten por seguro que así será- le contestó al momento que lo abrazaba como si su existencia pendiera de ello.


	5. Cry

**Capítulo 3: Cry**

Como un balde de agua fría sobre su rostro se quedó petrificado en su lugar. ¿Había escuchado correctamente?

 _"No sobreactúes Draco, concéntrate en escuchar, no saques conclusiones precipitadas"_ aunque su mente trataba de mantenerse impávida, reconoció el clásico temblor en sus manos ante el temor a lo peor. Estuvo a punto de hiperventilar.

-¿Co-Cómo? ¿Cuál… héroe?- su voz no estaba saliendo como esperaba, apretó los ojos dando una profunda inhalación. Su pequeña solamente ladeó la cabeza divertida y sonrió como si supiera un secreto que el ignoraba.

-Jeje papi, balbuceaste- dijo entre risitas –dijiste que un Malfoy nunca balbucea- el rubio negó con la cabeza y sobó su adolorIdo cuello por la tensión.

-Tienes razón… es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa pequeña- se inclinó para poder verla de cerca a sus traviesos ojos verdes –ahora sí, cuéntame que pasó para que ese tal… _Harry_ \- dios, el simple nombre le escocía la boca –se convirtiera en tu héroe…-

-Ahh papi fue inesperado como en los cuentos que me lees en la noche- dijo con ensoñación su pequeña haciendo ademanes exagerados para dar a entender su punto-Peony estaba muy divertida jugando con Fígaro hasta que el pequeño gatito olfateó algo que salió corriendo en dirección de Honeydukes y Peony no pudo evitar correr tras de él… cuando menos se lo esperó Peony fue levantada por su heroico héroe, rescatándola de un enfurecido mar de gente… si el señor Harry no hubiera estado ahí no se qué habría pasado-

Draco seguía en shock, por una escucharla hablar en tercera persona y por otra, ese Harry sonaba tal y como recordaba al mentecato Gryffindor… pero era imposible que fuera ese idiota, estaba seguro.

-Y… ¿Cómo sabes cómo se llama? ¿Hablaste con él?- arqueó la ceja inquisitivo -¿Qué pasó con la regla de no hablar con desconocidos?- la tímida sonrisa le dio a entender que realmente estaba avergonzada.

\- Pero es que el me salvó y no me pareció mala persona… Lo siento papi…- quería decirle tantas cosas, como que no importa que tan bueno parezca un individuo no debe de confiar en extraños a menos que el este ahí y se los presente; pero realmente se veía algo arrepentida.

-¿Entonces como es tu héroe?- preguntó cómo que no quiere la cosa, la niña se quedó meditándolo por unos segundos.

-Es muy alto, tenía una gabardina café y tenía ojos verdes… aunque podrían ser azules…- dijo haciendo memoria, aunque debía de admitir que no se había fijado mucho en el hombre ya que el chocolate estaba muy delicioso, aunque estaba segura que si lo volvía a ver podría identificarlo con facilidad.

-¿no usaba lentes verdad?- preguntó con gravedad como que no quiere la cosa.

-Nup- dijo con alegría la niña a lo que Draco pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Caminó de regreso a Grimmauld Place tras haber ido a visitar a Andrómeda junto con su tan alegre Teddy y suspiró por octava vez consecutiva, no tenía ni idea de que cara poner para celebrar junto con Ginny sus tres años de relación _"Por qué eran tres ¿o no?"._

-Soy peor que escoria…- suspiró nuevamente apesadumbrado.

Abriendo la puerta notó la clara luz de velas sobre la mesa y sobre el buro de madera que acababa de comprar para poner una televisión y frunció el ceño _"¿Cómo se le ocurrió algo así?"_ pensó dejando su abrigo en el perchero y acomodando su molesta camisa de cuadros que la pelirroja le aseguró más de una vez que le hacía ver más atractivo " _claro, como ella no la usa, no tiene idea de cómo molesta su rigidez sin libertad alguna de movimiento"_

-Hola bebe, ¿Cómo te fue en tu día?- preguntó Ginny rodeándolo por detrás para apoyar su barbilla en el hombre del azabache.

-¿Muy bien, gracias y a ti?- preguntó besando sus labios.

-Bastante cansado de hecho, pero uno no se puede quejar…- deslizó sus manos por la espalda del chico – ¡Espera, toma asiento mientras saco lo que traje!- dijo emocionada empujándolo a la silla de la mesa.

Harry dejó las cajas de regalo que compró para dale una mirada alrededor, había un par de globos flotando en el techo y un empalagoso aroma a caramelo en el ambiente, probablemente un hechizo. Trató de relajarse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como el hueso de su cuello tronó ligeramente dejándole una agradable sensación.

La pelirroja con una coqueta sonrisa se le acercó dejando sobre el mantel azul claro un elegante pastel oscuro adornado con chocolate blanco y se sentó sobre las piernas del azabache para rodearlo con ambas brazos y comenzar a besar su cuello.

-Feliz aniversario Gin…- dijo repasando con sus manos sus delgados hombros con pequeñas pecas tan poco visibles que durante mucho tiempo consideró adorable.

-Feliz aniversario también para ti Harry… aquí tienes tu regalo- dijo pasándole una caja negra que el Gryffindor no dudó en abrir y descubrir un precioso reloj de muñeca. Se sentía aliviado de haber escogido algo más que los chocolates.

-Muchas gracias… esto es para ti- dijo señalado las cajas; ella sonrió ampliamente al verlas y tomó la más pequeña soltando un chillido y lo regresó a ver expectante "¿ _será lo que creo?"_ pensó emocionada.

-Oh Harry…- dijo esperando una expresión diferente del chico que simplemente la animó a abrir la caja para encontrar un par de pendientes plateados con forma de corazón y la sonrisa se pareció más que nada una mueca –Oh…- fue lo único que dijo. En definitiva no era lo que esperaba

-Los vi y pensé en ti- dijo pasando un dedo por el betún del pastel deleitándose con su sabor _"mmm, café_ " pensó.

-No debiste…- dijo sacándolos de su empaque y le pidió que se los pusiera –y por pura casualidad ¿que hay aquí?- preguntó agitando la caja, seguro y un anillo no porque era una caja demasiado grande.

-Pues debes abrirlo para descubrirlo- dijo jugueteando con las puntas del rojizo cabello tan lacio –y creo que te va a gustar-

-¿Fresas con chocolate? ¿Qué acaso quieres matarme Harry?- le dijo sonriendo con ironía que el ojiverde no entendió y palideció –Soy alérgica a las fresas… me producen horribles ronchas por todo el cuerpo, creí que ya lo sabías Harry- " _por dios que idiota soy_ " pensó desganado.

-Oh por Salazar se me olvidó totalmente Gin, lo siento, realmente lo siento…- dijo sintiéndose peor que un insecto, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Claro, por el bendito intento de recuerdo que lo asaltó de repente. _"pero entonces ¿a quién demonios le gustan las estúpidas fresas con chocolates?"_ pensó aprensivamente.

-Descuida Harry, has estado demasiado ocupado con tus cosas que más de una vez te he visto divagando en tu mente más allá de los cielos, tan apartado de mi- dijo pasando sus dedos sobre esa melena rebelde –pero creo que tengo una idea de cómo recompensarme…- dijo juguetona mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

" _Esto está mal"_ pensó tristemente, que aunque se sentía tan bien, no era correcto; sentía que Ginny no se merecía esos sentimientos tibios que le daba, necesitaba alguien que la amara con locura y el no podía darle enteramente eso, no estaba seguro porque, pero simplemente no podía _"¿porque será?"_

-Ginny espera…- pidió separando un poco y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que durante tanto tiempo lo miraron con devoción, que capturaban los suyos cuando llegaba a quebrarse –creo que debemos de darnos un tiempo…-

Tecleando con avidez hacia uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos pero cargados de un muy elegante gusto revisaba sus notas y regresaba a ver el monitor de su pantalla. No podía creer que aun le faltaran setenta y cinco palabras para que cumpliera con su límite, él consideraba que estaba perfecto tal cual, porque si le agregaba cualquier palabra desentonaría con el ritmo que había impuesto y quedaría pueril y carente de todo respeto.

Regresó a ver la hora " _las doce cincuenta y cinco… maldición"_ se dijo comenzando a escribir en su libreta cualquier idea que su cabeza llena de cafeína le dijera, sin embargo todo parecía inútil, nada le parecía.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido- se dijo en voz baja regresando a ver al cuarto de su hija cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden. Desganado se levantó a tomar una copa de whisky y regresó a tomar asiento para golpear su frente contra el escritorio y frustrado comenzó a alborotar su cabello esperando de alguna forma que su cerebro hiciera sinapsis más efectiva con ello.

-Ahora no…- imploró ocultando su collar travieso que insistía en aparecer cuando menos lo quería, incluso había veces en las que por fin podía olvidarse se él ya que era como su segunda piel, tan críptico e imperceptible que podía dudar a ratos de que aquello realmente pasó y solamente fue producto de su tan imaginativa mente.

" _El no es el único idiota con ese nombre… de hecho su nombre fue tan popular durante largo tiempo que hay todo un sequito de individuos con dicho nombre…"_ pensaba una y otra vez sin lograr que su dolor en el pecho se apaciguara.

-Estúpido Harry…- pensó dejando escapar una lágrima antes de caer un profundo e inequívoco sueño.

Ginny se había levantado súbitamente de su regazo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¿En qué te dañe? ¿Qué hice mal?- repetía una y otra vez como un cántico sin fin.

-Gin, tranquila…-dijo tratando de calmarla estrechándola entre sus brazos pero ella se removía entre sus brazos como pez fuera del agua –es lo mejor, cariño…-

-No entiendo Harry ¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor? ¿Quieres que terminemos? ¿Tanto me odias?- pregunto con los ojos llorosos y su maquillaje corrido, su labio temblaba por todos los sentimientos que amenazaban por salir.

-Claro que no te odio, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te adoro Ginny, era una chica estupenda y maravillosa, eso solo que, creo que necesitamos y tiempo para nosotros solos… nos servirá para madurar, para apreciar lo que tenemos si queremos tener un futuro…- la pelirroja detuvo su andar y se paró frente a él como tratando de digerir lo que le decía.

-¿Un… futuro…?- preguntó impactada, realmente podía tener algo mas solido con el salvador del mundo mágico, su tan preciado pilar y fortaleza –como… ¿casarnos? ¿Tener hijos?- interrogó anhelante.

-Claro… - besó su frente y asintió.

-Tienes razón…- meditó por unos segundos –creo que será lo mejor…- declaró finalmente dejándose abrazar por esos brazos que sabía que como el agua del rio regresarían al mar de su amor.

- _There is a castle on a cloud I like to go there in my sleep_ …- la pequeña canción cesó pues la pequeña Peony comenzó a toser y se cubrió su boca con ambas manitas dejando de lado a sus peluches.

-Peony- la llamó su padre para que se alistara, al parecer irían a visitar a su abuela Narcisa, pero la pequeña solo respondió con un sonoro estornudo que crispó a Draco y presuroso entró en el cuarto rosa –¿te encuentras bien, muñeca?- preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-Estoy bien papi…- dijo volviendo a toser e intentó levantarse.

-Seguro y nuevamente dormiste destapada ¿verdad jovencita?- la niña le dio una media sonrisa. Se veía fatigada respirando pesadamente y con sus mejillas tan enrojecidas que no dudó en tentar su frente –maldición, estas ardiendo en fiebre… ven…- dijo ayudándola a ponerse en pie para que se cambiara –vamos a ir con el medipediatra, pero primero le mandaré una lechuza a la abuela para que no nos espere…-

Arregló sus cosas y le mandó un mensaje a Christian, su compañero de trabajo excesivamente alegre que resultaba ser su único "casi- amigo" en la editorial y le informó su situación, seguro y él le cubriría con gusto.

Sin demorar tomó a su pequeña que ya vestía un pantaloncito de gamuza, una blusa amarilla de manga larga, un grueso abrigo rosa y un gorro blanco con franjas rosa pálido, estaba lista parada en la puerta. Como aun no estaba satisfecho de que eso realmente la protegiera del frio le enrolló en su cuello una bufanda y se aparecieron a las afueras de San Mungo.

" _maldición"_ pensó. Como odiaba ir a ese lugar por algo que una poción pimentonica podría curar, pero lo malo era que su hija resultó ser alérgica a ese remedio y cada que se enfermaba tenía que hacer todo ese vuelta de miradas desaprobatorias de la gente todo por su pasado y apellido que por más que se hizo lo imposible no pudo evitar mancharse.

-Nombre…- preguntó la secretaria de la entrada de pediatría.

-Peony Lucille Malfoy… no es la primera vez que venimos…- dijo con la mayor compostura posible y con una accesible sonrisa. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo y buscó en sus expedientes-tome asiento…- dijo como si le estuviera asiendo un favor que Draco aceptó a regañadientes.

-Va a pasar con el doctor Evan J. Harrison…- dijo la mujer muy ocupada escribiendo un pergamino que no pudo regresar a verlo.

-Pero…- no podía creer aquello –su medipediatra es el sanador Mavricius Puller- dijo con impaciencia casi olvidando que no podía exaltarse en público.

-Lo siento, pero el sanador Puller ya se jubiló…- el desgano en su voz le carcomía dándole ganas de lanzarle alguna maldición imperdonable, pero se contuvo y asintió tomando asiento junto a su pequeña que simplemente recargó su cabecita contra su hombro mientras jugaba con la pálida mano de su padre.

Al abrir la puerta vaya sorpresa que se llevó que lo dejó petrificado.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz conocida.

 _"Es imposible"_ pensó parándose en seco al observar esa particular figura que seguramente debería de ser producto de un delirium tremens y no de la vida real _"¿porque?"_ se preguntó al dar un trago amargo que se le atoró en la garganta _"simplemente no puede estar pasándome esto_ "


	6. Así Fue

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno debido a que tardé mucho en actualizar iré subiendo cuantos capítulos pueda! Espero que les guste~ mil gracias por comentar **Ventus Bishop!**

Se que es demasiado cursi y dulce pero es algo que no puedo evitar jeje, ademas es requerido para lo que viene xD

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Parte 3: Así fue**

-¿Porque te gusta tanto estar solo en el lago?- preguntó Harry viendo detenidamente la hermosa silueta de su amado, tenerlo de cerca sin ser alejado era algo que nunca pensó tener. Con un dulce movimiento, apartó las hebras platinadas que se empeñaban en cubrir el afilado rostro que tan le fascinaba para colocarlas detrás de la sonrojada oreja.

Ese pequeño gesto era más que necesario para Harry pues no podía evitar querer tocarlo cada cinco segundos de una u otra manera, pues saberse correspondido era un deleite que guardaba recelosamente.

-Porque me gusta estar solo debes en cuando- dijo sonriendo al sentir los dedos cálidos de recorrer su piel en ese inocente roce que le hacía sentir más unido. Con un suspiro recargó su cabeza en las piernas cruzadas del azabache para que siguiera acariciando su cabello –a veces mis amigos pueden ser fastidiosos- dijo con tranquilidad -Pansy por un lado molestando con sus revistas de chismes, Blaise contando sus chistes malísimos siendo secundado por Greg y Vince y Theo hablando de toda la montaña de libros que escoge como lectura ligera…-

-Suena como la versión masculina de Hermione-

-Sip, es un vil sabelotodo, pero a diferencia de Granger, Theo es casi mi hermano, así que no puedo hablar pestes de él- dijo con media sonrisa. El ojiverde puso los ojos en blanco, era una batalla cada que quería evitar que se expresara mal de sus amigos, así que por esta vez lo dejo ser.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, agradezco que tengas este momento para ti-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues gracias a él pude verte bajo otra luz, mi bello ángel…- el sonrojó fue inminente y se levantó de inmediato dejando la mano del azabache suspendida en el aire.

-Tú y tus cursilerías…- dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro –a ningún hombre le gusta que les digan "mi bello ángel" suena tan femenino…- dijo haciendo un mohín cruzado de brazos.

-Ahh perdón mi muy macho y varonil ángel- dijo entre risas siendo amonestado nuevamente por un muy aireado y abochornado rubio que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Mejor cállate y bésame-

-Te faltó decirme mi rey- dijo muy digno el Gry tomando toda su seriedad posible mientras rodeaba la cintura de su amado.

-Solo hazlo, cara rajada…- dijo pegando su frente con la de él esperando el siguiente movimiento que el otro se la estaba haciendo de emoción –Harry…-

-Tus deseos son ordenes dragón…- dijo dándole un dulce beso tan suave que les robó el aliento.

Muchas veces Draco se había puesto a pensar en todos esos bellos sentimientos que le transmitía su querido amante, sabia cuan arrollador crecía su amor en su interior, pero con cada nuevo día las dudas crecían a la par al pensar que todo seguro y era una ilusión " _demasiado bueno, para ser verdad"_ se decía, y no era porque careciera de autoconfianza, esa la tenia y bastante (o eso creía).

Sin embargo, la premisa ser "el dichoso niño que vivió" sabía que merecía lo mejor y él, aunque se consideraba un gran partido, no estaba del todo seguro de ser el adecuado para ser su pareja y eso sumado a la incertidumbre que le planteaba sus amigos, en especial su casi hermano Theodore Nott, no le ayudaba mucho...

-Es estúpido, Dray, tienes que dejarlo, esto no te hace ningún bien- le reiteraba cada que podía para que desistiera aquello que aseguraba solo le traería infortunio y pesar -¡si el señor tenebroso se llegara a enterar cuando regrese, no quiero ni pensar lo que te hará! Por tu bien, termina esta locura- imploraba tomando sus manos como si fuera una plegaría.

-Pero está bien muerto, Theo… aparte yo amo a Harry con todo mi corazón… sin él no puedo respirar, es todo lo que necesito…-

-Pero ¿y qué tal si él no te ama?- esa misma pregunta que le asaltaba sin falta en la soledad de sus noches y aunque él con tanto esfuerzo se esforzaba por contestar de la mejor manera, siempre permanecía ahí escondido a plena vista.

-El me ama con locura… me lo ha dicho muchas veces y me lo ha demostrado con cada acción que me da- declaraba una y otra vez, tal vez para que quedara claro o para convencerse, pero siempre lograba callar por un corto tiempo los gritos de su amigo y de su aguerrido interior.

Sin embargo durante todo ese tiempo Harry nunca le hizo dudar de su sentir, siempre permaneciendo firme en que lo que tenían era real, llenándolo de confianza en su relación que realmente tenia futuro, que lograrían librar de alguna manera las catástrofes que les deparaba el destino. " _Estoy seguro que esto es real"_ se repetía.

Cuando el torneo de los tres magos se llevó a cabo, Harry tuvo que ser participe en contra de cualquier sentido y lógica, por tanto, toda aquella presión por los terribles desafíos a los que se enfrentaría, el pánico de las personas a su alrededor y desprecio de otro tanto que le demostraban, quebró su temple en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Quién me haría algo así?- pensaba dando vueltas por la habitación alborotando su cabello negro como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso -y para colmo de males Ron me odia porque cree que yo lo hice…- dijo con una nota demasiado dolida que exasperó al rubio.

-¡Cálmate, maldita sea!- lo detuvo por los hombros y lo abrazó protectoramente esperando que dejara esa dolorosa línea de pensamiento que nada bueno le hacía.

-¿Tú…Tu no crees que yo lo hice verdad?- preguntó temeroso refugiándose en el hueco de su cuello, pensando que tal vez su calidez podría calmar la desazón en su interior y se ganó un sonoro zape de quien que con cariño tomó su rostro con ambas manos para que las esmeraldas pudieran empaparse de todo el sentir de las gemas de luna.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme semejante burrada, idiota?- lo fulminó con la mirada, no esperaba que dudara así de él _"aunque claro, después del desplante de la comadreja sin cerebro es bastante obvio que comience a dudar_ " aunque claro, eso no le quitaba la molestia que le provocaba que lo pusiera en el mismo nivel.

–Por supuesto que se que no fuiste tú… no eres lo que siempre pensé que eras y que la mayoría siguen pensando… te conozco, maldición que te conozco y sé que lo que menos quieres es la estúpida fama que te cargas Harry, se que solo quieres una vida tranquila sin todo el brillo del reconocimiento público- dijo besando su mejilla de la que corrió una salada lagrima.

-Aparte, ese vejete fanático de los dulces de limón es un mago demasiado poderoso para que su hechizo pueda ser burlado… ni siquiera el dichoso niño que vivió para amar el suelo por el que camino podría hacerlo- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con esto último y asintió.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado Draco…- dijo con una aliviada sonrisa acariciando la espalda del Slytherin –Te amo…-Sintió su corazón aligerarse al saberse apoyado por su rubio quien no dudó en unir sus labios con los suyos. Tan suave envolvió su cuello sintiendo el reconfortante calor mientras los brazos de su amado lo acunaban con fervor sosteniendo sus anhelos y disipando sus temores.

-Yo también Harry… siempre estaré ahí para ti mi problemático León…-

Cansado y dolido se presentaba a cada nuevo enfrentamiento Harry, su faz embravecida demostrando nerviosismo pero total seguridad que lo lograría podía dar el siguiente paso. Empero, cuando el agotamiento mental superaba con creces el físico, parecía flaquear, sin embargo jamás consideró rendirse, mucho menos cuando su adoración de ojos grises secretamente lo motivaba en las gradas a dar todo de sí.

Aunque claro con cada nueva prueba su ánimo se veía truncado, nada se comparó a lo que sucedió al término de ese fatídico año. La presencia del señor oscuro renacido del recóndito lugar del mundo entre oscuridad y maldad, su proeza de regresar milagrosamente intacto y la creciente herida de la muerte de Cedric royéndole en su alma carcomiéndole la desesperación de su incapacidad por haber hecho nada por salvarle.

Draco por su parte no pudo hacer más que llorar a su lado todas sintiendo su dolor como si fuera hecho en carne propia, todas y cada una de las incontables veces en las que perdía el rumbo y caía en el abismo del dolor, una pena que ambos aseguraban que era injusto que viviera ahí clavada como una espina en lo más profundo de su ser… pero el ser "el elegido" no era trabajo fácil.


	7. Shattered

**Capítulo 4: Shattered**

 _No sabes cuan divertido fue jugar contigo Malfoy, tenerte en mis manos para después aplastar tu patético corazón..._

Apretó con fuerza sus ojos y trató de acompasar su agitada respiración _"no, no, no… no cálmate, no armes una escena"_ se decía tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras que aun dolían como si apenas ayer las hubiera escuchado.

No podía, simplemente no podía acallar el dolor de su pecho, su creciente ansiedad y repiqueteo de su corazón, no podía ser cierto, pero ahí estaba parado en esas cuatro paredes color crema cubiertas con cuadros de diplomas y uno que otro de naturaleza muerta y bodegones. El mueble caoba le marcó el límite y sabia que debía de evitar a toda costa mirar hacia ahí.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó esa maldita voz, pero esta vez no fue en su cabeza, si no fue de la persona que estaba frente a sí, tan diferente, con su bata blanca, unos pantalones claros y zapatos a juego, el cabello sorprendentemente bien peinado y sin las usuales gafas torcidas; en definitiva, el chico escuálido de la escuela solo era un atisbo de lo que veía. Aclaró su garganta y mantuvo la barbilla en alto, no se merecía verlo doblegarse, no le daría la satisfacción.

-Potter…- dijo finalmente tomando asiento en la silla negra dispuesta para los pacientes sin contestar el cordial saludo de la mano del ex – carraspeó y retiró la mano en alto que le había ofrecido al rubio momentos antes para tomar asiento frente ellos.

-¡Señor Harry!- exclamó la pequeña Peony acercándose al azabache sobresaltando a ambos adultos. Por parte del sanador se iluminó su rostro, aunque ahora traía el largo cabello negro desparramado por su espalda y sus mejillas estaban en extremo enrojecidas, reconoció a la pequeña que conoció el día anterior.

-¿Peony?- preguntó con alegría y la niña asintió. Por parte del rubio eso no fue para nada placentero ver esa reacción por parte de los dos como dos viejos conocidos de años.

Palideció. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo conoces?- preguntó aterrado dándole una aprensiva mirada a su hija que solo se encogió en su lugar pues recordó el santo regaño que le dio por hablar con extraños.

-Es mi salvador papi…- hizo una pausa para toser –el me salvó cuando me separé de ti en Hogsmade…- avergonzada miró a su padre jugueteando con uno de sus mechones rubios " _joder, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él?!"_ pensó a la par que sentía su interior gritar como una agónica banshee.

Harry no podía creer que esa adorable niña era hija de su tan conocido enemigo de la escuela y ahora lo proclamaba como su héroe; pensó que en definitiva el mundo era pequeño e irónico _"quién lo diría"_ se dijo con una disimulada sonrisa.

Por su parte, Draco no dejaba de maldecirse y maldecir el cochino destino que lo tenía ahí ¿Por qué entre todos los sanadores le tuvo que tocar ese?

-Ahh…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar adecuadamente.

Harry arqueó una ceja en cierta medida divertido al notar la desazón del rubio y el tic nervioso que le dio en la pierna, se veía muy diferente, su cabello sin un atisbo de gomima se acomodaba tras de sus orejas en una pequeña coleta baja; su ropa se veía demasiado sencilla compuesta de vaqueros, un polo, un abrigo y sneackers, nada que ve con la desbordante elegancia de siempre y costosas túnicas hechas a la medida.

" _Que extraño"_ pensó deteniéndose aun más en las demacradas facciones afiladas, pero más delgadas aun, con unas manchas obscuras bajo los ojos seguro por la falta de sueño…algo cosquilleó en su cerebro como si un nuevo recuerdo (o intento de) quisiera asaltarlo, con un movimiento de cabeza regresó a su actitud profesional.

-Muy bien Peony, como veo tienes un fuerte resfriado, pero debido a que es la primera vez que me consultas debo hacerte unas preguntas para tu historias clínico ¿de acuerdo?- la pequeña asintió -¿Malfoy?- era su deber preguntar al padre en cuestión pues mayor que nada él era quien respondería. El rubio prefirió darle por su lado.

Tras unas breves preguntas que contestó secamente, Harry procedió a examinar a la pequeña, a quien le pidió que tomara asiento en su camilla para checar sus signos vitales.

Hizo empleo de su varita que emanaba una pálida luz blanquecina, la pasó por su pecho y espaldahasta llegar a la garganta donde se convirtió en un haz rojizo denotando inflamación. Una muy rápida vuelapluma se encargó ahora del historial para poder proseguir con su exploración. Examinó sus oídos y ojos hasta que estuvo satisfecho pues ya tenía un diagnostico; palmeó su cabeza indicándole que podía bajarse y regresar al lado de su padre.

-Pues tiene la garganta irritada y febrícula por tanto diría que se trata de una infección, recetaría en estos casos una poción pimentonica…-

-Pero ella es alérgica- siseó molesto _"entonces de que sirvió el estúpido interrogatorio si no pusiste atención pedazo de idiota…_ " comenzó a rezongar en su mente cruzándose de brazos dándole una severa mirada.

-A eso iba… me refiero que con la poción pimentonica en cualquier caso sería lo más efectivo, sin embargo debido a su condición le recetaré un difusora de aceites naturales para despejar sus vías respiratorias, suplementos vitamínicos y un jarabe magistral- _"¿así o más muggle?"_ pensó Draco, la pequeña arrugó el ceño al pensar que de seguro el jarabe no sabría a fresa.

–Toma suficientes líquidos y mucho reposo… también creo que le recetaré unas inyecciones, para ser exactos, tres… de la cual te aplicaré una ahorita mismo y las demás serán cada tercer día- la pequeña abrió mas los ojos e hizo un puchero, sabía que dolería.

El azabache intuyendo los pensamientos se le acercó con una alegre sonrisa –descuida, solo sentirás un piquetito- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Antes de notarlo, el medimago distrajo a la pequeña haciendo gala de su excelente trato con los niños y en efecto la pequeña no sintió mayor problema.

-¡Wow no se sintió nada!- dijo entusiasmada Peony.

-Ten- le alargó una paleta de cajeta que comió gustosa al instante -con eso debes de presentar mejoría, sí algo no va bien, me vuelves a consultar para mandarte a hacer análisis, lo cual dudo pues te ves una niña adorablemente sana- dijo jovial haciéndole su receta.

-Gracias señor Harry-

-De nada Peony, cuídate- dijo abriéndoles la puerta de su consultorio -…hasta luego Malfoy- volvió a ofrecer la mano con la usual cordialidad medica, nada fuera de lo común, como simples extraños ajenos de la solo atinó a darle un ligero roce, aun no se sentía con fuerza para tenerlo tan cerca, sin embargo Harry sintió algo extraño que hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

-Rayos…- masculló el azabache sobándose la sien izquierdadeteniendo el contacto al instante; esa característica punzada yo lo tenía harto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la niña mirándolo con sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

-Sí, descuida, es… una migraña que me cargo, no es nada, he soportado cosas peores- dijo restándole importancia haciéndole un ademan con la mano los despidió. Draco arqueó una ceja y sin querer decirle nada mas, tomó la mano de su pequeña y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

 _"Tonto, estúpido Potter"_ pensó recargándose con trabajo de la pared. Realizó sus respiraciones para que no le diera un ataque de ansiedad y cerró los ojos.

-Papi ¿estás bien? Te vez agitado…- preguntó algo consternada pues el semblante de su padre dejaba mucho que desear, estaba más blanco que el papel parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-Claro que si muñeca, ven- dijo estrechando con cuidado su pequeño cuerpo que tanto bien le hacía –todo está bien…- o eso quería creer.

Tras recoger su"medicamento" tenía que desaparecer de ahí, cada segundo contaba y sentía su alma desfallecer, su corazón roto aun sangraba a través de los parches del tiempo que aun eran delgados y frágiles… " _maldición… no"_ pensó al sentir el nudo en su garganta amenazando con llorar de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos con tía Pansy y tío Blaise?- aunque llevar a una pequeña enferma sabía que era un riesgo, no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera con sus amigos.

 _"¿Que fue eso?"_ pensó Harry desparramándose nuevamente en su silla, ya tenía tiempo que no le daba así de fuerte " _rayos, siento como si nuevamente estuviera conectado Voldemort_ " se dijo molesto.

Se dispuso a salir y despejar la mente, realmente fue tan bizarro lo acontecido. Tomó un vial para calmar su dolor y sacó de su gaveta su vieja snitch dorada, tratando de concentrarse solo en ella para despejar su mente de cosas inservibles, pero parecía que ahora su mente se negaba a cooperar.

-Quien lo diría, Malfoy con una hija… pero que raro, cualquiera esperaría que la boda de ensueño del niño mimado saliera en el periódico…- se alzó de hombros, no es que le interesara, aunque si notó algo extraño con el rubio, una extraña tristeza nublaba la ya suavizada mirada altanera y lo más extraño del caso es que no llevaba ningún anillo en su anular…

Sabía que tras la caída de Voldemort la familia Malfoy se había quedado con casi nada de su antiguo esplendor… incluida la tan preciada MalfoyManor ahora propiedad del ministerio debido a todos los actos "oscuros" que se llevaron a cabo ahí.

Sin embargo Harry tenía sus sospechas de que con eso, más la mitad de sus ingresos los emplearon para saldar cualquier cuenta que debieran por pertenecer a las líneas enemigas y el intento de homicida por partida triple del rubio.

Incluso después de él mismo saldar su pendiente con Narcissa Malfoy dando su testimonio al Wizengamot, a esta se le permitió libertad condicional, lo último que supo de ella fue que se había recluido en casa de Andrómeda, pero de la infinidad de veces que había ido a ese lugar jamás la vio por ningún lado.

Por otro lado, Lucius Malfoy no tuvo tanta suerte pues por sus crímenes contra la seguridad y múltiples masacres a su nombre fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, donde contrajo una terrible enfermedad que deterioró su vida hasta acabar con esta…. No es que haya estado en su alta estima el rubio mayor, pero él, a diferencia de su familia no recibió juicio alguno. Por parte de Draco fue como si se hubieran desvanecido en el aire _"¿Qué le habrá pasado?"_ se preguntó con curiosidad.

-Harry…- llamó una voz sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ginny?- dijo sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja con su alegre semblante enfundada ese precioso vestido blanco con diminutas flores azules que tanto le gustaba sosteniendo una pequeña maleta en el costado.

-¿Tienes tiempo?- preguntó jovial, a lo que el chico asintió.

Sin entretenerse mucho le dijo a su asistente que saldría unos segundo con su ¿novia?" _si… novia"_ se repitió mentalmente mientras se dirigían hacia las fuentes tras de San Mungo, un lugar tranquilo que muchos medimagos ocupaban para comer rápidamente un tentempié, conversar o simplemente salir a fumar.

-Harry… quería decirte que haré lo que dijiste, darnos un tiempo para nosotros para nuestro bello futuro… así que acepté el trabajo que Charlie hace poco me ofreció como ayudante en el santuario de dragones-

-¿Estás segura? Me habías dicho muchas veces que no te gustaba Rumania y mucho menos te habías visto viviendo allá…- dijo incrédulo ya que más de una vez la chica había expresado su descontento de siquiera aceptar ese empleo.

Aunque era obvio que no podía ponerse sus moños ya que con una fuerte lesión en el brazo que le costó su lugar con las HolyHeadHarpies, tuvo que buscar un empleo mejor redituado y mucho más entretenido que su aburrido trabajo en la Oficina de Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos, lugar que con mucho trabajo le consiguió Hermione cuando fue jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, por tanto ambos sabían que lo que le ofrecía Rumanía, económicamente hablando era una maravilla.

-Claro, Charlie dice que no es tan malo como pensé… a parte serán solo seis meses…- dijo rodeando el cuello del medimago con cariño -¿es suficiente tiempo para ti, cariño?- Harry se sintió algo culpable, sin embargo en su interior lo sentía seguro.

-Sí, parece que si…-

-Bueno querido mío- agregó tomando su mano para ponerle el reloj dorado que le regaló por su aniversario y se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos con una media sonrisa para después dirigir sus castaños ojos hacia él–nos vemos en seis meses, bebe- tomando su mejilla con su mano, le dio un beso lento como para que los labios de su amor no fueran a olvidarla.

-Nos vemos…- dijo en un murmullo quedo al vació espacio en el que desapareció y como si no pudiera creer el aire nuevo que respiraba cerró los ojos apreciando las posibilidades y la culpable libertad que sentía.


	8. Castillos en una nube

**Parte 4: Castillos en una nube**

Pasar por todo aquella dolorosa prueba le hizo ver todas las vicisitudes que se aproximarían tras el regreso de Voldemort, ya no habría paz, el terror comenzaría a corroer el ligero balance que con tanto trabajo, con tanta esperanza se había formado en esos catorce años y realmente temía cuanto el caos comenzara los más vulnerables serían sus más allegados.

"Draco" pensó con mucho necesitaba una certeza, algo tangible que le asegurara que estaría a salvo de cualquier mal y que nadie hozara ponerle un dedo encima.

Aunque era consciente que pocos sabían sobre su secreta relación, podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que eran de confianza. Los inscritos en primer lugar eran los mejores amigos del príncipe de Slytherin (quienes cada que podían le dedicaban una mirada evaluadora sin dedicarle más que un asentamiento de cabeza); también estaba seguro que Dumbledore formaba parte de este círculo, pues de vez en vez les dedicaba divertidas miradas a uno y al otro "porque siempre parece enterarse de todo?" pensaba Harry atónito. Por último, pero no menos importante se encontraba Luna Lovegood quien descubrió con tal facilidad lo suyo que lo dejó pasmado y se preguntaba si era así o mas transparente... sin embargo agradecía tener a alguien cercano que los apoyaba.

-¡Hey!- llamó su rubio chasqueándole los dedos en la cara sobresaltándolo

–¡Merlín! Como maldigo las veces que comienzas a navegar en las lagunas de tu mente…- dijo aprensivo Darco haciendo un berrinche por no tener su total atención.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa aliviada y se aproximó a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas de su amada serpiente que sabía que su corazón era solo de él y con cada respiración clamaba que lo amaba más.

Draco le devolvió ese posesivo abrazo acariciando su espalda. Aunque en un principio odió esos abrazos de boa constrictora rompe costillas saca aire que tanto adoraba darle su niño que vivió, terminó por acostumbrarse a ellos, pues era su forma de cerciorarse de que era verdad su compañía, que su afecto y cariño le pertenecían.

-No permitiré que nada malo te pase…- dijo acariciando las finas hebras platinadas que se resbalaban sedosas entre sus dedos emanando un suave aroma acanelado.

-¿Estamos en modo héroe, huh?- dijo con tono burlón juntando su mejilla con la de Harry, emocionándose con su calidez y electrizante toque.

Siempre era así, tanto sentimiento compartido que parecía imposible sentir, ahí lo tenían, floreciendo en su solitaria presencia, en el resguardo de la noche, en su lugar secreto donde podía desnudar sus almas que se unían en un mismo palpitar.

-Por ti, siempre…-dijo en voz baja dándole un profundo beso que ambos ansiaban pero que no tenían prisa en precipitarlo, solo dejarlo fluir en las ondas de su sentimientos hasta el mar de sus cuerpos.

Aunque tristemente para los dos no todo podía ser hojuelas sobre miel, ya que uno al ser el líder del bando de la luz y el otro por su parte era hijo de uno de los más influyentes del bando de la oscuridad no podían ver el sol todos los días "¿porque?" se preguntaban con tristeza los dos.

Sin embargo, los días sin nubes eran un bendito regalo del cielo, tan escaso y preciado como un haz de luz en medio de la oscuridad de su trayecto entretejido con la dulce ilusión del "nosotros" y la prosperidad del mañana.

Procuraban con todo su ser disfrutar ese pedazo de aire, añorando su cercanía, amándose sin par sintiendo tocar su corazón desnudo tan frágil y rozagante que les pertenecía solo a ellos, pensando inocentemente en el futuro que tendrían una vez que Harry derrotara al que no debe ser nombrado.

-Cierra los ojos- susurró Draco en su oído haciéndole estremecer. Como le fascinaba que solamente él podía ponerlo así-no espíes, que si no, no te daré lo que tengo para ti…- obediente lo hizo sintiendo algo dulce en la boca –Son fresas con chocolate… mis favoritas…- dijo con ese tono de voz que rebelaba más de lo que muchos podían comprender, una felicidad sin par con un sencillo acto como aquel.

-La perfecta combinación…- contestóhaciéndole reír, no podía más que asentir.

-Exacto… pero te digo un pequeño truco, si haces un pequeño hechizo incendio, a la fresa hace que sepa mucho mejor….- la seductora voz le hizo temblar que no pudo contenerse y abalanzarse contra él uniéndose en un abrazo.

-¡Harry!- chilló Draco al sentir el peso del Gryffindor y el duro piso de piedra de la torre –Ya hiciste que tirara las fresas- dijo rodando sobre sí mismo para quedar encima de él y lo besó lentamente explotando sus cálidos labios que tantos "te amo" le habían pronunciado y que le correspondían con el mismo gozo que él.

-Mmm… sabes mucho mejor que las fresas…- dijo delineando su boca maravillándose de su textura.

-Tonto…- dijo sonriendo en medio de un nuevo beso que fue acompañado de un fuerte una embelesada mirada se le quedó viendo a su bella serpiente platinada y con un pensamiento firmemente cristalizado en su interior revolvió los preciosos cabellos platinados.

-Debemos de vivir juntos- aseguró Harry repartiendo golosos besos en todo el rostro de su amado; desde su naricilla, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su frente, pero principalmente deteniéndose más que nada en sus sonrientes y tan deliciosos labios –vamos a comprar una amplia casa en el campo, de dos pisos y un amplio jardín con girasoles-

El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era demasiado ambicioso, pero claro que podía imaginar algo tan maravilloso como eso.

-Y no olvides las peonias- dijo entre risas el rubio, esa maravillosa risa mezclada con la preciosa faz de la pura felicidad le hacía tocar el cielo con solo ese maravilloso espectáculo.

-Rosas, peonias, girasoles, gerberas, te daré lo que quieras- susurró en su oído mientras sus manos se aferraban a las caderas del rubio, iniciando nuevamente un cálido beso -y tendremos muchos hijos, cinco niñas y cuatro niños-

-Estás loco- decía entre risas, clavando sus finos dedos en el rebelde y tan suave cabello alborotado del ojiverde.

-Loco por ti- dijo besando su respingona nariz.

-Pero nueve son demasiados y ni sueñes que pariré como conejo, Potter-

-Ok, Ok, tendremos un niño y una niña, la llamaremos Dido Lily Malfoy Potter y a él James Hyperion Malfoy Potter- agregó inocentemente dibujando círculos traviesos en el pecho de su amor.

-Siempre me ha gustado el nombre Hyperion- dijo con tono soñador, era claro que podía imaginarse una maravillosa y tranquila vida a su lado… aunque no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado el nombre de Dido "seguro uno de sus mugglemanias" pensó divertido.

-Si es así, no estaría tan mal…- fue lo que le contestó dejándose invadir por todas esos hermosos deseos que sabía que tal vez no llegarían a cumplir.


	9. Because of You

**Capítulo 5: Because of you**

-Por dios, Drake- Exclamó Pansy al abrir la puerta y ver a su querido amigo con tal expresión impresa en su rostro que entró en pánico _"rayos, es como ver a mi querido príncipe de hace cinco años"_ – ¡Blaise, ven en este instante!-llamó a su esposo invitando a pasar a los recién llegados.

El moreno llegó ipso facto por el tono de alarma que usó su mujer pensando lo peor y cuando estuvo en el recibidor no pudo creer lo que veía; en tal estado de shock se aproximó a sostener el cuerpo de su amigo que sin fuerza se desplomó.

–Oh princesa, estas enfermita… ven, deja que tía Pansy te lleve al cuarto para que te recuestes…- dijo con tierna voz tratando de darles espacio para que se pudiera recuperar el rubio, dándole una última mirada al moreno con aprensión se retiró.

Blaise sabia solamente algo en el mundo podría turbar de esa manera a Draco y ese algo o mejor dicho, persona: era Harry… " _maldita tu estampa Harry Imbécil Potter_ " pensaba con ira depositando a su amigo en su sillón poniendo con cuidado su cabeza sobre una almohada.

Draco sentía que la cabeza le martilleaba, lento, constante como un piquete agudo que se enroscaba cuan serpiente en su mente que le costó abrir los ojos y mucho mas incorporarse.

-¿Te apetece un vaso con agua Dragón?- preguntó en voz baja el moreno. Draco trató de enfocar sus ojos grises en el recipiente de cristal tan cerca de su rostro y aceptó con un fuerte gruñido.

-Perdón por traer a Peony en ese estado, pero no pude evitarlo…- dijo con cierto temor.

-Ahh descuida, Pans está encantada con cuidarla…–hizo una pausa viéndole beber el liquido con avidez -no creo que sea necesario preguntar qué te pasó pues es bastante obvio… aunque las circunstancias es lo que me intriga….- el rubio bufó.

No podía expresar correctamente con palabras lo que sentía; todo en él se arremolinaba, temblaba ante aquella imagen que le llevaba a esa premisa " _¿Qué fue lo que paso?"_ ni idea, todo fue tan bizarro como un cuento oscuro de Edgar Allan Poe, transformado en una realidad alterna y tan futurista de H. G. Wells

-Pues tienes razón es bastante obvio que sucedió…- dijo más que nada a sí mismo y comenzó a deslizar el vaso entre sus dedos –sin embargo no sucedió como pensé que sería… simplemente nada…-

-Explícate mejor, que no entiendo…- Draco le dedicó una lastimera sonrisa que le dolió en el alma a su amigo.

-Me refiero a que esperé que después de tanto tiempo de verlo vería nuevamente esa mirada cínica por haber logrado su oscuro cometido, esa malévola sonrisa de supremacía de haberme vencido, la burla en su gesto de haber masacrado todos mis sueños e ilusiones infantiles… pero… nada de eso pasó… solamente vacio…- el moreno se quedó abrumado.

Tras contarle a grandes rasgos lo acontecido, su amigo solamente abrió y cerró la boca como dudando si decir algo o no.

-Eso es extraño… pero ¿realmente no se comportó como un maldito bastardo?-

-No, nada de nada… fue como si me viera de cerca por primera vez, una fría indiferencia demasiado bien plasmada que pude llegar a creer… como si lo vivido no hubiera sido más que un plácido y tormentoso sueño inventado por mi torpe mente… nada más que imperturbable profesionalismo que me heló la sangre…-

-Es un maldito hijo de…-

-¿sangre sucia?- dijo en voz baja para divertimiento del moreno.

-Iba a decir otra cosa, pero mejor lo dejamos ahí… realmente eso es demasiado raro… tal vez simplonamente pretendió y se puso su máscara de sanador para jugar con tu cabeza… no puedes dejarte Draco… si quieres para ya no soportar la tortura de verlo nuevamente,Pansy o yo podemos llevar a la pequeña Peony a su consulta, podríamos ahorrarte el mal trago…-

-Gracias… pero no me voy a intimidar por ese idiota, si quiere jugar al señor indiferente, yo también puedo hacerlo, no le demostraré que me ganó nuevamente, tengo que demostrarle que soy perfectamente capaz de caminar con mis propios pies sin la necesidad de un pesado lastre que como sanguijuela se alimenta de todo lo bueno que hay en mi…-

-Ese es el espíritu Draquis, papá Blaise está muy orgulloso de ti- dijo dándole un cariñoso abrazo –ahora, ¡llamaré a Milly, Theo y Greg para largarnos de locos a emborracharnos a tu salud, la de Peony y para que el cabrón ese le den una buena paliza!- dijo triunfal poniéndose en pie para comunicarse vía Flu con los demás ex -Slytherin.

-Eres el mejor Blaise…- dijo realmente agradecido por sus maravillosos amigos.

Al otro lado la de ciudad en un cálido ambiente, en el nuevo café art que recién abrió en el callejón Diagon, lugar del que todo mundo hablaba, diciendo que no había mejor lugar de reunión que aquel, una Hermione Granger muy angustiada por su amigo lo citó ahí sin importarle la apabullante cantidad de gente.

-Quien lo diría, el hurón dando señales de vida- dijo con ácido humor cierto pelirrojo.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de mencionárselos, ya que ver a su antiguo enemigo después de tanto tiempo le había dejado sensaciones extrañas, desde sorpresa e incertidumbre por como actuaría,pasando por aflicción al ver esa melancólica y tan cambiada mirada gris que ocasionó una revolución en su mente que su cabeza dolió más que otras veces.

Y decidiendo dejar de lado esa dolorosa punzada en su cerebro taladrándole con fuerza, optó por contarles a sus amigos.

-Eso realmente es raro pues nadie ha sabido nada de los Malfoy desde que la guerra terminó…- dijo Hermione con un tono grave.

-Exacto, y ni siquiera te agradecieron por salvarles el trasero de Azkaban…-

-¡Ronald!- gritó la castaña ofendida aunque no admitiría que realmente durante los primeros seis meses también se había ofendido por el desplante de esa ingrata familia que ni un asentimiento de cabeza le dieron a Harry por dar su veredicto en el Wizengamot.

-No lo hice buscando agradecimiento, simplemente por lo que era correcto…- corrigió Harry _"y aparte porque se lo debía a Narcissa_ ".

-Como sea, eso sí fue algo raro que te lo hayas encontrado, pero es obvio que tras la vergüenza que atravesaron sería difícil exponerse al público con facilidad…- su esposo estuvo a punto de agregar algo pero ella interrumpió antes de que dijera una tontería –bueno, bueno, dejando eso de lado, el motivo por el que te citamos aquí era por un motivo totalmente destino…-

-¿Cómo es posible que Ginny se haya ido? ¿Pasó algo? – Hermione rodó los ojos, en definitiva la sutileza no era el fuerte del ex -Gryffindor.

-Nada extraordinario, simplemente llegamos al punto en el que teníamos que darnos un tiempo… se lo mencioné y accedió…- dijo impasible dándole un sorbo a su delicioso moka.

Ron no cabía en su sorpresa tras escuchar de viva voz de su hermana que se iba y de Harry quien se veía muy tranquilo y simplemente lo afirmó. La castaña frunció ligeramente el ceño dando una gran bocanada de aire preparándose para dar como siempre su punto de vista.

-Pero Harry, no entiendo, creí que las cosas iban bien con Ginny, hasta hace una semana estaba muy emocionada pensando que por fin te le ibas a proponer…- dijo como con un regaño, Harry casi se ahoga ¿realmente eso era lo que la pelirroja quería? Quien lo diría… -¿estás seguro de ello? Todavía puedes detenerla, estoy segura que si hablas con ella puedas comprender que…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es la mujer de mis sueños con la que estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado sonriendo mientras caminamos hacia el ocaso? No lo sé Hermione, por ello pedí tiempo, necesito pensar en esto… me duele admitirlo pero no me siento del todo bien a su lado… lo siento Ron…- dijo a su casi hermano que estaba seguro que como siempre sobre reaccionaría.

-Descuida, cuando hablas de tu vida amorosa, hago de cuenta que no es mi hermana de la que hablas…- dijo algo aprensivo, ya que estaba casi seguro que le gustaría que por fin pudieran ser familia de verdad –aunque realmente espero que lo pienses bien y te des cuenta de que no hay dos personas que se merezcan más que ustedes dos, admítelo, son la pareja perfecta… claro… después de Hermi y yo…- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente sin éxito.

Harry bufó exasperado " _claro recapacita la locura que estás haciendo Harry que cometes un gran error al dejar ir al amor de tu vida..."_ se dijo con sarcasmo el azabache.

-Claro Ron…- expresó con su mejor rostro –bueno si me disculpan iré a reunirme con Oliver, Dean y Seamus- sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos –gracias por sus palabras… las… tendré en consideración…- dijo poniéndose de pie dejando el dinero de su café sobre la mesa.

-Harry… nosotros realmente queremos lo mejor para ti…-balbuceó su amiga dándole un torpe abrazo al azabache.

-Lo sé…- fue lo único que pudo decir tras despedirse de su pelirrojo amigo y salir de ahí.

El dolor de su cabeza, mezclado con las "dulces" palabras de motivación de sus amigos, la partida indolora de Ginny y los ojos tristes de Malfoy… era demasiado para pensar adecuadamente.

Ya más calmado regresó a su casa en compañía de su pequeña que verdaderamente ya se veía mucho mejor que en la mañana. Su temperatura ya estaba normal, no jadeaba y lo único que estaba enrojecido era su pequeña naricita por el constante uso de pañuelos.

-Papi ¿me haces mis trencitas?- preguntó la pequeña ya con su piyama de pastelillos rosas y sostenía su cepillo, su muñeca PansyNieves y liguitas para él cabello. Con un asentimiento se colocó en el regazó de su padre.

Aunque claro, en un principio había sido toda una tarea titánica para Draco aprender a peinar a alguien además de sí mismo y no cualquier peinado… trenzas de todo tipo, coletas altas, bajas, de lado, a la mitad de la cabeza, en fin… sus estudios de la materia y práctica lo habían capacitado.

Ambos disfrutaban de ese momento de convivencia, poder gozar de su compañía y su vinculo padre e hija en el que no eran necesarias las palabras pues ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía. Con el paso del cepillo tan suave era como un masaje para la pequeña que se sintió adormilada y comenzó a bostezar mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus manitas.

-¡Buenas noches chicos!- exclamó esa tan particular voz siempre llena de constante felicidad entrando como Pedro por su casa haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-¡Chris!- -¡¿Christian?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Una con una emoción de ver al individuo cruzando el umbral, mientras el otro con un deje molesto.

-¡Muñeca! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya mejor?- se acercó a la pequeña inquita que asintió.

-¡Mucho mejor!-

-Christian… ¿qué te dije de usar mi llave?- reprendió el rubio apretando los labios.

-Que no la usara amenos que fuera una emergencia...- dijo como niño regañado –¡pero esta era una emergencia! ¡Tenía que enterarme como estaba mi mejor amiga!- dijo jugueteando con la pequeña Peony que se había acercado al chico mientras este la cargaba.

" _No tiene remedio_ " pensó algo divertido suavizando un poco su expresión –Aparte, vine a decirte que Hamilton, tu querido jefazo te pide que si no te vas a reportar en el trabajo debes de avisar por lo menos con una antelación de 24 horas ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Así o más dulce el hombrecillo?- dijo con burla. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que debía de dar una buena explicación el lunes.

–Como sea, aquí te dejo el tema de tu nuevo artículo y déjame decirle que a Hamilton le encantó tu papel acerca del restaurante _Green Tea_ dijo que fue "decente" así que sabes que significa "catchy y sublime" jajaja- su cristalina sonrisa era al igual que esos ojos verdes tan incorruptibles que se cargaba su colega.

 _"En definitiva es demasiado surreal este idiota"_ se decía, ya que jamás lo había visto enojado o triste, simplemente feliz y jovial con mucha chispa que aveces creía ver a su alrededor estrellas resplandecientes que le enceguecía. " _nadie puede estar de buen humor todo el tiempo ¿o sí?"_ se preguntaba.

-Gracias Christian- recibió de buena gana su trabajo que enseguida colocó en su escritorio –Amm… ¿quieres un té o café?- el chico con rizados cabellos castaños negó entusiasta.

-Nup, pero gracias Dray- el rubio torció el gesto, en definitiva no les gustaban los diminutivos –vamos, señor gruñón no arrugues el ceño- dijo divertido tratando de quitar las arruguitas entre las cejas y se ganó un pellizco por tocón ahora haciendo reír a Peony.

-Ok, cuídate princesa para que podamos ir a jugar- dijo acariciando la mejilla de la niña para después dirigirse al ojigris –nos vemos mañana- dijo campante dándole un guiño sugestivo antes de retirarse.

 _"Que tonto"_ se dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Tras echarle todo el choro mareador a su jefe del porque faltó, entregó su elaborado trabajo dejándolo muy satisfecho; satisfacción que desapareció cuando pidió permiso para recoger a su hija más temprano. Su querido jefe le dejó dos artículos para el dia siguiente y como castigo el mismo tendría que dirigir a los de edición.

Sin otra más que aceptar, salió corriendo lo más que pudo y tras recoger a su pequeña optó por aparecerse en San Mungo mientras maldecía en su cabeza por todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. _"tengo que recoger el mendigo auto, escribir un artículo de quinientas palabras sobre las estúpidas bolsas reciclables del supermercado y otro del porque es tan maravilloso ir a la inútil recién abierta oficina postal… maldición"_ pero realmente lo que más lamentaba era ir al jodido consultorio del peor esperpento de la historia.

-¿Cómo vas Peony? Por lo visto ya mucho mejor- dijo revisándole la garganta haciendo un asentimiento mientras invocaba un vuelapluma para anotar todo mientras él seguía revisándola-¿no has tenido fiebre verdad?- la niña negó comenzando a mover inquiera sus piernitas, por alguna razón no dejaba de impresionarse por lo agradable que era su héroe y tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo más.

Draco trataba a toda costa evitar ver al medimago enfocándose solamente en su pequeña y en el artículo que entregaría _"Las bolsas reciclables, una moda que ha ganado popularidad con el paso de los años que seamos honestos, aunque lindas no son ni combinables con sus tan insípidos colores verdes tiene un gran impacto en su economía ¿Qué rima con economía? ¿Anatomía? ¿Y eso como queda con las bolsas reciclables?_ " negó con la cabeza.

–Muy bien eso sería todo, eres una pequeña muy valiente- dijo dándole una nueva paleta de gomitas con forma de flor a la pequeña orgullosa porque sentía que se le merecía por no llorar.

-Gracias señor Harry- dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su padre, quien dio un suspiro resignado volviéndose a poner su máscara de indiferencia tratando de despejar su mente.

-Nos vemos él miércoles para tu última aplicación- dijo revolviendo el cabello negro de Peony quien le dio una dulce sonrisa –Malfoy- dijo volteando a ver esos orbes grises que aunque la persona había mostrado esa altivez de antaño, esa tenue melancolía seguía impresa en cada una de sus facciones.

-Potter- aunque solo siseó su apellido como tantas veces lo había escuchado en Hogwarts, volvió a sentir nuevamente esa terrible punzada en la nuca que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que pasó desapercibida " _creo que necesito ir a ver a un psicomago_ " declaró temiendo tener que volver con los ansiolíticos.

Aceptó el cordial apretón de manos del azabache aguantando la respiración ¿Qué más podía hacer? tan solo aguantar cuanto pudiera sin rechistar, pues le mostraría a ese individuo y a el mismo que podía hacerlo, levantarse cuan largo es con su propia fuerza para poder seguir dejando el pasado atrás.

La pequeña Peony notó divertida la expresión tensa de los adultos y se le ocurrió algo interesante, pues su padre le había prometido que si se portaba bien podría escoger a donde ir a comer.

-Señor Harry, ¿Ha probado las malteadas de "Sweet N' Sour"? es muy sabroso -Harry asintió, pues el también consideraba que tenía un menú muy rico y nutritivo, aunque las escasas dos ocasiones en las que había podido ir, Ginny siempre le regañaba por ir solo, sin embargo ir con ella al mundo Muggle era un rotundo no, pues alegaba que no entendía que bueno le veían tanto él como su padre.

-¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?- su brillante sonrisa noqueó a los adultos que la regresaron a ver al instante, uno ante la sorpresa de de dicha invitación y el otro por la nada grata impresión de pasar otro segundo en esa compañía. _"¿Por qué a mí?"_


	10. Prométeme en silencio

**Parte 5: Prométeme en silencio**

-Fue tan raro…- dijo por lo bajo Hermione levantando los libros regados en el suelo por el previo enfrentamiento con Malfoy que muy digno llegó ofendiéndolos como siempre y empujándolos para poder pasar.

-¿De qué hablas Mione?- preguntó Harry ayudándole a recoger el último tomo a la par que se cercioraba que no se hubiese caído la nota que disimuladamente deslizó en su túnica su amado de ojos grises. " _pheww… aquí esta_ " pensó con una disimulada sonrisa, pues se suponía que debería de estar enfadado por el desplante anterior.

-De Malfoy… fue como si… no lo sé… como si lo que dijo fuera simplemente por decirlo y no con su usual odio en su voz…- se quedó inquisitiva la castaña repasando los hechos en su cabeza. El pelirrojo la miró estupefacto.

-¿O sea que querías que te ofendiera con ganas?- no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-No seas tonto Ron… a lo que me refiero es que no es normal… algo se trae entre manos Malfoy, lo sé…- ese rostro determinado de la leona, ambos chicos lo conocían y sabían que nada la detendría hasta averiguar la verdad.

Harry rodó los ojos, realmente se sentía tentado por decirles que Draco se había "comprometido" a no ser muy duros con ellos, como su regalo de cumpleaños (aunque claro que Harry le rogó que si tenía algo que decir, despotricara todo lo que pudiera contra él para seguir aparentando su disque odio mutuo).

Muchas veces se había preguntado si era lo correcto o no decirles todo de cabo a rabo lo que sucedía, pero siempre a las últimas se mordía la lengua " _es por protegerlo_ " se decía para darse fuerzas y mantener la farsa y estaba seguro de que era lo mejor.

Dio una rápida mirada al pedazo de pergamino en su bolsillo antes de destruirlo y acompañó a sus amigos de regreso a la sala común. Sin quererlo iba sonriendo de oreja a oreja por lo que había leído. La emoción antes de la acción era algo que lo movía y verse con su rubio recordando sus dulces besos compartidos, necesitadas caricias y ojos plateados ensombrecidos por el deseo le hacían estragos en su cuerpo queriendo apresurar el reloj para llegar a la hora acordada.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar aquello que quería y con disimulo lo escondió lo más rápido que pudo para que sus amigos no sospecharan, quería darle una sorpresa a su rubio y aunque aún no se le ocurría como, ya cuando terminara sus deberes sabia que se le ocurriría algo.

-¿Que es lo que haces?- preguntó con la boca seca, esa bella visión era suficiente para disparar su corazón en un maratónico impulso que resonaba en sus oídos haciéndole jadear.

Su hermoso dragón se veía feliz con los brazos abiertos al cielo oscurecido, aunque su rostro miraba hacia arriba, pudo notar una sonrisa plena brillando como las estrellas sobre sus cabezas, la tenue luz resaltaba sus facciones dibujándolas bellamente con un halo de dulzura infantil ante la tan simpleza de observar el firmamento.

-Disfruto de la noche- dijo con esa voz soñadora que siempre lograba cautivarlo – ¿Aunque sabes que es lo que la hace extra especial?- dijo dando vueltas entre la tenue luz como si fuera un astro girando en su órbita, quería tocarlo y alargó la mano.

-No lo sé…- agregó dando un paso hacia delante cuando se detuvo y vio las estrellas a través de los ojos grises que lo miraba solo a él.

-Que tú estás aquí…- Harry lo ciñó por la cintura sin poder contenerse y comenzó a besarlo con ansia, quemándolo en abrasivos movimientos entre suspiros y gimoteos sin querer despegarse. Draco se aferró a sus hombros al ser tomado por sorpresa, pero no por ello disminuyó su ímpetu tan fuerte como la tempestad. Aprovechó explorar esa suculenta cavidad dispuesta, invitándole a danzar con él.

-Mmm… Draco…- murmuró dentro del beso al sentir el pálido cuerpo temblar con sus caricias.

-Wow… eso fue más candente y más largo de lo que hemos durado…- dijo con burla echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Es que te traía ganas desde que me dedicaste esa miradita en pociones… creí que no aguantaría gran rato…- dijo besando su frente.

-Eres un goloso Potter…-

-Eres mejor que cualquier golosina Draco Malfoy… y yo adoro los dulces…-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué tanto?- esa coqueta actitud terminaría pronto con él y como le dolía no poder hacer nada por su terrible bulto en sus pantalones.

-Mucho…- sintió el ataque de besos en su cuello tan lento y enervanteque echó la cabeza hacia atrás -espera…- dijo en un murmullo pero con firmeza lo separó un poco al rubio que respingó molesto por la interrupción –tengo algo para ti…- Draco abrió los ojos expectante, ansioso que enterneció a Harry " _parece un niño en navidad_ " ladeó la cabeza y sacó una pequeña caja negra sencilla con bordes dorados.

-¿Qué es?- dijo cuando por fin obtuvo en sus manos su obsequio -¿acaso quieres comprar mi afecto?-

-Tristemente ni todo el dinero de mi bóveda en Gringotts puede comprar tu amor, aunque he de decirte que no me siento mal, al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso porque el corazoncito de cierto dragón albino me pertenece…- recibió un codazo en el pecho de su sonrojado rubio.

-Tarado…- sonrió ensimismado en la caja que abrió lentamente. Con una mano trató sin éxito de ocultar su asombro y adoración –Oh Harry…- murmuró sacando una sencilla cadena plateada con una luna y una pequeña estrella entrelazadas; tenía pequeñas incrustaciones verdes. Era un trabajo simple y seguramente no muy costoso, pero parecía de buena calidad –es bellísimo… ¿Cuándo lo compraste?-dijo sin dejar de verlo, como si sus ojos no pudieran despegarse de él.

-Cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade…- dijo con una amplia sonrisa al logar su cometido de sorprender a su novio y quitándole el collar de la mano procedió a ponérselo removían su cabello con cuidado causándole escalofrió por sus dedos fríos –seguro te preguntaras porque una estrella y una luna-

-La verdad si, pensé que sería una luna y un sol porque somos opuestos o un ángel, por lo de tu sabes…- seguía pareciéndole vergonzoso que le dijera así, aunque nunca podría decirle en alto que le gustaba que lo llamara de esa manera.

-Lo pensé... pero creí más adecuado este motivo…- dijo acariciando el dije antes de regresarlo a ver con sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas –eres como la luna que iluminas la noche tanto amas… aunque puedes parecer frio y distante para muchos, eres más cálido y constante que nadie… siempre me iluminas y orientas mi camino… y aunque cambias de mascara, nunca de escancia… he de decir que solo unos pocos afortunados somos consientes de tu belleza interna… y eso me encanta…-

Quiso sacarle la vuelta para que no viera su enrojecido rostro por las cursilerías que le estaba diciendo.

-Que memo eres…- dijo rehuyéndole la vista divertida que se negaba a que lo alejara -¿entonces se supone que eres la estrella?- dijo juntando toda la ironía que pudo en sus palabras que no le hicieron ni pío a Harry.

-Sí- declaró alzándose de hombros –soy la estrella más cercana a ti que ansia tocarte e intenta refulgir por ti demostrándote con cada titilar lo mucho que le importas… y aunque la mi luz llegue cuando me haya perdido incluso mi último aliento siempre será por ti…- dijo besando su frente expuesta.

-¿De dónde sacas todas esas ñoñerías que nunca se te acaban?-

-De aquí- dijo señalando su corazón.

-Entonces… ¿esta es como una propuesta señor Potter?- dijo reemplazando su vergüenza con una muy nerviosa sonrisa.

-Se podría decir que sí, señor Malfoy…-


	11. Echo

**Capítulo 6: Echo**

 _"Claro, nada mejor que comer con el imbécil ese como si fuéramos los mejores amigos…"_ pensaba Draco refunfuñando mientras caminaba a paso rápido para entrar en el recinto, esperando que la frase "a mal tiempo, darle prisa" funcionara.

El local de _sweet and sour_ con su fachada verde pistache y su estrafalario anuncio estaba tan luminoso por sus amplios ventanales que dejaban entrar la cálida luz y perfecta vista de la pacífica y clásica arboleda de perales con uno que otro arbusto, personas paseando y el canto de las aves anidando en uno que otro manzano.

Pero nada de eso llamó su atención, pues al entrar en el lugar y tomar asiento se quedó absorto mirando a su hija sonreír al sanador con tal facilidad mientras este asentía dedicándole ese gesto dulce y radiante que cientos de veces había visto en la faz del moreno dirigida solamente a él... _"Eso no era real Draco, recuérdalo"_ y vaya que lo recordaba, pero tristemente el dolor no menguaba a pesar del tiempo.

-¿Que es lo que le gusta, señor Harry? ¿La malteada de galleta? ¿La soda italiana? A mí me gusta la malteada de fresa con crema batida- parecía que ambos estaban absortos en laconversación que mantenían agradablemente.

-Mmm a mí también me gusta esa, aunque creo que mi favorita es la de vainilla con canela- agregó el hombre sosteniendo la puerta para que no se azotara tras de él.

-Es deliciosa, aunque a la larga es aburrida- dijo la niña haciendo reír al adulto.

No le cabía duda que tenía esa facilidad para tratar a los niños, que con el nimio esfuerzo ya tenía a su hija embelesada. Sin embargo el rubio agradecía cruzar la mínima de palabras con el azabache gracias a eso, aunque claro, en su mente seguía rogando que pronto su tortura terminara "b _endita la hora que le prometí esto a Peony..."_

La pequeña se sentó al lado de su padre mientras el salvador del mundo mágico estaba con una infantil mirada observando el lugar, era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, aunque tener de frente a Malfoy y ver su hastió consideró que tal vez no fue una buena haber aceptado la invitación de buenas a primeras, pero… ¿Cómo resistírsele a una niña tan linda?

-Papi voy a querer una malteada- dijo dándole jaloncitos en la manga de su abrigo para obtener su atención.

-Solo si pides algo de comer y te lo terminas…- dijo sin despegar los ojos de su menú.

No, no y no vería por nada del mundo a su acompañante, haría de cuenta que estaba solo con su pequeña, eso era lo mejor; Aunque su corazón latía alborotado en su interior lo acallaría, tenía que hacerlo… encerrarlo en lo más recóndito de su ser.

La niña hizo un mohín y accedió – ¡entonces quiero un club sándwich!- dijo triunfal.

-Pero si nunca te lo terminas... mejor pide algo pequeño-

-Pero papi…- dijo arrugando su nariz cruzándose de brazos enterneciendo al azabache que realmente le parecía una pequeña princesa mimada pero tan enternecedora que era inevitable querer consentirla.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo- la mirada se iluminó y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Muchas gracias señor Harry- Draco le dedicó una mirada irritada a "vuelve a consecuentarla cara rajada y te pateó las bolas o lo primero que alcance"

Harry ahogó una sonrisa y ocultó su rostro tras el menú. Eso realmente era tan bizarro. Jamás se imaginó estar tan calmado compartiendo una comida "civilizada" con su némesis, sin un par de burlas, palabras filosas, ofensas o hechizos de por medio.

" _Realmente ha madurado"_ se dijo con asombro; pero bueno, era lógico que en algún momento tendría que suceder, aparte, ahora tenía alguien que dependía de él y no podía seguir siendo el mismo cabrón pendenciero de la escuela.

Disimuladamente lo observó por arriba de la carta. La mirada gris pasaba con rapidez de izquierda a derecha tan concentrada buscando algo que le agradara. De vez en vez fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza, otras hacía muecas señalando su disgusto y comenzaba a murmurar algo inteligible que a Harry se le hacía tan familiar como si lo relacionara con alguien, pero no tenía ni idea de quién.

" _Incluso se podría decir que se ve adorable…"_ pensó por unos segundos para enseguida desechar la idea haciendo un entusiasta movimiento negativo _"¡Merlín! ¿Adorable? ¿Malfoy? Ja, claro… y yo soy un unicornio volador…"_

-Que linda escena- dijo una voz femenina parándose a su lado sacándolo de sus cavilaciones que todos al mismo tiempo regresaron a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Luna?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los adultos que se miraron una fracción de segundo para su asombro y volvieron a evadir sus miradas.

-¡Madrina Luna!- chilló Peony poniéndose de pie para abrazar a la rubia.

-Mi niña linda ¡qué grande estas!- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo –Draco es un milagro verte, estas más ojeroso que de costumbre…- dijo saludando con la cabeza al rubio para estupefacción del ojiverde _"¿madrina? ¿Luna? ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo se llaman por sus nombres?"_ –Ahh, hola Harry es un placer verte merodeando por aquí, ¿Cómo has estado?- Expresó dulcemente como si apenas cayera en la cuenta de que estaba presente.

-Bien gracias Luna… ¿y tú qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en el desierto del Sahara…-

-Claro, estuve allá por año y medio con mi marido pero regresamos para poder hacer nuestras recopilaciones para sacar un nuevo libro...- dijo con su tan usual tono soñador -de hecho acabo de regresar, apenas voy a casa de mi padre porque quería enseñarle mí "cactus agrandador" pero se me antojó una soda de cereza y no hay mejor que las que venden aquí ¿no crees Draco?- el rubio asintió siendo secundado por su hija.

Eso era un más bizarro que lo anterior.

-Espero que te vayas a quedar más tiempo de lo usual Luna… recuerda que ya viene el cumpleaños de esta traviesa- la niña se infló de emoción ante la expectativa de su fiesta.

-¡Por supuesto, no me la perdería por nada del mundo! Ni siquiera por un snorkcark de cuerno arrugado- dijo condescendiente la chica mirando a uno y a otro con una enigmática sonrisa –mi niña, ¿te gustaría ver en acción a mi cactus agrandador? Es tan maravilloso…- la niña regresó a ver a su padre pidiendo permiso con los ojos quien con un suspiro la dejó ser y vio como siguió a la bióloga hasta salir del establecimiento para darle la tan preciada demostración.

Harry aun no salía de su asombro. De todas las personas en el mundo jamás consideró que esos dos pudieran tener un punto de unión, algo en común siquiera; eran simplemente tan diferentes, pero si no hubiera visto la familiaridad en su trato y amabilidad de palabras no lo hubiera creído ni aunque se lo contaran.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de decirle algo al otro, aunque Draco seguía sintiendo la necesidad de salir de ahí, era más de lo que su corazón soportaría.

-¿Muy buenas tarde ya decidieron que van a ordenar?- Preguntó el solicito camarero dispuesto a apuntar con rapidez todo lo que le pidieran.

-Claro… me trae un té chaifrappe y un panino de pastrami con el aderezo de la casa aparte y por favor, la calabaza asada póngala a un lado y en lugar de berenjena ¿podría ponerle lechuga?… para mi hija será un club sándwich sin mayonesa y una malteada de fresa… una soda italiana de cereza para mi amiga… y para el señor agua caliente con medio limón…- se calló de repente, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

" _Soy un imbécil"_ se dijo iracundo apretando los puños bajo la mesa, esa estúpida manía de siempre ordenar por ese Gryffindor quedó tan arraigada en su subconsciente que ya lo hacía en automático pese los años.

-Lo siento...- se volvió a morder la lengua _"¿y ahora porque jodidas me estoy disculpando?"_ -ignore eso ultimo...-El salvador del mundo mágico abrió más los ojos, era increíble lo que escuchó.

-Si está bien el agua... y traigame un baguet de roast beef...- agregó devolviéndole el menú al camarero y se le quedó viendo intrigado al rubio -¿Cómo sabes que me gusta tomar el agua caliente con limón?- preguntó curioso, ya que ese peculiar gusto se lo reservaba cuando estaba solo.

"¿ _Enserio eso es lo quieres saber? ¿Solo eso?"_

No lo creía… podía poner el dedo en la llaga ya que estaban los dos solos, hacerle recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos dolorosos del pasado, pero solo preguntó cómo sabía algo tan básico como eso... era increíble. O era un tremendo actor merecedor del premio de la academia o había algo extraño en el asunto...

Prefirió jugar al desentendido pretendiendo no saber nada, seguirle el juego aunque eso se presupone peligroso, pero tenía que averiguar hasta donde lo llevaría... _"Merlín, eso sonó muy Gryffindoresco'_

-Pues viéndote intuí que él té no es lo tuyo y es muy tarde para tomar cualquier tipo de café… tal vez una malteada sería mucho azúcar... solo decía…- volvió a evadir su mirada concentrándose en su hija siendo impresionada por el cactus de su madrina que con tan solo depositarlo sobre el suelo creció al menos tres metros y se cubrió de muchas espinas blancas y una que otra flor rosa.

El azabache arqueó una ceja.

-Eso sonó tan rebuscado…- dijo con media sonrisa. No tenía ni idea de que pensar de él. Incluso creí que podía manejar a la perfección a un Malfoy grosero y molesto a uno meditabundo y silencioso.

-¿Algún problema Potter? ¿O prefieres que te llame Evan J. Harrison? Hasta para ti ese seudónimo es tan ridículo- el sanador bufó, eso era más fácil.

-Era mucho más sencillo poder trabajar con un seudónimo a tener toda una fila esperándome solamente para firmarles un autógrafo…- dijo alzándose de hombros.

-Claro y ahora resulta que el tan _querido_ niño que vivió le rehuye a la fama y no le gusta pavonearse por ahí exhibiendo su bendita cara rajada a todo el mundo…- dijo con ironía.

-Aunque te cueste trabajo de procesarlo Malfoy, no, jamás me ha gustado mi fama es tan agobiante no poder tener un minuto de paz-

-¿Entonces te escondes tras un nombre falso? Qué vergüenza-

-No precisamente, al menos no estoy como otros que se los tragó la tierra y nadie ha sabido nada de ellos…-

-Ajá Potter… -sintió su voz quebrarse y quiso levantarse y huir de ahí. No era posible estar ahí charlando como si nada ¿Por qué no reaccionaba el otro y daban por zanjado todo de una vez?

-Papi, ¿si viste el cactus como se transformó? ¡Fue enorme! Hay que tener uno en la casa- dijo sonriente la pequeña colocándose en su lugar.

-Claro para que después tengamos en la puerta al departamento de plantas exóticas y de regulación de magia por andar de exhibicionistas con los muggles- dijo negando la cabeza.

-Mejor te regalo un arbusto de cerezas dirigible son más pequeñas y fáciles de cuidar- Agregó Luna como si nada, la niña movió su piernitas con emoción.

Cuando llegaron sus órdenes, la rubia tuvo que irse, pues ya había demorado más de la cuenta y seguro y su padre y esposo se preocuparían. Se despidió con cordialidad dedicándoles una profunda mirada a ambos, tan criptica que era imposible saber que estaba pasando por su alocada cabeza.

-¿Y usted porque es pediatra señor Harry? – preguntó poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa para recargar cómodamente su rostro entre sus manos y poder verle mejor.

-Porque siempre me ha gustado ayudar a las personas- agregó llanamente sin poder despegar la vista del rubio, era como si cuando menos lo pensara sus ojos se dirigían a su lugar.

-Entonces ¿porque no fue auror? eso sería más divertido. Atrapar a los malos como superman-Harrry rió, no era la primera en decir eso, aunque claro, no con esas palabras.

-Ni tanto, aunque mi ventaja sería que no necesitaría usar mallas...- agregó con burla haciendo sonreír a la pequeña -pero no me gusta tener que ver cosas terribles como la guerra... _-"al menos no otra vez_ " pensó con un suspiro–aunque ser medimago es divertido también, siempre que curo a alguien me siento muy bien y siento que contribuyo a las cosas aparte me gusta trabajar con niños-

-Ahh pues no suena tan mal... pero yo prefiero ser una pintora como Kandinski, así se pronuncia, ¿verdad papi?-

-Si Peony, ¿entonces eso quiere decir seguimos en la semana de expresionistas?- la niña hizo un mohín cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó intrigado el sanador al ver la reacción ofuscada de la pequeña.

-Es que cambia de gustos como de calzones, primero quería ser maestra, después veterinaria, abogada, patinadora olímpica y ahora pintora expresionista-

-¡Te faltó Física de partículas!- su padre rodó los ojos con una media sonrisa impresa en los ojos y levantó las manos rendido, obviando que olvidó esa profesión.

-Y ¿qué es Kandinaki?- indagó un poco avergonzado, pues de cosas artísticas no tenía ni idea.

-Un pintor ruso que le fascina...- dijo el rubio limpiando la mejilla de su hija que se había manchado con mostaza.

Harry percibía la calidez de la relación entre padre e hija, tan bien acoplados, tan en sintonía que incluso creía posible que uno empezara una frase y el otro terminarla. Era algo digno de ver.

Cuando terminó de comer, se llevó la mano a su bolsillo al percibir vibrar su localizador, ya era hora de regresar a su turno y suspiró nuevamente.

-Me tengo que ir Malfoy y gracias por la ¿invitación? a comer, realmente lo siento por no quedarme- dijo sorprendiéndose de la ironía que representaba estar ahí con el Slytherin y decir esas palabras, pero realmente había pasado un buen rato-nos vemos pequeña Peony, cuídate y no comas mucho helado ni te duermas muy destapada ¿ehh?- le guiñó el ojo. La niña se removió tímidamente en su lugar para después despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Malfoy, nos vemos para la consulta- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin pensarlo, llevó sus dedos al suave cabello rubio que acomodo tras la oreja con mucho cuidado, que cuando el rubio sintió las yemas rugosas sobre su piel se alejó como si quemase.

 _"_ _¿Porque hice eso?"_ Se preguntó el medimago mientras se alejaba aun sintiendo una especie de descarga en su palma llevándolo a sentir una aguda punzada en su demasiado intensa, demasiado profunda que lo absorbía entre las nubes espesas de sus recuerdos.

" _-¿Que es lo que haces?- preguntó. Su voz sonó diferente, como de unos catorce o quince años._

 _La persona que tenía frente a él se veía feliz con los brazos abiertos al cielo oscurecido, aunque su rostro estaba desdibujado para él entre las cortinas de la inconciencia podía notar una sonrisa plena brillando como las estrellas sobre sus cabezas._

 _-Disfruto de la noche- dijo una voz conocida pero que por más que tratara de recordar no identificaba de quien se trataba – ¿Aunque sabes que es lo que la hace extra especial?- dijo dando vueltas entre la tenue luz como si fuera un astro girando en su órbita, quería tocarlo, saber quién era y alargando la mano intentó acariciarlo, pero era imposible materializar su deseo pues quien tenía delante, aunque se detuvo estaba a un distancia inalcanzable._

 _-No lo sé…- agregó._

 _-Que tu estas aquí…-"_

-¡Joder! ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?- dijo rascando su cabeza con furia, estaba harto la intensificación de esos lapsos que no comprendía ¿Quién era esa persona? -Creo que necesito ayuda médica…-

Tras pagar su parte se llevó a su pequeña de ahí. Sabía que estaba hablando sobre abejas o algo así, aunque solo notaba que Peony estaba muy emocionada contando sabe Merlín que mientras movía sus bracitos de arriba abajo como si volara, pero no podía responder como era debido, estaba desconectado, ajeno a todo.

Realmente odiaba los estragos que hacía en su persona el simple recuerdo de él y el haberlo tenido ahí fingiendo demencia.

 _"_ _Solo una consulta más y ya no tendré que verlo más"_ se dijo para darse ánimos.


	12. Nuestro Futuro

**Parte 6: Nuestro futuro**

-Ven- tomó su mano y paso sus dedos entre los largos y ligeramente rugosos dedos de Harry, podía perderse en esa sensación siempre que los sentía ahí, tan cálidos y dispuestos para él. Incluso si cerraba sus ojos sabía que ese tacto tan único le pertenecía solo a él.

-Odio bailar…- dijo el moreno haciendo un mohín ante los decididos ojos grises que lo obligarían a aprender a danzar.

-Ya lo noté en tu agradable muestra del cuarto año- dijo sarcástico tratando de emular los torpes intentos de coordinarse de Harry y comenzó a reír de lo lindo cuando vio que enrojecía hasta las orejas.

-No lo recuerdes por favor…- cargaría con esa vergüenza el resto de su vida y no podía hacer nada más que enrojecer mas tratando de evadir la alegría del rubio que le golpeaba en la cara.

-Ok, ok, por el momento no lo haré, de hecho te haré bailar para que puedas brillar en sociedad- dijo volviéndole a jalar para que no huyera –por lo que vi esa vez tienes cierto problema de coordinación pero es fácil de corregir, pero en cuanto a la atención que le dedicas es nula, te vi divagando esa vez…y hasta puedo decir que parecías babear por la sosa de Ravenclaw…-

Hizo una mueca de asco cuando recordóla mirada verde que se perdía en dirección de la oriental en lugar de focalizarse en su pareja de baile y posteriormente haberse transformado en ella–aparte ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?- dijo frunciendo el ceño al pensar como le recalentaba que fingiera amor por alguien en lugar de dejarles en claro a todos que al único al que amaba era a él.

-¿Celosito?- dijo con ironía. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía, pero era como su venganza por la burla previa.

 _"Oh-oh"_ los ojos entrecerrados nunca eran una buena señal y menos en el bello rostro de su Slytherin –Dragón… sabes que si mis amigos se enteran se desatará el infierno… harán hasta lo imposible por separarnos, alegando a lo mínimo demencia de mi parte o peor, que me realizaste un hechizo revuelve cerebros y seguro que intentaran algo drástico siendo tan sobreprotectores como son… y no dejaré que te hagan daño…- dijo jalándolo por el codo cuando vio que se quería apartar.

-Aparte… ¿sabías que me vuelven loco los rubios platinados con complejo de príncipe mimado?- entrecerró los ojos disimulando una sonrisa.

-Tonto…- suspiró cuando sintió un ardiente beso en su cuello erizando su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que bailar? Preferiría refregarme con tu cuerpo mientras miro esos preciosos ojitos de plata rogándome que continúe haciendo esto…- pasó su lengua por su cuello haciéndole estremecer con un gemido que murió cuando mordió sus labios.

-Eres un pervertido…- tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y le plantó un rápido beso– pero ni por eso creas que voy a dejar de lado tus clases de baile- Harry bufó creyendo que lo tenía donde lo quería.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No es tan necesario hacerlo ahorita… ni siquiera va a haber ni un baile próximamente…-

-Porque eres un desastre para ello- rodó los ojos, como si no fuera obvio –aparte, si quieres ir a mi casa en calidad de algo más cuando todo esta locura acabe, tienes que saber bailar o mínimo aparentar…- señaló su collar reiterándole la promesa silenciosa que se hicieron.

Harry accedió, le gustaba como sonaba eso " _nada me gustaría más que hubiera un -después de esta locura- como le llama_ s"pensó dejando que el rubio lo acomodara en pose de vals. Puso su izquierda en la estrecha cintura del rubio y se agitó con su cercanía. Sintió su aliento en el rostro incitándolo a besar esos carnosos labios rosados.

-Ves no es tan difícil…- dijo iniciando el movimiento –incluso puede ser divertido- se irguió seguro cuando Harry correspondía el suave movimiento mientras lo guiaba por su "salón de baile" en la torre de Astronomía.

-Si…- se mordió el labio sintiendo la ligereza –si es contigo, todo es mejor…-

 _*~*~*~*~*3 meses después*~*~*~*~*_

Draco pensaba que su novio había perdido la cabeza, era una demencia aquello que decía y repetía; lo regresó a ver incrédulo, pero la solemne sonrisa y mirada confiada le decía que hablaba ciento por ciento seguro. Pidió ayuda con la mirada a la rubia, pero sabía que la opinión de ella era más que nada a respaldar a Harry.

-¡Es una loca idea Harry!- declaró firmemente.

-Yo creo que es una estupenda idea- dijo Luna poniendo su varita tras la oreja sopesando todas las posibilidades en su mente que trabajaba con rapidez, añadiendo más beneficios que perjuicios a los planes de su amigo Gryffindor.

-Luna… tú estás loca, por tanto piensas que es una buena idea…- dijo cancinamente el rubio no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer por esos dos maníacos que lo estaban acorralando mas y mas. Harry lo estrechó con cariño dándole un casto beso en los labios para después enterrar su nariz en su nuca.

-Draco, amor…- el rubio se revolvió en su lugar, maldecía sentir el vello de su nuca erizarse con las palabras dulces de Harry " _maldito sea, bien que sabe manipularme… y luego dice que no tiene nada Slytherin_ " refunfuñó en su mente.

-Piénsalo Draco, si logras convencer a tus padres, no solo ganaras protección, si no que tus padres podrán reconocer abiertamente el amor que Harry y tú se tienen…-

-Pero ¿y qué tal si no les gusta para nada la idea? Si… ¿se enojan? ¿O me alejan de Harry y me sacan de Hogwarts? Mi padre es un fiel sirviente del que no debe ser nombrado… podría decirle…- apretó los ojos. No podía siquiera imaginarlo, pero todo era posible; amaba a su familia con todo el corazón, pero sabía de la ambición de su padre, el siempre se vanaglorió de poder discernir del bando vencedor del perdedor y como buen Malfoy que es, siempre apuesta al vencedor sin importar las consecuencias…

-Todo va a salir bien… confía en mi Draco…- besó su frente con cariño.

-Espero por todos los santos que estés en lo correcto Harry…-

Para sorpresa de Draco y tranquilidad de Harry, su relación fue bien recibida por sus padres _"¿en qué clase de mundo caí?"_ se preguntó por ese radical cambio de mentalidad de los dos adultos, pero su madre simplemente declaró que tener de pareja al gran niño que vivió era una gran hazaña pues con solo notar su aura, percibió que era en verdad poderoso.

Por parte de Lucius, aunque consideraba muy poco atractivo al desgarbado chico Gryffindor, no permitiría que su familia fuera nuevamente arrastrada al lado del que no debe ser nombrado, no otra vez; aparte la futura unión con ese "mestizo" haría quedar hasta la cima el apellido Malfoy pues, ¿Qué mejor partido que el futuro salvador del mundo mágico?

Por ende accedió a negociar con el viejito amante de los dulces de limón; quien aceptó de buena gana su ofrecimiento pues ya intuía que algo así pasaría.

Su colaboración como doble agente en las líneas enemigas al igual que Severus Snape permitió que tanto Narcissa y Draco obtuvieran protección; aunque claro, ninguno de la orden del Fenix sabía de la participación activa de los Malfoy por ordenes de Dumbledore, quien alegó que "entre menos gente lo sepa, mejor, así se podrá actuar con mayor credibilidad"

Aunque difícil de creer, con tal admisión Draco se sentía feliz, tanto que cada vez más le costaba permanecer como si nada frente a su amor, que era un calvario para ambos seguir fingiendo "Pero todo sea por un bien mayor" se repetían como un credo y oración que los mantendría a flote por lo que durará la guerra.

Con cada muestra, con cada gesto se amaban, con cada latido de su corazón, como jamás pensaron que alguien le comprendería como su otra mitad pues todo lo que uno daba, era recibido gustoso por el otro, se nutrían de sus cualidades, fortaleciendo su vinculo especial, asegurándose que nunca amarían como lo hacían en el aquí y ahora.


	13. Never be the same

**Capítulo 7: Never be the same**

-Draco… no tan fuerte…- imploró en su oído alguien ajeno a él, pero lo ignoró. Necesitaba eso, desahogar todo el tórrido mar de pensamientos y sentimientos que no le hacían nada bueno; quería que saliera de su cuerpo en cada gota de sudor y lágrimas saladas hasta que no quedara nada más.

Con un gruñido se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo que no dudó en acunarlo con ternura, sabía que nunca se quejaba y le daba aquello que no podía regresarle; amor.

-Perdóname… Christian…- recargó su cabeza en el perlado torso que vibraba por el placer previamente experimentado.

-Descuida Draco, fue fenomenal como siempre- dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que viera sus ojos verde claro que le regresaban la mirada con devoción –aunque siento que esta vez lo estabas haciendo como si te estuvieras vengando de alguien o algo parecido- el rubio rodó sobre sí mismo y se ovilló en la esquina de la cama, no podía negar sus palabras pues en el fondo así era.

El chico de cabellos rizados lo abrazó por la espalda poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro inhalando el suave aroma del cuerpo entre sus brazos que comenzó a temblar y con claridad pudo percibir tenues sollozos de su compañero.

-No quiero… hablar de ello…-

-Sabes que no preguntaré que es lo que te acongoja Drakes, tus penas son solo tuyas hasta que decidas querer confiar en mí- dijo dándole animo –pero sabes que siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré…-

-Gracias…- no pudo agregar nada más por el nudo en su garganta y sorbiendo su nariz siguió derramando sus lamentos silenciosos. Besando su nuca con cariño, acarició los platinados cabellos en acompasados movimientos continuos para reconfortarlo hasta que se quedara dormido.

* * *

Aunque había hecho cita con su psicomago, este no podía recibirlo con la rapidez, ni siquiera por ser el afamado salvador del mundo mágico. _"Al parecer el destino está confabulando contra mi_ " pensó alborotando sus cabellos oscuros tratando de calmar su nerviosismo, si no tuviera cosas que hacer y si supiera su dirección exacta ya hubiera ido a acampar en el consultorio para asegurarse que le atendiera.

Regresó a ver el reloj de pulsera que le había regalado Ginny y ya faltaba poco para su salida. Le agradaban los jueves pues era curiosamente el día más laxo de su semana, perfecto para relajarse a momentos y para ponerse al corriente con las novedades de su área; sin embargo ese día había estado algo distraído y no cabía en su entendimiento el porqué.

 _"¿Porque demonios mis pensamientos siguen desembocando nuevamente en él?"_ era más de lo que se podía procesar. Tal vez la fuerte impresión de su cordial y frío trato hacía él, o el hecho de que pudo conocerlo un poco mas sin los tapujos que aparentemente le impuso la sociedad por ser un "sangre pura"… o tal vez por la curiosidad de descubrir más de él.

 _"¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué me intrigas Draco Malfoy?!"_ dijo golpeando su cabeza contra su escritorio.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- preguntó preocupada la castaña tocando la puerta con disimulo, sintiendo la necesidad de atiborrarlo de preguntas pues se veía pálido, meditabundo pero se contuvo.

-¿Quieres que regresemos más tarde cumpa? Ya cuando termines la pelea con el escritorio, tal vez- El azabache puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Tal vez necesitaba despejar su cabeza y que mejor que una tarde entre amigos pasándola bien, así que tomó su abrigo dispuesto a salir, de todas maneras ya no tenía pacientes que atender.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Harry tras saludarlos y despedirse de su secretaria que le dedicó un movimiento de mano recordándole que llegara temprano a su turno del siguiente día.

-A las tres escobas… se me antoja una cerveza de mantequilla…- dijo la castaña siendo secundada por su marido.

* * *

-¿Todavía no te vas Drake?- preguntó la insulsa mujer acosadora asomándose a su cubículo; el rubio no pudo evitar rodar los ojos imperceptiblemente, odiaba las preguntas _estúpidas "como si no fuera obvio que sigo aquí en lugar de estar en mi casa"_ pensó aporreando las teclas más fuertemente.

-No Hildegarde… tengo cosas aunque entregar, Hammilton se puso rudo- dijo con un toque mordaz haciendo reír a la descarada mujer que no dejaba de pegarle su prominente escote contra su hombro " _como si esas cosas me interesaran_ " pensó con ironía -aparte en mi casa no me puedo concentrar…- y vaya que no, después de rememorar una y otra vez ese encuentro con la peor de sus pesadillas que se ponía su máscara de "no sé nada ni siquiera te conozco" que tanto le exasperaba casi o más que esa mujer.

-Oh pero no por eso tienes que quedarte ¿Qué te parece si vamos con los chicos a "la paloma"? y ahí seguro que tras unos tragos te relajas- le guiñó el ojo con coquetería que se obligó a sonreír denotando amabilidad que para nada sentía.

-Lo siento Hilde pero Míster Malfoy NECESITA terminar- agregó su fiel secretaria de cabello verde con un chasqueo de lengua. Draco le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento.

-Pero…- la mujer parecía dispuesta a rebatir lo que sea con tal llevárselo.

-Pero nada querida, que si sigues distrayendo a mi jefecito no me podré ir más temprano- agregó la chica casi sacando a patadas a la redactora publicitaria quien intentó resistirse inútilmente porque era más fuerte la chiquilla de no más de uno sesenta.

-Gracias Maybelle te debo una- expresó arrellanándose en su asiento sobando sus hombros, ya estaba cansado de la montaña de trabajo que tenía pendiente y la estúpida pose en la que había estado todo el santo día, temía que sus agarrotados brazos no se pudieran posicionar a sus costados sin dolor y que su preciso trasero se convirtiera en una terrible tabla de surf.

-Descuide jefecito para eso estoy- la chica hizo una exagerada reverencia mascando descuidadamente su chicle -¿mas cafeína para que fluyan las ideas?- preguntó sacudiendo la tetera.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo alargándole su tasa que cuando estuvo llena, presurosamente le dio un gran sorbo. Estaba como le gustaba cargado, con un toque de leche, una pizca de canela y una cucharada de azúcar en el fondo. La chica se retiró a su escritorio colocándose sus audífonos para seguir revisando cualquier falta de ortografía de su redactor antes de que lo dejara en el escritorio del editor en jefe.

Draco agradecía tener a su disposición a una chica trabajadora, calculadora y mordaz como ella, estaba seguro que si fuera una hechicera seguro y hubiera entrado a Slytherin, pues jamás se metía donde no la llamaba ni se pasaba de metiche con él, pero podía asegurar que con tal de obtener algo a cambio estaba dispuesta a hacer lo estuviera a su alcance.

-Drakis- llamó su atosigarte amigo ojiverde que lo veía con cierta ilusión por arriba de su pared divisoria –pss…- llamó con disimulo.

-¿Qué quieres Christian?- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de su computador evitando ocultar su media sonrisa que amenazaba con surcar su cara _"estúpido Hufflepuff_ " pensó divertido ya que seguramente estaba afectándole demasiado su distanciamiento del mundo mágico, pues a todos quería dividirlos conforme las casas de Hogwarts.

-Simplemente saber si ya terminaste-

-Casi- siguió ensimismado en su trabajo, ya solo le faltaban cinco palabras… -ya esta, o eso creo- dijo estirándose en su silla cuan largo era -¿Qué no te habías ido con la suripanta de Hildegarde y su bola selecta de lambiscones de Hammilton?-

-Claro que no, que horror- fingió un escalofrió tomándose por los hombros –moriría entre tanto humo de sus cigarros y la ponzoña contra los editores del tercer piso…- hizo una pausa –hum… pensé que te habías traído a mi mejor amiga Peony y me estaba aplicando la ley del hielo- dijo buscando a la pequeña bajo el pulcro escritorio del rubio.

-La dejé con mi madre, pobre, se hubiera aburrido horrores estando aquí- dijo pensando con gusto en su niña que seguro ya estaba dormida con sus largas trenzas negras, aferrada a su muñeca de tela "Pansynieves".

-Eso quiere decir que…- con cierto temor pero con creciente anhelo el chico abriendo como plato sus ojos verde hoja.

-No- interrumpió secamente el rubio terminando de acomodar sus cosas maldiciendo al bastardo de su jefe que ya se había largado mientras él seguía con ese castigo –Maybelle, largo, ya te puedes ir a casa- aunque lo dijo lo mas hosco que pudo, la chica jamás se lo tomaba a mal y de un salto se incorporó ya con sus cosas en mano y despidiéndose de ellos con un "nos vemos frutitas" y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-Se nota que estaba urgida por irse- dijo el chico rascando incrédulo su cabellera de rizos castaños, ese gesto inconsciente se parecía tanto, para su mala suerte, a la manía de su primer amor. Esas oleadas agridulces que le llegaban por momentos le estrujaba el corazón; Draco se obligó a inhalar profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces es un no definitivo?- preguntó con un halo de tristeza que el rubio suspiró pesadamente.

-¿En qué quedamos?- reitero cruzándose de brazos antes de apagar las luces de la oficina. El castaño parecía niño regañado y comenzó a jugar con su portafolio.

-En que solamente íbamos a tener nuestros "Wows" el fin de semana o cuando estuvieras disponible…- dijo abatido –y lo entiendo, créeme que si y no te presionare… pero yo creí que después de…- Draco apretó los ojos y le cubrió la boca, no quería recordar lo abatido que había llegado arrastrándose a la casa de Christian tras ese extraño almuerzo-comida con el salvador de mundo mágico; con sus sonrisas inocentes, mirada fresca como si no pasara nada de nada " _maldito infeliz"_ pensó apretando los labios. No, no quería recordar.

-Esos "wows" particulares como el de ayer no se repetirán Christian… yo no… aun no…- el aire comenzó a faltarle y dándole un empujó lo sacó de la oficina que prosiguió a cerrar con llave.

-Shh, tranquilo Draco- le abrazo por detrás con cariño –yo comprendo, se que has sufrido mucho y que la vida no ha sido justa contigo… no mentía esa vez ni mucho menos ahora, cuando te dije que estaría ahí para ti… me gustas y mucho… por ti vale la pena esperar mil años- el rubio se giró dejándose envolver en esa calidez que tanto bien le hacía pero que tanto dolía, porque algo parecido le dijeron en el pasado y después le destrozaron de la manera más terrible el corazón.

* * *

Casi escupe el trago de café que había tomado cuando lo vio entrando al consultorio. _"Rayos"_ pensó limpiando su comisura con una servilleta sin poder despegar los ojos del rubio que entró cargando a su pequeña de ojos verdes.

No podía creer que había estado pensando en él todo el bendito día anterior y tenerlo con su altivo porte embebido en un polo blanco con pantalones verde oscuro de pana y unos náuticos a juego, que cualquiera diría que era demasiado muggle para alguien como él, sin embargo le daba una apariencia enigmáticamente casual que el sanador tuvo que parpadear varias veces y recordarse respirar.

-Peony- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir tras salir de su trance. En definitiva estaba actuando baste raro " _por Merlín, tengo novia"_ se recordó dándose unas cachetadas mentales " _aparte no soy gay como para que babee por un hombre… mucho menos si ese alguien es Malfoy"_ se dijo evadiendo cualquier línea de pensamiento similar –Veo que ya estas bastante bien pequeña-

-Por supuesto señor Harry, Peony es fuerte- dijo haciendo una pose heroica como los hombres musculosos de las películas de acción que de vez en cuando veía con su padre. Harry sonrió acariciando su sonrojada mejilla.

-Es lo que veo… buenas tardes Malfoy- le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza profesional dándole una rápida mirada antes de voltearse y sacar su jeringa previamente preparada.

-Potter…- siseó bajando a la niña que ya estaba inquieta porque terminara la "mini tortura" y porque de una vez por todas pudiera recibir su deliciosa paleta.

Draco observó a su pequeña que enseguida se puso en grandes pláticas con el ojiverde que la observaba expectante y asentía con una alegre sonrisa. Procuró no ponerles mucha atención y se enfocó en su teléfono celular; como odiaba esas invenciones muggle, pero a regañadientes tenía que admitir que resultaban útiles de vez en cuando.

-Pues eso es todo Peony, ahora solo resta que te cuides para que no te enfermes- le alargó la paleta prometida que era de un sol de caramelo con tres cordones de regaliz.

-Si señor Harry, Peony se va a portar muy bien- dijo asintiendo gustosa dándole una lamida a su paleta haciendo una expresión de regocijo con cada probada -¿verdad que ya puedo comer helado?- preguntó esperanzada pues nada se le antojaba más que un helado de chocolate y frambuesa de la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

-Por supuesto, solo no te desveles ni duermas destapada que ya casi estamos en la temporada de frío- la niña le regaló una de sus mejore sonrisas inocentes y asintió.

Algo que llamó la atención del rubio fue que su Peony le alargó una carta rosada al medipediatra quien con un consecuente asentimiento la recibió. Seguro era una de sus maneras de "agradecimiento" que le enseñaban en su jardín de niños y haciendo caso omiso de su desapruebo se puso en pie para salir de ahí, agradeciendo que por fin hubiera terminado.

-Pues cualquier cosa que necesiten ya saben que estoy a sus servicios, solamente espero que la próxima vez no sea porque esta princesa está enferma-

-Claro que no señor Harry- dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con un rostro familiar- ¡tía Milly!- gritó la chiquilla saliendo corriendo tras la mujer que respondió al llamado. Draco puso los ojos en blanco al notar la mochila azul con blanco arrumbada en la silla. Harry sonrió divertido por la volátil atención de la niña.

-¿Ahh entonces su tía Milly es la medibruja Bulstrode?- preguntó curioso ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-Sí, ella le llama "tío" o "tía" a mis amigos… por obvias razones… aunque no sabía que Milly trabajaba aquí- contestó sin pensarlo _"joder ¿Por qué le respondo a este idiota en lugar de largarme de una vez?"_ pensó iracundo al ver que sus pies no respondía a su instinto de supervivencia.

-Pues la verdad no tengo idea desde cuando llegó a trabajar aquí pues hace seis meses que me integré, pero en el poco trato que le he dado es bastante buena y competente en lo que hace… bueno, no por nada es asistente de la jefa de las medibrujas- dijo sin querer el azabache con cierto alivio, aunque no entendía porque, si solo era una conversación.

-¿Seis meses?- dejó ir como llegó a su mente, maldiciéndose al instante por abrir su bocaza.

-Bueno, es algo retorico pues he estado aquí en San Mungo desde hace año y medio, pero simplemente como interno sin la plaza como tal…- dijo con tono soñador al recordar lo mucho que se esforzó para llegar a donde estaba.

–Y… ¿Qué le pasó al vejete de Puller? Porque por algo estas en su cubículo…digo…- preguntó drásticamente, esperando que esa conversación casual acompasara su respiración y que pronto regresara su hija para largarse ese lugar.

-Mi mentor, el señor Puller se jubiló hace exactamente seis meses pues ya tenía más de treinta años de servicio seguro que ahorita ya está en las Bahamas disfrutando de sus nietos como era su sueño… y como fui uno de sus alumnos…-

-Te agenció su plaza sin miramientos… entonces ¿eso te hace una especie de elegido _de novo_?- preguntó con sarcasmo haciendo sonreír al ojiverde. " _Esa terrible sonrisa"_ pensó apretando los ojos.

-Por supuesto, aunque lo hagas sonar así- Harry suspiró. Se sintió tan aligerado y renovado que era raro, pues aunque no era como los pleitos de la escuela, esas palabras eran como una bocanada de aire fresco que tenía años que no probaba –Wow en verdad esto fue recreativo- dijo recargándose cómodamente sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues tú y yo por primera vez desde nuestro primer año de Hogwarts podamos mantener una conversación más o menos amena… aunque creo que los comentarios sarcásticos le dan un toque extra ¿no crees?- _"¿Qué? ¿Primera vez?"_ pensó parpadeando varias veces. No podía procesarlo en su mente _"¿esta bromeando?"_

Los ojos grises escudriñaban al sanador esperando una sorpresa, un gesto burlón, pero solo recibió una relajado sonrisa.

-¿La primera vez que… hablamos?- repitió como niño chiquito replanteándose las cosas con temor de no haber entendido. Harry asintió y ladeó la cabeza ante la mirada atónita del ojigris ¿había dicho algo mal?

-Sí, me refiero, sin todos los hechizos volando, tú insultando la memoria de mis padres, burlándote de Ron y su familia y ofendiendo a Hermione…- Draco por primera vez en años se quedó mudo, no tenía sentido lo que decía ¿Por qué mentía tan descaradamente? ¿De dónde sacaba eso? No podía respirar.

–Realmente hicieron un buen trabajo con Peony, es una dulzura… me refiero tu y la… mm… señora Malfoy- dijo extendiéndole la mano que fue respondida con un temblor casi imperceptible.

-¿A qué juegas Potter?- preguntó de una vez por todas dando un paso hacia atrás, le valía si no era el momento y lugar adecuado para ello, ya no soportaba su teatrito armado, le estaba volviendo loco.

Harry se veía descolocado, con genuino desconcierto como si estuviera hablando en chino o que estaba contando choros sobre torposoplos jugando a las traes con los narggles montando un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Te parece conocido? ¿Eh?- dijo señalando su collar que agitó ante los turbados ojos verdes que lo veían como si hubiera perdido un tornillo- ¡responde, Potter!- el dolor desgarrador le traspasó secándole la garganta al instante.

-Jamás lo había visto Malfoy ¿te encuentras bien?- la innegable congoja de su pregunta le exasperó en desmedida, aquello no tenía nada de sentido.

Harry quiso tocar su hombro para tranquilizarlo, pero de nuevo la punzada se hizo presente pero esta vez con un torrente de imágenes cruzado a gran velocidad su mente sin poder distinguir nada más que el vórtice giratorio en el que estaba envuelto y su sórdido dolor haciéndole caer inconsciente en el suelo.


	14. Sucesos Peligrosos

**Notas de la Autora:** hola nuevamente estoy actualizando esta historia! Les ofrezco un 8 x 1! llevele, llevele! XD

Espero que les guste y que no les incomode mucho las faltas de ortografía jeje~ Besitos especiales a: **An chan, Sther-asr** y **terehsa**! mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar n.n

A leer se ha dicho!~

* * *

 **Parte 7: Sucesos Peligrosos**

Draco se sentía fatal. Esas vacaciones e inicio de su sexto año fue el peor de su vida. El trabajo de doble agente era de trabajo arduo y difícil; no entendía como Severus podía hacerlo sin desmoronarse ni siquiera mostraba nada en su rostro " _vaya que tiene que hacer una estatua de mi padrino, que es el maestro del disfraz_ " pensaba queriendo emularlo.

Se hallaba sudando la gota gorda a cada rato tratado a toda costa que nadie se enterara de su condición… podía soportarlo; sabía que lograría salirse con la suya, incluso si había docenas de mortifagos merodeando en su casa día y noche podía fingir ser uno de ellos; pero lo más aterrador e impensable era pararse enfrente del cara de serpiente con sus silenciosos pasos y arrastre de voz que lo examinaba, lo ponía a prueba para demostrar su lealtad con cada avance que daba; le repugnaba.

Llegar a un acuerdo con Harry fue aun peor; pues el viejito amante de los caramelos de limón insistía en que debía de ser precavido con sus movimientos y principalmente con su relación; odiarlo hubiera sido fácil al principio de sus años en Hogwarts, pero fingir odiarlo después de tanto amor profesado era un infierno.

Sabía que cuando fue con su madre a Borgin&Burkes Harry estaba ahí, tenía que estar ahí, sospechando; si iba a ser un mortifago tenía que demostrarlo y plantar la semilla en las mentes del trió dorado, ahí se esparciría (o al menos ese era el plan)

Por otro lado, con el señor tenebroso insistiendo que debía despacharse al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, y tenía que dejarle ver sus avances, incluso le pidió que si podía dañar a Potter, que lo hiciera, en tanto no lo matara _"claro, como si pudiera hacer eso ultimo_ " y lo único que se ocurrió cuando Harry entró en el compartimiento de Slytherin fue romperle la nariz.

 _"Ese vejete senil, espero que este en lo correcto y valga la pena…"_ pensaba angustiado cuando no veía llegar a Harry _"maldita Luna, le dije que estaría ahí…"_ se comenzó a tronar los dedos moviendo su pie frenéticamente.

Cuando por fin llegó y recibió las miradas de total despreció del trío dorado puso su mejor cara de póker " _como si me dolieran sus miradas"_ pensaba, pues realmente le valía el concepto en el que lo tuvieran la sangre sucia y la comadreja pobretona, en tanto Harry y sus sentimientos siguieran inamovibles hacia que todo valiera la pena.

-Cuanto lo lamento Harry… No se me ocurrió otra cosa… yo solo… ¡maldición!- chilló limpiándole la sangre seca que aun tenía en su túnica.

-Descuida Draco… tenias que hacer… aunque si das las patadas bien fuerte- dijo con burla tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero le salió el tiro por la culata haciendo sentir peor –No me pasó nada, hey mírame, está bien, Luna hizo un buen trabajo arreglándola, quedo como nueva, incluso mejor creo yo- dijo rodeándolo tiernamente por la cintura mientras Draco acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, era el mejor lugar para estar.

Harry acarició su espalda, sintiendo su fuerte respiración y su saltarín corazón; sentía su miedo aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

-Como quisiera que Dumbledore te hubiera dejado de lado, no involucrarte... debí de hablar con él en lugar de que como siempre fuera una conversación unidireccional… ¡joder que no quiero hacerte el villano!- Draco le dedicó una afectada sonrisa.

-Deja de amargarte… tienes que ser más comprensivo mi amor…- dijo acariciando los rebeldes cabellos oscuros que se resistían a ser domados. Harry dio una profunda bocanada.

-Pero es que…- Draco cubrió sus labios con su índice. La mano de Harry vagó hasta el dorso de su brazo izquierdo tratando de cerciorarse si estaba ahí o no aquello que temía y la sintió. Le provocó escalofrió.

-shhh… yo accedí a esto…- le tranquilizó alejando su mano y jalando más la manga de su camisa trato de ocultar su vergüenza, esa horrible marca que manchó su inmaculada piel para siempre.

-Pero entonces tienes que decirme en qué consiste, tal vez pueda ayudarte…- lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Me ayudaras no sabiéndolo… es bastante difícil mi misión y parece que todo está fríamente calculado por Severus y el vejete…- hizo una pausa tratando de darse ánimos mentalmente, pero la cara desconcertada de su león no ayudaba –tienes que hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer… seguirme… estar al pendiente de mis movimientos tratando de evitar cualquier percance…-

-¿Cómo….?-

-Yo que sé, tu eres el del complejo de héroe- Dijo dándole un lento y muy necesitado beso en los labios, esperando así grabarse sus sentimientos mucho más profundo que cualquier cosa, hasta lo más recóndito de su ser y que se quedara ahí para siempre –solo… no me dejes… no importa lo que haga… ni cuanto te haga dudar mi lealtad… por favor…- sabía que como Malfoy es imposible rogar, pero desde hacia tiempo Harry Potter se había convertido en su única excepción.

-Jamás lo haré mi dragón, por nada del mundo…- Esas palabras le reconfortaron de modo que sabía que aferrarse a ello era su único salvavidas en ese huracán en el que estaba.

-Siendo así… tengo que darte…- dijo disimulando una sonrisa rebuscando en su bolsillo aquello que le había preparado con tanto cariño –Egorgio- conjuró con su varita para agrandar el objeto entre sus manos.

Un cofre de madera oscura se apareció ante los ojos de Harry. Era algo tan precioso por admirar, que temió que se rompiera cuando el rubio lo depositó en sus manos extendidas. La forja plateada alrededor de la madera refulgía como plata liquida como queriendo emular los ojos de su dragón, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las tres cerraduras con forma de flor de lis bajo las iníciales D.L.M.

-Fue un regalo de mi madre… por eso las flores…- dijo algo avergonzado

-Draco… ¿enserio quieres dármelo?- el rubio asintió.

-Por supuesto, ¿Quién mejor para tenerlo que tú? Además, ya me diste algo especial-señaló su collar que tanto adoraba observar –y quería darte algo muy personal…- Harry sintió como su corazón dio un brinco cuando le alargó el cofre que con temor tomo.

Aunque no era la primera vez que le regalaba algo, esta vez era diferente; algo tan suyo, invaluable que besó su mejilla con dulzura y se dedicó a examinar con detenimiento su obsequio, era realmente bello aunque le comenzó a surgir una duda pues no había llave alguna por ningún lado.

-y… ¿Cómo se abre?- preguntó tímido para divertimiento de Draco que comenzó a reír pues sabía que esa pregunta no tardaba en llegar.

-Esas no son cerraduras Harry… es mas como un criptex…- el moreno se quedó igual que el Slytherin solo pudo rodar los ojos –es un código numérico…- lo acercó a los ojos verdes que apenas notaba los números en medio de las flores –y la respuesta es mi cumpleaños que es el…- Harry ladeó su sonrisa pues era obvio que sabía la fecha.

-Cinco de junio…- el rubio asintió y colocó la clave 5-0-6 y el cofre se abrió, mostrando tres cosas en su interior que dejaron boquiabierto al azabache.

-La snitch de nuestro primer juego…- tomó la pequeña esfera dorada como con una caricia y la volvió a depositar en el interior –como… me dijiste que querías un mechón de mi cabello… ahí esta… Pansy me lo cortó así que más te vale estar feliz con eso tan cursi- se sentía ridículo como una damisela de antaño dándole algo así a su enamorado secreto, pero era algo que Harry hacia tiempo le había pedido y casi rogado pues si algo adoraba era la textura de ese cabello platinado entre sus dedos.

-Y las copias de las fotos que recelosamente guardo…- esas que se había negado darle un juego. La que tenía a la vista era la que se habían hecho en el aviario con Luna donde ella emocionada enseñaba a la cámara su nueva pulsera, mientras que en la que estaba tras esa era una de ellos dos durmiendo abrazados en las mazmorras (cortesía de Blaise).

-OhhDraco!- se abalanzó contra su rubio repartiendo besos por su cara, tanta emoción debería de estar prohibida –es lo mejor que alguien me ha dado, gracias…- Draco con un suspiro abrió sus brazos para recibirlo cómodamente y volverle a besar.

-Por nada… solo… solo no vayas a olvidarme…- lo suyo no era decir cursilerías, pues ese era el trabajo de su Harry, pero eso era lo que su corazón mas deseaba, no quería tener duda alguna de sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo podría si eres parte de mí?-

* * *

Harry hizo lo que le dijo, fue más evidente siguiendo las claras huellas que dejaba Draco tras de sí, incluso sus amigos ya sospechaban del plan macabro que se estaba formando alrededor de su dragón y no poder hacer o decir nada para defenderle era incluso peor.

 _"No pierdas los estribos Harry… tienes que ser fuerte por ambos…"_ le había dicho y trataría de serlo aunque sentía su alma desgarrarse al descubrir a Draco desmoronarse en sus brazos en las efímeras reuniones que tenían, pues, estar juntos y que quedara grabado en la memoria del Slytherin presuponía una sentencia mortal si la llegaba ver Voldemort, por muy excelente dominio que poseyera en la oclumancia.

-Tienes que resistir mi amor…- le murmuró en el oído cuando lo vio llorar por primera vez, tan frágil, tanto cariño en un ser, era un crimen atroz fragmentar esa alma inocente. Ya había perdido a sus padres y ahora a Sirius por esa guerra inútil que debía llegar a un fin.

" _No te perderé dragón, a ti no…"_


	15. Pieces of my Heart

**Capítulo 8: Pices of my Heart**

Risas en la lejanía, el aroma de la canela tan suave que inundaba sus fosas nasales, unas manos frías sobre las suyas tan pálidas que se entremezclaba agradablemente con su calidez y un semblante de profundo dolor helando su corazón.

 _"¿Qué fue eso_?" se preguntó Harry apretando los ojos tratando de apagar las terribles punzadas que le aquejaban.

-Malfoy…- pronunció en tenue voz buscando con su mirada verde a la par que se incorporaba con pesadez, su cabeza seguía doliendo y parecía que esta vez no sedería, temía que de un momento a otro se desplomara como piedra en la camilla; una medibruja se aproximó para detenerlo pues se veía desubicado e inestable.

-No sé sobre esfuerce medimago Harrison solo sufrió una hipoglucemia por ello se desmayo, pero descuide no es nada grave- habló con un tono maternal dándole ánimos como si no supiera lo que la hipoglucemia es.

-¿Dónde está…?- preguntó sobando su cien con genuino pesar intrigado crecientemente con saber que le sucedía.

-¿El señor Malfoy? No hace mucho se fue, se veía preocupado, pero le dije que todo estaba bajo control- Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama consternado y agregó desganado.

-Gracias Sanadora Parker… ¿sería tan amable de dejarme solo unos momentos?- la bruja con una sonrisa bonachona asintiendo.

" _Demonios, no entiendo nada"_ se dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo. La congoja se hizo presente y sentía sus manos temblar, ¿Qué le habían hecho para que le pasara eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién fue el causante? Esas y muchas preguntas más llegaban de un salto para agazaparse unas con otras en una batalla épica por saber quien sonaba más fuerte en su mente, pero ninguna se comparaba a las que le había hecho el rubio justo antes de desmayarse.

"¿A _qué juegas Potter? ¿Se te hace conocido?"_ Repitió en su mente sintiendo a cada palabra la voz desgarradora que había empleado, como si su alma se rompiera en miles de fragmentos y en un lamento de atormentados sentimientos al desnudo.

Gruñó alborotando su cabellera rebelde con ambas manos dándose jalones indoloros y ocultó su rostro en la almohada.

-¡Si tan solo supiera de que estabas hablando Malfoy!-

* * *

Draco prácticamente huyó de ahí, necesitaba hablar con alguien de inmediato, necesitaba despotricar todo lo que pudiera hasta hartarse y que le dijeran que jodidas pasaba en ese revoltijo.

-Papi ¿crees que el señor Harry está bien?- preguntó Peony removiéndose inquieta en su agarre, sentía preocupación por su héroe que seguía inconsciente cuando se habían marchado de San Mungo.

-El está bien…- dijo no queriendo pensar mucho en ello; odiaba tener esa creciente duda clavada en su pecho " _que tal si no miente y no te recuerda Draco"_ le dijo una vocecita en su mente muy parecida a lo que su amiga Ravenclaw como esa vez hacía casi seis años.

-Ahh cállate Luna… no es cierto…- murmuró por lo bajo en un imperceptible gruñido. No lo aceptaría, sabía que el jueguito del azabache se estaba pasado _"¡¿Por qué lo sigues negando Potter?!"_ simplemente no era posible.

Necesitaba un trago, un filtro de paz y tal vez un cigarrillo.

-Peony… vamos a ir con la abuela…- la niña ladeó la cabeza interrogante, pero enseguida su rostro afligido se iluminó ante la idea de visitar a su amada abuela.

* * *

La casa de su tía Andrómeda era tan espaciosa, tan iluminada que realmente agradecía de todo corazón que haya aceptado tener a su madre sin rechistar, con una afable actitud y comprensión, pues perderlo todo había sido un golpe fatal para ambos, pero más para ella.

Aunque Narcisa Malfoy estaba acostumbrada a los lujos y la vida cómoda; esos últimos años prefería recluirse en la soledad de su amplia alcoba, de vez en cuando salía a tomar un té con su hermana, otras con Draco y su hija, pero los paseos en Viena por diversión, las exuberantes compras en París, todo eso ya no existía.

-¿Mamá?- le llamó con voz baja cuando entraron en su oscura morada. La elegante mujer estaba recostada en su cama sosteniendo posesivamente entre sus brazos el cuadro de su amado esposo.

Draco sintió un tirón en el pecho ante la escena, realmente quería hacer algo por ella; no era justo que estuviera viviendo así después de todo lo que hicieron por el bienestar de la comunidad mágica exponiendo de tal manera sus vidas para que así fueran recompensados… pero creía que sería incluso peor si se la llevara con él a vivir al mundo muggle, en definitiva no lo soportaría.

-¡Abuelita Cissa!- llamó la niña sacudiendo el hombro de la rubia mayor que abrió los ojos un poco aletargada y sonrió al ver el rostro infantil con los brillantes ojos jade.

-Cielo, ¿como estas princesa?-

-Lo siento madre, por importunar…- se disculpó Draco bajando la cabeza y su madre con una cariñosa mirada acarició su mejilla y levantó su mentón; pues un Malfoy ante nada debe de mostrar esa particular señal de sumisión.

-Descuida cariño, está bien, tenerlos cerca siempre alegra mi día- se incorporó con toda su gracia y se acomodó el arrugado vestido sin soltar la fotografía de su marido ni un instante. La regresó a ver con melancolía y tras darle un beso, la depositó en su lugar sagrado, en la repisa de la chimenea.

-Lo extraño…- dijo Draco mirando el gesto altivo de su padre, denotaba todo lo que se supone que un sangre pura de la ancestral casa Malfoy debería de ser.

-Yo también…- lo abrazó con ternura tratando de consolar la desolación de sus almas con ese gesto; que al instante en una necesidad de atención la pequeña Peony se coló entre ellos para también recibir el cariño.

Como intuyendo que sucedía con su hijo simplemente le dio un beso en su frente deseándole que todo en su vida se solucionara o que encontrara por fin la paz que tanto ansiaba –ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, Dragón, yo cuidaré de ella-

Draco asintió dándole un silencioso "gracias" y se despidió de ellas prometiendo regresar cuanto antes.

* * *

El lugar en el que quedó de verse con sus amigos era su clásico punto de encuentro. El caldero chorreante. Pues, era el más accesible y curiosamente el lugar menor propenso a encontrarse a un intolerante anti -ex -Mortifagos.

Draco sintió su alma regresar a su cuerpo cuando llegó y divisó a sus amigos en grandes platicas, sonrió para sus adentros y apenas llegó a la mesa tomó el vaso de vodka que Pansy estuvo a punto de llevarse a los labios y se lo empinó hasta el fondo.

-¡Drakis!- reprochó la azabache al verlo, pero por mucha molestia de que se haya tomado su trago, la alegría de verle integro fue mayor y se abalanzó sobre él en un efusivo abrazo.

-Hermano, te vez fatal-dijo Blaise dándole un apretón de manos.

-Me siento fatal- dándole la razón con desgano, tomó asiento frente a ellos -¿y Milly, Theo y Greg no van a venir?- preguntó consternado.

-Seguro y llegan tarde como siempre, tú solo encárgate de relajarte y disfrutar el melancólico ambiente…- Draco rodó los ojos. Se sentía incomodo hablando de sus sentimientos en un lugar público y suspiró.

-Vamos Drakis, solo si lo sueltas podrás superarlo, dinos que te acongoja y blasfema todo lo que quieras a Potty- robándose otro trago comenzó a relatarles lo que pasó. Todo con lujo de detalles hasta la vil mentira en su cara de que el jodido niño que vivió y venció, no recordaba absolutamente nada de él, ni siquiera el insulso y corriente collar que le regaló junto la promesa de su futuro juntos.

Pansy y Blaise contuvieron el aliento durante todo el relato tratando de mantenerse ecuánimes, pero al llegar a la última parte la bruja se puso de pie con su varita empuñada con firmeza y una mirada furibunda. Quería darle muerte al idiota cara raja dade la manera más lenta posible.

-¡Como se atreve maldito miserable, voy a ir a buscarlo! ¡Y cuando lo encuentre…!- berreó siendo detenida en el acto por su marido.

-No harás tal cosa… no quiero que vayas a Azkaban por una tontería…- dijo Draco más calmado después de haber hablado durante largo rato.

-Draco… no es justo que quiera burlarse de esa forma, tiene que pagar, sufrir en carne propia lo que sufriste y todo lo que te hace… ese maldito miserable no tengo idea de cómo puede dormir por las noches… si tan solo supiera donde vive lo molería a _crucios_ …- dijo balanceando de un lado a otro su varita, que Blaise consideró más prudente arrebatársela de las manos.

-No Pansy, no lo vale… ya no…- suspiró frotándose el puente de su nariz, ya estaba harto de ese idiota y todo lo que representaba.

-Pero…-

-Drakis tiene razón- esta vez fue Blaise el que calló a la morocha. Aunque le doliera no era la mejor manera de enfrentar el problema – ¿y tú qué piensas hacer?- Draco clavó su mirada en la madera destartalada que tenían por mesa y con un gesto nervioso comenzó a pasarle la uña.

-Creo que… lo dejaré como esta…- volvió su mano un puño para poder darles la mirada de "todo está en orden" a sus amigos que quisieron protestar –ya no tengo motivo para verlo, Peony ya se encuentra bien y la próxima vez que se enferme iré con un especialista… y antes de que me reprochen, tengo el dinero suficiente para ello, sé que mi empleo mediocre parece no darme lo suficiente, pero tengo mi ahorradito- dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Aunque claro era lo único del orgullo de antaño que le quedaba, pues su orgullo personal se había ido al caño después de esa fatídica tarde del golpe maestro de la realidad.

-¿Entonces se quedara así?- no podía creerlo. Tuvo que tomarse un par de minutos para captar lo decidido que estaba el rubio a dejar las cosas sin darle pelea ni nada –humm… en fin, como quieras… y ya sabes que sea lo que sea que necesites, nosotros te vamos a apoyar- Draco después de todo el día pudo por fin sonreír de alivio.

-Ashh… está bien…- dijo a regañadientes la ojiverde tamborileando las uñas –que se joda Harry Potter- dijo haciendo un brindis con su vaso medio vacío.

-Que se joda- completaron tanto Blaise y Draco juntando sus vasos en un elegante tintineo " _y que por nada del mundo tenga que volver a verlo"_

 _*~*~*2 semanas después*~*~*_

Pensando que por fin podría regresar a sus austeros pero pacíficos días nunca intuyó con lo que se encontraría esa tarde de domingo.

Odiaba y amaba los últimos domingos de cada mes; pues, aunque podía compartir gran parte su día junto a su adorada hija, la parte mala era que tener que soportar a las visitas "especiales" que su pequeña invitaba, siendo principalmente sus compañeros del kínder. Tener que soportar los chillidos, disputas, gritos de niños correteando por el minúsculo espacio de su departamento casi siempre le dejaba los nervios crispados deseando a gritos un whisky de fuego y un filtro de paz.

Pero por el momento, preferiría todo aquello a lo que sus ojos grises captaron.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó alarmado sintiendo el súbito golpe de querer gritarle y maldecirle por turbar su hogar con su impía presencia.

-Amm pues vine por…-hizo una pausa sacando una hoja rosa de su bolsillo con una letra torcida que era difícil no reconocer -una invitación oficial de la princesa Peony-

Draco casi se va de bruces al escuchar eso y en automático regresó a ver a su campante hija que estaba vestida como princesa medieval, con un amplio vestido naranja con un azul metálico y una corona con brillos. La niña se quedó parada en el corredor, debatiéndose entre la alegría y el terror viendo a ambos adultos.

-Permíteme un segundo- antes de escuchar protestas le cerró la puerta en la cara. Con un grácil movimiento se giró a su pequeña que se veía nerviosa pues su padre nos estaba para nada alegre.

-Explícate-

-Papi… dijiste que los domingos de juego debíamos invitar a un amigo "especial"… y yo quería tomar el té con mi nuevo amigo el señor Harry…- jugueteó con sus manitas nerviosa mirando hacia arriba con sus ojos llenitos, suplicando piedad con su regaño.

-Sí, pero me refería a tus amigas de la escuela no a… a…- no pudo terminar la frase -¿Por qué Potter?- exclamó con una nota amarga.

-Porque dijiste que hay que ser amables y agradecidos y a mí me cae bien el señor Harry… aparte no olvides que es mi héroe…- su voz se agudizó mas al pensar en el medimago como su heroico salvador que Draco quería golpearse con fuerza contra la pared; en definitiva el destino era algo cruel.

" _Maldita estupidez"_ pensó desganado abriéndole la puerta a la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.


	16. Partida

**Parte 8: Partida**

Debido a que los ánimos en la escuela no eran los mejores a comparación de años pasados, se llevó a cabo un baile de Halloween y era fundamental llevar disfraz. Ron y Hermione esperaban que con ello Harry por fin dejara su obsesión con el príncipe de Slytherin que cada vez les parecía más y más extraño; seguro y por fin se daría un momento para él y podría tener un avance con Ginny, o eso es lo que esperaban.

Sin embargo Harry por su parte, ajeno a los pensamientos de sus mejores amigos, consideraba aquella oportunidad como algo maravilloso por otras circunstancias, pues por fin después de tanto distanciamiento podría pasar un momento con su amado Draco, aunque este último parecía estas más que divertido recordando las jugarretas que los Slytherin le jugaban a los Gryffindor.

-Jajaja- rió de lo lindo recordando la canción -¿enserio no te gusta?- el otro le dio una mirada severa haciendo que se destornillara de risa su bello rubio.

-¿Es enserio? ¿A Weasley vamos a coronar?- repitió haciendo una mueca rogando que no haya sido el que inventó dicho cantico.

-¡Es divertido y más si lo dices como es!- volvió a reír de lo lindo tarareando por lo bajo la tonadita que a Harry le fue muy difícil no reír –esa Pansy es una joya- como le gustaría grabar esa canción para sonreír cuando se deprimiera por todas las cosas terribles que había visto en su mansión y el terrible atento que casi mata a Katy Bell.

-Pero eso ofende… no tienes ni idea de lo herido y furioso que esta Ron…-

-Oh vamos, defensor de los desvalidos es un juego que no hace daño… aparte, es muchísimo mejor que esa ofensa que escribió la comadrejita de "tiene los ojos como sapo en escabeche…" dioses da risa de lo malo que es…- dijo secándose sus lagrimas de tanta diversión.

Aun recordaba la vergüenza que le dio ese _"¿poema? ¿Se puede llamar así_?" no tenía idea de cómo nombrarlo.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres? ¿Un vampiro?- arqueó una ceja observándolo detenidamente cambiando drásticamente de tema pues aunque le gustaría seguirse burlando no quería que su azabache se molestara.

Con una tímida sonrisa Harry negó con la cabeza a la par que Draco se le acercaba para tratar de averiguar de qué era su disfraz; traía puesto un traje negro estilo antiguo con volantes, una capa larga y de un rojo vivo como si de sangre se tratara, su cabello siempre rebelde estaba amansado hacía atrás y sobre la cara traía un antifaz cubriendo su lado izquierdo.

-Nup, soy el fantasma de la opera, idea de Hermione- sonrió de lado acariciando la cabellera platinada que estaba tan, pero tan larga que le llegaba a la cintura – ¿y tú eres una especie de hada?- Draco frunció el entrecejo, se veía tan adorable con su traje verde oscuro y café, sus botas a media pierna y su corona estilizada que le daba una apariencia sublime.

-Soy Oberon el amo del bosque… no me preguntes quien es… fue idea del Pansy… seguro la contagiaste con tus mugglemanías…- rodó los ojos sacándole más sonrisas a su novio.

El azabache se colocó a horcajadas de el sujetando su muñecas y le plantó un agresivo beso en los labios hasta hacerle jadear. Hacía semanas que no podían estar solos, ni siquiera una mirada en clase le echaba, nada, ni un roce, ni las usuales burlas que se hacían cuando se encontraban y se sentía tan solitario.

Como siempre, acomodó su platinado cabello tras de su oreja y acarició su afilado mentón nacarado, tan terso pero más pálido que de costumbre, incluso podía sentir que había bajado de peso.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque insistes en hablar, cuando podríamos estar haciendo algo más productivo- dijo besando sus cansados parpados.

-Eres un insaciables de lo peor… pero no me siento muy bien que digamos…- suspiró sintiendo los fuertes brazos de Harry acunarlo como si de algo valioso se tratara, se sentía tan seguro en ese lugar.

-Descuida… yo te hare sentir mucho mejor...- con ardor volvió a unir sus labios; ansia y devoción en cada suspiro, en cada gemido que no se hizo acallar, resonando suavemente en su refugio; subiendo la intensidad y el calor con cada latir de sus soñadores corazones.

-Harry… no…- pidió con voz sofocada, ya no podía aguantar más. Aunque adoraba en todos los sentidos la boca de su heroico león, no podía permitirle continuar; cuando sintió las cálidas manos viajar peligrosamente hasta su trasero le dio un pequeño empujón que le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el azabache aunque no estaba seguro si fue por sentir el suelo frio o el golpe -¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó siendo ayudado para ponerse en píe por un arrebolado rubio jadeante.

-Te había dicho que no Potter- siseó avergonzado por su comportamiento, pero no se iba a disculpar.

-Lo sé, pero no me pude contener… eres tan maravilloso y delicioso…- esa excusa tan vieja como el mismo Merlín " _pero tan efectiva"_ pensó exasperado de si mismo que solo atinó a abalanzarse contra é ía bastante tiempo que no tenían un tiempo solos que ambos estaban hambrientos del uno por el otro.

-¿Pero por qué no quieres llegar hasta el final dragón? Nos amamos-

-Es que…- estaba perdiendo la cordura con cada beso que le propinaba en su cuello que iba bajando lentamente por su sensitiva piel –mi… madre dice que… nadie compra la vaca… q-que… da la leche… gratis… ¡oh por Merlín, detente!- con sus últimas fuerzas lo tomó por los hombros para separarlo.

Intentó no reírse por esa analogía _"¿abra notado que él solito se llamó vaca? Al parecer no_ " pensó divertido viendo la placentera mirada de mercurio tan liquido y brillante que le hervía la sangre.

-Pero no importa… si yo voy a ser el único que te tendré no tiene mucho problema que te tome antes o después…- dijo volviéndosele a pegar como lapa a su cuerpo besándolo con ansias.

-Eres insufrible Potty…- sonrió en medio del beso y besó sintiendo las traviesas manos del Gry deslizándose peligrosamente por toda sus espalda hacia sus caderas afianzándose con fuerza como si ahí pertenecieran –pero es un NO rotundo- lo separó escasos centímetros tirándole de los cabellos –quiero llegar lo más puro posible al altar… ríete y te lo corto por muy bonito que este- lo desafió con la mirada que mas que risa le pareció bastante adorable que pensara así " _claro excepto la parte de acabar con mi virilidad"_ –mis padres lo hicieron y yo también lo hare- dijo determinado y Harry sabía que era un total y aplastante "no" a llegar a tercera base.

-Jamás me burlaría…- dijo besándole con ganas –como quieras Dragón, tu ganas, esperare pacientemente-

-Espero que así sea por tu propio bien, que no quiero saber que te refregaste con la comadrejita esa que se atrevió a tocarte con sus sucios y babosos labios…-

-Solo fue un roce Draco y no se lo correspondí… dijo emocionado, adoraba ver a su dragón albino celosito; era tan tierno haciendo su rabieta cruzándose de brazos arrugando la nariz que no podía evitar besar –aparte… tus labios son los únicos que en la vida quiero seguir besando…-

-¿En serio?-

-Por su puesto, tú vales la pena esperar una eternidad con tal de tenerte por completo…-

* * *

-¿Por qué tienes que ir con ellos?- estaba furioso, él quería ser quien le ayudara a derrotar al señor tenebroso, odiaba tener miedo constante en su propia casa, prefería hacer algo en lugar de estar ahí viendo directamente como masacran y torturan a gente inocente. Aparte a él le correspondía ir a su lado a buscar los benditos Horrocruxes.

-No Draco, ya habíamos hablado de ello…- besó su coronilla tratando de hacerle entrar en razón - hacía dos semanas que llevaban discutiendo lo mismo y Draco insistía en acompañarlo, sin embargo Harry no quería ponerlo en mayor peligro, sabía que si alguien podría protegerlo esos eran sus padres y confiaba en ellos (bueno, en Narcisa, porque la relación con Lucius seguía turbia por el asunto de mandarlo a Azkaban).

-Pero…- apretó los labios molesto –como te odio cuando juegas al héroe…- dijo sintiéndose tan impotente.

-Oye yo no juego a eso –no quería enojarse con él, simplemente no, pero era tanto o más tozudo que él –es por tu propio bien y el de los demás…-

-Me valen los demás, aquí el problema es que no confías lo suficientemente en mi, por eso no quieres que vaya… seguro y te llevaras a tus idiotas amigos y la comadrejita…. En ellos si confías a diferencia…-

-¡No quiero perderte, maldición!- lo interrumpió tomándolo por los brazos para que viera en sus ojos que eso era lo que más temía en el mundo –no lo soportaría Draco… no sabemos en su totalidad los peligros que conllevan los Horrocruxes… ya ves lo que ocasionó esa vez en segundo año- Draco tragó duro, claro que lo recordaba, pero aun así quería gritarle a todo pulmón que estaba siendo un idiota al querer cargar con el peso del mundo por su cuenta -por eso tengo que hacerlo solo…-

Nada les dolía más que la idea de separarse y probablemente no volverse a ver, dolía en su interior ante ese pensamiento que sintiendo su corazón estrujarse se aferró a Harry como si fuera la única cosa real en la vida y de perder contacto se desvanecería entre sus dedos para siempre.


	17. Get me Away from You

**Capítulo 9: Get me Away from You**

Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta le dio justo en la nariz y solo agradeció no haber puesto su pie para detenerla, si no ya podría haberle dicho adiós.

Estaba verdaderamente impresionado hallarse por voluntad propia en la humilde puerta de DracoMalfoy _"quién diría que sucumbiría en un extraño mundo_ " pensó divertido, pero más extraño que estar en su residencia, era el hecho que él, entre todas las personas, estuviera viviendo en el mero centro del mundo muggle.

Por unos segundos pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero ver la trabajosa letra de la Peony, que ante el cumulo de ideas se notaba que no había tenido ayuda para escribirla, portanto era obvio que el rubio no estaba al tanto de la invitación. La acción anterior le reiteró su suposición y solamente le mandaba buenos deseos a la pequeña porque no sufriera muchos regaños.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse pudo ver en el portal a un Malfoy malhumorado con tremendo ceño fruncido tratando de demostrar toda su ira que a Harry solamente pudo causarle ternura que tenía unas arrebatadoras ganas de pasar sus dedos por esa arruga entre sus cejas _"¿de cuando acá esas confianzas_?" se quedó helado por su línea de pensamiento.

-Ok Potter bien venido a mini MalfoyManor, la princesa Peony te recibirá en su palacio, pasa por el pasillo y ve hasta el fondo; es la puerta a la izquierda- Harry parpadeó varias veces. En definitiva todo está resultando tan bizarro, provocándole ganas de reír por la voz hastiada tratando de sonar ¿cortes? tuvo que hacer gala de su domino para contenerse pues podría tomársela tan mal que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le molería su trasero a punta de cruciatus.

-Malfoy, perdón por no avisar antes si podía venir o no, la verdad no sabía que pensar cuando recibí la nota de Peony y luego encontrarte aquí, es surreal… y bueno la verdad creí que estabas enterado…- el rubio rodó los ojos sacudiendo sus platinados cabellos alborotados que no pudieron ser domados y amasados en la rápida coleta baja.

No quería seguir pensando en ello. Ya había regañado a su pequeña por esa sorpresita y sin siquiera saber que mas hacer para que su traicionero corazón no siguiera saltando desbocado en su pecho, le abrió el paso.

-No hay problema, ella siempre es así… hace cosas que considera correctas sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho- como si no supiera a quien le recordaba. Negó con la cabeza.

El azabache sonrió descuidado haciendo tragar duro al ojigris. _"Debí de haber hecho algo muy malo en el pasado para merecer eso"_ pensó queriendo aparecerse en cualquier otro lugar que ahí.

Para Harry eso iba subiendo en su escala de cosas raras y parecía que así seguiría por el resto del día, todo era bastante difícil de digerir. El departamento de Malfoy en el mundo muggle era bastante pequeño para un niño ricachón sangre pura que siempre se regodeaba de poseer lo mejor de lo mejor. _"¿justicia divina? ¿Malas inversiones?"_ Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto tratando de darle sentido a lo que sus ojos verdes veían. No es que el lugar fuera feo, la verdad estaba bastante limpio, organizado y no parecía que ninguna mota de polvo osara posarse en algo antes de ser eliminada.

Había un juego de sala beige con chocolate frente a un centro de entretenimiento tan muggle compuesto de un televisor, mini componente, películas infantiles y libros coloridos a montón. Un refrigerador pequeño y un escritorio de madera en la esquina atestado de lápices, plumas, papeles con poststicksen ellas y en el centro una computadora y una impresora.

"¿ _Qué fue lo que te paso Malfoy?"_ pensaba con curiosidad mientras avanzaba.

En el pasillo había fotos estáticas en la pared de todos tamaños, la mayoría eran de Peony en diferentes etapas de su crecimiento, desde un bebe dormido envuelto en una frazada rosa con flores, una niña con unas pequeñas coletas oscuras tratando de mantenerse de pie, una pequeña de no más de dos años soplándole a las velitas de su pastel de cumpleaños… pero la última fue la que atrajo la atención.

Era la más actual, de una sonriente Peony abrazada con fuerza de su papá mientras este le daba un beso en la mejilla; aunque su gesto se disimulaba a la cámara, pudo notar que estaba sonriendo, y no una sonrisa fría y arrogante como las que recordaba, si no una de genuina felicidad que entibió su corazón y a la vez un nuevo cuestionamiento le llegó a la mente ¿Dónde estaba la mamá de Peony? Pues en ninguna aparecía.

-Qué extraño…- murmuró antes de entrar al cuarto de la niña.

El cuarto era de un agradable rosa pastel que inundaba toda la estancia y que era engalanada con un enorme castillo pintado en la pared frente a la puerta; ahí se dio cuenta que no todo era rosa pastel, pues había un complejo entramado de cielo arriba del castillo que iba de tonos rojizos a violáceos a tenues amarillos que se perdían como rayos de sol.

-¡Señor Harry!- saludó la pequeña poniéndose de pie para irle a saludar. El azabache cerró su entreabierta boca pues estaba tan embobado con la pintura que ni notó cuando se abrió.

-Peony ¿Cómo estas pequeña? Veo que ya mejor- dijo sonriendo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Por supuesto! Peony ha sido una niña buena y ya no se ha dormido destapada- dijo dándole un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y como si esperara algún tipo de halago abrió los ojos expectante.

-Eso está muy bien- acarició su cabeza con dulzura que fue bien recibida por la niña que le pidió que tomara asiento en su mesa de té; Harry solo esperaba no romperlo pues, aunque no era tan pequeño, se veía algo frágil –Traje unos bollo de mantequilla- señaló la bolsa de pan aun caliente gracias a un hechizo. La niña aplaudió emocionada.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Irá bien con el té de frambuesa!- tuvo que carraspear ante la noción de tomar té de verdad, pues no era de su agrado cualquier tipo de té, no soportaba el amargor que adquirían por las hojas secas –no haga gestos señor Harry, el té de frambuesas que trae mi papi es el mejor del mundo- dijo con orgullo alzando la cabeza _"al parecer algunos gestos se heredan"_ pensó con media sonrisa.

-No lo dudo- le dio por su lado cuando escuchó un ruido de un portazo muy cerca haciéndole girar la cabeza. Quiso preguntar que fue, pero la niña pareció adivinar su pensamiento y le tomó la mano como tranquilizándolo.

-Solo fue mi papi, a veces es muy volátil- dijo sirviendo el humeante té en sus tacitas de plástico con una rosa abierta en medio –seguro ya se va a encerrar en su cuarto a pintar- Harry arqueó una ceja "¿ _Malfoy? ¿Pintar?"_ parecía que esas otras dos cosas no podían ir en la misma oración.

–Aunque le resulte extraño mi papi es muy bueno pintando, el pintó mis tacitas aburridas y las paredes de mi cuarto. Incluso me prometió cambiar mis paredes rosas por unas moradas que tengan muchas, muchas violetas y una luna redondita en una esquina, estoy segura que se verá precioso- explicó con una brillante mirada mirando su cuarto como si fuera la primera vez

-Tu papi parece que es bastante bueno- dijo con agrado pensando en el Malfoy de la foto y el que estaba encerrado al otro cuarto, realmente adoraba a su pequeña.

-¡Sí, es el mejor papi del mundo!- aseguró abriendo los brazos para dar a entender su punto –aunque… mis amigos dicen que es amargado porque casi no sonríe…- hizo un mohín cruzándose de brazos. Era sorprendente como cambiaba de humor –pero lo que no saben es que no sonríe seguido porque sigue triste por mi papá… incluso a veces llora en las noches cuando cree que no lo veo…- dijo en voz baja como haciéndole confidencia y regresó a ver la puerta esperando que su padre no entrara a regañarla por decir algo que no debió.

Harry puso los ojos como plato. _"¿escuché bien?"_

-¿Dijiste papá?- no podía creerlo, era demasiada información para digerir, aunque eso le daba una pista de porque había desaparecido del mundo mágico y se refugió ahí.

" _Embarazo masculino"_ pensó unos instantes. No era algo común en la última década, pero no era imposible, lo sabía porque lo vio en un semestre de su carrera y especialidad. Solamente los magos poderosos y de linajes ancestrales podían lograr concebir con su propio sexo como un mecanismo de supervivencia para no perder el apellido; pero sabía que era bastante difícil que se llevara a cabo pues era mediante una unión de almas, extrema compatibilidad entre los dos individuos, vaya, en palabras coloquiales un acto de amor verdadero.

-¡Sí! Yo tenía dos papis, aunque al otro no lo conocí… y mi papi siempre cambia el tema cuando quiero preguntarle… incluso le dijo a mi maestra que estaba casado y que yo tenía una mami pero que nos abandonó cuando era muy pequeña…-Peony cerró sus ojitos antes de darle un sorbo a su té con una nota de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por Harry que sintió su corazón estrujarse.

Dándole un apretón de manos, se empeñó en hacerle pasar el mejor tiempo posible; aunque en su mente estaba decidido a descubrir mas sobre lo que le acaba de decir la pequeña.

* * *

" _Luna"_ pensó al instante buscando sus polvos flu y optó aparecerse en el hogar paterno de su amiga, estaba seguro que ella tendría respuestas a todo lo que avasallaba en su interior rompiéndole la cabeza pedazo a pedazo al no saber que pensar.

-Hola Draco- saludo su rubia amiga llegando a su encuentro como si estuviera esperándole, eso solo le crispó más –Merlín, necesitas algo para revitalizarte, te vez bastante demacrado como si hubieras ganado 10 años- dijo con su sonrisa soñadora acariciándole las manchas oscuras bajos sus ojos, una actitud extrañamente maternal que había adquirido con el tiempo –Rolf, ¿podrías poner la tetera?- pidió a su marido que tras un leve asentimiento, se paró en dirección de la cocina.

-No, no me quedaré por mucho tiempo porque…-

-¿Es sobre Harry verdad?- " _nada se le pasa"_ pensó el rubio apretando los labios queriéndole preguntar cómo le hacía –solamente alguien te puede poner así de alterado y ese es Harry, no hay que ser adivino para ello- " _y lo volvió a hacer"_ se dijo irritado. Era casi como si pudiera leerle la mente.

-¿Qué sabes y que me puedes decir de ese mequetrefe, Lovegood?- lo dijo tal como había circulado en su cabeza y su amiga le dedicó su clásica enigmática sonrisa.

-Ahora es Scamander, Draco… y no se mucho… pues después de "ese" incidente no he vuelto a hablar mucho con Harry ni con sus amigos… y solo te puedo decir que sigo firme en mi deducción, lo dije hace cinco años y sigo pensándolo-gruñó apretando los puños-Te lo había dicho Draco, pero no quisiste analizar detenidamente conmigo…- dijo solemne dándole un sorbo a su delicioso té que acababa de llegar.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco cuando olisqueó el famoso té amargo de Xenophilus Lovegood.

-Pero ¿pérdida de memoria? Es una estupidez, una locura… ¿Quién querría hacerle eso?- no tenía sentido, no lo tuvo hace tiempo y seguía sin cuajar en su mente.

-Piénsalo Draco, "el niño que vivió y venció al señor tenebroso, el elegido, el personaje más famoso del mundo mágico enamorado de un mortifago" eso dice mucho y antes de que me digas algo, se que eras un doble agente aunque no me lo dijeron, pero de ahí afuera nadie se enteró más que ustedes…- dijo meditabunda regresando a ver su tasa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Draco quiso protestar, decirle lo que fuera, pero era imposible, su subconsciente sabía tenía sentido.

-¿Porque?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-¿Celos? ¿Odio? ¿Ambición? eso es lo que menos importa…-

-No puedo creerlo…- apretó los ojos, mordiendo su labio con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar. Negó con la cabeza apretándola con ambas manos –no… el me mintió, el es un maldito bastardo…- se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa, quería decirle que se callara.

-¿Te ha tratado mal? ¿Ha sido cruel? ¿Te ha ofendido de algún modo?- el rubio desencajó la mandíbula que tembló ligeramente -¿crees que una persona que agrede y ofende, que manipula y doblega y que se regodea en lastimar podría estar en tu delante sin querer probar un poco de ser el creador de ese dolor?- Draco cerró la boca de golpe y se dejó caer en la silla sintiendo sus todos los músculos de su cuerpo volverse laxos – ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta…- odiaba su fastidiosa solemnidad.

-Maldita sabelotodo…- rumió exasperado, tenía mucho que pensar y lo peor de todo es que el bastardo estaba en su casa jugando de lo lindo con su hija.

-Fue un placer tenerte aquí Draco, espero que regreses con Peony, quiero darle unos brotes de mis cerezas dirigibles- lo estaba despidiendo antes de que pudiera procesarlo y entrecerró los ojos disgustado, pero con bufido se levantó.

-Eso es falta de educación correr a tus invitados- dijo muy digno dándole un abrazo a Luna y un cortes apretón de manos a Rolf.

-Tu viniste sin invitación Draco- sonrió pasándole su caldero de polvos flu.

- _Touché_ \- dijo con media sonrisa –antes de irme… ¿Qué me sugieres que haga? Digo, no es que realmente necesite que alguien me diga qué hacer, pero sería bueno escuchar tu TAAAN sabio concejo- Luna ladeó la cabeza divertido y acarició su mejilla dándole apoyo.

-Simplemente escucha lo que tenga que decir- fue lo único que dijo antes de desapareciera tras las llamas verdes.

* * *

Su cabeza seguía rodeando la idea de "pérdida de memoria" y su cerebro dolía. No tenía idea que hacer, quería gritar.

Nada mas llegó se sacudió las cenizas de sus ropas y entró a la cocina para servirse una gran copa de whisky de fuego y queriendo llevar aire a sus apabullados pulmones salió a su balconcito. Ese lugar era un buen lugar para meditar y rebuscó en su escondite en la pared su cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno sintiendo sus manos temblar. No sabía si por todas las ideas fluctuantes por la ansiedad queriendo ser apaciguada por ese asqueroso pero muy adictivo invento muggle.

Era imposible pensar en eso y olvidar las palabras más filosas que cuchillos rompiendo con cada una de ellas: su ilusión, su en sueño y su amor. No… aunque fuera verdad, no podía desvanecer de la noche a la mañana tantos años de odio, de alimentar su dolor con esas crueles palabras recordándole no confiar ciegamente ni sentir nunca más.

-Malfoy- llamó una voz a sus espaldas que no contuvo su necesidad de rodar sus ojos.

Ver a Malfoy bajo una diferente luz era un gran hallazgo. Bueno, de buenas a primeras volverlo a ver hizo que lo viera con otros ojos; no era lo que recordaba, estaba tan cambiado que se sentía ansioso, tanto que su corazón latía más rápido (claro, era la única explicación).

-Potter- contestó soltando una bocanada de humo que el azabache dio una negativa ante esa acción –¿no deberías de estar en una fiesta de té con mi hija?- preguntó arqueando la ceja empinándose el vaso hasta el fondo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba fuerzas. Lastimas que su tolerancia al alcohol era mínima porque reamente apreciaría poderse beber todo su repertorio de bebidas alcohólicas para suprimir la molesta voz de su subconsciente repitiendo una y otra vez "pérdida de memoria".

-Se quedó dormida en medio de el mago de Oz, vaya que le gusta esa película y se la sabe de memoria, es maravillosa…- Draco asintió, lo sabía, su pequeña era espectacular y demasiado alegre e inocente que temía porque alguien le hiciera daño.

-Dime algo que no sepa Potter- juntó toda su soberbia dispersa y la soltó en esas seis palabras. Harry sonrió, no sabía porque, pero le parecía interesante la actitud desafiante que quería portar, aun cuando su rostro dolido demostraba su infinita tristeza escondida bajo esos ojos grises que presagiaban una tormenta.

-Que no deberías de poner en tu boca ese taco de cáncer que le hará daño a tu hija- como niño chiquito se sacó de mala gana el cigarrillo y lo apagó en su cenicero.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema-

-Lo sé… pero trataba de ser amable- dijo divertido al notar que le había hecho caso.

-Pierdes tu tiempo- agregó dándole la espalda. Con una inhalación dio un paso al frente hasta llegar al barandal y se recargó para verle mejor -¿ahora qué quieres?- dijo ceñudo.

-Decirte que Peony me invitó a su recital de ballet que es en un mes …- " _esa niña"_ pensó rejuntando sus ojos –y quería saber que te parecía, pues cuando abriste la puerta no te veías muy bien y realmente no quiero causarte molestia- rechistó. Era un idiota, un sentimental Gryffindor idiota.

-Si ella así lo quiso es porque le caes bien… para su edad es buena juzgando a las personas…- dijo asomándose para ver el piso, era mucho mejor que ver los ojos verdes que tanto tiempo le cautivaron y enloquecieron durante insufribles días queriéndose perder en las llanuras de ese paraíso terrenal que representaba su mirada.

-Realmente lamento lo que dije en San Mungo… no tenía idea…- arqueó una ceja, pues no tenía idea de que estaba hablando -pero mantengo lo de que hiciste un buen trabajo criándola, es bastante atenta, linda e inteligente- su boca formó una "O" y dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Harry quería hacerle tantas preguntas, pero sabía que eso solamente pondría en mal posición a la pequeña ojiverde, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez ya la dejó mal al decirle aquello.

Sabía que su pequeña a veces no podía evitar hablar de más _"perfecto otra cosa igual_ " dijo dándole la vuelta para recargar sus codos en el barandal.

-Hago lo que puedo… le doy todo lo que puedo tratando de no mimarla demasiado, que aprenda valores que yo aprendí tardíamente- dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

La curvatura que formaba su cuello hizo que se le secara la boca al ojiverde que solo carraspeó desviando la mirada.

-Ella realmente es una niña saludable y me agrada muchísimo…- dijo genuinamente. Aunque solo había estado con ella en cuatro ocasiones, se había inmiscuido en su corazón demandando su atención y afecto que estaba seguro le daría sin dudarlo.

-A ella también le agradas mucho…- dijo por fin mirándolo a los ojos que Harry no supo porque pero contuvo la respiración sitiando encontrar algo en ese brillo plateado que había perdido, pero no estaba seguro de que era.


	18. Como Romper un Corazón

**Parte 9: Como romper un corazón**

Tras derrotar al mayor enemigo de la seguridad y la paz, Harry estaba exhausto y molido hasta los huesos; presenciar todas esas muertes, destrucción y dolor en el ambiente no le hacía ningún bien, más que supurar su alma y cortarla en mil trocitos que sabía que ni el tiempo podría sanar en su totalidad.

Pero antes de recurrir a sus amigos, a su familia no sanguínea, solo una cosa le importaba en esos momentos " _Draco"_ era lo único que pudo pensar y a paso veloz se dirigió hacia él. El lugar en el que habían prometido reencontrarse si todo salía bien, el sitio de sus últimas reuniones secretas y testigo privilegiado de sus palabras y muestras de afecto; el cuarto del rubio en las mazmorras.

Cuando los platinados ojos se encontraron finalmente con los verdes, como las hojas amarillas en pleno otoño, sus preocupaciones cayeron al suelo y con una sonrisa de satisfacción entretejida con todo su amor, ternura y devoción se abrazaron como nunca, disfrutando sin prisa su contacto, hallarse íntegros y a salvo, con la esperanza de hacer realidad todos sus sueños.

-Te amo, mi dragón- le dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz sin querer soltarlo como si temiera que se desvanecería entre sus dedos si se alejaba aunque sea un par de centímetros; era increíble que ahí estuvieran sanos y salvos; por Merlín agradecía volver al refugio de esos cálidos brazos que le acobijaban como ninguno.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…- contestó besándolo con ansias -aunque apestas- el azabache le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa mirándolo de arriba abajo.

" _Aunque, que se le va a hacer; peleó, murió un rato y después resurgiendo de entre los muerto acabó con el señor tenebroso… era imposible que estuviera como recién salido de la ducha_ " pensaba con divertimiento sin soltarle " _Ohh Salazar…"_ le estrechó fuertemente poniendo su frente en el hueco de su cuello; por unos segundos creyó que no la contaba y que gran parte de su corazón moriría con él.

-Tú no hueles precisamente a rosas, mi vida- contestó el moreno volviendo a unir sus labios- ¿te apetece un baño?- el rubio sin dudarlo asintió y con coqueta galantería lo guió hasta su ducha personal.

-Ustedes sí que viven como reyes…- dijo en voz baja el azabache anonadado de todo el exceso de lujo en las molduras plateadas con motivos de serpiente en cada chapa, en cada perilla y las tonalidades verde oscuro que invadía el ostentoso lugar, casi tan amplio como el baño de los prefectos, o al menos así le pareció.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Tener menos alumnos en Slytherin tiene sus ventajas…- susurró en su oído desprendiéndole pieza a pieza la ropa impregnada con sudor, tierra y sangre, recorriendo con ternura sus largos dedos pálidos las incontables cicatrices, moretones y cortes en su bronceada piel, menguando un poco su dolor con su frío toque.

Harry sentía deliciosos estremecimientos con su tacto lleno de amor, sus atenciones prodigiosas velando por su salud, esperando sanar sus heridas con cada roce y con sus más dulces besos que no tardó en repartir por todo su cuerpo.

-Draco… mi dragón…- suspiró atrayendo su rostro para tenerlo cerca y poder besarlo como se debe, agradeciéndole siempre estar ahí para él, inamovible con su amor inalterable que hacía que todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos se acrecentaran tanto que lo guardaba en su interior celosamente, orgulloso de poseer, pues indudablemente le ofrecía su corazón con cada respirar y el estaba seguro que su amado príncipe de las serpientes en retribución también le ofrecía su fragante y puro corazón; mas dichoso no podía ser.

-Shh…- lo acalló con besos candorosos, delirantes, impresos de todo lo que con palabras no bastaban para expresar –déjame consentirte, mi héroe…- con un rápido beso se alejó solo un poco para preparar un tan necesitado baño que los relajara.

El moreno miraba expectante los resueltos movimientos de su amor, depositando esencias de diferentes colores al agua que adquiría fragancias diferentes, mas burbujas y vapor que a Harry se le antoja echarse un chapuzón de inmediato; sus heridas aun supurantes clamaban por un poco mas de atención que con un movimiento de manos se sujetó por los delgados hombros de Draco y metiendo mano bajo su túnica sintió su enervante tersidad, con sumo cuidado la deslizó por sus brazos hasta sacarla por la cabeza; besó ansioso su hombro siendo recompensado por los agradables jadeos de su dragón.

-Hazme tuyo, mi amor…- se volteó para encararlo.

-Pero… creí que…- su garganta se secó súbitamente, aunque su cuerpo ardía por él, su pequeño raciocino le recordó que le había prometido esperar -¿Cariño, no querías que llegáramos puros y castos al altar?- mordió su labio, sus barreras temblaban al igual de su expectante cuerpo; era imposible resistirse a esa mirada de plata que le regresaba la mirada cargada de desbordante pasión y anhelo de consumar por fin sus ilusiones.

-Hoy, en una semana, dentro de cinco años, no importa Harry… quiero sentirte… no quiero que nada nos separe…- pasó delicadamente sus brazos por el cuello del Gryffindor sintiendo como se erizaba con ese simple pero tan tentador gesto.

-Y nada nos separará dragón… no lo permitiré…-

* * *

Pasaron tres días entre esas cuatro paredes; tres gloriosos días amándose sin recato, sin preocuparse el qué dirán ni lo que pensaran los demás, solo preocupándose por llenar su corazón una y otra vez demostrando con sus besos, caricias y unión de sus cuerpos todos sus sentimientos más profundos.

Se ahogaban en su pasión desenfrenada, sus suspiros y jadeos, sus primeros inexpertos y tímidos encuentros, preocupados por no dañar al otro, intentando con todas sus fuerzas brindarse todo su amor que albergaban sus lozanos corazones palpitantes solamente por el otro; sus siguientes uniones desbocadas en éxtasis ya agarrando confianza y plenitud se embriagaban en su calor, en su ímpetu y necesidad de reafirmarse a ellos mismos y al mundo que se pertenecían y nadie podría impedirlo.

Aunque la vida en su pequeño paraíso terrenal tuvo que terminar abruptamente pues, ser el héroe y salvador del mundo mágico requería su presencia ante la comunidad; Draco lo comprendía.

-Descuida, tienes que ir… aparte seguro y los Wealsey' s te necesitan…- dijo el rubio acariciando su mejilla con devoción, por fin podrían estar juntos y nadie se interpondría; aunque claro, para hacer público lo suyo tenían que atenerse a la espera y aguardar que los ánimos menguaran " _ya esperé bastante tiempo… creo que puedo esperar un par de meses más_ " pensó ilusionado.

-Pero ¿y tú?- Harry realmente estaba angustiado, no quería apartarse de su lado, simplemente no lo concebía, pero ahí estaba su amor, pidiéndole que fuera con sus amigos dejándole a su suerte por angustiosos días, semanas, tal vez incluso más.

-Cuando las cosas se calmen mis padres y yo volveremos, no antes… pues ya sabes con la muerte del viejito y de mi padrino nadie más que tú puede avalar nuestra participación en el bando de la luz… el estúpido acuerdo quedó destruido con el fuego maldito… por tanto nada podrá librarnos de mínimo ir a juicio…-

Harry apretó los puños, eso en verdad no era lo que planeaban, se supondría que los Malfoy no tendrían que enfrentarse a amenaza por parte del Ministerio pues ellos también eran héroes de guerra _"no mortifagos como los harán ver si no se esclarecen las cosas"_

Y ahora por culpa del plan no tan bien planeado de Dumbledore la familia de Draco tendría que esconderse en su refugio en Francia.

-Vuelve pronto a mi Dragón, que me encargaré que todo se solucione…-

-Hey, solo serán 5 meses en lo que arreglan la escuela, se calme todo y los alumnos recuperen las "maravillosas" ganas de estudiar- la ironía en su voz era buena señal que no pudo más que confiar en sus palabras como si fuera la única verdad en el oscuro mundo; mirándolo una última vez a sus preciosos ojos de mercurio lo besó como si un hubiera un mañana.

-Es una promesa…-

* * *

Un mes había pasado después del reinicio de clases y Draco apenas había podido regresar, aunque añoraba a morir estar con Harry, la forma para regresar a su lado no había sido la optima pues todo había sido un desastre.

Los aurores los encontraron en su refugio y leyéndoles la "cartilla" se comenzaron a llevar a sus padres, sin embargo, semanas antes su madre como medida adicional le había dado un traslador para reunirse con Harry en Hogwarts pues necesitaba su ayuda para salvarles.

 _"No les fallare"_ pensó soltando todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones lo vio caminar a paso rápido hacia la torre de Astronomía y ahí estaba, Harry, su Harry.

-Harry…- dijo en una angustiada voz como si se tratara de un cruel juego de su mente atormentada. Tomó con sus manos su vientre al sentir una punzada; sus manos temblaban y apenas podía ponerse en pie.

Tenía que estar entre sus brazos para sentirse mejor, que con su dulce voz le dijera que todo estaría bien y que él se encargaría de solucionar aquel embrollo, pero con lo que no contó fue con la mirada fría que le dedicó el moreno cuando le vio que le hizo pararse en seco.

-¿Harry?- volvió a llamarle acercándose por instinto de manera cautelosa. Había visto miles de veces aquellos ojos y ellos siempre le dedicaban una devoción y afecto sin par, que en ese momento estaba ausente en esas aguas verdes teñidas de molestia y odio.

-¿Qué quieres?- su voz jamás sonó así de punzante, como si juntando todo su desprecio pronuncio aquellas dos palabras que detuvieron su corazón.

-¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo?- el moreno en un rápido movimiento tomó su mano tan fuerte que le dolió – ¡AUCH! ¡Óyeme! ¿Qué te crees?- se soltó del agarre –necesito tu ayuda, deja de comportarte como un perfecto imbécil- la risa sínica le golpeó con fuerza la cara.

-¿Un perfecto imbécil? Jajaja, aquí el único perfecto imbécil eres tu Malfoy… O prefieres que te diga "¿mi amor?" o "¿dragoncito?"- rió mas fuerte -¿Qué necesitas mi ayuda dices? ¿Crees que por ser la puta del salvador del mundo mágico te da derecho de mangonearme con tu vocecita mandona? Sigue soñando Malfoy…-

Draco negó con la cabeza era imposible lo que oía, sentía que sus piernas fallarían y caería; le faltaba el aire, su labio comenzó a temblar.

-No… deja de… jugar… tu… dijiste que… me amabas…- quería creer que era una broma de muy, muy mal gusto, pero cada vez creía menos en su intento de tapar el sol con un dedo y mucho menos cuando comenzó a reír de esa forma tan hiriente que jamás había escuchado.

-¿Realmente creíste todo lo que te dije? Pobre iluso idiota sangre pura, cualquiera pensaría que por ser una serpiente sabrías diferenciar una actuación de la realidad, pero me equivoqué, no sabes cuan divertido fue jugar contigo, Malfoy, tenerte en mis manos, para después aplastar tu patético corazón... -

-¡CALLATE!- demandó cubriéndose los oídos, no podía seguir ahí escuchando todo eso peor que caminar sobre vidrios rotos, que desgajaba su corazón en mil trozos y explotaba sus sueños con el mayor descaro y de la manera más ruin.

-¿No te gusto? Pues es la verdad DRAAACO, simplemente fuiste un experimento… a ver qué tan bajo caías y he de decir que te llevas las palmas cariñito… ¿Qué se sintió gemir bajo de mi y gritar mi nombre…?- no pudo terminar por el tremendo golpe que le propinó en su nariz con las fuerzas últimas fuerzas que tenía.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA POTTER!- sentía un grueso nudo en la garganta impidiéndole tragar saliva, todo en su interior derrumbado, el torrente de lagrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos que con todo el dolor de su corazón se prohibiera derramar una en su presencia.

Arrastrándose trató de alejarse pero se sentía tan débil, con su magia inestable y con un creciente pavor vio al azabache limpiarse la sangre de su nariz con un gesto burlón.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Si no he terminado contigo Malfoy… ¡ _CRUCIO_!- como un latigazo recorriendo su cuerpo se retorció de dolor por breves instantes que lo único que intentó proteger con todas sus fuerzas restantes fue su vientre esperando con ello proteger aquello que guardaba.

Lo último que escuchó cuando se detuvo fue un _Expulso_ y un golpe sordo algo alejado de su posición. Todo daba vueltas y comenzaba a desdibujarse.

-Draco…- quiso articular palabras a la rubia que lo sostenía con cariño observándole con congoja, pero la oscuridad era más fuerte y le tragaba que lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por ella.


	19. Demons

**Capítulo 10: Demons**

Jugueteando con su reloj de pulsera, pensaba en las curiosidades que representaban unos ojos grises resplandeciendo con los tenues rayos violáceos del inicio del crepúsculo y las cosas que movían en su interior.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando notó la gruesa cinta dorada del reloj se inmiscuía en su piel a modo de un tatuaje oscuro y que a voluntad podía regresar a su forma normal _"Qué raro, pero muy práctico"_ pensó pasándole el dedo con curiosidad dejando de lado sus cavilaciones que tontamente seguían a cierto rubio hasta su casa en Cherry Street.

Sacudió su cabello rebelde rascando con saña su cuero cabelludo como cuando estaba nervioso y regresó a ver el reloj que se movió macizo nuevamente sobre su que Ginny le dijera donde lo consiguió pues tener otro más con esa característica era genial, incluso podría regalarle uno a Ron para su cumpleaños pues ya había perdido dos en un mes y Hermione no estaba para nada contenta con ello.

Rodó los ojos cuando encontró varias lechuzas entraron a su cocina con correo, su lechuza Elion ululaba molesta por tanta intromisión. Trató de calmarla con una caricia en su cabeza parda pero sin obtener resultado pues se ofuscaba aun más.

La mayoría, cartas del ministerio, le exigían que fuera a festejar en la fiesta de aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort _"claro, como si me gustaría ir y recordar todas las personas que murieron a causa de esa terrible guerra_ " pensaba meneando la cabeza negativamente a la par que les lanzaba un incendio esperando que no le llegaran mas de ese tipo; aunque muy en el fondo sabía que los del ministerio eran especialistas en insistir.

Una de las ultimas era de Ginny contándole como le había ido en su primer mes en Rumania y las ansias que tenía de volverle a ver y que esperando que reencontrara su vena por romper las reglas, le dejara charlar con él aunque sea por chimenea-Sería interesante…- pero después desechó la idea. Aun no estaba listo para verla, necesitaba más tiempo.

 _"Ohh Ginny…"_ pensó suspirando en su aun pelirroja novia y como la estaba traicionando al pensar más en la dulce Peony y su padre que en ella

-Sip, en definitiva, eres un maldito, Harry Potter- se dijo con un asentimiento.

La última carta que recibió era de Luna, que ansioso de solo leer el remitente no dudó en abrir al instante. Sentía una fuerte presión como si esperara algo de ella. " _hum… ¿pero qué?"_ ladeó la cabeza, no es como si ella fuera decirle algo de Malfoy ¿o sí?

-No... Tal parece que no…- era una carta sencilla invitándolo a tomar unos tragos en un restaurante muggle en el centro. Se sentía ¿desanimado? _"no, que va"_ se dijo acomodándose nervioso sus queridas gafas circulares que prefería con creces usar a los incómodos lentes de contacto que Ginny tantas veces le decía que realzaban la belleza de sus ojos.

Garabateando con rapidez una respuesta afirmó su asistencia y atándole la respuesta en la pata de la lechuza de enormes ojos amarillos que esperó por él, emprendió el vuelo.

Dando una bocanada de aire decidió realizar una lista de lo que haría en el día para que le diera tiempo de ver a su amiga Luna en la noche, aunque tener las cosas en orden no era lo suyo, las circunstancias de su vida adulta lo apremiaba y tras dejarse en claro lo que haría se preparó con su delgado suéter de lana y ajustando sus zapatos salió.

* * *

Se frotó los ojos dos veces, se sentía que se caía de cansancio. Desde el día en el que al tan aclamado niño que vivió llegó a su casa prefirió atiborrarse de trabajo para no pensar en él ni por un segundo.

-Drakis ¿estás bien?- le preguntaba a menudo Christian mirándolo con consternación mientras jugaba con Peony; pues estando ausente necesitaba alguien que la cuidara y quien mejor que su compañero de trabajo/ ¿amigo con derechos? Para ese trabajo.

Aparte parecía que a Peony no le molestaba su presencia, es más, la disfrutaba en grande porque con él podría experimentar con el enorme kit de belleza infantil que le regaló en su cumpleaños pasado su abuelita Cissy.

-¿Qué no ves?- le preguntaba sin dejar de aporrear las teclas del su computadora. En realidad el trabajo siempre le funcionaba como un bálsamo que menguaba cualquier dolor y le hacía olvidar cualquier cosa mundana que no necesitaba en su vida.

-Por eso estoy preguntando…- esa contestación molesta siempre la ignoraba, pues aunque le gustaría decirle todo lo que le pasaba no podía; a pesar de los años, aun no se sentía listo para compartir sus problemas ni mucho menos abrir su débil corazón a otra persona como lo hizo con Harry…

" _Claro, claro, pérdida de memoria"_ refunfuñaba entre dientes.

Aunque seguía considerándolo algo estúpido y sin sentido, después de rememorar esos efímeros encuentros con el medimago la idea tal vez no sonaba tan descabellada… pero aun así, un perdón o pensar más en ello no cabía en su tiempo.

Dejando a Peony con Christian mientras le teñía su clara cabellera castaña en un extrañó color rosa que ella misma preparó decidió hacer sus compras semanales; aunque el hombre había aseverado que no pasaría nada, no podía estar seguro, solo esperaba que no le quemara la cabeza con sus inventos.

* * *

Si algo odiaba tanto como a Potter, eran las compras de víveres, pues esa tarea bastaba con dejársela a los elfos domésticos de su casa y ya, pero tener que escoger el mejor producto, hacer cuentas previamente para no gastar dinero de más y cargar bolsas de regreso a su auto no era nada agradable.

-Y más con algo que se podía arreglar fácilmente levitando las cosas…- _"¿Por qué los muggle no tienen magia?_ Pensaba con molestia escogiendo la leche de coco que tanto amaba su pequeña.

Tras pelear unos minutos con su carrito se dirigió a las cajas para pagar. Se sentía sofocado con su grueso abrigo gris oscuro y la bufanda blanca que Peony le obligó usar pues estaba granizando cuando salió, sin embargo prefirió desenrollársela del cuello y traerla en la mano.

-Son noventa y ocho libras…- le dijo la cajera sin regresarlo a ver. Con un rejunte de cejas pagó y se llevó sus cinco bolsas. Había sido bastante dinero, pero todo eso lo necesitaba.

 _"¿Qué haré de comer…?"_ se preguntó mientras rebuscaba con la mano libre sus llaves _"seguro y a Peony se le antoja un espagueti… tal vez con albóndigas…"_ iba meditando en si tenía todos los ingredientes en casa cuando se sintió resbalar con el ligeramente congelado suelo. Solamente fue consciente del ruido que hicieron sus compras al caer al suelo y la mano que le detuvo de caer.

-¿Estás bien Malfoy?-

-¡¿Potter?!- chilló volviendo a resbalar de la impresión cayendo ahora si sobre el suelo helado -¿Qué haces aquí en mi tienda? ¿Por qué…?- esa pregunta iba más para él mismo pues maldecía la hora en la que se le ocurrió hacer sus compras.

-¿Es tuya? No tenía idea…- dijo con genuina inquietud. Sostuvo su brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y ahogó una risotada cuando sintió la mirada furiosa del rubio.

-A lo que me refiero es que hay bastantes tiendas en el mundo mágico y no entiendo que haces aquí…-

-Ahh eso… pues simplemente a Teddy le encanta la leche achocolatada del mundo mágico, en especial la que venden en esta sucursal- señaló la bolsa integra que aun tenía en su mano.

Se mordió el labio inquieto, toda la bendita semana sus pensamientos habían desembocado en él por muy extraño que le pareciera y ahora que lo tenía en frente no podía evitar mirarlo; esas cejas rejuntadas mirándolo molesto, las mejillas arreboladas por el frío ¿tal vez? _"incluso su nariz esta roja"_ pensó enternecido queriendo tocarla para tratar de calentarla.

Sacudió su cabeza y le ayudó a recoger sus compras regadas en el suelo _"¿qué jodidas estoy pensando?"_ se dijo horrorizado.

-Quisiera decir gracias pero fue tu culpa por chocarme Potter…- dijo sin querer cruzar miradas con él, aun no estaba listo para tratarle " _somos unos vil desconocidos, no tenemos nada..."_ se decía cada que su traicionero inconsciente quería regresar a verle.

-No esperaba que me lo agradecieras, Malfoy…- Harry sonrió cuando de un portazo cerró la puerta de su carro y lo miró ceñudo antes arrancar y perderse a gran velocidad en la avenida.

" _Mierda"_ pensó regresando a ver la bufanda blanca tirada en el suelo, que no recogió por estar babeando en su especie de letargo por el ex –Slytherin. Como que no quiere la cosa la levantó y suspiro _"¿Qué me sucede contigo Malfoy?"_ se cubrió el rostro buscando la respuesta; respuesta que no llegó.

* * *

-¡Maldita seas Luna! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? ¡Joder!- quería morirse en ese mismo momento, que algún rayo divino terminara con él o con su loca amiga que hacia las cosas sin pensar " _o tal vez demasiado calculadas"_ pensaba receloso.

-No le veo nada de malo Draco- dijo soñadoramente –oye, eso no es ginger… ale…- dijo cuándo su rubio amigo ya se había zambullido todo el líquido hasta el fondo.

-Ya me di cuenta…- dijo haciendo muecas al sentir el líquido rasposo y tan fuerte; en definitiva la ginebra no era lo suyo _"ni menos la persona_ " pensó con hastío recordando a la comadrejita pobretona que seguro se había quedado con Harry o al menos eso es lo que le dijo Theo por error " _claro, como si me importara"_

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó el bartender muy solicito. Luna estuvo a punto de negar pero Draco la interrumpió –un whisky doble en las rocas… que sean dos- dijo muy seguro sintiendo su garganta seca.

-No deberías… sabes que tienes una terrible resistencia al alcohol…- no la dejó continuar pues le puso la mano en la boca y se empinó nuevamente el trago.

-Cállate- refunfuñó ceñudo.

" _Maldición"_ se había planteado perfectamente la velada con su amiga en su memoria; Peony se quedaría con su madre, tendría una conversación con Luna "libre de Potter" y le dejaría bien claro que le valía la idea de la pérdida de memoria pues es imposible salvar una relación perdida por cinco años, así como así con tanto dolor de por medio y le pediría de la manera más atenta que dejara de joder con lo mismo.

Pero la muy cínica se había atrevido a invitar a su "pacifica noche" a nada más ni nada menos que el tan exasperante niño que vivió.

-¿Qué planeas Scamander?- dijo mirándola furibundo pero ella como siempre simplemente sonrióampliamente como el gato Cheshire.

-Nada interesante Draco… simplemente…- ahí estaba la parte truculenta –quería comprobar algo con Harry, pues como te mencioné, hace bastante tiempo que no hablo con él… no desde que despertó en la enfermería de la escuela y me preguntó por mi querida pulsera como si jamás en su vida la hubiera visto- señaló la fina hebra con corazones que le regalaron en esa salida a Hogsmeade y su corazón se estrujó.

 _"Lo mismo hizo cuando vio mi collar"_ pero eso no se lo diría pues sabía que su sonrisa se ensancharía y seguiría maquinando sabe Merlín que en esa cabeza locuaz que tiene sobre los hombros.

* * *

El lugar de reunión con Luna era un lugar demasiado estrafalario y concurrido que le dio escalofríos "¿ _porque nos veremos en este lugar?"_ se preguntó inspeccionando con la vista el local; le resultaba realmente perturbador que su amiga le gustara esa clase de lugares tan llenos de luz con música de rock a todo volumen con tanto movimiento y gente pasando, bailando y brincando ahí y allá.

-Hola Harry- le saludó animada Luna con un asentimiento de cabeza. Harry se apresuró a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Hola Luna- jadeó ligeramente por llegar prácticamente corriendo al establecimiento, se le había hecho terriblemente tarde por quedarse a cenar en casa de Andrómeda pues Teddy estaba inquieto queriendo seguir escuchando sus historias de Quiddich y no le dejaba ir –perdón por la tardanza…-

-Descuida, estaba conversando con Draco así que no me sentía sola- Harry estuvo a punto de caer de su banquillo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Draco… Malfoy?-

-¿Conoces a alguien más que se llame Draco?- ladeó la cabeza curiosa que el azabache negó efusivamente.

-Tienes razón, que torpe, es que aun se me hace bastante raro que ustedes dos sean amigos… eso es todo- se alzó de hombros restándole importancia y Luna sonrió disimuladamente.

-Que interesante- declaró dándole un sorbo a su recién traída bebida.

-Y… ¿ya se fue?- preguntó cómo que no quiere la cosa tamborileando inconscientemente los dedos de su derecha sobre la barra, la Ravenclaw estaba realmente disfrutando aquello y estuvo por soltar una risita pero se contuvo.

-Nop… de hecho sigue aquí- señaló el abrigo verde oscuro de pana que descansaba sobre sus piernas y abrió más los ojos; las palabras le faltaban y todo le comenzó a dar vueltas.

Luna lo buscó entre la multitud y rodó los ojos cuando lo encontró –si no fuera mucha molestia, te pediría que por favor lo salves…- a Harry casi le truena el cuello de la rápida vuelta que dio para ver lo que los ojos azules observaban con hilaridad.

Draco Malfoy en la pista de baile, entre un mar de gente danzando terriblemente mal, agitando su cabeza de tal manera que la cabellera platinada simplemente se zarandeaba de un lado a otro mientras que alzaba los brazos como tratando de sentir el _bit._

-Puede que sea un maestro en el vals o en cualquier baile de alcurnia, pero es pésimo para esto-dijo por lo bajo; no sabía si reír o enternecerse que prefirió morderse el labio sin perderlo de vista.

-Es su manera de expresarse- dijo Luna condescendiente pues aunque sabía que su rubio amigo le avergonzaba exhibirse de tal manera, se veía feliz como no lo veía en años –aunque claro, su nula resistencia al alcohol ayudó a que esa escena sea posible- dio un asentimiento como si se lo dijera más que nada a ella misma.

Eso también era una sorpresa, pues recordaba todos los chismes que circulaban en la escuela de las grandes fiestas y parrandas que hacían en Slytherin siendo Malfoy el líder y el principal foco de atención; cualquiera esperaría lo contrario a lo que estaba viendo, pero sin embargo, dicha sorpresa fue bien recibida pues se estaba volviendo hasta fascinante la extraña faceta que le encontró.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a dos hombres acercarse al rubio como si le fueran a hacer sándwich entre contoneos y movimientos de pelvis, que con un gruñido percibido por Luna se paró de repente y por inercia se aproximó al rubio quien parecía en su mundo cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.

Tomándolo por los hombros lo giró para quedar frente a frente y que los dos sujetos pegostiosos captaran el mensaje de que no se le acercaran.

 _"¿Que estoy haciendo?"_ se preguntó por breves instantes pues actuaba como una persona celosa e irracional " _no estoy celándolo, simplemente que somos una especie de ¿amigos/ conocidos? Y Luna me pidió ayudarlo, a parte el no parece molesto por haber apartado a los tipos esos"_ se excusó mentalmente.

Cuando los ojos grises se enfocaron en los suyos, su respiración se volvió errática y sus manos dieron un ligero temblor " _Ohh Circe_ " suspiró al notar la amplia sonrisa que le dedicó entremezclado con el tenue rubor en sus mejillas por el calor del ambiente y el esfuerzo de su alocado baile.

-Wow, ¡viniste!- su insinuante tono de voz le impidió mirar a otro lado -¡mi canción!- chilló cuando escuchó un estridente solo de guitarra que reanudando sus brinquitos y movimientos de cabeza siguió bailando a su alrededor.

-Malfoy, creo que debes de descansar…- dijo divertido, cuando sintió las manos ligeramente frías del rubio entre las suyas como invitándolo a que lo imitara.

-¡Patrañas, patrañas! ¡Tienes que bailar!- aunque era solo un par de centímetros más bajo, sus facciones y estructura ósea era tan menuda y fina que era increíble que apenas cayera en la cuenta de que era… atractivo.

-Odio bailar- declaró tras un carraspeo pues temía que se estaba comportando como un adolecente al sentir sus manos sudando y demasiado calor por el delicado cuerpo del rubio tocando el suyo con cada movimiento de cadera.

Comenzó a reír como si se tratara de un buen chiste sin dejar de contonearse –Eso ya lo sabía Mr. Roboto… _domo_ … - canturreó haciendo pasos estático como una máquina y siguió riendo.

-¡Oye!- sonrió ante la ironía de que se estaba burlando pero sin saña alguna y más relajado le alborotó aun más el cabello que se sentía tan jodidamente bien entre sus dedos.

- _Pour some sugar on me… Ooh, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on C'mon fire me up!Oh, I can't get enough…-_ comenzó a cantar con energía cerrando los ojos.

–No tenía idea que conociera a Styx o DefLeppard… tengo que hacer una lista de todas las cosas que he descubierto de ti, es tan increíble y bizarro al mismo tiempo- se sinceró repentinamente que se asustó.

 _-I'm hot, sticky sweet From my head to my feet yeah!_ ¿Qué?- se sobresaltó como si apenas le llegaran las palabras del azabache y le sonrió con coquetería –Claro, claro ¿Qué te puedo decir Harry? Soy un estuche de monerías taaaaan asombroso- dejando caer sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ex –Gryffindor –que no tienessshh ni la menor idea…- su arrastre de palabras inducidos por el alcohol le produjeron sensaciones extrañas que hasta ese momento creyó desconocidas.

Draco se le quedó viendo con añoranza tal que de un momento a otro su alegría se escapó y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el azabache consternado sin apartarlo.

-Como te extrañe maldito bastardo…- pasó sus nudillos por su mejilla -¿Por qué me dejaste?- comenzó a hipar y frotar sus ojos cristalinos que Harry se sentía imposibilitado y con cariño acarició su cabeza.

-Ven… te llevaré con Luna…- lo sostuvo con ímpetu pues ya le era difícil mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste…- con sus últimas fuerzas lo jaló tan fuerte que sus labios se juntaron sentía tan necesitado pero a la vez tan desolado que su alma tembló en una extraña congoja que también le invadió, pero no estaba seguro si era porque se lo estaba transmitiendo Malfoy o era él mismo.

Tras unos segundos la presión se aligero y pudo percibir el sabor del alcohol y limón en los tersos labios cálidos que le supieron tan bien pero algo en su cerebro cosquilleó como si su textura le pareciera familiar " _pero es imposible_ " se dijo con un breve sentido de raciocinio.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó cuando sintió el abandono de la otra parte que con ligereza se desplomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Luna llegando hasta ellos. Harry solo tardó una fracción de segundo en notar que cualquier vergüenza, molestia, gusto o lo que sea que le produjo ese "beso" desapareció al caer en cuenta de lo que le pasó al rubio que respiraba pausadamente en su pecho.

-Se quedó dormido…-


	20. Como Sobrevivir al Dolor

**Parte 10: Como Sobrevivir al Dolor**

 _"¿Realmente creíste todo lo que te dije? Pobre iluso idiota sangre pura, cualquiera pensaría que por ser una serpiente sabrías diferenciar una actuación de la realidad, pero me equivoqué, no sabes cuan divertido fue jugar contigo, Malfoy, tenerte en mis manos, para después aplastar tu patético corazón... "_

Respirando con dificultad, Draco abrió los enrojecidos ojos por todas las lágrimas que derramó las noches anteriores, sentir el dolor de su roto corazón pesándole en el pecho, sangrando aun con su herida abierta, reiterándole a cada instante que fue real, que esas malditas palabras fueron ciertas, dichas palabras repitiéndose como un eco una y otra vez, que con una patada lo regresaron al mundo frío tal cual es, que no permitiría el sol brillar para él…

-¿Por qué Harry?... ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos nuevamente, ya no podía más _"¿porque ahora? ¿Por qué cuando más te necesitaba, tenias que quitarte tu mascara y mostrarme quien eras en realidad?"_ se preguntaba con el dolor presente clavado en lo profundo de su ser.

Sentía fuertes espasmos en su cuerpo y un alarido manó de su garganta en un triste lamento exigiendo saber porque entre todas las personas, tenía que sufrir; si todas las personas en las afueras de su sala común celebraban haber derrotado al señor tenebroso, ¿Por qué era el único que tenía que sentir como su corazón fue arrancado de su pecho, por aquellas mismas manos que durante tanto tiempo lo habían adorado como a un santo?

Instintivamente llevó su mano a cubrir su vientre aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, hasta hace unos pocos días se enteró que había vida en su interior, creciendo con cada nuevo día nacido de todo el amor que sentía y que creyó que era mutuo " _soy el más grande idiota de todo el mundo…"_ y lo peor de todo es que gracias al _cruciatus_ estuvo a punto de perder ese maravilloso obsequio de vida…

-¡Draki, Darling!- llamó Pansy arrojando su cuerpo contra el suyo abrazándolo sobreprotectoramente como si con esa muestra de afecto pudiera borrar todas sus congojas y dolores.

-Déjalo respirar Pans… - exclamó Blaise separando a su novia del rubio que los miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras temblaba casi imperceptiblemente como una hoja mecida por un vendaval.

-Todo estará bien, llora lo que tengas que llorar, nosotros estaremos contigo…- exclamó Millicent acariciándole los platinados cabellos. No podía dejar de llorar, se sentía tan patético mostrando su lado blando, pero sus amigos siempre habían estado ahí para protegerlo.

-Si llego a ver a ese infeliz Potter, te juro por mis padres que lo mato a punto de _cruciatus_ \- profirió Theo sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba de rabia al solo ver a su hermoso amigo reducido en tal estado, roto emocionalmente.

-¡Noooo!- chilló Draco deteniendo a su amigo que se había puesto de pie -por favor Theo… no…- dijo mirándolo suplicante volviendo a soltar a llorar.

-Está bien Drake, Theo no hará nada con ese imbécil, ni ninguno de nosotros, ¿se lo merece? Por supuesto, pero no nos corresponde aplicar la justicia a nosotros más que nuestro príncipe ¿está claro?- preguntó Blaise con seriedad; todos cabizbajos asintieron. Les dolía ver al rubio en tal estado, pero si él no aprobaba que se vengaran, no lo harían, no podrían hacerlo sufrir más.

El moreno pidió que se retiraran para que descansara, así que las chicas solo le dedicaron dulces palabras asegurando que todo estaría bien y que le conseguirían algo de comer. Theo como león enjaulado frunció el entrecejo.

-Perdón, Theo, pero no quiero que te pase nada por meterte con él…- sin agregar nada, el azabache solo besó la mano de su amigo diciéndole que haría lo que fuera por él, antes de salir de su cuarto privado cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Que fue con exactitud lo que te dijo Draco? Ya que cuando te encontró la Lunática estabas hecho un ovillo en el suelo llorando como alma en pena… o al menos eso dijo…-

-Simplemente me dijo todo lo que ya sabía desde un principio pero que me negué a aceptar… el jamás me amó, nunca me vio como una persona que pudiera sentir… una vil ilusión y nada más… No importa ya, Blaise… era obvio que todo ese tiempo jugó conmigo ¿no? Tú y los demás me lo advirtieron hace tiempo, que el único perjudicado sería yo y no quise creerlo… que iluso…-

-No eres un iluso, eres una frágil persona con un gran ego y una ruda mascara, pero sientes casi o más que otras personas y eso te hace especial, amigo… si creí en mis palabras cuando te las dije, pero… después de todo ese tiempo de verlos, llegué a la conclusión que sus sentimientos eran sinceros… ¡maldito sea, nos engañó a todos con su faceta de "niño bueno, leal Gryffindor que no mata ni una mosca" estúpido hipócrita!- Draco con su expresión de sufrimiento no pudo evitar sonreír con las palabras de su amigo.

-Gracias Blaise… siempre tienes las mejores palabras para decirme…-

-Ya sabes dragón, somos tus amigos y estamos para ayudarte, ahora duerme, le harás bien a tu cuerpo y a tu…- dijo señalando su poco abultado vientre que Draco ocultó con ambas manos.

-No puedo dormir… no quiero… mis padres…- sollozó aferrándose de su almohada; no quería pensar en el fatídico estado en que lo vio cuando se lo llevaron de su escondite.

-Descuida, Madame Narcissa está solamente detenida…- sin embargo no tenía idea de que le pasaría a Lucius Malfoy, pero lo mejor era que no supiera nada su querido amigo -te daré una poción sin sueños, eso estará bien…- el moreno sacó un frasco con dicho filtro que sin tardar el rubio se bebió de golpe, para caer rendido en la cama –Descansa, Draqui…- dijo acomodando los platinados cabellos tras de la pálida oreja y poniendo la sabana bajo la gruesa frazada para arroparlo como un bebe, vigiló su sueño, cerciorándose que no tuviera pesadillas que turbaran su descanso.

 _*~*~*~*~*En la enfermería*~*~*~*~*~_

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza despertó, se sentía perdido y desubicado _"¿Qué estaba haciendo?"_ se pregunto con pesadumbre, no recordaba gran cosa… había derrotado a Voldemort, y ¿después? " _creo que fui a la madriguera_ " se respondió dudativo de su respuesta...

 _"¿entonces qué hago aquí?"_ Se dijo viendo las blancas camillas en perfecta alineación y ni un solo sonido cercano; era una extraña sensación, su mente ardía y palpitaba adolorida, pero su corazón pesaba más como si una enorme piedra se hubieran instalado en él sin la posibilidad de deshacerse de ella " _que extraño"_ pensó sobando sus sienes.

-¡Harry!- gritó la castaña que lo vio despertar. Ese empujón no le ayudó nada a su maltrecha cabeza que sintió vértigo al impacto.

-Mione... por favor...- dijo al momento que la Gry se separaba de él.

-Hermano, ¿Que fue lo que te pasó? - preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo pero con un tono aliviado de que estuviera sano, salvo y entero- dijiste que irías a hacer algo y luego PUFF, apareciste a las quinientas en las afueras del castillo tirado en el suelo inconsciente, de no ser por Ginny, no sé qué te habría pasado-

-¡Ohh por todos los cielos, Harry!- chilló Ginny abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la frente -que bueno que estés bien, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías -Harry sonrió confundido _"¿en las afueras del castillo? ¿Qué hacía ahí?"_ se preguntó sin siquiera poder encontrar respuesta; estaba en blanco.

-Señores, ya la hora de visitas termino, el señor Potter ya despertó pero necesita descansar- regañó Madame Pomfrey moviendo las manos en señal de que se alejaran.

-Venimos mañana- dijeron todos en señal de despedida, haciendo que Harry suspirara. No tenía sentido, nada parecía tenerlo; el dolor no se iba, como si le faltara algo súbitamente. Quiso ponerse en pie, pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Si fuera tú, yo no haría eso- dijo su rubia amiga con ojos soñadores con su varita sobre su oreja.

-¡Luna!- exclamo con sorpresa, no esperaba verla ahí, pero con el fuerte dolor que invadió su cabeza volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama.

-Descuida, Madame Pomfrey me dio permiso de pasar, dije que vine en nombre de McGonagall para ver como estabas- dijo alzándose de hombros -¿cómo te sientes?-

-De la patada Luna... gracias por preguntar...- dijo con media sonrisa.

-Puedo notarlo... oye ¿no ha venido Draco? no lo he visto desde hace una semana...- por alguna extraña razón el corazón de Harry dio un brinco y comenzó a latir acelerado _"¿pero qué demonios?"_ se dijo aturdido apretando su pecho -aunque creo que estando los chicos, no se atrevería a venir…-

-¿Porque Malfoy vendría? seguro a molestarme y ¿porque lo llamas por su nombre?- Luna ladeó la cabeza analizándole con extrañeza.

-Por nada en especial, solo preguntaba...- se quedaron unos instantes en silencio que le parecieron eternos al pelinegro; Luna parecía mirarlo y a la vez no, como si se tratara de un acertijo que estaba determinada a resolver en su mente _"o tal vez está viendo hadas invisibles o algo así"_ se dijo alzándose de hombros. Como no queriendo seguir en ese inacabable mutismo, quiso sacar un tema de conversación.

-Oye Luna no te había visto esa pulsera, es muy bonita...- dijo mirando la hermosa cadena plateada con mínimo diez colgandijos de piedra verdes con forma de corazón, era muy ordinaria para algo que ella usaría; era extraño, le parecía haberla visto como si de un sueño pasado se tratara e intentó tocarla con sus dedos.

-Dos personas que quiero me la regalaron...- dijo algo triste maquinado mil y un escenarios en su aguda mente ante la situación en la que encontraba a su buen amigo -bueno Harry, veo que no estás tan mal, así que será mejor que me vaya y avise a McGonagall de tu situación, cuídate...- Harry se extrañó; no entendió aquella mirada que le dedicó su amiga, pero solo se limitó a recargarse en la cabecera de su cama a pensar en aquello que perdió pero que no caía en la cuenta de que era.


	21. The Forgotten

**Capítulo 11: The Forgotten**

Pasando la bufanda blanca entre sus dedos suspiró. En definitiva esa noche no había salido como la había esperado, pero aun así no para de rememorarla en su mente como si de un disco rayado se tratara que volvía a sonar una y otra vez la misma melodía alborotándolo sin sentido, menguando cualquier pensamiento diferente e intensificando el latir de su corazón al recordar el breve momento en el que besó a Malfoy.

 _"¿Por qué no me pareció desagradable, asqueroso o terriblemente trágico?"_ se devanaba los sesos regresando a ver el pedazo de tela que por su sanidad aventó al sillón más próximo para ya no tenerla entre sus manos desprendiendo ese tenue aroma a canela que pudo percibir emanando del cuerpo del rubio.

" _Debo estar enloqueciendo"_ enterró su cabeza entre sus manos dando ligeros tirones a sus cabellos.

Pero aun así no pudo negar que le gustó y que se le hacía tan extrañamente familiar que casi podía palpar a lo que le recordaba " _aunque si pudiera repetirlo tal vez… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué estoy diciéndome eso?! ¡Como si quiera volver a… yo… algo así con… con… Malfoy!"_ negó efusivamente la cabeza soltando un muy largo suspiro.

Un aleteo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y tomando una bocanada de aire quitó la carta de la pata de la lechuza que ululó molesta. Abriendo los ojos de par en par se cubrió la boca con una mano, por fin noticias de su Psicomago, el sanador Theobald Rigan.

-Ya era hora- rezongó dándole un premio a la lechuza que con otro aleteo salió disparada por donde entró.

Leyó con avidez las palabras del hombrecillo donde le explicaba rápidamente lo mal que le supo no contestarle antes pues para suerte del psicomago, desgracia para Harry, se volvió una "vaca sagrada" para el rubro de la psicomagía y por ende tenía siempre la libreta de citas muy llena.

" _Vaya, todo el mundo tiene problemas de la cabeza como yo"_ pensó con ironía.

Para su tranquilidad, el psicomago le hizo un hueco en su ajetreado día y tenía cita programada esa misma mañana, incluso le imploraba que fuera a buscarlo a su casa como la vez anterior.

Aun recordaba la primera (y única) vez que fue con él hacía casi seis años por un terrorífico episodio sicótico donde no paraba de gritar y llorar con una espantosa cefalea que espantó a sus mejores amigos y más de uno que lo vio.

Quien lo recomendó (y prácticamente llevó a rastras) fue la directora McGonagall pues le aseguró que era una buena persona, muy discreto y como psicomago era uno de los mejore en su ámbito.

Claro que funcionó al instante su terapia; por ello le dio de alta de su tratamiento, aunque curiosamente dicha terapia pareció borrársele de la memoria porque por más que trataba de recordarlo no podía.

Sin embargo cuando comenzó a volver a tener sus pequeños "episodios" de lagunas mentales y saltos de intentos de recuerdo, dicho sanador se volvió inaccesible e indetectable que no le quedó de otra que recurrir a otros tratamientos que consistían más que nada en mantenerlo tranquilo y relajado con ansiolíticos.

-Hola Harry, cuánto tiempo- dijo dándole un amistoso apretón de manos como si de viejos amigos se tratara _"bueno, no exactamente_ " pensó antes de tomar asiento en el primer sillón que encontró.

-La verdad que si…- hizo una pausa al ver al bonachón hombre tomar asiento frente a él.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Harry Potter? ¿Otra vez tu problema de memoria? ¿Ya se está desvaneciendo mi bloqueo?- el azabache boqueó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cuál bloqueo?-

-Ahh mi buen muchacho, el estudio de los hechizos de memoria es absolutamente fascinante y revitalizante, pero que no todos tienen la paciencia de investigar adecuadamente Harry… si supieras de las cosas ocultas que he descubierto…- bufó exasperado, eso le recordaba las conversaciones unidireccionales del Director Dumbledore.

-¿Podría pasar a que es lo que tengo?- se sentía inquieto por saber de su problema pues los "recuerdos" seguían asaltándolo cada vez con mayor frecuencia; ya estaba harto de su constante dolor de cabeza y tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se refería con que le aplicó un bloqueo en su mente -si se trata de un _obliviate_ o algo así...-

-No Harry no es un _obliviate_ , el hechizo que pesa sobre ti es algo más complejo que eso. Pongámoslo con palabras coloquiales el _obliviate_ lo que hace es "encerrar" por así decirlo, recuerdos específicos de una persona o un tema en particular y lo esconde a plena vista, por eso es relativamente fácil recuperar esos recuerdos- el azabache arqueó una ceja pues era consciente que al profesor Lockhart aun no se recuperaba y seguía internado en San Mungo.

-Claro, hay sus raras excepciones, pero la mayoría de las pérdidas de memoria por un _obliviate_ son tratables y reversibles- añadió como si hubiera leído su mente.

-Pero en tu caso es otra clase de hechizo, algo complejo y truculento como se lo reporte en su momento a Minerva y a tu brillante amiga la señorita Granger… este es un hechizo se llama _"oblituslivisci"_ que significa "olvido oscuro" de hecho hay una historia muy interesante sobre su origen, pero la dejaremos para después- le guiñó el ojo dándole un sorbo a su té –para no hacer el cuento largo, en el siglo XV se prohibió en muchos países por su dificultad al ejecutarlo y las peligrosas consecuencias que representa. Por ello en la actualidad la información sobre él es prácticamente nula, pero no por eso deja de ser fascinante-

Harry parpadeó incauto, era imposible tragar aquello ¿McGonagall lo sabía? Y lo peor de todo ¿Hermione? Y ninguna había tenido el suficiente tacto para decirle "oye Harry tienes un hechizo de memoria jodiendo tu mente, ¿no te apetece un café?"

-¿Y no hay cura para ello?- ignoró el despliegue de su cantaleta de lo maravilloso que le resultaba ese hechizo que le estaba afectando.

-Mmm... Depende... pues hay de dos tipos. Un _oblitus_ completo y uno incompleto- maldecía que eso no lo enseñaban en la universidad, pero lo peor era que jamás había escuchado un hechizo que se dividiera de ese modo–el completo es el más difícil pues consume gran parte de la magia del conjurante por ello deja ciertas trazas y es fácilmente detectable quien fue el causante… pero es tan exacto que es como si desprendiera de lleno los recuerdos deseados y los desvaneciera como si de humo se tratara- Harry estaba absorto y aterrado con su explicación, eso era una barbaridad, algo perverso que no podía creer que le hubieran hecho eso.

-Para tu suerte, el hechizo que tienes es la versión incompleta del _oblitus_ \- frunció el ceño " _claro, suerte"_ refunfuñó para sus adentros –mira, te lo mostrare detalladamente- por Merlín que lo estaba tratando como un crío y no como el medimago que era.

Sacando un aparato parecido a un pensadero pero con una placa metálica en la parte superior, creo un hilo dorado conectando su cabeza con ese artilugio.

-Es de mi invención- dijo orgulloso para después pronunciando unas palabras inteligibles provocando que el delgado hilo comenzara a brillar -Piensa en algún evento de tu pasado y podremos verlo- Harry enfurruñado accedió. En la placa apareció a vivo y a todo color una escena de cuando tenía 15 y estaba en la sala común con Hermione y Ron haciendo sus deberes, pero como siempre él se estaba distrayendo junto con su pelirrojo amigo mientras la castaña los reprendía severamente.

-Hasta aquí no se ve ninguna alteración pues el recuerdo es bastante nítido y no tiene borde ni nada, está limpio- Harry asintió –pero espera, mira…- siguió observando la escena sin perdérsela, pero sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su sien; apretó los ojos, pero tenía que seguir viendo costara lo que costara.

Su yo del pasado sacó un trozo de pergamino e hizo amago de leerlo, sin embargo el recuerdo comenzó a enturbiarse –¿lo ves?- preguntó asombrado el hombrecillo mirándole y al recuerdo a intervalos iguales hasta que asintió –aquí ya se alteró el recuerdo pues se ve una fea neblina y en el pergamino solo se alcanza a leer "nos vemos en la torre de Astronomía" ¡fascinante!-

Haciendo el contra-hechizo, el hilo dorado desapareció al igual que la escena –así están la mayoría de tus recuerdos de la escuela, tuve que analizarlos con detalle cuando viniste a mí y déjame decirte que fuiste muy afortunado…- se sentía fatal, peor que cuando Snape invadió su mente con oclumancia.

-¿Cómo puedo ser afortunado si mis recuerdos están alterados? Qué no pueda recordar por más que pueda…-

-Porque tiene solución- dijo con una sonrisa bonachona –si hubiera sido el _oblitus_ completo ya podrías decirle adiós a esos recuerdos…- hizo una pausa antesde soltar la parte truculenta –pero aquí la parte difícil es que al ser un _oblitus_ incompleto tus recuerdos se encuentran resguardados por la misma persona que te los sacó…-

-¡Pero dijo que tiene solución!-

-Claro que la tiene, pero no por ello es sencilla- dijo solemne para el coraje de Harry –aparte, tuviste suerte pues quien te lo hizo es bastante diestro y sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque bien si las cosas salían mal no te encontrarías aquí, si no en el pabellón de psiquiatría con los recuerdos hechos un huevo revuelto o peor, sin un solo recuerdo ahí a dentro- señaló su cabeza.

-¿Y porque el dolor de cabeza? Y los "¿recuerdos?"-

-Una secuela obviamente, también podrías sufrir de sueños incompletos, insomnio, fatiga etcétera… por ello te apliqué un bloqueo ¿no tuviste problemas los primeros tres años verdad?- Harry asintió avergonzado, era cierto, había estado feliz como una ostra durante ese corto tiempo –creí que duraría mas… si quieres te puedo hacer otro, pero bien podrías tener buena calidad de vida sin él.

-¿Está de broma?-

-Querías soluciones y te las estoy dando- sonrió crípticamente –bueno, la hora terminó, espero que te haya servido lo que platicamos y que consideres lo del bloqueo-

Harry se levantó torciendo el gesto, la manera de actuar de ese hombre era bastante extraña y exasperante.

-Aunque ahora que recuerdo, si quieres intentar obtener un indicio del pasado deberías de preguntarle a DracoMalfoy- se quedó de piedra y lo regresó a ver lentamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Draco Malfoy?-

-Sí, tu amiga Hermione me comentó que cuando tuviste tu episodio malo decías su nombre entre sueños, probablemente forme parte de tus recuerdos perdidos…-

* * *

Con más dudas que preguntas contestadas Harry sentía que su cabeza explotaría con tantos pensamientos arremolinándose, creciendo en un terrible vórtice que parecía no querer detenerse por nada. Se aparicionó en la casa de Ron y Hermione, tenía que escuchar su explicación, aunque en el fondo sabía que debió esperar a que se calmaran sus ideas, pero sentía que no podía esperar.

-¿Harry?- preguntó consternada la castaña cuando vio parado a su mejor amigo en su pequeña sala.

-¿Podrían explicarme porque no me dijeron lo del estúpido bloqueo en mi cabeza?- los ex –Gryffindor se regresaron a ver consternados; Hermione se mordió el costado de su pulgar a la par que Ron se rascaba la cabeza con energía.

-Harry nosotros podemos explicarte…-

-Por favor, háganlo- dijo con ironía cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –ya que parece que los años de ser amigos no cuentan para explicarme que tengo un terrible hechizo de memoria o que revisaron mis recuerdos como si de una película se tratara-

-Cumpa, tranquilízate- el pelirrojo quiso poner su mano sobre su hombro pero Harry se apartó.

-Sabían cómo me he sentido y no me dijeron nada- se sentía herido y no lo escondería.

-Ohh Harry cuanto lo sentimos, pero creímos que estarías bien…- intentó suavizar los tórridos ímpetus del moreno pero este con sorna respondió.

-Claro, como soy el hombre de acero que puede soportarlo todo…-

-No, mira Harry cuando fuimos con el psicomago Rigan nos contó todo… sobre el hechizo que te hicieron, créeme que no fue fácil aceptar lo del bloqueo, pero dijo que era lo mejor y así lo fue por los primeros tres años…-

-Entiéndenos cumpa, fue por tu bien- " _claro, por mi bien, como todas las cosas que hicieron en nuestro quinto año"_ -aparte, si no te dijimos lo de Malfoy fue porque sabes cómo te obsesionas con ese tío…-

-Créenos que también nosotros sospechamos de él, pero el psicomago aseguró que él no tuvo nada que ver, de hecho nos dijo algo tan extraño, que seguro él pertenece a tus recuerdos perdidos…- Harry apretó los ojos, era imposible y con aprensión se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó con fuerza, el martilleo se hizo más fuerte y con ello el dolor.

 _"No es posible… o ¿lo es?"_

-Sabrás que nos devanamos los sesos tratando de encontrar sentido, pues es tan imposible que tuvieras algo que ver con ese hurón si ni siquiera podían verse en la misma habitación sin querer matarse, es psicótico- agregó Ron en voz baja acercándosele con precaución.

-Como sea, no tenemos ningún punto de partida más que la premisa que tus recuerdos borrados lo involucren, no sé, tal vez tu y el descubrieron algo que alguien no quería que se descubriera o tal vez algún secuaz de Voldemort creyó que ustedes eran conocidos o yo que sé, me di por vencida tras estos años de investigar a ciegas…-

Tras soltar una gran bocanada de aire prácticamente se recostó en el sillón crema de sus amigos y cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano con una sola premisa en su mente _"Tengo que preguntarle a Malfoy"_

* * *

Con pesar se tomó un vial para calmar su malestar y se arrellanó en su sillón frente a su escritorio; nada tenía sentido en su vida, no después de descubrir sobre ese oscuro hechizo que se cargaba.

Abriendo su gaveta, rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró el estuche de sus lentes, con una exhalación lo acarició; hacía más de dos años que no los usaba y ya les extrañaba.

-¡Señor Harry!- le llamó una voz muy cerca que le hizo girar la cabeza buscando de dónde provenía.

-¿Peony?- preguntó cuándo vio a la pequeña agitada aferrándose de la puerta y sus ojitos verdes veían los suyos con angustia -¿Estás sola? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Estás herida?- la bombardeó con preguntas acercándose a ella.

-Tiene que ayudar a mi papi…-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno hermosas personitas es todo por el momento! chan, chan, chan!~ Espero que les guste como va hasta ahora la historia :D Nos leemos pronto con un nuevo maratón de actualizaciones jeje! Besitos :3


	22. Una Tajante Soledad

**Notas de la Autora:** Nuevamente por aquí con esta historia! Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Murtilla** (buena deducción! aunque te falló algo jeje xD y no te diré que fue! ay después lo averiguarás n.n), **xonyaa11** (no te frustres querida! la historia si la tengo terminada! es solo que no me he dado tiempo de pasarla aqui en FF! es que son 40 capis y voy de poquito en poco xD, pero por ti me apresuraré)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Parte 11: Una Tajante Soledad**

Los días posteriores fueron un tormento para todos los Slytherin cuyo príncipe seguía devastado, llorando a mares cada que estaba despierto, recordando una y otra vez sus felices momentos que resultaron ser una cruel mentira producto de una terrible jugarreta por un manipulador sin escrúpulos que se movía campante por todo el castillo lado a lado de sus estúpidos amigos y la insulsa pelirroja que se la pasaba más pegada a su brazo que las moscas al azúcar.

-Ya no puedo estar aquí, Pansy, siento que sigo muriendo por dentro, por favor…- rogó el rubio a su amiga que también pensaba que estaría mejor entre más lejos estuviera su amigo del castillo, lejos de su pasado, de Potter…

-Blaise, Nott, cuiden a Draco, en un momento regreso- dijo la chica imperisa corriendo a escribir una carta a sus padres. Los chicos asintieron tratando de consolar a su amigo que no quería responder a nada.

-Draco… Lovegood está aquí… ¿la mando a volar?- Preguntó Millicent incrédula viendo a la lunática Ravenclaw en el nido de las serpientes con una mirada fresca y soñadora.

-Déjala pasar Mill…- dijo en un hilo de voz –danos un poco de tiempo Theo…- su amigo apretó los puños, odiaba que siempre en el que se apoyaba era en Blaise y no en él, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, esos dos tenían una vida juntos como hermanos, así que sin agregar palabra, salió del cuarto viendo pasar a la rubia que examinaba curiosa su alrededor, era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí y le resultaba fascinante lo diferente que eran las casa de Hogwarts.

Cuando se encontraron solos, la chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Draco; en su opinión no se veía nada bien; su semblante demacrado, con sus ojos enrojecidos por tantas lagrimas derramadas al desamor, el tormento en su mirada le daban a entender que nada sería igual con él y era lógico, no todos los días uno experimenta lo trágico y cruel de la vida como le pasó a su pobre amigo.

-Hola Draco, te vez fatal- dejó ir la muchacha para comprobar de donde se tambaleaba el piso.

-¿Tú como te sentirías si quien más quieres aplasta tus sueños y rompe en mil pedazos tu corazón para luego escupirle?- preguntó con ironía sin apartarle su rostro impregnado con perpetuo dolor.

-Como si un millar de centauros caminaran sobre mí- declaró llanamente tomando su mano, acariciándola como una madre lo haría y suspiró.

-Bueno, ya te das una idea…- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio; silencio que no apreció el rubio pues frunció el entrecejo; quería que Luna le dijera de una vez por todas que quería y que hacía en su habitación; pero todo lo que obtuvo fue:

-¿Sabes que pasó el otro día mientras comía pudin? Me encontré con Harry, se veía tan cambiado, como si le faltara algo…- miró al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo o tal vez porque en su mente recreaba la escena, pero ni una ni otra cosa le importaba menos a Draco.

-Mira, Luna no me interesa lo que pase con la vida de ese maldito, si es lo único que viniste a decir…- colérico gruñó en voz baja.

-Pues la verdad si se veía diferente…- continuó ignorando la petición del rubio –incluso hace unas semanas cuando despertó en la enfermería y nos quedamos a solas, le pregunté si te había visto… pero fue muy extraña su respuesta, ya que me vio como si estuviera diciendo una barbaridad y negó rotundamente pensando que era improbable que tu quisieras saber de su estado, creo que algo raro le pasó…-

-Sí, y esa cosa rara se llama descubrimiento de su sucia jugada-

-Pero la verdad no se veía como alguien satisfecho, sino como alguien perdido, que no recordara nada… incluso me preguntó de dónde conseguí esta pulsera que me regalaron los dos esa linda salida a Hogsmeade, que lindos tiempos… creo que alguien lo hechizó o algo así y por cierto, ¿sabes una cosa más? dice madame Pomfrey que tenía marcas de magia oscura en su interior y esencia del agua del rio Nilo, sabes que es muy difícil que se desvanezca del organismo...-

-Suena linda tu idea de conspiración, pero ¿Quién sacaría provecho alterando los recuerdos de Harry? Nadie, ya no existe el señor tenebroso así que seguro y solo es traumatismo lo que sufre…- apretó los ojos conteniendo nuevamente sus lagrimas que eran traicioneras.

-Solo piénsalo Draco, realmente dudo que sea capaz de hacerte daño, yo lo vi con mis ojos y pude ver el amor que siente por ti…- dijo la chica palmeándole el hombro levantándose de su silla para salir calmadamente como entró.

-Yo también pensé verlo, pero eso no quiere decir que haya sido verdad…- dijo rodando con mucho trabajo sobre sí mismo para darle la espalda y se cubrió con la sabana para ocultar su sufrimiento.

Luna al ver el poco interés de su amigo se despidió cordialmente antes de retirarse, tendría muchas cosas en que pensar en su sala común. Blaise suspiró apesadumbrado, no había nada peor que ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, pero lo que dijo la Lunática no cuadraba o tal vez demasiado...

-Y... ¿qué piensas de ello? tal vez lo que dijo la Ravenclaw es cierto y le dieron una pócima del olvido... recuerda que el agua del rio Nilo es uno de sus componentes, tal vez alguien se la dio para que te olvidara...-

-¡Basta Blaise! no quiero que tu también continúes con esa estupidez… como le dije a ella, te lo digo a ti, ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Para qué? si nadie más que ustedes y ella sabía sobre nosotros… y yo confío plenamente en todos ustedes... y para tu información también para el veritaserum se requiere ese ingrediente, así que lo más probable es que haya sido eso...-

A la hora y media que Pansy mandó la carta, la chimenea del cuarto individual de Draco recibió a Mary Parkinson la madre de su amiga y a su madre, quien se veía aterrada por el estado en el que le encontró.

-Mi bebe…- corrió a abrazarlo y el otro como muñequito de trapo se dejo abrazar por su madre quien solo acariciaba su cabeza y se aferraba a su cuerpo con maternal preocupación -Todo estará bien pequeño...- aunque Pansy no le había dicho gran cosa, tuvo la sensación que eso tenía que ver con Potter, probablemente sexto sentido.

Pero no era momento para preguntar, así que con la ayuda de Blaise se lo llevaron a la mansión Parkinson, donde, con total disposición lo instalaron en un cuarto de su uso exclusivo, con todas las comodidades necesarias y con una ferviente solidaridad por los años de conocerse y muchísimo más por su delicado estado. Aquellas amplias paredes serían, sin lugar a duda su residencia durante los siguientes meses…


	23. Say you, Say me

**Capítulo 12: Say you, Say me**

Parpadeó dos veces tratando de asimilar lo que escuchó y se puso rígido.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?!- preguntó alarmado, mucho más de lo que esperaba. La inquietud se apoderó de él, sentía algo muy extraño en su pecho como si le hirviera la sangre si algo malo le ocurrió al rubio.

-Dijo que iba a salir a comprar pero se veía muy mal desde la mañana… y… y se desmayó en el recibidor de la casa… tiene que ayudarlo señor Harry…- rogó la pequeña con sus grandes ojos verdes. Como si hubiera recibido un pinchazo en su espalda, se puso de pie; con un _accio_ atrajo su maletín donde traía elementos básicos de curación y tomó su abrigo.

-Vamos Peony- estrechó la pequeña mano dándole un ligero apretón, consolando su acelerado corazoncito. Tras dedicarle unas palabras a su asistente pidiéndole cancelar sus consultas por cuestiones personales; tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña de cabello negro y se aparecieron en su casa de Cherry Street.

" _Malfoy"_ pensó con un helado estremecimiento al verle inconsciente en la entrada de su departamento; por su afán de ayudarlo, se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo, trastabillando en el acto cayendo de rodillas ante él. Tocó su frente; su temperatura estaba por las nubes y su semblante no estaba mejor.

Su usual piel pálida, ahora lo estaba más dándole un aspecto traslucido tan lánguido y apagado que para contrastar tenía las mejillas y en su boca entreabierta un inusualmente precioso color carmín; agitó con fuerza su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos nada éticos de su mente _"ahora no es momento de eso"_ se dijo tratando de conservar su cuidado cargó su ligero peso y lo llevó al cuarto que le señaló Peony.

-Por favor, no vaya a usar mucha magia señor Harry… las cosas muggle son sensibles…- dijo la niña acariciando la mejilla arrebolada, esperando que con ese pequeño gesto disminuyera la fiebre de su padre.

-Descuida, solo le haré lo que te hice la primera vez que fuiste a mi consultorio- Peony asintió y se quedó quietecita observando el haz de luz recorriendo el cuerpo de su padre. Harry ladeó la cabeza, no era una infección como esperaba, pero aun así consideró pertinente a administrarle una pócima pimentónica.

Pasaron 5, 10, 15 minutos y no sucedió nada; se extrañó al no ver ninguna reacción, un cambio de semblante o el clásico humo que sale por las orejas, lo único que percibió fue una mueca pero el rubio no despertó.

-Papi…- sollozó la ojiverde con sus ojitos anegados de lágrimas.

-Descuida, estará bien- le dio ánimos –ya tomó la pócima, solo tenemos que refrescarlo ¿puedes poner la bañera?- la niña asintió solicita –ponla con agua ligeramente fría, pero no mucho...- con una inhalación utilizó un _accio_ para buscar ropa fresca para el hombre inconsciente y al instante el televisor crujió. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y se propuso usar su varita a lo mínimo.

Todo procuró hacerlo con rapidez para no acongojar más a la pequeña y para soportar mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Malfoy sin tener una reacción nada apropiada.

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿tu papi es alérgico a algo?- la niña negó con la cabeza viendo la respiración acompasada de su padre siendo depositado sobre la mullida cama -¿tenía algún otro síntoma?- preguntó midiéndole sus signos vitales de la manera muggle.

-Sí, anoche se la pasó estornudando… pero me dijo que estaba bien…- se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior –aunque… le diré que no ha estado comiendo bien… no quiere desayunar… o cenar… se duerme muy tarde y toma filtros de paz como si fueran dulces…- agregó con timidez bajando la mirada sintiéndose culpable por delatarlo.

-Agradezco que me lo hayas dicho-

-¿Enserio se pondrá bien?- preguntó esperanzada; el adulto sonrió pues ya tenía un diagnostico y no era tan alarmante como parecía.

-Sí, solo es fatiga, tiene que descansar-Peony asintió dando un suspiro y se bajó de la cama apretando sus manitas con nerviosismo -¿tienes hambre?- la pequeña se llevó la mano a su estómago y asintió.

Aunque cocinar no era su fuerte sabía hacer pequeñas cosas para sobrevivir. Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio la solicitud de la niña al acomodar las cosas para comer, su agradecimiento por el alimento recibido y su independencia.

-¿Tienes tarea que hacer?- asintió y fue a buscar en su mochila sus útiles – ¿puedes sola?- preguntó consternado pues hacia mucho que no se desenvolvía en el mundo muggle tal vez podría ayudarle, bueno eso esperaba ya que de vez en cuando ayudaba a Teddy con sus deberes, aunque intuía que no les dejaban estudiar las mismas cosas.

-Claro- sonrió y se puso manos a la obra. " _No cabe duda que es tan ordenada_ " sonrió para sus adentros y fue a revisar como estaba Malfoy.

Ahí con la luz amarilla colándose por la ventaba, recostado con su respiración acompasada, sus cabellos rubios acomodados sobre su hombro tan sedoso y resplandeciente se veía tan…-Angelical…- completó aquello que estaba pensando deslizando sus dedos por la platinada cabellera y tomando un mechón lo acomodó con cuidado tras su oreja.

-¿Qué eras de mi Draco Malfoy?- preguntó en voz baja sin esperar el puente de su nariz se alejó hasta sentarse en una silla y le observó dormir.

* * *

Aunque su piel se sentía fresca, todo su cuerpo pesaba, incluso sus parpados parecían negarse a abrirse y se quejó. Una a una, sus obligaciones comenzaron a inmiscuirse en su ausente mente y recordando que tenía trabajo que entregar y alimentar a su pequeña, se despertó.

-¿Peony…?- llamó entreabriendo los ojos. La luz de la tarde le entró de lleno lastimándole los ojos, no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse y cuando por fin se orientó, se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto _"¿pero qué hago aquí?"_ se preguntó buscando algún indicio de lo que ó sus ojos grises con el dorso de su mano y se extrañó al notar que tenía puesto su piyama de seda verde oscuro y la tocó como si se tratara de algo surreal.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz a su lado que tardó en reconocer hasta que enfocó con claridad de quien se trataba.

-¡Potter!- chilló cinco decibeles más alto e intentó incorporase; la cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que recostarse nuevamente.

-No debes de excederte, seguro se trató de un vértigo…- lo acomodó profesionalmente sobre la almohada tocando su frente con la palma de su diestra y asintió; Draco se removió incomodo en su lugar –toma, estoy te servirá- dijo cordial, alargándole un vial azul que no dudó el rubio en darle un manotazo.

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!- exclamó llevándose la mano a la cabeza tratando de calmar el mareo que le dio sintiendo el traicionero rubor comenzando a ganar terreno.

-Que humor, Peony me buscó porque caíste dormido en la entrada de tu casa- Draco abrió con fuerza los ojos maldiciendo semejante espectáculo que le armó a su pequeña –te atendí, te mediqué y ya estas mejor… deberías de comer a tus horas y te sugiero que no abuses mucho de los filtros de paz, eso no remplaza un buen alimento ni las horas de sueño…- reprendió severamente _"esa niña"_ siseó en su mente.

-Ya, Ya, ok, ahórrate la parte de medimago ¿quieres? ¿Cuánto te debo?- dijo volviendo a intentar levantarse; maldecía que su cuerpo no respondía adecuadamente.

-Oye, cálmate- lo sostuvo porque pareció que iba a caerse en cualquier instante –no te cobraré, si crees que por eso no me he ido, estas equivocado- lo sujetó con firmeza percibiendo su calidez, que ya era mínima en comparación que hacía un par de horas atrás; el contacto con su piel era maravilloso, tan suave como el durazno que por unos milisegundo estuvo tentado a recorrerla toda su longitud para perderse en ella.

-¿Qué acaso se trató de tu buena obra del día?- dijo con ironía soltándose de su agarre y algo tambaleante rebuscando entre sus cosas –no tengo galeones… no he ido a cambiar… te daré veinte libras, ahí tú te encargas de cambiarlo-le alargó el dinero que el azabache no aceptó –deja de ponerte tus moños y acepta ¡maldición! no necesito caridad-

-No es caridad Malfoy, lo hice porque así quise no porque esperara una retribución- el rubio rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su cabeza punzaba y sentía nausea.

-Griffindor tenías que ser…- dijo desganado –y ¿Por qué traigo esta ropa?- dijo cerrando los ojos, a lo que Harry se rascó un tanto nervioso la barbilla y se giró como si nada a recoger las prendas que le quitó a Malfoy previamente.

-Yo te la puse, tenías fiebre y la poción pimentónica no te hacía efecto así que te di un baño con Peony asistiéndome- Draco se horrorizó y se cubrió con su sabana como acto reflejo haciendo un mohín-No es como si fuera algo de otro mundo…- le restó importancia, aunque debía admitir que no esperaba sentirse atraído por un cuerpo masculino, en especial el suyo. En definitiva le pasaban cosas extrañas con el rubio -¿Quieres comer algo?-

Cambió drásticamente de tema pues de solo recordar la totalidad de su cuerpo tan blanco como la nieve, tan terso que se cargaba le incomodaba y no de una buena manera, _"claro, como si hubiera una buena manera"_ -Hice caldo de pollo… claro, no quedó muy bien, pero tienes que comer algo…- Draco hizo un gesto de asco y negó con la cabeza –corrección, no era una pregunta, vas a comer-

-Que no quiero, Potter- refunfuñó como niño chiquito cuando vio al medimago salir de su cuarto sin miramientos.

" _Maldito, estúpido Potter"_

-¡Papi! ¡Ya despertaste!- exclamó con regocijo la pequeña de ojos verdes abalanzándose al regazo de su padre. Con una sonrisa de alivio acarició la cabellera negra de su pequeña que se acurrucó tiernamente sobre su vientre.

-Si Peony… perdón, tremendo susto que te pegué-

-Descuida papi, Peony es valiente y aunque no estaba segura de que hacer para ayudarte, fui a buscar al señor Harry y el vino a rescatarte, sabía que vendría- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Si… ya me di cuenta…- realmente hubiera deseado que pidiera ayuda de alguien más que de él, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahí estaba Harry Potter nuevamente en su casa, con su gran letrero en la frente de "me olvide de ti por culpa de un estúpido hechizo, vuélvete loco, Draco" –Y según tu derrotaste al señor tenebroso…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la niña levantando la mirada pues no alcanzó a escuchar lo último que dijo su padre.

-Nada, Peony, yo me entiendo solo…- en eso entró el dichoso salvador del mundo mágico con un tazón lleno de humeante caldo blanco que de hecho no se veía mal; sus tripas resonaron avergonzándolo un poco, pero a la vez su estómago se retorció en desagrado –no voy a comer…- exclamó como niño chiquito recargándose en su almohadón tras su espalda cruzándose de brazos.

-O te lo tomas tú o te lo doy de avioncito- declaró el ojiesmeralda depositando la pequeña mesa retráctil sobre la cama dispuesto a todo.

-¡De avioncito, de avioncito!- prorrumpió Peony aplaudiendo de lo lindo haciendo reír a Harry.

-¡Dame acá!- berreó Draco arrancándole la cuchara de las manos, en definitiva todo menos dejar que el ex –cuatro ojos le diera de comer en la boca, eso sería el colmo –como si fuera a dejarte hacerlo…- Harry sonrió –Rayos esto esta insípido…- se quejó frunciendo los labios tan cómicamente que el azabache tuvo que resistir la necesidad de reír.

-Calla y come…- dijo sentándose en la única silla del cuarto pulcramente ordenado observándole comer con desgano mientras era motivado por la pequeña que seguía insistiendo en darle de comer en la boca.

Probablemente era la escena más bizarra que había vivido en los últimos años. Draco de vez en vez cruzaba la mirada con el ojiverde y refunfuñaba máspara sus adentros pues su roto corazón seguía latiendo por el jodido idiota más grande del mundo mágico y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, solamente pretender serle indiferente.

" _Almenos esto no puede empeorar"_ pensó con alivio.

-¡Draquis!- se atragantó con el bocado de caldo que se echó a la boca cuando divisó esa mata de cabello castaño ensortijado entrar a su cuarto.

-¿Christian!?-" _corrección, si puede empeoras, y vaya en qué forma"_ el aludido con su clásica perpetua sonrisa se acercó a su cama depositándole en el acto un beso en su frente -¿Q-Que haces aquí?-

-Me mensajeó mi amiga Peony- la niña se sonrojó fuertemente cuando la señaló –me dijo que si podía ir a comprarle papel crepe para su tarea y vine a dejárselo… ¿estás enfermito?- en automático puso su frente contra la suya sintiendo si tenía fiebre. Involuntariamente Harry apretó los puños a ambos lados al ver la escena; no tenía sentido, pero ahí estaba, furibundo por una acción que podría ser denominada como inocente o fraternal.

-Sí, bueno… no… solo es cansancio, el estúpido de Hammilton no me ha dejado en paz, según para demostrarle a los quejumbrosos de la oficina que no me trata con especial consideración…- rezongó molesto por el vejete que lo traía al tiro exigiéndole publicaciones una tras otra.

Harry sentía su respiración acelerada y su labio comenzó a sangrar de tanto morderlo para contenerse, sabía que si seguía así su magia se descontrolaría arruinando los aparatos eléctricos de Malfoy así que para hacerse notar carraspeó.

Ambos regresaron a ver de dónde provenía el sonido y Draco quiso golpear su cabeza con lo que tuviera más cerca, tenía que ser matemáticamente imposible que eso estuviera pasando _"Potter más Christian multiplicado por que ambos están en mi cuarto solamente puede dar problemas…"_

-Ahhh… Hola ¿Qué tal?- preguntó el castaño apenas cayendo en cuenta que Harry estaba ahí -¿Quién eres?- ladeó su cabeza y Harry quiso tragárselo con los ojos que resplandecieron en su antigua ira asesina que en breves instantes se tornó en su reticente frialdad profesional cuando escuchó la vocecilla dulzona de Peony.

-Es el señor Harry… digo, doctor- dijo con timidez la niña poniéndose en medio de los adultos.

-¡Wow! ¡No sabía que los médicos siguen haciendo visitas a domicilio! Eso es bastante conveniente- dijo con jovialidad que descolocó a Harry.

-Pues de hecho no las hacen…- siseó el azabache seriamente en un tono de advertencia que no fue captado por el chico, eso solo lo exasperó más.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces…?-

-El señor Harry es mi amigo, el me atendió cuando me enfermé- contestó Peony animada sujetando la mano de Harry que como si se tratara de un toque de la magia más pura logró calmar sus pensamientos nada sanos.

-Vaya, entonces, muchas gracias Harry- estrechó su mano que le regresó un fuerte apretón –digo, ¿dónde quedaron mis modales? Soy Christian Dashwood, muchas gracias por haber curado a mi mejor amiga- acarició los cabellos negros de Peony.

-Harry Potter… y no hay de que, lo hice con gusto, Peony es una niña muy dulce-

-Bueno siendo así, entonces Draquis está en buenas manos ¿Cuánto te debo? Porque supongo que no te han dado tus honorarios- dijo solicito sacando su cartera, a Draco solamente le daban ganas de sacar a patadas a los dos para que lo dejaran descansar.

-Nada, no necesito que me paguen, Malfoy y yo somos…- " _¿Qué somos?"_ se preguntó dudativo pues quería decir amigos, pero no creía a ciencia cierta que lo fueran y sabía que un movimiento en falso, el rubio que lo miraba de mala manera le lanzaría un jarrón o lo primero que tuviera a la mano –somos conocidos, estudiamos en la misma escuela…-

-¡No me digas! Dray casi no habla de eso- dijo emocionado tomando asiento como si fuera su casa. La pequeña también era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello y no podía aguantar preguntar.

-¿Entonces son amigos?-

-¡NO!- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo sintiéndose mal al instante por las palabras del otro y Draco siendo el primero en recomponerse agregó –bueno ¿a ti que te importa Christian?- dijo molesto.

-¡Auch! Que malo eresDray- dijo fingiendo que le dolía su pecho para después sonreír felizmente imaginándose a esos dos seguramente siendo una especie de dúo dinámico –bueno ¡menos mal que ya estés mejor! Y creo que hablaré con Hammilton, seguro que el hombrecillo me escucha- con ternura besó su mejilla demasiado cerca de sus labios para colmo de Harry que apartó la mirada apretando los dientes -nos vemos el lunes- le guiñó el ojo con galantería. Draco suspiró y aseveró que le mandaría mensaje después.

Dirigiéndose a Peony la abrazó – cuídate princesa- con un asentimiento agradecido se despidió del doctor y se fue por donde entró seguido por la pequeña que parecía tener algo importante que decirle.

Draco sintiendo que se le iba el alma del cuerpo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos; era increíble que eso hubiera pasado y lo peor de todo, tardaría en superar la impresión.

-Es bastante alegre… demasiado para ser normal…- agregó después de un gran rato Harry también sintiéndose fatigado de tanta molestia que le ocasionaba la cercanía de esos dos.

-Lo sé, a veces pienso que es víctima de un _imperius_ o de algo así…- agregó a media voz siendo presa de unas ganas inmensas de seguir durmiendo aunque tenía muchas cosas pendientes.

-Se ve bastante confiable tu… _novio_ …- esa última palabra le supo a ácido, haciendo que su bilis subiera por su garganta dejándole un mal sabor; realmente había algo en ese tipo que no le caía, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la confianza con Peony o el vínculo que tenía con el rubio.

-No es mi novio, es mi asistente…- cayó en la cuenta con quien estaba hablando y palideció -¿y a ti que Potter?- siseó enfadado por soltar la lengua.

Harry sentía que se había quitado un terrible peso de su espalda y su rostro se suavizó –pues deberías de dejarle en claro tus intenciones porque se ve bastante ilusionado contigo…- el rubio entrecerró los ojos –solo digo…- se alzó de hombros.

-No te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Potter- gruñó –aparte, ni siquiera somos nada, solamente somos infortunados conocidos, por tantoes muy mi problema y debe de importarte un vil pepino-

-¡El punto es que no lo hace!- dijo acercándose a él, mirándole con el fuego de sus ojos que tiempo atrás hacía que le temblaran las rodillas –quiero que sea diferente- Draco temía a lo que estaba escuchando y negó con la cabeza –Malfoy me gustaría que fuéramos amigos- dijo llana y sencillamente, que el rubio no lo podía creer, cerró con fuerza los ojos.

" _Es tonto, descabellado, no puedo"_ se dijo tomando sus manos temblorosas para después regresarlas a ver. Harry vio su lucha interna y armándose de valor tomó su pálida mano.

-Comencemos de nuevo, dejemos de lado todas esas peleas, disputas y tontería de la infancia… quisiera conocerte mejor porque creo que te he juzgado mal todo este tiempo y quiero enmendarlo… Hola, mi nombre es Harry James Potter-

Era un perfecto desconocido el que tenía de frente; ahora caía en ello; era diferente…. bastante, hasta en ese momento pudo notar que lo que decía, juraba y perjuraba Luna era cierto, ese no era el Harry que se jugó el todo por el todo con tal de obtener su atención y su amor, si no, el Harry con el que convivió como "enemigo" durante esos años de escuela…. Con desazón por lo descubierto y temor de lo que podría pasar asintió levemente.

-¿El niño que vivió para ser un perfecto imbécil, que salvó al mundo mágico sin esfuerzo y que se esconde de su público bajo un nombre falso?- Harry sonrió aliviado.

-El mismo- dijo amablemente riendo por las palabras indoloras que le lanzó, estaba expectante y ansioso; bastante bizarro y asombroso pues hacia tiempo rechazó su amistad y ahora ahí estaba, pidiéndole una oportunidad para serlo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad e inhaló profundo, no podía creer que lo que estaba a punto de hacer.–Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy…-


	24. El Comienzo de Algo Nuevo

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno queridos míos, este es el ultimo capitulo dedicado al pasado y de ahora en adelante nos enfocaremos solamente en el presente!

* * *

 **Parte 12: El Inicio de Algo Nuevo**

 _-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?- preguntó angustiada, no lo creía posible, Harry en estado amnésico y había ayudado a que aquello fuera posible ¿Cómo perdonárselo?_

 _-Era necesario… él estaba enceguecido y yo le hice ver la realidad…-_

 _-¿Borrándole la memoria? ¿Cómo eso le ayudaría? Creí que sería contra Malfoy…- dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, no podía dejar de caminar, sentía que su cerebro estallaría; cuando las cosas se revelaran les iría muy mal y sabía que se lo merecían…_

 _-¡Ni siquiera digas su estúpido apellido que me repugna!- subió su normalmente dulzón tono de voz, pero al ver esos ojos aterrados se calló al instante sonriendo irónicamente -¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¿De qué serviría borrarle la memoria a ese insufrible niño mimado si Harry siendo tan noble como es no dudaría en socorrerlo?-_

 _-Eso no lo sabes…-_

 _-Claro que sí, ¡Yo los vi! ¡Revolcándose como perros en celo en las mazmorras!- chilló cubriendo sus ojos que sentía contaminados con semejante escena, no era posible, Harry, SU Harry siendo corrompido por esa ponzoñosa serpiente que seguro con algún hechizo le hipnotizó haciéndole perder la razón, eso era seguro –pero con esto todo se soluciona ¿Qué no lo vez? Ese cobarde jamás se le volverá a acercar…. Sin tu ayuda jamás lo había logrado- dijo con alegría dándole un fuerte abrazo a su cómplice, pues sabía que no podría decir ni una sola palabra, pues de hacerlo también se condenaría._

 _Sintiéndose terriblemente mal, quería gritar, jalarse de los cabellos hasta sangrar, pero eso no corregiría lo que hizo, ese terrible error que en su momento creyó conveniente… por amor…_

-Mione ¿estás ahí?- preguntó Harry buscándola con la vista, pues con Ron había estado meditando varias cosas que en su mente no le cuadraban, seguro que su inteligente amiga podría resolverlo. Seguía sintiéndose raro, por así decirlo; esa constante pesadumbre jamás lo abandonaba, era indoloro a veces, pero estaba enterrado como una aguja, diminuta pero constante, invisible para sus ojos y no podía sacarlo.

Su magia también se encontraba diferente y eso no le gustó, todo aquello que recordaba que le importaba era tan impalpable como si de un sueño se tratara…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó jadeante la leona que parecía que había salido corriendo de su habitación para recibirles y acomodándose su alborotada melena los miró inquisitiva a ambos, se estaban comportando muy sospechosos desde hacía varios días.

-Debes de ver esto Hermi, es tan bizarro- dijo intrigado Ron jugueteando con sus manos para después regresar a ver ansioso a su novia -¿recuerdas el _patronus_ de Harry?- la castaña arqueó una ceja y asintió, era más que obvio.

-Claro, es un ciervo… igual que el de su padre y su madre…- dijo lo más natural que pudo. El pelirrojo negó.

-No vas a creer esto… vamos Harry muéstrale…- dijo algo entre emocionado y temeroso pues cuando vio la muestra no lo creyó, ni mucho menos el moreno que casi se desmaya al notar el cambio.

- _Expecto Patronus_ \- pronunció claramente invocando ese precioso "recuerdo" que siempre era felicidad pura para él; sus padres hablando y sonriéndole tiernamente como siempre debió de haber sido.

La castaña se quedó con la boca abierta sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, era simplemente imposible, no podía ser -¿Es una nutria?- preguntó Harry asombrado, pero no creía que fuera ese animal pues, viendo a la diminuta criatura plateada corretear de un lado a otro en lugar de "nadar" como el patronus de Hermione era extraño.

 _"No tiene sentido alguno"_ pensaba Harry sintiendo una extraña calidez con el animalito que se escondió tras una mesa como si no quisiera que lo vieran.

-No… no es una nutria Harry… es…- no podía completar la palabra, no sabía si sonreír o golpearse la frente; aquello carecía de lógica para ella, pero al ver la expectativa de sus amigos a una respuesta honesta, se mordió el labio y declaró lo obvio – más bien parece un… hurón…-

Abrió los ojos con temor. Ese estresante cuarto bien acondicionado que no era su habitación de su antigua Malfoy Manor constreñía su alma, diciéndole con una burlona voz que todo ese dolor que le hizo sentir Harry era cierto, vaya que sí; ¿Cómo una simple acción, un simple gesto de odio puro cambia todo aquello por lo que valía la pena luchar?

Su madre estuvo al pendiente de él al igual que sus incondicionales amigos que para no dejarlo en su soledad con pensamientos nada sanos, oscuros y más oscuros se intercalaban en turnos para acompañarle, dándole dulces palabras de apoyo como "cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana", " _seguro una ventana se abriría… ¿para poder saltar?"_ se preguntaba apesadumbrado.

De vez en cuando acariciaba su vientre abultado, se detestaba por sucumbir ante los encantos del león que se inmiscuyó como nadie bajo su piel solo para después destruir todo a su paso, todo lo bueno, todo su amor dejándole solo la herida abierta donde lo albergó durante todo ese tiempo sin la posibilidad de un perdón.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…- le decía en voz baja a la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior y a veces, sintiendo su dolor se movía inquieta –shh… no pasa nada… todo está bien…- le pasaba su mano con ternura casi pudiendo sentir el calor de su bebe.

Con el paso de las semanas aprendió que autocompadecerse día y noche de su mala fortuna no le hacía bien a nadie y Potter no estaba retorciéndose en algún rincón de Hogwarts por ello, así que con una calma que el mismo dudó al principio, comenzó a rehacer su vida.

Pansy lo mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba en la escuela evitando a toda costa cualquier mención de Potter de su parte o de los demás, Theo con lo estudioso que era le enseñaba sus apuntes para que repasara, claro solo la teoría pues su condición no le permitía exagerar con su uso de magia.

-Deberías de quitarte esa cosa…- dijo severo Blaise con los brazos cruzados. Draco comprendió a que se refería y dejó de pintar su acuarela que recién Millicent le había conseguido, se llevó la mano a su collar resoplando.

-No… y antes de que me reproches te diré que no me lo quitaré porque es un recordatorio…-

-¿Un recordatorio?- repitió arqueando la ceja -¿y qué jodidas te recuerda? ¡Nada bueno!-

-No… me recuerda fuerte y claramente "no confíes en Harry Potter"- el moreno gruñó, eso solo le traería mas pesar –es algo que yo solo me entiendo Blaise… compréndeme…-

-Eso intentó pero Pansy dice que es obsesivo y destructivo… y estoy de acuerdo- Draco solo le dedicó una mirada afectada y ya no agregó nada más –Ojala tío Lucius estuviera aquí para poner a Potter en su lugar, ten por seguro que lo arrastraría por todo Hogwarts por haberse atrevido a levantar su varita contra ti…-

El rubio se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a sollozar _"padre…"_ imploró sintiendo un nudo en su garganta; haberlo metido a Azkaban sin siquiera un juicio, solamente con la premisa de que era la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort nadie dudaba de su culpabilidad ni que realizó actos terribles en su nombre…

 _"¿De qué sirvió todo tu sacrificio padre?"_ se preguntó recargándose en el hombro de su amigo para llorar. Tal vez su madre se salvó porque ella no portaba la marca y porque el idiota que salvó al mundo mágico testificó a su favor, pero… ni siquiera se tocó el corazón con su padre… ¿y con él? Bueno, debido a su condición y que él con fervor se negó a hacer pública su condición; tanto su madre, con la ayuda de Mary y Pegasus Parkinson dieron más del 50% de sus cuentas bancarias y las escrituras de su Malfoy Manor, que ahora estaban a manos del Ministerio con tal de que Draco no pisara el Wizengamot…

-Estúpida, estúpida suerte…-

Durante el último mes de gestación, se había puesto a pensar si era correcto conservar a su pequeño bebe, que, aunque sus amigos le insistieron que no cometiera la tontería de abandonarle él dudaba... no tenía nada material, ni techo a su nombre, a penas y tenía dinero; era más que obvio que no quería seguir abusando de la buena disposición de los Parkinson, pero, si ni siquiera tenía un lugar para caer muerto _"¿Qué hacer?"_ pensaba angustiado _"¿qué puedo ofrecerte, bebe?"_ le preguntaba.

-Si quieres me caso contigo Draquis… así la gente no sospecharía y podrías vivir formalmente aquí, sin necesidad de estarte escondiendo…- dijo acariciando maternalmente su mejilla. Al rubio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar a su mejor amiga quien estaba dispuesta a todo por su seguridad, era un gesto tan desinteresado y dulce que no le quedó otra más que negar.

-No Pansy… no puedo dejarte que arruines tu felicidad a mi lado-

-Eres como mi hermanito Draco, haría lo que se por ti y por ese bebe que viene en camino, ten por seguro que le amaré como si fuera su madre y…-

-¿Y que pasara con Blaise?- preguntó con seriedad a lo que la chica se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

-El lo entenderá… y si no lo hace, yo me encargaré…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No Pans… debe haber otra solución y yo la encontraré, ya has hecho bastante por mi y te lo agradezco… no se que habría hecho sin ustedes…- la abrazó tiernamente –y ni se te vuelva a ocurrir plantar a Blaise antes de que te lo pida ¿eh? Que ayudarlo a decidir el anillo no fue tarea fácil…- dijo ofendido, pero a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos ante tal sorpresa y se abalanzó contra su amigo a darle un abrazo lo más suave posible pero no podía con la emoción –oye, bebe abordo ¿recuerdas?- arqueó una ceja divertido pues su amiga ya estaba llorando.

-Draki, mi amore…-

-Estará bien Pansy… un Malfoy siempre sobrevive…-

Y vaya que sobreviviría pues tras dar a luz y poder tener a su retoño entre sus brazos, tan bien acomodada como si ese lugar estuviera diseñado para ella, cualquier duda se disipó como una suave neblina después de una larga lluvia torrencial.

"es una niña, una niña" decían sus amigos emocionados abrazándose entre si y a la abuela más feliz del mundo por ese bello momento compartido. Besó con ternura su frentecita rosada sintiendo la pelusita negra que tenía en la cabeza.

-Eres perfecta…- dijo sitiando esa acompasada respiración contra su pecho tan frágil que temió que se tratara de un sueño y se sintió temblar cuando su niña apretó su dedo con su manita como queriendo llamar su atención para que estuviera muy atento a lo que haría a continuación. Abrió sus pequeños ojos solamente para él, eran tan bellos y tan verdes que le pareció imposible.

-¿Cómo le llamaras Draco?- preguntó con curiosidad Blaise colocándose a su lado. Tras una pausa Draco sonrió, era más que obvio cual sería el nombre de su niña, su pequeña flor...

-Peony-


	25. A Time For Letting Go

**Capítulo 13: A Time For Letting Go**

Sabía que nada bueno le podría acarrear volver a tratar a Harry Potter, sin embargo había accedido, tal vez por su perpetua añoranza clavada en su mente y latente en sus recuerdos, o tal vez por la insistencia del azabache con sus brillantes ojos verdes qué generaban ese poder sobre él o tal vez porque estaba bastante agotado por lo que pasó que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar antes de caer dormido.

-¿Qué jodidas sigues haciendo aquí en mi casa?- preguntó irritado al azabache que jugueteaba a las damas chinas con Peony; ambos estaban recostados sobre su alfombra nueva en la sala, charlando entre risas, pero a la vez bastante concentrados en su juego que apenas y notaron el tono alto que utilizó el de ojos grises.

Una cosa era que hubiera aceptado ser una especie de "amigos", pero otra muy diferente era verlo ahí campante como Pedro por su casa disponiendo de ella como si fuera suya, ya llevaba dos semanas en su manía de llegar sin avisar, siempre con una excusa y otra; pero ni para correrlo, porque en cuanto su pequeña princesa lo veía, su carilla se iluminaba en radiante felicidad y no cabía en sí.

-Ahh, hola Malfoy, venía a ver qué comieras adecuadamente, pero Peony insistió en querer aprender a jugar damas chinas ¿puedes creer que me está ganando y es su primera vez?- Draco entrecerró los ojos debatiéndose si regañarle o adular a su niña; optó por ninguna.

-No eres mi padre para vigilarme si como o no, ese es mi bendito problema…- se cruzó de brazos e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el hombre de ojos verdes con una pícara sonrisa se levantó del suelo de un salto dirigiéndose lentamente hacía él - ¡¿Q-Q-Q- Qué c-c-crees que haces?!- tartamudeó horrorizado por su cercanía que solo ocasionó que Peony riera.

Para Harry la constante huida del rubio solamente motivaba a su instinto a acercársele tanto como si no conociera la palabra "espacio personal" pero, simplemente no podía evitarlo, quería rozar indiscretamente sus manos ligeramente frías, tocar los rebeldes cabellos platinados que se negaban a permanecer acomodados en esa coleta rápida tras su cabeza.

Algo le llamaba a querer aproximarse, como un pequeño magnetismo ajeno a su lógica, a lo que conocía, pero que ahí estaba, palpablemente dentro de él, disimulado con timidez, pero tan claro como que estaba vivo y esa inexplicable atracción la corroboró ese día del beso que le plantó antes de quedar noqueado por solamente tres vasos de whisky.

Presentía que era debido a los dichosos "recuerdos" que perdió sabe Merlín gracias a quien, pero sabía que el rubio era pieza clave, aunque no le quedaba claro en qué forma, sin embargo, por el momento su memoria y todo lo demás podía irse al carajo pues lo único que le brincaba con claridad en su mente era hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, poner su frente contra la del que siempre pensó su enemigo; deleitarse con el ligero sonrojo que ganaban sus mejillas por ese gesto y perderse en las lagunas cristalinas que eran sus ojos regresándole la mirada absorta y temerosa que nunca dudaba en sacarle la vuelta.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer Peony?-regresó a ver divertido a la pequeña que aplaudió emocionada.

-¡Ensalada rusa!- exclamó triunfal.

-Mmm suena delicioso- ladeó la cabeza con una seña cómplice y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¡Ni sueñes en tocar nada de mi cocina Potter!- _"esa endemoniada risa"_ Draco apretó los ojos al percibir la sonrisa refrescante y vivaracha del ex –Gryffindor que tanto le rememoraba al pasado fatalista en el que se había visto envuelto; solo atinó a recargarse pesadamente contra la pared esperando no derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

Como Harry no escuchó más reproches sacó la cabeza para encontrarle.

-¿Qué pasó?- Draco se estremeció al escuchar su suave voz tan cerca y más cuando sintió la siempre cálida mano tomando un mechón de su cabello para ponerlo tras su oreja en ese clásico e inocente toque de antaño que estrujaba su corazón y aceleraba el del azabache.

Una nueva punzada atacó y apretó sus ojos con una nueva oleada de dolor. Buscando en su bolsillo sacó una pastilla y se la tomó como si fuera un dulce. Draco lo miró absorto y desvió la mirada buscando algo en que enfocarse para no mirarlo. -¿te encuentras bien?-

-Más o menos… las secuelas de un encantamiento no son nada divertidas ¿eh? Tal vez no soy tan poderoso como decías- sonrió irónico provocando que el otro bufara; no era nada gracioso para él pues aunque Harry como si fuera lo más trivial del mundo le mencionó sobre su pérdida de memoria, así, sin más le hacía rabiar _"eres un idiota_ " pensaba molesto.

Notando el cambio en el ojigris arqueó la ceja clavando sus esmeraldas en él; escudriñándolo, buscando algo que debía estar ahí aunque no lo supiera -¿Qué me sucede contigo Malfoy?-

Realizó en voz muy baja aquella pregunta que durante varias semanas rondaba por su cabeza esperando respuesta, sin embargo sabía que nunca era el momento adecuado para resolverla, pues con su inconsciente intoxicado por esa deliciosa esencia a vainilla que emanaba el frágil cuerpo del príncipe de las serpientes o sus incitantes rosados labios; siempre por una u otra razón perdía su oportunidad, pero sobre todo aquello, casi siempre era debido a cierto alguien que se metía donde no lo llamaban…

-Hey ¡¿Qué hay?!- esa terrible voz siempre le golpeaba contra el duro muro de la realidad exasperándolo de sobremanera.

-Christian…- carraspeó alejándose considerablemente del azabache para ir a su encuentro, dejando a este último rabiando muy en el fondo.

* * *

Tal vez no eran precisamente la necesidad de alguna pista de sus memorias lo que lo incitaba casi todos los días regresar sin falta a ese humilde departamento en Cherry Street, tal vez el fanatismo que iba ganando en su mente de estar cerca para evitar la insulsa presencia del chico de rizados cabellos que se devoraba con la mirada al rubio, quien no hacía nada para frenar esas ilusiones.

 _"Esto es tonto"_ se dijo en su mente como un reproche _"no debería estar colado por él ni mucho menos celándolo como si me perteneciera; en primera: es un hombre, en segunda: es el mismísimo Draco Malfoy y tercera, pero no menos importante: tengo a Ginny quien espera una respuesta afirmativa cuando regrese dentro de 4 meses…"_

-Es como regresar a sexto año…- rezongó para sus adentros cuando les vio a esos dos salir al balcón a "conversar" que lo único que el salvador del mundo mágico podía hacer era aguantarse de lanzarle un _expulso_ y tragarse la bilis de su coraje.

* * *

Su desazón siempre comenzaba cada que veía al pegostioso amigo de Malfoy, sin embargo pasar ese tiempo con Peony era bastante agradable y qué decir de los miles de diferentes recibimientos que le hacía el rubio. Si se ponía a pensar sobre todo lo aquello, su razón le decía que tenía que retroceder y no volver pues seguro nada bueno le podría traer, pero su corazón le gritaba que tenía que estar ahí sin falta; ansias no le faltaban y siempre que terminaba sus consultas llegaba a ese lugar.

Draco no entendía aquella irrefrenable afrenta del azabache, le descolocaba y aterraba pues su alma aun dolida se encontraba de vez en vez mirándole con añoranza " _maldito corazón traicionero"_ reprendía constantemente a su acelerado musculo que sin falta y ante esa terrible presencia siempre saltaba gustoso bombeando más y más sangre a su rostro que le hacían sentir un enamoradizo niñato otra vez.

-Draquis ¿estás bien?- preguntó Christian viéndole con sus ojos claros, tan incorruptibles que le hacía sentirse mal por aprovecharse de su inocencia al estar con él, cuando su corazón parecía ilusamente aferrado a aquel que ni idea tenía del pasado compartido, con todas esas palabras y acciones dolorosas que le hizo sin miramientos.

-Claro, no sé porque preguntas…- su tono calmado y compuesto relajó al castaño que acarició con cariño el dorso de su mano como en agradecimiento de permitirle esa tarde de fin de semana para ellos solos. Draco tomó un poco de agua de su vaso tratando de evitar todo sus pensamientos que insistían en desembocar en el medimago.

-Parece ser que tu amigo es muy unido a Peony- el ojigris casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando y entornó su gris mirada esperando algún desconfío del chico feliz que no turbó siquiera un poco su confiada sonrisa.

-Si… ella le adora y él parece corresponderle- dijo alzándose de hombros restándole la ironía que eso presuponía pues en teoría eran padre e hija, aunque ninguno de los dos los supiera y esperaba que así siguiera, pues no estaba dentro de sus planes revelarle nada a Harry Potter, al menos, no por el momento.

* * *

Tras un mes y medio acostumbrarse a la presencia constante y persistente, Harry consideró que sería una buena idea que salieran a pasear, no es que le molestara estar ahí en esas cuatro paredes, de hecho le agradaba muchísimo pues era imposible aburrirse con la inagotable energía de la pequeña Peony y las palabras mordaces que casi siempre le dirigía el rubio.

De buenas a primeras la idea no fue de agrado de Draco excusándose que no tenía tiempo por su trabajo, Peony ya se estaba ilusionando de ir a la playa con si papi y su héroe.

Sin más que decir aceptó a regañadientes con la condición de ir en carro y que el de la idea pagara la gasolina pues cerca de ellos no había ninguna playa, Harry sabía que algo así sucedería y estaba dispuesto a ceder en ello pues el mismo estaba emocionado y cerrando el trato los tres emprendieron la corta expedición en la que Peony ya tenía mil y una ideas de cómo pasarla bien, aunque como siempre, su padre tuvo que frenarla a la mayoría de ellas. Nadar no estaba a discusión, era un "no" rotundo pues la playa de Newquay era bastante honda y el oleaje era ideal para el surf más que nada.

-¿Entonces podemos hacer castillos de arena?- preguntó ilusionada, no se daría por vencida en su gusto de pasarla bien en compañía de su nueva persona favorita después de su padre.

-Claro, pero te pondrás protector solar- sentenció atrayéndola hacia él para pasarle por sus pequeñas extremidades y rostro el líquido blanco que no agradaba para nada a la niña que se removía inquieta entre risitas. Colocándole por ultimo un ligero sombrero de rafia blanca la dejó ir al lado de Potter que ya había comenzado a acarrear agua y recoger la arena para comenzar el castillo.

Estuvieron gran rato concentrados en su tarea sumergidos en su pequeño mundo; parecía que se divertían de lo lindo que Draco no podía concentrarse en su libro como era debido y decidió acompañarlos bajo el resguardo de su parasol. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve decembrina que rápidamente se tornaba roja con un poco de exposición solar.

Por unos instantes se arrepintió de haberse acercado, pues el medimago no traía camisa y sus torneados músculos estaban en plena exhibición esperando ser adulados " _maldito sea, esta como quiere"_ se mordió el labio nervioso pues hacia bastante tiempo que no le veía y mucho menos así.

Con varias inhalaciones se concentró en su hija y gracias a ello le permitió tener un día agradable, olvidándose por un momento de todo el pasado y la congoja, poder disfrutar del sol, el mar y la brisa marina, la melodiosa risa de su niña y la radiante sonrisa que Harry les dedicaba con genuina felicidad que se la creyó, quería creerla y así lo hizo.

Cuando el castillo estuvo listo Draco le tomó varias fotos a su pequeña con su cámara muggles y otras pocas de ella con el azabache señalando triunfal su obra de arte.

Fueron a comer a una pequeña fonda de mariscos y a refrescarse con heladas bebidas de coco que hacía que a cada trago la pequeña exclamara gustosa lo bien que sabía. El tiempo se les iba en charlas y risas, anécdotas de Harry otras más de Peony que lograban aligerar el ambiente hasta un punto en el que todo parecía perfecto.

Antes de regresar decidieron caminar por el largo muelle de madera donde había varios botes asegurados por sus dueños y toda una parvada de gaviotas que parecían vacacionar ahí. Peony se aproximó a ellas queriendo tocarlas, pero por instinto cada que ella daba un paso las gaviotas revoloteaban nerviosas queriendo huir. Eso le divertía aún más y comenzó a corretearlas emocionada.

-Gracias…- dijo el rubio sin perder de vista a su niña que se veía tan feliz como nunca.

-No hay de que, de hecho quería llevarlos a pasear antes, pero estaba seguro que te pondrías tus moños y te negaras rotundamente acusándome de presuntuoso que dispongo a mi parecer de todo por ser el cara rajada más famoso- Draco rodó los ojos sin evitar sonreír, sonrisa que a Harry se le antojó tan mágica y única que sabía que nada se le podría comparar.

-Tienes toda la razón lo hubiera dicho aunque con palabras más fuertes y altisonantes-

-Claro, puedo imaginarte con tu ceño fruncido agitando el dedo en mi cara diciendo un "¿qué te has creído maldito bastardo?"-

No pudo nada más que asentir y seguir caminando tan cerca de él que podía sentir sus hombros rosarse con cada paso, esa calidez que se transmitían no querían abandonarla por ello fingían que no que era algo natural que ni lo notaban –A Luna le hubiera gustado venir…-

-Estoy seguro que a tu noviecito también…- lo dejó ir como lo pensó y presintió que había herrado, pero no había marcha atrás pues la frase estaba en el aire y fue captada por el rubio que le miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Que no es mi novio ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir preguntando? me cansas- aunque ya estaba harto de la misma cantaleta _"¿esta acaso celoso?"_ pensó algo divertido pero recobró su compostura y volvió a un estoico semblante.

-Pero eso le das a entender… aparte ¿Qué se supone que es?- no quería molestarse al pensar en el chico de rizos, pero era prácticamente imposible, el parecía tener permiso a acercársele sin recato, acariciarlo, pasarle el brazo atrayendo su fina figura hasta pegarla a él.

-Es… bueno…- no podía decirlo pues su relación era algo libre, algo sin nombre en específico –Es mi… Christian- el azabache frunció el entrecejo rechinando los dientes, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio que aunque se le antojó adorable, no lo dejó entrever –es mi amigo/ guía turístico/ asistente ejecutivo sin sueldo/ niñero… pero principalmente maestro de estudios muggles- sonrió robándole el aliento al salvador del mundo mágico que en un impulso le alborotó su largo cabello platinado que antes de decidir hacer algo más, pescó a la pequeña que correteó hasta su lado pegando tremendo chillido de alegría al ser levantada por su héroe.

Peonyretozó nuevamente por los alrededores admirando las gaviotas y sujetando con fuerza su bolsita de papel llena de galletas siguió tratando de darles de comer ensimismada en su nueva tarea.

-Es tan dulce…- dijo por lo bajo observándola. Era tan curiosa y amigable, jamás se cansaba de estar a su lado, aunque tanto su color de ojos, como se cabello le causaba intriga. En un principio pensó que tal vez era hija de Malfoy y Parkinson, pero después desechó la idea con lo revelado por la pequeña y cuanto le ilusionaba conocer a su otro progenitor, se lo reiteraba cada que podía picándole la curiosidad de que tenía una foto de él y tal vez podría buscarlo si se lo pedía.

-Sí lo es…-

–Aunque creo que sería lindo que supiera de su otro padre… sé que dijiste que no debo de meterme a donde no me importa pero creo quesería bueno que supiera donde vive o que pudiera conocerle- Draco se quedó congelado; quería gritarle que no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle de ese modo como si le conociera; pero también le recordó la triste realidad en la que estaban metidos. Harry era el padre y no tenía ni idea como la había concebido ni nada previo a eso.

 _"¿Olvidarlo es como si dejara de existir?"_ se preguntó afligido sintiendo sus ojos escocerle. Con una amarga sonrisa soltó su cabello para que lo meciera el viento y acercándose al borde del muelle miró al infinito perdiéndose en el oleaje y la blanca espuma que se formaba; desprendiéndose de su amado collar que tanto tiempo le hizo compañía le regresó una mirada una última vez y con una férrea determinación lo arrojó al mar.

-Su padre murió- fue lo único que pudo decir viendo la pieza metálica hundirse dejando solamente burbujas hasta perderse en la inmensidad.


	26. What If I Told You

**Capítulo 14: What If I Told You**

Aun no podía creer aquellas palabras carentes de cualquier sentimiento, que, aunque no lo expresaba, eso explicaba la triste mirada del ojigris y su infinito dolor que trataba de esconder ante los ojos curiosos de los demás. Tenía sentido, pero no por ello le desconcertaba menos.

Quería hacer algo por él, tal vez alegrarle el día por breves momentos, aunque este siempre prefería alejarse o mandarlo a freír espárragos cuando quería, pero debía de admitir que aunque sea unos minutos podía ver el fantasma de una sincera sonrisa surcar por esa pálida cara, tan bella que cada vez más ansiaba en llamarlo para perderse en ella y sus singulares facciones; tan estéticas y afiladas que parecían hechos con la más fina porcelana, que le dejaban absorto.

-Harry ¿te vas tan pronto?- preguntó su amiga Hermione poniéndose de pie al ver la actitud decidida de su amigo por tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

-Si Mione tengo cosas que hacer- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado al recordar ala pequeña Peony que le prometió leer un cuento pues su padre se negó rotundamente a hacerlo porque volvió a desobedecerle por seguir a un gato cerca de su escuela que le hizo casi desfallecer por perderle de vista por más de quince minutos.

-Te vez bastante feliz cumpa ¿acasoGinny te carteó?- preguntó Ron esperanzado echándose a la boca un pedazo de tarda de melaza.

-Claro que no…- soltó la lengua para después carraspear por su metida de pata –bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, si, parece que se encuentra bien, está bastante aclimatada a Rumania y dice que tal vez se precipitó en juzgarla…- dijo como si nada buscando entre sus cosas sus guantes, hacía bastante frío en la calle con su nuboso cielo, en definitiva "aparecerse" era su mejor idea.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Malfoy otra vez? ¿Ya le preguntaste sobre tus recuerdos?- preguntó severa la castaña a lo que su marido la regresó a ver con espanto con la sola mención de su antiguo enemigo.

-Si... si voy a ir a ver a Malfoy y a su hija… -rodó los ojos pues no entendía el constante malhumor de su amiga por algo que solamente a él le concierne –y claro que no le he preguntado nada- " _y no porque me falten ganas"_ pensó suspirando pesadamente – pero uno no va preguntando a la gente ¿oye que sabes de mi pasado? ¿Acaso teníamos que ver en algo?- Ron ahogó una risita pues la exasperación de su mujer era palpable.

-No te conviene frecuentarlo, es Malfoy… es una mala persona que no dudará en hacerte daño, Harry comprende- dijo Hermione secundada por Ron, exasperando de paso a Harry.

-Ustedes ni le conocen como es ahora, así que no tienen derecho a juzgarle mal… así que si van a seguir hablando pestes de él como en las semanas pasadas ni se molesten en incluirme-

-Pero Harry…- se desapareció dejándoles con la palabra en la boca.

Se sentía bastante agitado y colérico por la reacción de sus amigos ¿Cuáles eran sus problemas? Ya no era un niño pequeño y perdido que necesitaba alguien que velara por su seguridad, era un adulto que podía tomar sus propias decisiones, ver y frecuentar a quien le plazca.

Aparte, apreciaba bastante la compañía de esa pequeña familia, tanto amor que se profesaba era una calidez tan maravillosa que nunca podía contemplarla lo suficiente. Adoraba a Peony y aunque fuera una locura le emocionaba su padre.

 _"Tengo que preguntarle"_ se dijo determinado pues, si él rubio era parte de su pasado eso explicaría muchas cosas que sucedían en su interior, esos sentimientos que florecían cada que lo miraba, cada que escuchaba su voz… "¿ _Tal vez éramos amigos pero lo arruiné enamorándome de él?"_ asintió, tal vez eso era, aunque no entendía como sus emociones podrían hacerle daño a alguien más que al depositario _"dudo que Dra...err…Malfoy me haya lanzado ese hechizo"_ simplemente lo descartaba por default, era extraño pues sabía que en otro momento no hubiera dudado como Ron o Hermione en echarle la culpa, pero convivir con él provocaba que tuviera plenaconfianza en él.

Como era su adquirida costumbre, se apareció en el pequeño departamento de los Malfoy y se lamentó su ocurrencia pues los aparatos eléctricos rezongaron un poco. Realmente le gustaba ese lugar y más cuando sus ojos verdes captaron lo más bello que se podía ver en el mundo. Un DracoMalfoy recostado en su sillón cuan largo es, ocupando el posamanos como almohada, con una expresión de total y absoluta paz, con sus plateados cabellos platinados desparramados sobre sus hombros y un brazo aferrándose a su pequeño tesoro dormido sobre su pecho con una pequeña sonrisa en sus infantiles labios.

-Que linda escena- dijo por lo bajo tratando de acomodar el brazo colgante del rubio que con ese ligero movimiento comenzó a despertar.

-¡Potter! ¿Que no te he dicho que entres por la puerta?- como siempre, regañó la insolencia del azabache quien rodó los ojos divertido por su usual recibimiento-Maldito seas, que si mi televisión o mi computadora estallan te lo cobraré con intereses-

-Claro, Claro Malfoy, ponlo a mi cuenta- chasqueó la lengua molestando al rubio quien resopló molesto por haber sido despertado.

-Eres un idiota-

-Dime algo que no sepa- Draco entrecerró los ojos -¿y ahora que te trae por aquí Evan?- remarcó esto último sacándole una sonrisa inocente a Harry que el otro casi sintió que sus ojos brillaron al notarla –¿no deberías estar con tu taaaan maravilloso trió dorado?-dijo venenoso tratando de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que para nada desistió.

-Digamos que estoy molesto con ellos y no tengo ganas de verlos-

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-

-A veces pueden ser bastante infantiles...-

-No ¿enserio? La comadreja pobretona es la persona más madura que conozco y ni hablar del cerebro andante ¿Qué los libros que come ya no le sirven?- la ironía en su voz le hizo reír, aunque jamás le había gustado que ofendiera a sus amigos, no lo sentía como una verdadera ofensa, o tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando a su mordaz humor que incluso le resultaba divertido.

-No lo sé, tal vez podrías sugerirle algo de tu cosecha, tal vez le sirva- el ojigris arqueó una ceja curioso y no agregó nada mas pues la pequeña que escuchaba a lo lejos la conversación se removió inquieta pues no quería despertar. Frotó sus ojitos amodorrados y lo primero que vio fue a Harry y con una dulce sonrisa se puso en pie y corrió a saludarlo.

–Hola preciosa ¿vamos a leer un cuento?- dijo tomándole de la mano dándole una significativa mirada que lo desarmó.

 _*~*~*1 semana después*~*~*_

Draco no quería admitirlo, no lo haría; simple y sencillamente no. Puede que su hija fuera más feliz con la presencia del ojiverde en su casa, pero eso no quería decir que al él también le agradara. Aceptaba su presencia continua; claro, tuvo varias semanas para acostumbrarse a esa intromisión, pero perdonarlo por el pasado; nunca.

Tal vez fue culpa suya y a la vez no, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor que experimentó en plena incertidumbre durante esos tortuosos cinco años, nada lo haría, solo el tiempo como le solía decir Blaise lo solucionaría… _"pero ya se está demorando bastante"_

-Alguien se ve feliz- dijo con voy burlona Pansy recargándose en su amigo para depositar un beso en su mejilla –pero ¿un salón de fiestas muggle? ¿En serio?- arqueó las cejas inquisitiva antes de observar a la pequeña cumpleañera corretear con otros niños.

-Déjalo Pansy, que la mayoría de los amigos de Peony son muggles… y ella quería este motivo de "princesas" para celebrar su cumpleaños- puso los ojos en blanco, pues aquella fue una discusión como ninguna que hubieran tenido en el pasado. Mientras que Draco insistía en realizar la celebración en la comodidad desu casa, su pequeña insistía que invitaría a todos sus amiguitos y necesitaban un lugar más grande para jugar, con muchos globos y motivos rosas de princesas para que llevaran disfraces; no tuvo de otra más que acceder a regañadientes.

 _"Es toda una Malfoy cuando quiere"_ se decía algo orgulloso con sus genes que le demostraba que Peony no era tan Potter como pensaba.

-Parece que tu lindo "cariñito" está muy emocionado tomando fotos- ironizó el moreno señalando al chico de rizos con su perpetua alegría siguiendo a Peony con cámara en mano por indicaciones del rubio, pues ansiaba un nuevo álbum de fotos.

-Ni se te ocurra decir semejante idiotez en su delante que no me lo despegaré en un mes…- frunció la boca en una mueca denotando desagrado, pero después rió, en verdad que Christian podría ser un pegostioso de lo peor, pero a veces no le molestaba demasiado.

-Es monísimo tu monito del amor, aunque eso reafirma mi suposición de que tienes un fetiche por los ojos verdes…- se quedó pensativa Pansy viendo al chico de arriba abajo; Draco se erizó en su lugar asegurándose que ningún padre de familia que pasara al salón escuchara algo tan vergonzoso como eso.

-No tengo nada de eso Pansy- siseó venenosamente haciendo que la azabache sonriera más.

-¿Ah no? Pues parece… Potty tiene los ojos verdes ¿o me equivoco?- dijo con voz cantarina exasperando al rubio.

" _Ohh mierda, lo olvidé por completo"_ pensó súbitamente suponiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría el susodicho y para colmo no les contó gran cosa a sus amigos sobre lo que sucedía con el salvador del mundo mágico más que la conversación con Luna a grandes (muy grandes) rasgos y que "más o menos" se ha estado paseandopor su casa.

Buscó con la vista a Luna para solicitar su apoyo, pero se veía bastante ensimismada bailando junto a su esposo en el centro del salón, que contar en ese momento con ella, sabía que era un "no" rotundo.

-¿Qué jodidas está haciendo él aquí?- bufó molesto Blaise poniéndose rígido al igual que su esposa.

 _"Y hablando del rey de Roma"_ pensó golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano. Se veía tan casual con sus vaqueros deslavados y su polo rojo que se le antojó que remarcaban demasiado bien su torneado cuerpo; se mordió nervioso el labio inferior y se volvió hacía sus amigos.

-Chicos, más les vale que no hagan nada, Peony lo invitó y por ello tiene permiso de estar aquí- se frotó la sien izquierda queriendo alejar cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso de su mente y apartó la vista antes de cruzarse con ese verde intenso.

-¡Pero Drakis!- chilló Pansy sintiendo su sangre bombear rápidamente; odiaban a Potter y no creían en la palabras de la ex –Ravenclaw por muy conveniente que sonara.

-He dicho que no hagan ningún movimiento en falso, él no recuerda nada…- y vaya que lo sabía, pues lo escuchó con santo y seña de Luna, siendo reafirmado posteriormente por parte del pelinegro, quien incluso le enseñó las pastillas que consumía para menguar sus efectos secundarios; si era una artimaña, seguro que estaba muy bien maquinada…

-¡Tía Pansy! ¡Tío Blaise!- exclamó jubilosa la niña corriendo a su encuentro.

-Feliz cumpleaños muñequita- la mujer se agachó para estrechar en sus brazos a la menuda niña con un brillante vestido amarillo, quien lucía en su largo cabello negro sujeto por un moño azul y con una pequeña corona brillante sobre su cabeza. Blaise la secundó dándole un beso en su mejilla sonriente.

-Mira lo que te trajimos de regalo- profirió él moreno lo más calmado posible mostrándole una muñeca de cabello castaño-Es PansyBell-

-¡Wow! ¡PansyNieves ya va a tener una nueva compañera para jugar! Porque no le cae muy bien PansyCienta…Gracias tíos ¡son lo máximo!- su padre palmeó su cabeza con cariño y contuvo la respiración cuando cierto azabache se aproximó a saludar -¡Señor Harry!-

Los ex –Slytherin se regresaron a ver exasperados y mantuvieron la vista clavada en el león que se aproximaba a su encuentro–Potter…- exclamaron los dos al unísono denotando veneno que a Harry se le resbaló, pues no fue a la fiesta con intensión de algo más que pasarla bien con Peony y probablemente para ver la nueva expresión que Malfoy le dedicaría.

-Parkinson, Zabinni- se mantuvo firme frente a las dos serpientes, que prefirieron retirarse por una mirada casi suplicante de Draco.-Feliz cumpleaños pequeña-

-Qué bueno que pudo venir señor Harry- exclamó la pequeña dándole un besito en su mejilla.

-¿Y perderme tu fiesta? Nunca- le guiñó el ojo de tal manera que abochornó a Draco quien al instante desvió la vista. Sonriendo, Peony recibió su nuevo regalo se fue corriendo a dejarlo en la mesa de sus obsequios y siguió en su cometido de juguetear por todo el salón con sus amiguitos -Hola Malfoy, que lindo que le hayas hecho la fiesta a lo grande-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Potter, solo se cumplen seis una vez- dijo alzándose de hombros –pero siendo honestos, yo no podría haberle organizado todo esto con mi presupuesto… Luna se encargo de una parte, Pansy y Blaise de la otra…. Haciéndome inútil de paso…- agregó desganado, jamás le gustó recibir caridad, pero si ni siquiera podía costarle una lujosa y pomposa fiesta por sus propios métodos, no podía dejar con ganas a su querida hija…

-No creo que lo hicieran con esa intención, solo demuestran lo mucho que los quieren- Draco se sonrojó y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Como sea, ya estás aquí, toma un refresco o dulces, por allá hay papas fritas, disfruta que ya todo está pagado- chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a alejarse para supervisar que los niños no se estuvieran haciendo daño; no porque quisiera alejarse de Potter o algo parecido.

-¿Yquién se supone que es?- preguntó disimuladamente como que no entendió su expresión corporal de "déjame en paz". Draco no comprendió a que se refería hasta que le señaló a su niña que resplandecía como un pequeño sol amarillo.

-Es Anastasia Romanov… aunque técnicamente no es una princesa, pero bueno, ella no quería venir con un disfraz de Blancanieves o de Cenicienta porque supuso que muchas de sus compañeritas vendrían disfrazadas así y…-

-Quería resaltar- completó su idea dando un asentimiento –se ve bastante feliz, realmente se lo merece Papá Draco-

 _"wow, no creí que fuera tan vergonzoso llamarlo por su nombre_ " pensó con vergüenza, pues, en su mente a veces se refería a él como "Draco" pero pensarlo y decirlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes. El peliplata por su parte sintió aquel peculiar brinco que daba su corazón cuando escuchaba su nombre con esa peculiar voz estremeciéndole desde los pies a la punta de su cabello. Los dos se quedaron serios.

-Sí, lo sé, hijo Harry…- hizo una mueca de aversión y negó efusivamente-que horrible se escuchó, ni sueñes que te volveré a decir así- dijo tratando de acompasar el ambiente entre ellos y lográndolo ambos rieron por breves instantes cuando anunciaron la hora de cortar el pastel.

La pasaron amenamente lo que duró el convivio, Pansy y Blaise observaban y analizaban las intenciones de aquel individuo que tanto daño ocasionó en su querido amigo y por ende mantuvieron considerable distancia con el salvador del mundo mágico, quien muy alegremente se los agradecía pues no estaban presentes las ganas de conversar civilizadamente con ellos.

Draco organizaba todo lamentándose que su madre no estuviera presente, pues se había estado sintiendo mal por la cercanía de su aniversario de bodas que, prefirió disculparse antes de tiempo que hacerle falsas ilusiones a su nieta que iría a la fiesta.

Christian de vez en cuando se le acercaba tratando de animarlo y ayudarle con lo que pudiera, incluso cuando creía que nadie veía le daba disimulados roces en su mejilla o besaba su mano con devoción sacando de sus casillas a Harry.

 _"Bendita sea Luna por estar aquí… de lo contrario ya hubiera salido volando ese tío"_ pensó dándole un gran sorbo a su gaseosa de naranja.

-Oficialmente esta fiesta está terminada gracias a Merlín- exclamó Draco dando un gran suspiro aliviado; ya no podría soportar más gritos de niño durante una larga temporada.

-Todavía no cantes victoria Draco, que hay todavía muchos niños que no se han retirado- dijo la rubia disimulando una sonrisa saludando a los niñitas que se acercaban para tocar su tan largo y esponjoso cabello diciéndole que parecía un hada.

-No me arruines las cosas Luna…- cesó molesto cruzándose de brazos -¿y tú de qué te ríes cara rajada?- lo miró ceñudo pues parecía que cada que se le ocurría se reía a su costa.

-Uyy que humorcito… simplemente que te encanta estresarte y no te das un tiempo para darte un respiro-

-Ahh cállate…- le sacó la lengua haciendo berrinche, berrinche que le encantó al ojiverde y no dudaría en picarlo un poco.

-Pero descuida, que sé un buen método para relajarte-

-¿A qué te refieres?- procuró que no le temblara la voz " _como si esperara algo de este inútil_ " se dijo muy seguro de sí mismo esperando no mantenerle mucho la mirada pues sabía que no existía defensa en ningún mundo para ese resplandor jovial y travieso de Harry Potter.

-Tengo una proposición que hacerte-

* * *

-Estas demente ¡no, no y absolutamente NO iremos!- sentenció dando por zanjada la charla que ni por un segundo Harry frenó su ímpetu de insistir. Peony que estaba muy divertida observando a los adultos discutir decidió ponerse del lado que más le convenía, que en este caso era con su héroe Harry.

-Papi, no se le dice no a una salida a patinaje- el rubio bufó, quería menos Potter en el panorama, pero parecía que solamente lograba lo contrario –por favor, por favor, por favor- y ahora su hija conspiraba en su contra.

-Que no- dijo tajante.

-Vamos Malfoy, se que quieres decir que si, aunque tu boquita diga lo contrario-

-¡Por favor, por favor papi!-

-¡Ustedes dos me sacaran canas verdes! ¡He dicho que no!-

 _*~*~*Dos días después*~*~*_

-No puedo creer que estemos viajando a Goldming Surrey por gusto…- exclamó molesto sin despegar la vista de la carretera, Harry iba de copiloto, bastante divertido por las pequeñas rabietas del rubio y se deleitaba observarlo de soslayo.

-Calma, si quieres en la siguiente gasolinera yo conduzco-

-¿Para qué estrelles mi auto? No gracias…como si supieras manejar- rodó los ojos, Harry iba a agregar que una vez lo intentó junto con Ron cuando cursaban segundo año, aunque claro, las cosas salieron muy mal y terminaron estrellándose contra el sauce boxeador de la escuela; en definitiva era mejor ni mencionarlo _"que viejos tiempos"_ pensó con añoranza –ok, entiendo que vengas tu, tú fuiste el de la brillante idea, pero ¿porque viene Luna y Rolf?-

-Porque nunca hemos estado en Goldming, suena maravilloso…- dijo la rubia observando por la ventana recargada cariñosamente en el hombro de su esposo y abrazando a una inquiera Peony que ya ansiaba poder patinar sobre hielo.

-Ok… y ¿Qué hace Xenophilus aquí también?-

-Porque podríamos ver un ermitaño de las nieves o un Snidget plateado, son rarísimos y podríamos tomar unas fotos…- apretó las manos alrededor del volante, al menos agradecía que mucha gente estaba a bordo, pues tal vez de esa manera no era necesario tener a Harry tan cerca, eso le motivaba.

Aparte, Luna y Rolf siempre tenían algo que decir de sus innumerables viajes de investigación y siempre sus historias tan amenas e interesantes creaban un buen ambiente donde no cabían los silencios incómodos y para su buena suerte, Rolf no se hizo del rogar por Peony y comentó sobre una expedición que hicieron a Sudamérica donde encontraron innumerables chizzepuff que creían extintos en esa región.

" _Menos, mal"_ pensó agradecido; así tal vez ya podría concentrarse en el camino y no en el idiota que iba a su lado picándolo con la mirada verde que seguro si le preguntaba, juraría que no lo estaba viendo.

Cuando llegaron todos se bajaron del vehículo para poder estirarse, Harry sonrió con plenitud al notar la preciosa nieve cubriendo como un manto blanco todo el paisaje y el imponente lago que estaba tan congelado que había poca gente alrededor patinando entre risas.

-¡Papi vamos a patinar!- exclamó jubilosa dando brinquitos alrededor de su padre. Draco le colocó su gorrito rosa y le aseguró su bufanda –Madrina, Rolf, abuelito Xeno, ¡vamos, vamos!- se sonrieron entre sí ante tal energía de la pequeña que asintiendo comenzaron a bajar sus cosas para que no estuvieran abriendo y cerrando el coche.

-¿Me concedes la primera pieza Peony?- le preguntó Rolf alargándole la mano, que pidiendo permiso a su padre, la tomó gustosa y se encaminaron al lago.

Luna con una sonrisa divertida tomó el brazo de su padre y le ayudó con la cámara –Harry cuida a Draco en lo que regreso, mi papá y yo vamos a explorar los alrededores- le guiñó el ojo descaradamente aireando al rubio y avergonzando al moreno.

-Estúpida Luna, yo puedo cuidarme solo- gritó frunció el ceño haciendo reír a su amiga que muy quitada de la pena se llevó a rastras a su padre.

" _Ya me las pagaras Scammander_ " rezongó para sus adentros y regresó a ver al ojiverde con escepticismo –y bueno…- dijo como que no quiere la cosa -¿Cómo conoces este lugar olvidado del mundo?- Harry rió ante su comentario.

-Tuve que venir a una conferencia de medimagia a Surrey y unos amigos de la facultad me dieron el recorrido, es increíble la cantidad de pubs que encuentras por esta zona-

-Claro, los profesionistas responsables solo entraron a inspeccionar las "condiciones de salubridad" en las que se encontraban- ironizó divertido.

-Por supuesto y por ello era indispensable probar cada una de las botellas para asegurarnos que no hubiera nada "raro"- ambos rieron con fuerza que resultaba tan relajante –bueno, aparte de eso, dimos varios paseos sin rumbo, llegamos aquí por casualidad y me pareció bastante agradable y mas que mi amigo me dijo que en temporadas de invierno el rio se congela naturalmente…así que no dudé en querer traerlos aquí como regalo para Peony, pues me ha insistido que es bastante buena patinando-

Draco disimuló su sonrisa observando a su pequeña deslizándose sobre el hielo como si fuera su segunda naturaleza, tomada de la mano de Rolf quien de vez en cuando la levantaba sacándole risillas y luego cuando encontraba a su padre le saludaba con la mano.

-Ya me estoy hartando de darte las gracias por tus excursiones sin sentido, pero gracias-

-Me encanta tu humildad y agradecimiento tan sencillo, es fantástico- el rubio le dio un codazo.

-Pues no te acostumbres, Potter- el azabache le dio un golpecito en la nariz respingona que estaba helada por el clima y por instinto más que nada, despejó la frente del rubio que se quedó estático por ese indecoroso roce.

-¡Papi mira lo que encontró mi madrina Luna! ¡Fresas con chocolate!- dijo triunfal enseñándole la caja con aproximadamente veinte fresas que compartiendo la alegría de su hija le acarició su mejilla ruborizada.

-Mmm, que rico, mis favoritas-

-¡Vamos papi, has la magia, por favor!- pidió emocionada queriendo ver a su padre usar su magia, pues pocas veces lo hacía con libertad.

-Está bien, pero hay que ser cuidadosos que no nos vean- le advirtió haciéndola reír y tratando de ponerse seria se colocó con cuidado tratando de "bloquear" las vistas ajenas - _incendio_ …- murmuró a la fresa que tenía sujeta por su pedúnculo a una distancia considerable y el chocolate recibiendo ese pequeño fuego, comenzó a derretirse.

Harry miró absortó aquella escena casi con la boca abierta _"imposible"_ pensó. Eso era tan parecido al recuerdo o intento de recuerdo que tuvo y no podía creerlo.

-¿Q-Qué hiciste?- su voz tembló más de lo que quería y el rubio lo regresó a ver ladeando la cabeza.

-Un pequeño incendio, nada nocivo, pero es perfecto para las fresas con chocolate, les da un sabor riquísimo ¿o no Peony?- la niña asintió con la cabeza echándose la fresa a la boca haciendo muecas de regocijo.

-¡Le diré a mi madrina para que vea, seguro también le gusta!- exclamó emprendiendo la carrera hacia la rubia que se dedicaba a tomar fotos con su esposo y su padre.

-No corras Peony que no quiero que te caigas- con torpeza Harry se acercó tratando de asegurarse que no fuera un recuerdo solamente y cuando tocó realmente el abrigo del rubio sintió que sus piernas le fallaron y se vino abajo con todo y rubio.

-¡Harry!- chilló inconscientemente cuando sintió la fría nieve bajo su cuerpo calándole rápidamente –Hablando de caer…- dijo con sorna para después sonreír enigmáticamente que tensó a Harry –mira, por tu culpa tire las fresas- señaló con la mirada a los frutos regados a su alrededor; pero aquello poco podía importarle al otro.

Tenerlo así, era tan familiar; él era el de su recuerdo en la torre de Astronomía, tenía que serlo y como si del más puro magnetismo se tratara, sin más ni más unió sus labios con los del rubio como si no hubiera un mañana; una pizca de recuerdo, melancolía inexplicable y explosivo deseo; quería deleitarse en esos apetitosos labios sonrosados y helados que sin dudarlo le correspondieron por breves instantes que le parecieron los más preciados de toda su existencia.

-¿Qué éramos Draco?- preguntó en voz baja mirándolo con desesperación -¿Por qué me siento así contigo como si fueras parte de mí?- Draco se quedó sin palabras y sonrió tristemente. No quería recordar, no más. Y ahí estaba el Harry amnésico rogando por saber el pasado.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que éramos algo más que simples enemigos?-


	27. When There Was Me and You

**Capitulo 15: When There Was Me and You**

Harry boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, miró los ojos grises que se encontraban escasos centímetros cerca de él, centelleaban como el gélido ambiente que los rodeaba, tan cautivadores que verlos y navegar en ellos sabía dentro que no era la primera vez; lo supo desde que lo vio entrar en su consultorio; siempre había más, mas Draco Malfoy del que recordaba.

-Diría que tiene sentido…- el aliento del moreno golpeó de lleno su rostro y frunció el entrecejo; no estaba bien haberle dicho nada, ni mucho menos corresponder ese beso que no podía significar nada, no podía ser pues sus sentimientos heridos ya no palpitaban ardientes por él

 _"No más"_ se repetía tratando de creerlo, pues de no hacerlo, anhelaría abrazarlo como en el pasado, acariciar su barbilla y perderse en esos cálidos labios que solo le hablaban con amor…

-Quítate de encima- pidió haciéndolo a un lado para poder incorporarse.

-Recuérdamelo, cuéntame como éramos cuando estábamos juntos, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo inició? Te lo pido Draco…-

-No me digas por mi nombre Potter- contestó lo más tajante que pudo, no podía permitirse caer nuevamente –no quiero recordar eso… simplemente no… no más…- se cubrió la boca callando todo su dolor y las traicioneras lágrimas que intentaban por todos los medios abandonar sus ojos cristalinos.

-Tengo que recordar para que tenga sentido… ¿Por qué alguien te borraría de mis recuerdos? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?-

-Créeme que yo mismo me lo pregunté en su momento y ya estoy cansado de pensar quien tiene la culpa, porque pasó y con qué propósito… el pasado en mi mente no se puede borrar y nuestro pasado en tu mente se encuentra para siempre perdido ¿Qué caso tiene contarte si nada resuelve? Nada lo puede recuperar ni mucho menos reparar…-

-Draco…- insistió –tiene caso porque me importa, es vital para mi saberlo, comprenderlo, desde séptimo año siento que algo no estaba bien conmigo, como si algo me hubiera sido arrancado, como si no pudiera respirar adecuadamente… pero a partir de que te volví a ver sentí algo en mi interior removerse, algo que no sabía que existía dentro, pero ahí estuvo adormecido, siempre presente haciéndome dar cuenta que no era una cosa la que me faltaba, si no tu, era tu recuerdo…- acarició su mejilla con anhelo latente –eso explica porque no me puedo alejar de ti, siempre busco excusas para acercarme a ti, porque no puedo dejar de verte, de querer tocarte, que aunque sea me dediques unas palabras punzantes cargadas de ironía y sarcasmo… siempre fuiste tú…-

-¡Cállate!- gritó cubriéndose los oídos, no podía seguir escuchándolo ni un segundo más; dolía, simplemente dolía en su interior, supuraba su herida abierta como si le echara sal, negó con la cabeza y se sacó de encima al salvador del mundo mágico. Su cuerpo era tal cual lo recordaba, fibroso y bien torneado, mucho más marcado que en sus tiempos de escuela, pero sus labios eran tal cual los recordaba… tan cálidos y suaves, anhelantes de él con una palpable ternura y tórrido amor que volvió a negar con su cabeza –No sigas…- imploró poniéndose de rodillas en la nieve apretando los ojos.

Harry sintió que su corazón se estrujaba con cada negativa que le lanzaba como filosas navajas traspasándolo, tan claro era su dolor que no comprendía que lo ponía en ese estado _"¿acaso le hice tanto mal que de recordarlo si quiera, solo consigue traerle pesar?"_

Lo abrazó con fuerza,se le aferró como si se tratara del último rayo de sol en un crudo invierno, tan profundo y denso del que tal vez no escaparía. Sintió vibrar muy dentro de él a su corazón al sentir ese frágil cuerpo refugiándose en su agarre, respirando entrecortadamente en su pecho que no creía ser el causante de todo ese dolor.

-Dime que te hice Draco… necesito saberlo… por favor…- volvió a rogar tomando su delgado rostro entre sus manos. Los ojos grises lo miraron fijamente, tan vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas que no pudo evitar el derramar las suyas por su impotencia.

-No…- dijo queriéndose volver a apartar, pero lo tenía bien sujeto que comenzó a forcejar- ¡Dije que no!-lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas contenidas y se levantó con trabajo sosteniéndose con un brazo para poder mantener sus pies aferrados al suelo. Trató de acompasar su respiración evitando seguir llorando; no lloraría… ya no más.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque dijiste que dejaríamos de lado el pasado, que comenzaríamos de nuevo y es exactamente lo que quiero hacer ¿Qué es tan difícil de creer? Ya no quiero revivir aquello… así que deja de preguntar…- se abrazó sobre protectoramente y Harry trató de tragar saliva, pero le resultaba muy difícil; su garganta estaba seca.

-Pero ahora es diferente, ahora ya puedo estar seguro que tu formas parte de mi pasado olvidado… si te hice daño puedo remediarlo… sea lo que sea…-

-No puedes, nada puede hacerlo… solamente enterrarlo lejos y tirar la llave para que no vuelva a hacernos daño…- se quedó serio mirando al infinito, esperando que algo le diera una señal, algún indicio de que podría continuar sin lastimarse… al menos podría intentarlo.

Harry temía lo peor, pero quería descubrirlo costara lo que costara, quería retarlo a que le contara todo lo que sabía, que le diera el santo y seña de su pasada pues si tenían un pasado en conjunto todo lo que recordaba era una farsa y no podía quitarse ese amargo sabor en la boca; pero antes de que pudiera volver a intentar preguntar para arrancarle una que otra verdad al rubio; habló.

-Lo único que te puedo decir… es que lo que compartimos fue algo especial… algo que nunca espere sentir... te amaba… maldita sea que así lo hice, con cada fibra de mi ser… tu juraste y perjuraste que me correspondías… hicimos planes juntos… estupideces como que bajarías la luna, los astros y las estrellas por mí... pero terminó como empezó... tan espontanea y abruptamente que no lo vi venir...-

-Draco...- cubrió su boca con su mano asustado por tal revelación ¿enamorado de Malfoy a tal grado? Abrió los ojos de par en par asimiliando con velocidad lo que escuchó; jamás podría hacer promesas si no fuera enserio y respiró entrecortadamente _"El me amaba…"_

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué me dejaste si teníamos sentimientos mutuos? No tiene sentido ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Si sabias de mi falta de memoria ¿Por qué?-el ex –Slytherin volvió a interrumpirle.

-¡Yo no lo sabía! ¿Cómo creer en una tontería como esa? ¡Es sicótico! ¿Pero sabes qué? ya no importa idiota Gryffindor… nada de eso importa…- esbozó una afectada sonrisa pero volvió a negar –Quiero que me devuelves el cofre que te di…- el azabache arqueó la ceja, pues ni las luces de lo que le estaba hablando- es un cofre oscuro que te regalé hace tiempo... ahí contiene… bueno… no importa lo que contiene… lo necesito- declaró firmemente borrando con el dorso de su mano cualquier indicio de lagrimas que hubiera podo dejar –si me lo devuelves, pueda contestar tus preguntas...- los ojos verdes brillaron bajo las cejas fruncidas.

-Tramposo… siempre el interés por delante- dijo frotando sus ojos que ardían por la cruda temperatura y las lágrimas derramadas.

-No te diré nada de a gratis Potter- siseó molesto. Harry bufó exasperado. Era lógico, pero eso no le quitaba lo increíble que resultaba pensar en que fueron algo más que simples rivales… _"nos amábamos"_ parecía que no podía dejar de pensar esa palabra en su mente que desfilaba como un circulo sin fin.

-Aunque te sugiero que dejes el pasado así como esta...-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo que porque? Potter, tu y yo tenemos nuestra vida ya perfectamente formada, hemos caminado por caminos tan diferentes que el pasado no demuestra nada que pueda importarnos en el ahora… yo tengo a mi hija y tu…. Tú tienes a tu comadrejita pobretona por si se te olvidaba…- Harry apretó los ojos; no quería pensar en Ginny, no cuando miraba a Malfoy de otra manera.-simplemente, déjalo ir...-

* * *

 _"Si claro Malfoy… solo dejarlo ir…"_ gruñó para sus adentros sin dejar de mover las incontables cajas que se encontraban en su casa escondidas en cada rincón oscuro de ella " _hasta crees"_ dijo molesto pues puede que para él sea fácil dejar el pasado atrás, pero Harry era una historia diferente; quería aferrarse a él, se moría por saber más. Aparte, tenía todo el derecho del mundo en saberlo y lo descubriría.

-Aveces me pregunto porque la gente guarda cosas que no necesita…- dijo con alegría Luna viendo el interior de una caja llena de ropa gastada que seguro perteneció a Harry cuando aún vivía con los Dursley porque parecían que era tres o cuatro tallas más grande de lo que ameritaba su pequeño cuerpo de adolecente.

-Porque a veces se nos olvida que está ahí ocupando espacio y almacenando polvo- dijo con simpleza a su amiga que se había ofrecido a ayudarle y avergonzado le quitó la caja cuando con curiosidad encontró un calzoncillo.

-¿Y qué estamos buscando? Porque fuiste bastante vago cuando me sugeriste buscar algo que Draco te regaló-

-No estoy seguro…- se rascó la nuca nervioso, pues él tampoco comprendía que buscaba –dijo que era un cofre… con flores o algo así… de color negro, bueno, la verdad no tengo ni idea…-

-Mmm…- se quedó pensativa explorando una nueva repisa y ladeó la cabeza -¿alguien te ayudó a arreglar este lugar cuando comenzarse a vivir aquí?- preguntó quitando las innumerables telarañas.

-Claro… Ron, junto con Hermione y Ginny… incluso Neville, Dean y Seamus… ¿crees que ellos lo hayan encontrado?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Tal vez…- se le había ocurrido una idea interesante pero prefirió dejarla para después.

-Luna… tu… bueno... suena descabellado en mi mente… pero por la forma en la que hablas con Malfoy...-

-¿Quieres saber si yo sabía de lo suyo?- arqueó la ceja divertida ante el intento de sutileza de su amigo que se sonrojó –claro… ustedes fueron y han sido los mejores amigos que he tenido…- suspiró con alegría –aunque si quieres que te diga sobre tu pasado no te diré, eso le corresponde a Draco solamente-

-¿Yo le hice daño? Porque por como lo dice, parece como si le hubiera hecho algo más que un _sectusempra_ …- le dedicó esa enigmática sonrisa que le daba entender que no recibiría nada más de ella y exasperado refunfuñó.

-Dime Harry, ¿Draco ya sabe sobre el tu pérdida de memoria?- el ojiverde asintió.

-Bueno… a grandes rasgos…-

-Mira Harry, si quieres mi ayuda, tendrás que decirme todo lo que sepas…- tomó asiento en el sillón más próximo y colocó sus codos sobre sus piernas en la espera de algún relato larguísimo de su amigo, que probablemente respondería muchas de sus dudas.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y le contó sobre lo que sabía; su ida con el psicomago, el " _oblitus"_ incompleto, Draco en sus recuerdos, todo con particular detalle que, contrario a lo que pensaría,la chica en ningún momento mostró alguna expresión que no fuera su usual mirada soñadora, escuchaba atenta y en silencio, armando sus conjeturas en su mente y volvía a sonreír saboreándose hasta la última palabra de su amigo.

-Que fascinante…- se recargó pesadamente jugando con su varita, había tantas dudas en su cabeza que surgían; tantas hipótesis que se desvanecían cuando tocaban la superficie de su mente y otras que le parecían mucho más coherentes que las almacenaría para después –necesito tiempo para averiguar- sonrió acariciando la mano de su amigo dejándole ver que daría su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar –solo te pido que arregles tus cosas antes de cualquier cosa... Draco puede parecer fuerte, pero por dentro es muy frágil que temo que lo vuelvan a lastimar… ha pasado por mucho… el merece ser feliz-

-Jamás lo lastimaría intencionalmente- _"maldición que no podría"_ se dijo sobando el puente de su nariz.

-Y no desconfió de ti Harry, supe de primera instancia que tu afecto por él era verdadero... aunque pareció no serlo, yo nunca lo dudé - se levantó con parsimonia y se limpió su falda llena de polvo por mover tantos muebles arrumbados e infinidad de cajas –ve con cuidado Harry, pues se nota que Draco te interesa todavía a pesar de tu hechizo y eso me alegra mucho… convéncelo de que tus intensiones son buenas- le guiñó el ojo antes de salir calmadamente en dirección de la chimenea dejando al azabache absorto y sonrojado por su trasparencia; se cubrió la boca y pesadamente se dejó caer cuan largo es _"tengo mucho que pensar_ ".

* * *

Entró sigilosamente como era su costumbre, tal vez los aparatos muggle ya se habían acostumbrado a su importunada presencia o algo así porque ya no escuchaba algún crujido o movimiento que lo delatara. Se sorprendió bastante al percibir la canción de Warrant "cherry pie" a todo volumen y con curiosidad buscó con la mirada donde se encontraban los habitantes del hogar y los encontró casi al instante en la cocina.

Peony emocionada veía a su padre cocinar y al instante Harry la secundó. Era todo un espectáculo ver al rubio tan relajado, inmiscuido en su mundo, moviéndose ligero por todo el cuarto agitando el sartén sobre la estufa, cortando vegetales sobre su tabla de picar, buscando con rapidez alguna especia en la alacena todo sin perder el ritmo ni dejar de canturrear en el acto.

- _She's my cherry pie cool drink of water such a sweet surprise…-_ Peony ahogó una risilla cuando se encontró con los ojos divertidos de Harry y cubrió su boca con ambas manos para no delatarlo, se acercaba lentamente a su papi y quería ver que pasaría- _tastes so good make a grown man cry sweet cherry pie oh yeah…_ ¡Waah!-gritó asustado cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Harry sobre su cintura levantándolo escasos centímetros del suelo que casi pudo sentir la que se le subió el azúcar con la impresión.

Tanto Harry como su niña comenzaron a carcajearse por la mueca furiosa que les dedicó; dando una gran bocanada de aire recobró la compostura claro, no sin antes darle un chucharazo en la cabeza por espantarlo.

-Sigue sorprendiéndome que te guste el rock-

-Si me va a gustar la música muggle, tiene que ser la mejor ¿o no?- arqueó una ceja y asintió tratando de callar los acelerados golpeteos de su corazón.

-Tienes toda la razón…- inspiró fuerte deleitándose con lo que cocinaba –mmm… huele delicioso-

-Claro, yo lo prepare- dijo soberbio.

-¿Ya probó el risotto con setas? Es muy sabroso- dijo Penoy con una enorme sonrisa ya pudiendo saborearse su comida.

-¿Es como arroz guisado con leche?- preguntó curioso y la niña asintió -Si, una vez lo probé en casa de los Weasley y debo de decir tienes razón, es muy rico…-

-Pues déjame decirte que mi comida es superior a cualquiera que has probado- Peony afirmaba con la cabeza entusiasmada porque también compartía esa idea.

-¿De verdad? Pues no lo sabré si no la pruebo… aunque no creo que sea tan maravillosa como lo dices porque la señora Weasley es imbatible en la cocina-

-No me tientes Potter que te vas a quedar con la boca abierta ¿Qué quieres perder?- aceptó efusivo el reto que Harry tuvo que toser para recobrar todas sus funciones biológicas, esos ojos resplandecientes con el creciente fuego de la determinación era imposible negar que no lo embelesaban.

* * *

Tenía que admitirlo… sus papilas gustativas fue al cielo y conocieron el paraíso; Molly era una maestra de la cocina, pero Draco era el dios " _seguro y se le da por su amor por las pociones"_ pensó muy seguro de sí mismo sin despegar la vista de los gloriosos estanques de mercurio que no perdían ni uno de sus gestos de placer por el guisado.

-Entonces Potter ¿para chuparse los dedos?- preguntó divertido recargando su rostro sobre las palmas de su mano y esbozó su sonrisa llena de suficiencia marca Malfoy.

-Tal vez…- dijo como que no quiere la cosa haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño –ok, ok, tu ganas ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?- la pregunta se estrelló a escasos centímetros de su rostro y abrió mas los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? Nada, no quiero nada de ti…- queriendo evitarlo por todos los medios se levantó de su silla para recoger los platos. Harry se quedó pensativo.

-Mmm, ¿Peony mañana me prestas a tu papá para llevarlo a pasear?- se escuchó un sonido estruendoso de los platos al caer en el fregadero haciendo reír al azabache que se esperaba una reacción así. Draco se sostuvo de la pared para dedicarle una mirada asesina, pero su niña al no notar aquello sonrió con alegría al imaginarse a sus personas favoritas divertirse.

-¡Claro señor Harry, usted lléveselo!-

-¡Peony!- chilló horrorizado.

-Sirve que voy a visitar a mi abuelita Cissy que seguro se ha sentido muy triste…. Solo devuélvamelo para la hora de dormir- _"que niña"_ pensó golpeándose la frente con fuerza ¿en que lo estaba metiendo?


	28. Falling For You

**Capítulo 16: Falling For You**

Después de su encuentro con Luna, Harry estaba más que decidió a seguir su concejo; sus sentimientos por el príncipe de Slytherin era algo improbable, incluso rayando en la locura pero estaba ahí, latente como nunca pensó. Lo que nunca pudo sentir con Ginny, lo sentía en total plenitud por Draco Malfoy y aunque le sabía mal, no podía evitarlo, su sentir estaba más allá de la cordura; impreso en él.

 _"Tengo que hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas"_ pensó algo angustiado _"pero… no es como si le estuviera poniendo el cuerno… ¿o sí?"_

-No es como si fuera una cita- le dijo no muy seguro a su imagen reflejada, la cual le regresaba una mirada escéptica.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, si la consideraba una cita y por ende le ocasionaba cierto terror –maldita sea… peleé contra Voldemort incontables veces, contra un colacuerno húngaro y contra un basilisco y estoy que me llevan los mil diablos por una salida con Malfoy…. Ni siquiera es una cita, es solo una comida… algo que haces con un empresario para cerrar un trato o como una comida con gente que no has visto en años pero en realidad son solo desconocidos…- eso no le ayudaba en nada más que para sentirse mas abatido.

Con un profundo suspiro siguió batallando con su corbata, ese endemoniado trozo de tela que parecía tener vida propia negándose rotundamente a hacer su voluntad " _igual que mi cabello"_ pensaba hastiado hasta que decidió irse por lo simple; sin corbata.

Se colocó los mejores vaqueros que tenía en su no tan abundante guardarropas; su polero blanco bajo su suéter azul marino hacia un buen contraste casual… no es que se estuviera vistiendo bien solamente por Malfoy y lo que diría a su falta de buen gusto, claro que no.

Con otro suspiro se colocó sus botines café oscuro y debido a que comenzaba a hacer frío no le quedó de otra más que echarse encima una americana gris jaspeada. Dio un asentimiento al espejo pasándose por última vez sus dedos sobre su rebelde cabellera esperando que no se viera tan desordenada como siempre y miró hacia su cómodo puff donde descansaba la bufanda blanca de cierto rubio, la cual Harry aun no tenía idea porque no se la devolvía, pero sentía que de una u otra manera le servía como un amuleto de la suerte; la tomó entre sus manos sintiendo su suave textura y se sorprendió en el acto de oler el casi nulo aroma avainillado que siempre emanaba él ojiplata.

Consideró que lo que estaba haciendo era algo muy perturbador si alguien lo observaba, pero que resultaba una acción casi inconsciente-Parezco un acosador…- pensó en alto demasiado desanimado y golpeando su zapato con fuerza contra una loseta bajo sus pies que se escuchó algo extraño, como si estuviera hueca.

Dejando la bufanda de lado, se colocó de rodillas para sentir si fue su imaginación o esa baldosa estaba despegada o algo parecido y para su sorpresa pudo retirarla por completo del suelo. Examinándola detenidamente vio en su lugar una cabida no muy profunda que tenía algo en su interior-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó al sentir algo duro.

 _"¿Es acaso lo que creo que es?"_ pensó conteniendo el aliento al obtener una caja algo pequeña de color negro, era un excelente trabajo de tallado que se quedó embobado con ella.

-¡Esta es!- exclamó triunfal aunque también al momento le asaltó la duda de ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso el la puso en ese lugar para ocultarla? Y ¿Por qué?

Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fueron las relucientes siglas "D.L.M" - _Draco Lucius Malfoy-_ pensó maravillado por cómo se desenvolvía su nombre en su lengua, tan maravilloso que de ser posible solamente pronunciaría su nombre y con detenimiento les pasó la yema de su dedo por el relieve.

Arqueando una ceja se detuvo a observar los pequeños números dentro de las flores -¿5-0-6?- se preguntó curioso. Aunque no entendía que significaba, se apresuró a abrirlo. Con un jadeo se impresionó cuando la madera cedió para dejarle ver su contenido.

No había gran cosa más que preciosas fotos de ellos dos, una vieja snitch y… -No…- susurró con un ligero temblor recorrer su cuerpo al tomar entre sus dedos aquel pequeño círculo de metal –no es posible…-

* * *

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues Draco sabía que si lo miraba más de tres segundos seguidos se perdería en como esa ropa remarcaba estratégicamente la piel trigueña del salvador del mundo mágico y no quería tener accidentes de cualquier índole.

Dejar ir a su pequeña con su madre fue lo mejor pues la distinguida dama necesitaba más compañía de la que se dejaba admitir, pero tal vez no fue lo mejor para él, pues la última vez que estuvo a solas con el ex –cuatro ojos no salió tan bien como esperaba; pero si quería deshacerse de su gran problema de dejar ir a Harry Potter de su mente y su corazón, tenía que poder soportar estar su presencia sin sentir nada más que simple cordialidad de conocidos o "amigos" como quería que lo fueran.

A Harry casi se le cae la quijada cuando lo vio ahí de pie en el umbral de su puerta, tan sexy con sus Derby oscuros, su pantalón de gabardina caqui, su camisa a cuadros bajo su jersey verde olivo y rematado con su fular de tonos terrosos enrollado en su cuello; lucía tan soberbio como una escena de un comercial de alguna marca de ropa que le costó nuevamente respirar con tranquilidad.

El silencio se volvía pesado y tenía que deshacerlo, pues si apenas comenzaba su tarde, eso no presagiaba nada bueno –y… ¿A dónde vamos a ir Potty?- Harry ante ese diminutivo no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía que Malfoy moriría antes de llamarlo por su nombre, pero tal vez podía picarlo un poco con algo que claramente le molestaba.

-Hay un lugar al cual planeo llevarte, _Draco_ -arrugó el ceño por ese tuteo pero fue remplazado por la sorpresa y temblor al percibir las cálidas manos del moreno sobre su codo, guiándolo–tal vez no se de muchos restaurantes lujosos, pero leí que aquí en el mundo mágico este es uno de los mejores- le sonrió juguetón antes de realizar una aparición conjunta.

Draco no podía creer donde estaban, era imposible confundir esa avenida en las afueras de Hogsmeade; ese iluminado en especifico, esa edificación alzada con gracia y soberbia cuyos vidrios resplandecientes adornados con motivos plateados y dorados entrelazados daban la bienvenida al lujo y exuberancia.

-¿La varita de plata? ¿Enserio?- sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, tantas veces ese lugar fue escenario principal de almuerzos y cenas en compañía de sus padres, desayunos con su abuelo Abraxas e incluso con el mismo Harry, tanto pasado en aquel lugar era increíble y a la vez tan nostálgico.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó asustado al ver su triste semblante y temió volver a errar.

-¡Claro que me gusta tarado!Es imposible no hacerlo- no pudo evitar la parte de la ofensa pues estaba muy afectado por todos lo vivido en esas elegantes paredes -dudo que haya alguna persona que ignore la exquisitez y buen gusto de este lugar... incluso mi padre muchas veces dijo "este restaurante es un monumento a la perfección, un faro iluminado para escapar por un instante de este podrido mundo"- sonrió con aflicciónpara después regresar a la frialdad de su enseñanza con un carraspeo; a su padre no le hubiera gustado que estuviera con sus lamentaciones, por mucho que doliera -bueno, estoy seguro que me trajiste aquí para tratar de persuadirme, ¿o me equivoco?- arqueó una ceja con burla pues dio en el blanco.

-¿Fui muy obvio?- dijo con timidez.

-Transparente- sonrió con suficiencia antes de tomar asiento." _Nada mas falta que pida su tapenade con radicchio, su fetucchini a la parmigiana y su estúpida agua caliente con limón"_ Y ni tardo ni perezoso cuando fueron a tomarles la orden, fue exactamente lo que pidió, ni más ni menos " _Al parecer algunos hábitos mueren lento"_

Harry regresaba a verle con curiosidad de vez en cuando, era una fascinación verle comer, era un placer casi sexual como si se le estuviera insinuando descaradamente y eso que ni siquiera le regresó a ver ni una sola vez, mientras él solamente pudiera babear y comérselo con sus ojos, imposibilitándole concentrarse en su propio plato.

 _"Enfócate Harry"_ se decía, pero era imposible y mucho menos con las tres veces que Draco le quitó el radicchio de su plato para llevárselo a la boca; ok eso no le molestaba, pues odiaba el sabor de esa col, pero, ver ese acto involuntario del rubio lo dejaba ensimismado y muy extasiado, pero el problema es que ahí no paró la cosa pues a la hora de pedir postre indicó al camarero exactamente el postre que pensóantes de pronunciar palabra y sin si quiera verle.

Cuando llegaron los postres bellamente adornados, Draco le pasó sus pasas de su pan de frutos secos y sonrió dulcemente probando lo que seguramente le supo delicioso. No pudo evitar enternecerse y abrir la boca.

-¿No te gustan las pasas?-

-Claro que no, ya te había dicho qué es como si le quitaran la vida a las uvas, es vergonzoso su estado...- abrió los ojos cuando notótodas sus pasas en el plato de Harry formando una mini montaña ahí -¡maldición! Estúpida costumbre... déjalas de lado si no te las vas a comer- dijo avergonzado limpiándose la comisura de su labio con su servilleta desviando su vista _"que embarazoso…"_

-Para nada, me encantan- se llevó una a la boca e hizo un gesto como si fuera lo más suculento que jamás en su vida probó, ofuscando de paso al otro -aparte gracias por pedir por mí, me quitaste la palabra de la boca... –dijo entretenido buscando los ojos de mercurio que le rehuían y amplió su sonrisa cuando logró su cometido que se encontraran nuevamente con los suyos.

-De nada Potty, lo hice con gusto pues eres y siempre has sido un inútil que los demás tienen que hacer las cosas por ti-

-Ya tan pronto y a ofendernos, ¿niño mimado?- entrecerró los ojos y disipó sus palabras como si de humo se tratara; Draco infló sus mejillas ante aquellas palabras.

-Eres insoportable…- gruñó dejando de lado su tenedor –pero sabía en qué me metía cuando acepté venir-

-Pues no aceptaste tan dócilmente- contraatacó.

-Hay que darse a desear Potter- sonrió con suficiencia provocando en el otro que su bebida quisiera irse a sus pulmones en lugar de su estomago –Espero que traigas suficiente dinero para pagar porque te aseguro que lo que pedimos sale a lo que ganas en tres meses de trabajo- el cinismo en su expresión corporal y su lengua le fascinaba; cualquiera diría que esas pequeñas dosis de veneno le matarían lentamente, pero era todo lo contrario, le avivaban de tal forma que quería mas.

-Descuida, vengo listo para lo que se te antoje- lo sugerente en su mirada y en su voz le hizo acalorarse, esos ojos verdes brillaban con algo que él conocía de ante mano _"algo se trae entre manos"_ pensó evitando jadear, clavó sus ojos claros en las esmeraldas desafiante; si quería jugar el también podía.

-¿Enserio?- arqueó una ceja con presunción deslizando lentamente su mano por la muñeca del salvador de mundo mágico, no despegó ningún segundo su mirada y pudo sentir el ligero temblor que provocó; todavía tenía su toque y lo aprovecharía –Entonces… alcánzame- chasqueó la lengua antes de que se pusiera en pie y comenzara a alejarse con rapidez.

Con una traviesa sonrisa llamó al camarero pidiendo su cuenta dejando una considerable cantidad de dinero y lo siguió.

* * *

-¡Joder!- vociferó cuando abrió la puerta y sintió las gotas de lluvia mojando parsimoniosamente su cabeza. No contó con ese pequeño detalle; el clima estaba en su contra y no tenía paraguas. Todo por ir pensando en el precioso rubio con su endemoniada angelical sonrisa (por más incoherente que sonara aquello).

-Qué lento eres- declaró Draco a un par de metros lejos de él con los brazos abiertos mirando al cielo dejándose mojar por las lágrimas de las nubes que lo empapabancon lentitud.

No tenía palabras, era igual que esa vez viéndole en su recuerdo, girando sobre su propia orbita a la luz de la luna, tan fragante pero inalcanzable… _"no"_ pensó en automático, esta vez sería diferente pues con pasos seguros se acercó y tomó su mano; su suave mano que era real, no un producto de su imaginación o de sus memorias.

Las gotas de lluvia parecían acariciar su pálida piel, empapando todo a su paso, su ropa, sus brazos y manos temblorosas, sus pestañas claras,su cabello platinado que no dudó en acariciar con los dedos recorriendo su longitud.

-Creo que está muy largo… ¿no crees?- preguntó con radiante felicidad; sus delicados labios tenían aquella sonrisa por la que Harre consideraba que valía la pena morir.

-Es perfecto…- contestó en automatico sonrojando al rubio, cuya voz no pudo evitar temblar.

–…Aunque Christian me dice que me da un aire bohemio, pero no se… bueno, aun no tengo de idea de que es eso, seguro una mugglemanía o algo así porque…-no pudo terminar la frase pues en un arrebato de ansia, añoranza y pasión, Harry le atrajo con la mano que aun acariciaba su lacio cabello.

Sin despegarle la mirada, el rubio ladeó la cabeza al sentirlo tan cerca; su calor emanando de su cuerpo en contraste a la fría lluvia, sus ojos impregnados del aire del ayer que cerrando los ojos suspiró presenciando el acortamiento de distancia del azabache; no lo apartó pues su agarre era como si su vida y cordura pendieran de esa unión; momento que llegó sin preámbulos. Aquello que ambos negaban para su tranquilidad, pero que ansiaban con todo su ser pues era lo único correcto por hacer; las fuerzas electroquímicas actuaron a su favor, uniendo sus labios en un millar de impulsos eléctricos que erizaban sus pieles al mínimo contacto.

Se besaron con pasión, sin importarles nada ni nadie más que aferrarse con ambas manos al portador de sus anhelos y dejarse llevar en esa intima danza; nada podría comparársele. Sus bocas cálidas correspondía todo lo que se daban, su ímpetu y su febril anhelo dejado era dejado en ese beso que continuó llenándoles como la lluvia de esa tarde que caía sin prisa.


	29. Cool

**Capitulo 17: Cool**

-¡Achoo!- estornudó ruidosamente haciendo reír al otro, rompiendo por completo el ambiente que previamente crearon-Estúpido Potter…- dijo abochornado frotando con el dorso de su dedo índice su nariz. El frío comenzaba a invadirlo, percibió como drásticamente los grados seguían descendiendo, que para entrar en calor se abrazó a sí mismo con sus brazos; esperaba no volver a enfermar.

Aquello enterneció al moreno de sobre manera que comenzó a friccionar sus brazos con sus manos para que entrara en calor; en definitiva estar parados en medio de la lluvia helada no era una buena idea, pero las cosas se dieron de manera espontanea y una cosa dio paso a otra de tal forma que ninguno de los dos pudo frenar sus ímpetus -llévame a casa…- pidió con media sonrisa que el otro no pudo más que asentir.

Con una aparición llegaron alsilencioso departamento del rubio que se encontraba a iluminado con su media luz del pasillo. Caminando torpemente hacia el cuarto fueron dejando un rastro de agua tras de sí haciendo eco en esas cuatro paredes con el jadeo de sus entrecortadas respiraciones, sus ropas empapadas y zapatos rechinantes por la humedad.

Harry quería saber que significó ese beso que le penetró hasta los huesos; estaba impreso en él y lo sabía, por Salazar que lo sabía… pero fue tan repentino, tan mágico que no entendía que representó para el rubio; la manera misteriosa en la que estaba actuando le daba en que pensar _"espero que no sé nada malo"_ pensó desprendiéndose de su empapada americana.

Mirando al rubio rebuscar entre sus cajones algo que ponerse para quitarse las prendas mojadas, Harry sintió un pequeño pinchazo de culpa, después de todo, Draco tan férreamente le dijo que no quería rememorar el pasado y él en su necesidad de saciar su vibrante necesidad de tocarle simplemente se dejó ir en la bravura del mar de su pasión, sin embargo no quería causarle mayor pesar.

 _"Pero ¿qué fue lo que salió mal?_ " pensó acongojado por descubrir la verdad; aquello que encontró en el cofre era algo serio, demasiado que le reiteraba claro como el cristal que todo lo que estallaba en su interior iba más allá de una curiosidad y una simple atracción.

-Métete a bañar que si te enfermas y faltas al trabajo me echaras la culpa- dijo seriamente aventándole una toalla a la cara y un conjunto de ropa que olía a jabón y levemente a su esencia favorita: vainilla.

Ahí parado en el umbral con su pijama verde de franela secando su cabello platinado con los dedos; no lo miraba pero notó algo peculiar en sus ojos que simplemente su semblante se le antojaba excitante.

 _"En definitiva no se qué pensar…"_ se dijo con una exhalación y se metió a dar una ducha. Nada mejor que el agua para calmar sus ideas revolucionadas en su cabeza batallando entre: considerar la prerrogativa de lanzarse al abismo esperando que le aceptara con memoria o sin ella, solamente con la noción de que sus sentimientos no estaban muertos en su interior; todo aquello que sentía como un atisbo de esperanza, brillando como una frágil llama oculta en un rincón… pero también estaba la premisa de que por más que hiciera, por más que se acercara a ese precioso hombre con piel de invierno; este se mantuviera inamovible, impasible en su respuesta de querer alejarlo como si le ardiese una herida profunda en su corazón.

Antes de siquiera poder formular una pregunta, sus labios enmudecieron al notar al ojigris durmiendo sentado en la cama, recargando su cabeza en su brazo flexionado sobre su pierna doblada, utilizando su mano como almohada _"eso seguro le dejara una fuerte tortícolis"_ pensó enternecido _"seguro esperaba a que saliera de bañarme para correrme de su casa, como es su manía"_

-¿Por qué eres tan endemoniadamente adorable?- le dijo acariciando su mejilla con ternura a lo que este le respondió con una mueca de molestia y le lanzó un manotazo a la cara; tuvo que contener una risotada _"aun dormido sigue siendo tan terco"_ pensó con media sonrisa.

Con cuidado utilizó su varita para secar el aun húmedo cabello al cual aprovechó recorrer sin recato. Era tan suave como si de hebras de seda se tratara; seguro y lo único que se comparaba con esa tersura era la nívea piel que pocas veces tuvo el privilegio de tocar sin recibir evasivas o regaños.

Recostándolo sobre la cama, le arropó como si de un pequeño se tratara y nuevamente volvió a unir sus labios en un casto beso cargado de tantas cosas que ni sabía por dónde comenzar -No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con todo lo que me haces sentir Draco Malfoy…- murmuró desanimado pues tal vez perderle era lo que se ganaría si el rubio llegase a oír aquellas palabras de su boca.

* * *

 _"Maldición… hace muchísimo calor…"_ murmuró para sus adentros.

Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue a su pequeña Peony acurrucada entre sus brazos _. "¿A qué hora llegó? No tengo la menor idea"_ se preguntó y contestó al instante besando con ternura su linda cabecita que se removió por el gesto pero sin la intención de despertar.

Todo lo sucedido en la tarde fue tan inusual que dudaba que fuera real; convivir como persona civilizada con Potter era una cosa, pero sonreír como un idiota en su presencia y lo peor de todo ¿besarle? Parecía un chiste de muy mal gusto " _seguro y el destino tiene un retorcido y muy amargo sentido del humor"_

Comenzando a espabilarse, sus sentidos también despertaron y como un pinchazo a su atención notó una mano aferrada a su cadera que encendió su alarma de pánico "¡ _Oh no!"_ pensó horrorizado cuando notó cabello negro en su mejilla y una pausada respiración erizando los vellos de su cuello. Como en cámara lenta viró el rostro hasta encontrarse con su peor pesadilla durmiendo cómodamente utilizándolo de su almohadón personal.

-Hijo de tu… muggle… madre…- dijo por lo bajo tratando de no despertar a su hija, pero le era imposible pues las ganas de salir de la prisión de los brazos del medimago ganaba a toda lógica.

-Buenos días a ti también… Draco…- bostezó tranquilamente sonriendo al ver rabiar al rubio. Era increíble lo bien que se acoplaban sus cuerpos; su piel suave con esa fragancia avainillada le fascinaba y volvió a apretarlo queriendo volver a conciliar el sueño.

-No te he dado el permiso de tutearme, Potter- siseó iracundo queriendo removerse inquieto en su fuerte agarre que no cedió.

-¿Enserio? Creí que si cuando me diste tu mano y aceptaste que fuéramos amigos… y luego lo que pasaos ayer…- dijo para coraje del ojigris que le plantó un tremendo codazo en su estomago haciéndole jadear de dolor obteniendo de paso lo que quería; su libertad.

-Idiota-

-Creído…- dijo jalando aire comenzando a reír.

-¿Ya tan temprano y estas discutiendo, papi?- preguntó la pequeña bostezando; hacían mucho ruido y no la dejaban dormir; pero no se molestó pues tener a sus dos adultos favoritos durmiendo con ella no era una mala manera de despertar.

-¡Si él fue el que empezó!- chilló Draco ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de su hija.

-Pero tú lo golpeaste, papi- el rubio abrió la boca para refutar, pero cualquier palabra que tuviera en contra del azabache era demasiado fuerte para una niña de seis años, así que molesto guardó silencio sintiendo sus mejillas arder cuando la sonrisa del cara rajada comenzó a ampliarse.

 _"¡Esto es el colmo, se pone de su lado!"_ pensó comenzando a bufar entre dientes -¡Ah! ¡Ya déjenme los dos! iré a hacer el desayuno…- frotó su enredado cabello platinado y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija que lo recibió con una jubilosa risilla.

-¿Y mi beso de buenos días?- el rubio resopló furibundo. Con un gesto muy digno y un insonoro _"que te den, Potter"_ se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto _"en definitiva, es el colmo"_

La niña se acurrucó con una sonrisa traviesa en el regazo del medimago, quien con los brazos abiertos la recibió-Buenos días señor Harry- dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla frotando sus ojos sintiéndose aun adormilada.

-Buenos días Peony- le dio un beso en la frente -¿siempre se despierta así?- preguntó con un tinte de burla pues era tan interesante Draco hiciera lo que hiciera.

-A veces... pero principalmente cuando se queda dormido en su computadora- dijo haciendo memoria mirando al techo –aunque creo que se pone de mejor humor cuando usted está cerca-

-¡No es cierto!- berreó Draco desde la cocina que había escuchado fuerte y claro aquella declaración que hizo reír a los dos ojiverdes.

–Mi papi puede ser tímido cuando se trata de sus emociones…- murmuró divertida en el oído de Harry haciendo sonrojar al azabache, pues tal vez; solo tal vez tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

Poniéndose nuevamente la ropa de la tarde anterior recién salida de la secadora, se dirigió a la cocina donde el rubio ya estaba en su modo "pocionista" pues estaba tan concentrado y liviano como si lo único que importara era lo que estaba haciendo y de solo perderle la vista por un segundo explotaría en su cara -Mmm, algo huele realmente delicioso…- expresó el moreno perdiéndose en ese aroma de mantequilla, azúcar y maple.

-¡Sí! ¡Hot-cakes!- exclamó Peony poniéndose a dar brinquitos emocionada y se apresuró a poner los mantelitos de la mesa.

-Descuida, yo me encargo- le guiñó el ojo quitándole de las manos los trozos de tela adornados con un grabado de grecas color azul –tu ve a cambiarte- la pequeña asintió emocionada y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer Potter?- arqueó una ceja al entregarle el plato lleno de humeantes tortitas perfectamente circulares de un incitante color dorado.

-Nup- negó con la cabeza colocando las servilletas y disponiendo la mermelada de fresa, cajeta y miel en el centro de una forma armoniosa –mi trabajo comienza a las 9… así que estoy a tiempo- chasqueó la lengua haciendo al otro fruncir el ceño.; quería reprocharle que su casa no era ni hotel ni restaurante para que se sintiera tan campante, pero… _"¡siempre hay estúpidos peros!"_ se dijo molesto, pues no podía rebatirle nada por esa tonta sonrisa suya, tan refrescante que podría robarle el aliento a la mismísima Morgana.

Comieron tranquilamente en silencio; no había necesidad de hablar más que sentir su mutua compañía que por unos instantes a Draco le ganó la nostalgia por la utopía del "qué hubiera pasado sí…" que con el peso del recuerdo, consideraba que, justo como en ese instante, así se verían los tres si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso; ellos viviendo juntos, compartiendo sus mañanas junto con su hija, disfrutando de las tardes y durmiendo abrazados…

 _"Pero él hubiera no existe…"_ se dijo tratando de evitar llorar por la ilusión del control y se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato para dejarlo en el fregadero. Regresó a su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a revisar su escrito final listo para publicar. Harry notó ese cambio en el rubio e intentó acercársele.

-No deberías de leer cuando terminas de comer, no es saludable…- el rubio se mordió la esquina de su uña sin despegar la vista de su papel.

-No te metas Evan…- el azabache bufó, _"¿Por qué se esfuerza en dar dos pasos hacia atrás cuando yo avanzo?"_ pensó acongojado. Quería seguir acercándose a su amurallado encierro y sabía que no se detendría por más trabas que Draco quisiera ponerle –Peony, ve a ponerte los zapatos y ponte en él cabello unos pasadores- la niña con un asentimiento militar se fue dando brinquitos pues ese ambiente familiar le encantaba y esperaba que así fueran todos sus días de felices.

–Y tu, ve a hacer algo útil y lava los platos- le sacó la lengua antes de seguir leyendo.

-Sus deseos son ordenes para mi señor gruñón- le dijo dándole un golpecito en su respingona nariz con la punta de sus dedos, aquello no fue bien recibido por el otro pues le aventó su engrapadora que por escasos centímetros el salvador del mundo mágico esquivó entre risas.

-Tonto…- dijo tratando, sin éxito de no esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Papi péiname!- pidió la niña sentándose en sus piernas –por favorcito ¿sí?- puso los ojos en blanco; en definitiva eso era un complot para no poder terminar su trabajo adecuadamente.

-Está bien…- dijo dejando sus papeles de lado y la niña triunfal extendió sus manitas al cielo. Con cuidado la sentó en su regazo y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello negro.

-¡Quiero dos trencitas como las que me haces para dormir!- el rubio asintió e iniciando su labor de dividir el cabello en dos secciones le pasó el peine para comenzar a trenzar.

Harry observaba conmovido la escena recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. En definitiva Draco vivía y respiraba solamente por ella, su pequeño obsequio, pero por nadie más. Su corazón protegido por esa impenetrable barrera le apartaba de cualquier pesar que pudiera afectarle; las cicatrices que se cargaba le recordaba cuanto sufrió y cuanto dolor escarmentó en carne propia y saberse parte de la causa le enfurecía de sobre manera y ya ni hablar de _"él"…_ el moreno apretó los puños a sus costados.

Dando por finalizado su trabajo le besó la coronilla y la mandó a recoger sus cosas para alistarse para la escuela.

-¿Qué tanto vez Potter?- preguntó acomodando sus cosas en su portafolios y viéndose en su espejo nuevamente comprobó que su cabello no estuviera desprolijo. Sonrió con satisfacción y pasando su mano por su sudadera trató de alejar cualquier pelusa que tuviera.

-Simplemente me da envidia- dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos alzándose de hombros.

-¿A qué te refieres?- arqueó la ceja inquisitiva. Harry suspiró y no queriendo revelar su mal sabor de boca reveló una verdad a medias.

-A que tienes una relación maravillosa con tu hija… quiero decir, siempre que me imagino a mis padres conmigo, pienso que tal vez me demostrarían tanto amor como tu se lo demuestras a Peony- Draco se sonrojó súbitamente y desvió la mirada; no se esperó aquellas palabras y mucho menos de su parte.

-E-Estoy seguro que así habría sido- volvió a tartamudear _"rayos"_ pensó, solo esperaba que Potter no lo haya notado.

-No eres como pensaba…-

-¿Eso a que viene?- Harry sonrió como un pequeño escondiendo un secreto que Draco ignoraba. Con disimulada intención se aproximó con la escusa de quitarle una basurilla invisible de la mejilla. Aquella sonrosada piel de durazno le fascinaba, que sus ojos peregrinos viajaban de ahí hacia los entreabiertos labios que se le antojaban suculentos, esa naricilla perfecta y sus cristalinos ojos viéndole con una mezcla de nerviosismo y cariño.

-Eres probablemente la mejor persona que conozco…- acomodó tras su oreja ese mechón travieso que ansiaba besar el rostro pálido " _aunque esto también me da envidia_ " pensó mordiendo su labio.

-Muérdete la lengua Potter- dijo apartando su toque disimuladamente pues no quería que su hija lo viera tan cerca de ese adorable cretino que creía que podía meterse en su vida como si nada; tal vez ser el jodido niño que vivió consideraba que podía hacer lo que le plazca, pero antes de poder retirar su mano, el azabache siendo más rápido lo tomó por la muñeca provocando que se erizara con el contacto. No podía estar pasando de nuevo, odiaba a su cuerpo que sobre reaccionaba de tal manera con él y solamente con él.

-Draco…-

-Suéltame…- pidió con un hilo de voz que se perdió en la adversidad cuando sus labios se unieron nuevamente; con la locura del ayer que ninguno de los dos parecía poder deshacer ni borrar -Harry…- El moreno gruñó cuando escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa maravillosa manera que no perdió oportunidad de ceñirlo de su cintura atrayendo su suave cuerpo hacia él; sentirlo temblar con ese gesto le hizo sonreír profundizando ese beso.

–No…- suspiró al sentir esa textura en particular, la presión que ejercía haciendo imposible separarlo, siendo que la única verdad era aferrarse con ambas manos a sus hombros evitando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban que sus manos necesitadas buscaran su cuello y se enredaran a su alrededor.

-Que tengas buen día… Draco…- dijo separándose lentamente de él dándole pequeñas mordidas en sus enrojecidos labios, probándolos una última vez antes de que el rubio recobrara la razón y le rompiera su cafetera en la cabeza.

-Pedazo de…- murmuró entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento; no estaba acostumbrado a esos besos embriagadores y succionadores de deseo que eran tan… Harry, tal y como lo recordaba.

-¿Idiota?- contestó con alegría " _y todavía tiene la desfachatez de sonreír como un completo imbécil"_ pensó dando un fuerte suspiro.

-¡Papi ya estoy lista!- exclamó dando un salto para colgársele del cuello a su padre para que la cargara -¿Qué te paso? ¿Te golpeaste? Tienes la boca muy roja papi, creo que debes de ponerte hielo- como si la vergüenza de haber vuelto a ceder ante la cara rajada no fuera suficiente, ahora su hija le hacía sentir bastante incomodo con su dulce inocencia.

" _Maldito seas Harry Potter"_

* * *

Como si el teclado de su oficina le hubiera hecho algo que le hiciera merecedor de una muerte lenta y dolorosa; aporreaba las teclas con una fuerza sobre humana que los que pasaban por su cubículo podrían juras que de un momento a otro se quebraría.

-Jefecito…-

 _"No me interesa ese imbécil ex –cuatro ojos por muy bueno que este, con sus ojitos verdes brillante de cachorro perdido pidiendo un poco de afecto, con sus horribles ásperas manos que buscan tocarme cuando cree que no me doy cuenta y su estúpida sonrisa torcida que cree que es muy lindo…"_

-Jefecito…-

 _"Aparte ¿Quién se cree que es besándome cuando se le pega su real gana? Cree que soy un ¿Qué? ¿Un juguete para pasar el rato? Maldito bastardo… ¿o acaso se la pasa besuqueando a sus amigos? Seguro y también besuquea a la estúpida comadreja sin cerebro y a la enciclopedia greñuda… ¡Ahh! Y yo allá voy de imbécil y me dejo…"_ eso no ayudaba mucho para menguar su molestia.

-Jefecito Malfoy…-

 _"Aunque, tal vez… aun recuerde lo que sentía por mi… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Como si se me importara! Maldito sea ¿porque besa tan bien?"_ se preguntó tocando sus labios aun sintiendo su cálido contacto; tanto en ello le inquietaba pero le daba pánico seguir indagando en ello…

-¡Míster Malfoy!- su asistente de estrafalario cabello verde lo sacó su sus cavilaciones -¿ya está el articulo? Los de edición me están presionando- parpadeó aturdido y golpeando sus mejillas se espabiló; no era momento de indagar en sus asuntos personales y contestó.

-Claro que si Maybelle, perdón por no contestar antes- rejuntó sus hojas y se las pasó con una soberbia sonrisa, pues su trabajo como siempre estaba impecable y entregárselo unos segundos tardes a los molones de edición no era la gran cosa.

-Descuide Míster es solo que lo he visto muy meditabundo toda la mañana espero que todo esté bien en casa- el rubio asintió y la chica solo se alzó de hombros volviéndose a colocar sus auriculares en los oídos.

-Holitas May ¿Qué cuentas?- saludó efusivo Christian crispando a Draco de inmediato al verle _"maldita sea_ " pensó frotando con saña sus sienes; era la persona que menos quería ver por el momento; pues, aunque no tenían una relación como tal, ni le había dirigido un solo pensamiento cuando estaba con el jodido de Potter.

-Nada Chris, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo ¿no deberías de hacer lo mismo en lugar de molestar a mi jefecito?-

-¡Auch! Alguien tomó pastillas gruñonas esta mañana- chasqueó la lengua y la secretaria se alejó poniendo los ojos en blanco pensando que en definitiva no le pagaban lo suficiente –Dray ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó jovial removiendo los cabellos rubios con cariño.

-Hola Christian…- saludó con media sonrisa – ¿Qué te puedo decir? Estoy bien, todo está normal- dijo restándole importancia a cualquier asunto tremebundo que el castaño no tenía porque enterarse.

-Te veo bastante feliz ¿algo bueno pasó?- Draco abrió la boca queriendo negar efusivamente que nada interesante le había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle el de rizos agregó -¿tiene que ver con el doctor Harry?- si ya que había quedado sin palabras antes, esto fue la cereza del pastel.

-¿Qué? ¿C-Como? ¿Por qué lo dices?- _"perfecto, ahora parezco el idiota de Potter que no puedo hilar una palabra con coherencia"_

-Draquis, Peony es mi mejor amiga y nos hablamos de vez en cuando _\- "esa niña"_ –está bastante emocionada con Harry y he de decir que parece una buena persona, aunque algo serio a mi parecer, no sé, tal vez porque no hemos cruzado muchas palabras…- se quedó pensativo dejando mucho mas aturdido a Draco que antes.

-No es lo que crees… somos una especie de amigos…-

-Oye, tranquilo, lo entiendo, de todos modos lo nuestro siempre estuvo en pase libre, pero conste que no me puedes criticar por intentarlo- le guiñó el ojo con galantería ruborizando al rubio.

-Christian… eres un maldito sentimental con un jodido corazón de oro ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí? No te merezco- bueno, tal vez no era lo que un Malfoy diría, pero ese Hufflupuff era especial con su generosidad y maravillosa personalidad podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera, pero, Oh no, decidió enfocar sus esfuerzos en alguien cuyo corazón solamente recocía para amar, a una sola persona que mucho daño provocó.

-¿Quién no podría fijarse en ti? ¡Eres increíble Dray, eres todo el paquete! Fuerte, pero sensible, precioso por dentro y por fuera… decidido, orgulloso, trabajador, romántico, uff, puedo seguir así todo el día- Draco lo abrazó con ternura; pues, aunque nunca le pudo amar como se merecía, sin él guiándolo por su travesía en el mundo muggle se habría perdido –Aunque extrañaré nuestros Wows…- Draco le dio un codazo -espero que Harry te aprecie como te merece- dijo dándole un beso casto beso en los labios.

-No somos nada… bueno… lo fuimos, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo…

-Draquis, Draquis ¿Qué no has escuchado la frase "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"?-

* * *

No había podido dejar de pensar en Draco en el transcurso del día; en su mirada ofendida y sus suaves labios sobre los suyos.

-Parezco quinceañera primeriza…- dijo algo avergonzado por su reacción con el rubio. Pero lo más curioso es que nunca le había pasado algo semejante con Ginny, sus besos compartidos eran tiernos, pero totalmente a otro nivel si los comparaba.

 _"Mierda… que bajo y ruin es eso de comparar"_ pensó horrorizado, pues, aun no rompía su relación con su dulce Ginny y ya estaba armándose ilusiones con el rubio que de solo recordarlo se incendiaba su pasión con una fuerte llamarada _"joder que estoy tostado…"_ pensó cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos para después sacar ese aro plateado de su bolcillo y lo acercó a su rostro para verlo mejor.

Era un exuberante anillo de oro blanco con motivos de hojas de Haya engalanados con pequeños lirios del valle abiertos, coronado con cinco esmeraldas y un diamante; tan detallado estaba el trabajo que solo le hacía pensar que fue mandado a hacer con los más finos materiales, exclusivamente para Draco.

-Me preguntó qué habría pasado si se lo hubiera dado…-

* * *

 _Colocando sus manos tras su espalda esperando haber tocado la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que le atendieran; aunque era consciente de que ir sin una "cita" previa era arriesgarse mucho, pero realmente tenía una idea y quería compartirla con la persona que sabía le apoyaría cuando comprendiera la magnitud de su afrenta._

 _-Buenas tardes- saludó cordial a la mujer que no comprendía que estaba haciendo la ex -Ravenclaw parada en su recibidor._

 _-¡Scamander! ¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunta del millón brotó de sus labios y le miró escéptica de arriba abajo esperando una rápida contestación._

 _-Vengo a ofrecerte una comisión- dijo imperiosa con su mejor sonrisa misteriosa turbando a la mujer que la miraba inquisitiva como si no creyera lo que escuchaba ¿Acaso estaba demente? Al parecer así era._


	30. Bring me the Night

**Capitulo 18: Bring me The Night**

 _-Madrina ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó la pequeña Peony sujetándose de la mano de la rubia que caminaba con prisa por los amplios pasillos bordeados de paredes iluminadas por velas flotantes._

 _-Estamos en una misión secreta- murmuró haciendo que la niña abriera los ojos emocionada._

 _-¿Cómo misión imposible?- la bióloga asintió, estaba casi cerca de atar todos los cabos sueltos; ya tenía sus principales sospechosos, la ayuda que necesitaba; lo único que faltaba era el medio, y podía jurar que lo había visto por ese lugar._

 _-¿Y dónde estamos?- preguntó fascinada, sentía tanta magia a su alrededor que casi podía dar brinquitos, era casi como Hogsmeade pero mucho mejor; con ese aire de suspenso y fantasía como los castillos de princesas que su padre le leía por las noches._

 _-Esto es Hogwarts, pequeña… y aquí encontraremos algo importante- aseguró con esa misma veracidad bailando en sus ojos de que algún día encontraría un snorkcark de cuerno arrugado._

* * *

Queriendo dejar de lado sus profundas cavilaciones, salió a su pequeño balcón y se sirvió en una copa un poco de Whisky de fuego; puede que el champagne o el vino blanco hubiera quedado mejor para la ocasión, pero si quería una resaca de calidad, mejor comenzar con el bueno.

La cercanía de Harry Potter le abrumaba y en qué manera; quería alejarse como si le quemase su sola presencia, pero a la vez, una fuerza natural lo mantenía en vilo a quedarse ahí plantado, observándole acortar distancias para que su fuego lo quemara lento hasta consumirlo…

 _"_ _Esto es de masoquistas…"_ pensó dándole un trago al liquido ambarino que raspó su garganta.

Las palabras de Christian le dolían, eran terribles pues, todos sus esfuerzos por eliminarlo de sí, desintoxicarse de su corazón y pensamientos fue en vano… _"tanto dolor ¿para qué? Si no he aprendido nada…"_ pensaba acongojado removiendo su copa entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solito?- preguntó en un tono suave que le hizo virar la cabeza para verlo _"perfecto"_ rumió fastidiado.

-Pensar- soltó alzándose de hombros; claro no le diría que él era el protagonista de sus pensamientos, pues si le preguntará lo negaría rotundamente y de paso lo mandaría a la tiznada por metiche.

-Wow ¿seguro que no te duele la cabeza?- bufó exasperado haciendo reír al azabache.

-Para tu información, no. Mi mente, a diferencia de la tuya es excepcionalmente brillante y pensar es uno de esos pasatiempos que la mantienen ocupada- dijo con ese soberbia tan característica de su etapa escolar que sonrió con cierto aire de nostalgia. Todavía tenía el toque, aunque era solo eso lo que quedaba.

-Ya- contestó con un asentimiento sentándose a su lado. La noche estaba agradablemente fresca, y las pocas estrellas en el firmamento titilaban levemente, no había luna brillando y la cantidad de gruesas nubes presagiaba que volvería a llover.

Una corriente de aire comenzó y Draco solo se refugió en su ligero chal sobre sus hombros. Harry quería pasar sus brazos por sus hombros para abrigarlo, pero intuyó que no sería bien recibido aquella muestra -¿y Peony?- preguntó curioso queriendo evadir la necesidad de tocarlo.

Aunque si lo pensaba un poco era raro que no estuviera la pequeña correteando por ahí armando barullo con su jovial risa o divirtiéndose con sus programas infantiles.

-Esta con Luna y Rolf, hicieron una piyamada o algo así y regresará en la mañana a medio día, así que tengo la noche libre para embriagarme a gusto- dijo meneando la botella recién abierta.

-Pues considerando tu resistencia al alcohol, diría que solo te falta otro vaso para que quedes noqueado- ironizó ganándose un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-Jajaja que gracioso Potter, tu agudo sentido del humor me apantalla- siseó rodando los ojos.

-No aguantas nada Draco…- dijo sobando su brazo con la palma abierta.

-¡Deja de decir mi nombre cuando te plazca que lo desgastas!- bramó furioso empujándolo de su camastro para que lo dejara en paz; pero eso solamente encendió al otro.

-Me gusta tu nombre, Draco, Draco, Draco…- canturreó como chiquillo sobresaltando al otro que le lanzaba manotazos.

-¡Deja de cacarear Potter!- chilló exasperado tratando de taparle la boca al risueño azabache que mas que infantil seguía repitiendo su nombre -¡silencio Potter que arruinas mi noche de relajación!- los golpes volaban a diestra y siniestra haciendo carcajear aun mas al moreno. Draco ya estaba sobre élqueriéndolo callar.

-Dime Harry- pidió tomándolo por sus manos.

-¿Qué?- jadeó tratando de soltarse de ese roce que no toleraba porque le erizaba hasta médula.

-Que me digas Harry, solo Harry y tal vez yo te de algo que tengo en mi bolsillo- dijo radiante entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio que se tensó con ese toque.

-No estás en posición de negociar-

-Vamos, se bueno- hizo un puchero que el otro solo puso los ojos en blanco " _imposible"_ era la palabra adecuada para describirlo –vamos Draco ya lo hiciste antes- el ojiplata no quería aceptarlo que lo hacía inconscientemente porque ese nombre estaba clavado en su mente, esas cinco letras permanecían en él.

-¡Cállate! Como molestas- el otro con ternura le acomodó el cabello tras su oreja y prosiguió a acariciar su suave cabello para seguir por su mejilla que comenzaba a ganar un delicioso sonrojo –Como jodes… eres un insoportable… está bien… Harry… dame la estúpida cosa que tengas en tu horrible pantalón-

El moreno complacido lo soltó y sacando algo pequeño de su bolsillo, conjuró un _egorgio_ y lo depositó con cuidado. Draco quedó pasmado ante lo que captaron sus ojos grises _"El cofre"_ pensó; era tal cual lo recordaba y sonrió, hasta que descubrió que él no estaba bien cerrado -¡Lo abriste!- chilló horrorizado.

-Claro, estaba entreabierto y no pude evitar echar un vistazo…- se alzó de hombros a lo que Draco lo miró mal, pero volviendo su mirada a ese cofre de los recuerdos, con las fotos, la snitch y su mechón de cabello; tantos eventos que no volverán pero que significaron todo para él, hasta ese momento terrible… –aunque ahora que lo pienso, no debería devolvértelo ya que es mío, tú me lo regalaste…- dijo volviéndoselo a quitar de las manos.

-¡Déjate de sandeces y dámelo!- vociferó queriendo arrebatárselo -¿no que querías que te contara sobre… esa cosa del pasado…?- no estaba listo para revelar nada aun, pero realmente quería ese cofre… si lo tenía el azabache sería solamente como un incentivo que les recordaría ese pasado compartido que ya no valía la pena recordar, porque entre mas se aferraba, mas dolía…

-Sí, claro que quiero recordar todo acerca de lo que compartimos, pero no quiero lastimarte… que parece que siempre que quiero hablar de ello, poner esa cara de profunda tristeza que me parte el corazón…- acarició con ternura su rozagante mejilla que comenzaba a arder.

-Idiota- dijo sintiendo sus dedos resbalar por la oscura madera hasta soltarlo.

-Ya lo sabía…- le sonrió mordiéndose las ganas de besar esos labios tan cerca que nerviosamente fueron humedecidos por la lengua del rubio; casi podía sentirla en los suyos –ven, vamos adentro que está haciendo frío…- lo tomó de la mano guiándolo al calor de la sala; el otro dócilmente se dejó hacer.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó clavando sus ojos en la mesa que captó su atención con prontitud. Era una pregunta tonta, pues con solo notar el tamaño, los pétalos rosas perfectamente abiertos y el característico aroma; era más que obvio, pero no por ello dejaba de ser sorpresivo e inesperado.

-Peonias; supuse que son tus favoritas por, bueno, tu sabes- sonrió tan preciosamente que antes de que lo notara, con un arranque de electricidad que lo invadió obligándole a jalarlo fuertemente con ambas manos hasta que sus labios chocaran, fundiéndose con pasión correspondida fluyendo entre sus cuerpos que se entrelazaron.

Se besaron como en el ayer, como si nada hubiera pasado y el tiempo se hubiera congelado, dejándolos en una dimensión desconocida pero muy placentera, donde lo que hacían era correcto y lo más natural del mundo.

-Ohh Harry…- sollozó abrazándolo necesitadamente; sentía sus manos temblar pero no podía dejar de separarse, continuaron besando esos labios sagrados tan maravillosos que sabían que probablemente jamás probarían ese delicioso sabor en ninguna otra persona, se pertenecían a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, siempre convergerían a ese preciso lugar entre sus brazos.

-Mmm... Draco…- gruñó apretándolo con fuerza como si temiera que desapareciera de un momento a otro, no lo soportaría. Sus lenguas se reencontraron como viejas amigas, deleitándose la una con la otra, danzando en esa caliente batalla de pasión y agonía.

Draco le separó un poco a respirar; ambos jadeaban arrítmicamente por los estragos que generaban en el otro; con devoción recargó su frente en la del moreno mirándose lentamente, perdiéndose la esmeralda en la plata queriendo preservar el momento en sus mentes.

Sabía que aunque su raciocinio le exigía que lo soltara, que se deslindara de una vez por todas y que fuera fuerte para mandarlo al carajo, pero no podría... simplemente dejó que sus ansias lo dominaran y que aquellos sentimientos que siempre albergó florecieran como nunca antes; nuevamente a la luz de la noche, siendo la luna su fiel compañera testigo de la entrega de sus afectos.

-Yo... Draco... te...-

-Shh...-cubrió nuevamente su boca con la suya -no lo digas...- pidió dejando sus manos vagar laxas por su cuello hasta su cabellera alborotada -no es necesario...-

-Para mi si...- mordisqueó su los labios entreabiertos llenándose de su dulzor, exaltándose ante los pequeños gemidos cargados de deseo.

Sus palabras de amor se enredaban en su garganta rogando por ser expuestas, pero sus besos no se podían detener, quería probar más de él y lo haría, no había vuelta atrás-Draco… creo que no importa lo que pase, ni lo que se interponga entre nosotros… siempre terminaré enamorándome de ti…- esas pequeñas, pero tan significativas palabras le derritieron.

Aunque sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, una tímida sonrisa no dudó en aparecer; tan brillante que era la respuesta que el azabache esperaba. Con todo lo que su corazón profesaba lo cargó entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarle guiándole hacia la habitación con la puerta abierta.

-Si sigues así vas a sangrar mis labios…- dijo divertido el rubio siendo depositado con tal ternura en la cama que sus pálidas manos se divertían con el rostro del moreno que se sonrojó por lo que dijo, pero no por mucho pues en seguida tomó su mano y la besó con fervor.

-Con gusto lo seguiré haciendo hasta poder fundirme con ellos…- murmuró repartiendo pequeños besos por el dorso de su mano; esa dulce piel sabia tan bien que su lengua comenzó a delinear cada porción que llegaba a ella.

Draco se removía en la cama viendo la maravillosa imagen de Harry probándolo con ansias, sin recato, perdiéndose en él como si también le hubiera extrañado por esos años de distancia.

 _"_ _Tanto amor era imposible que se perdiera"_ súbitamente esa palabra llegó a su mente; eso fue lo que le dijo alguien una vez y era cierto; ahora lo corroboraba y lo estaba viviendo.

-Ahh… Harry…- se erizó cuando el salvador del mundo mágico se prendió a su cuello dándole una ligera succión que no acabó ahí, sino que siguió bajando tortuosamente hacia sus clavículas, sus dientes se clavaban en su fragante piel, queriendo marcarla como suya y seguro lo estaba logrando.

Sus manos tampoco pudieron mantenerse quietas, pues tener ahí tan dispuesto a Harry brindándole toda su exquisita atención, comenzó a recorrerle desde sus codos hasta los hombros; sentir aquella piel, tan diferente a la de su primera vez, tan cambiada, pero con la misma esencia en ese cuerpo masculino que estaba tantonificado que podía sentir la tensión que ejercían sus marcados músculos; con gula siguió reconociendo. El azabache seguía su camino desabotonando con infame lentitud los botones de su camisa queriendo revelar poco a poco su blanco torso como si de un espectáculo se tratara.

-Draco… eres tan delicioso…- murmuró succionando sus rosados botones generando círculos a su alrededor, endureciéndolos con sus dedos haciéndole jadear. Ya no podía pensar adecuadamente, su cordura comenzaba a deslizarse al olvido.

-No… Harry de-detente…- sollozó jalándole los cabellos negros al sentir como bajaba peligrosamente esa lengua húmeda y caliente hasta llegar a su vientre… la condenada mano del ojiverde se posaba descaradamente sobre el bulto de su entrepierna, tan dolorosamente apresado que sabía que si seguía tocándolo de ese modo se perdería en el éxtasis y frenesí de pasiones que, no debía, no era correcto…

-Ya es muy tarde Draco…- su voz ronca le excitó de sobremanera, era tan sensual que arqueando la espalda se soltó a sus bajos instintos para que gobernaran su cuerpo; su hombría fue liberada y comenzó a ser complacida en el acto por el ojiverde, que en el borde del delirio, observaba expectante la expresión de embriaguez del rubio que gemía audiblemente apretando en puño las sabanas de su cama, arrugaba el ceño, se relajaba, se tensaba y volvía a comenzar; sus ojos se entrecerraban en una gloriosa expresión de placer, el calor en sus mejillas inició su esparcimiento por su delicado mentón hasta su cuello.

Harry enajenado en ello metió ese rozagante miembro en su boca, apretándolo con sus labios procurando no usar mucho sus dientes, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Era una experiencia incomparable, ese sabor amargo del pre-semen entremezclado con el peculiar sabor de la piel de Draco le motivaba a complacerle aun más; con su lengua delineó las marcadas venas provocando que el cuerpo del rubio vibrara.

Sin querer que terminara por su cuenta, dejó de brindarle atención a su enrojecido falo ganándose quejidos de Draco que tragó saliva con dificultad. La noche era larga y quería aprovecharla.

-Ahh… idiota… ¿P-Porque no… ter-terminaste?- dijo en un erótico hilo de voz, frotando sus ojos y su arrebatador cuerpo intentó recuperar su aliento para seguir reprochándole, pero Harry ignoró cualquier protesta, pues tenía otras cosas en mente y brindarle un placer sobre humano era una de ellas. Humedeciendo sus dedos comenzó a masajear ese ceñido anillo de músculos, tan pequeño que se le antojaba clavarse en él con demencial pasió se ruborizó aun más, si eso pudiera ser posible y comenzó a gimotear cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

¿Enserio lo dejaría llegar hasta el final? Era lo que se preguntaba la última pizca de raciocinio en su mente, pero ver la determinación en los ojos verdes, su pasión y amor solo lo arrastraba a mar abierto. Gimió sintiendo el digito invasor dentro, deslizándose con precaución, procurando no hacerle daño alguno; su mirada volvió a empañarse por las lágrimas.

-Ohh, Draco… ¡joder! estas tan estrecho y caliente…- murmuró en su boca plantándole un beso profundo, tratando de distraerlo de su intromisión; su entrada lo estaba volviendo loco pero procuró darse su tiempo para dilatarlo adecuadamente, estimuló nuevamente su pene acariciando su glande con la mano libre, besaba la tersa piel de los blancos muslos relajándolo hasta poder ingresar otro dedo.

-Ya… maldita sea… entra de una vez…- sollozó, ya no aguantaba y quería tenerlo dentro una vez más, como antes.

Harry no quería lastimarlo, pero moría por unir su cuerpo con el del rubio, quien con su deliciosa e insana piel le imploraba pertenecerle; quería hacerle sentir todo lo que cargaba dentro. Sabía que tal vez Draco había buscado compañía en otro ser, pero le haría darse cuenta que por más que su mente lo olvidó, su cuerpo y corazón jamás lo harían y de una estocada entró.

Los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, la cadencia de sus cuerpos moverse sinfónicamente en ese pausado vaivén le arrancaba roncos lamentos a Draco cuyas temblorosas manos se afianzaban de la espalda de Harry.

Dolía horrores, pero también el placer se difundía, ese grueso miembro no se comparaba para nada con sus míseros dedos; pero sin importar los prejuicios del pasado, el dolor recibido y por haber, quería sentirlo en su máximo esplendor a ese hombre que de nuevo venía a él con dulces palabras de amor sincero y que con toda el alma quería creer.

Apenas notó que lloraba nuevamente y que Harry tan pendiente de él lo acomodó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, bebiendo sus lágrimas como si fuera el más delicioso manjar.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó apretando los ojos, llenándose de Draco y su arrebato, esas saladas gotas que rodaban silenciosas por el bello rostro le tenían turbado.

-No…- hipó con media sonrisa afianzándose a esa cabellera azabache tan rebelde como siempre –es solo… que… nadie… estuvo… tan dentro de mi… como tu…- y no se refería precisamente a las estocadas firmes y violentas, si no a que su corazón siempre le perteneció, pues dejándolo inhabitable por tantos años nadie pudo entrar más que él.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas cadenciosamente profundizando las embestidas, entrando tan dentro de él que casi veía las estrellas en pleno cielo azul.

La lluvia tempestuosa en las afueras de esas cuatro paredes empapadas de tanta devoción y amor centellaba con relámpagos golpeteando con fuerza las ventanas, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle nada más que entregarse a ellos mismos para siempre.

Cómo esperaban que ese preciado momento donde las preocupaciones y martirios pasaran a segundo término durara mucho más que la ultima vez… ¡Que gloriosa seria la vida su fuera posible! aunque muy dentro, ambos sabían que no podía ser así,pues tarde o temprano la lluvia cesaría entre agónicos gemidos y placenteros orgasmos del corazón expuesto y el alma entregada, pero daría cabida al siguiente extraño y ajeno nuevo día que ninguno de los dos quería conocer.

* * *

Tras su larga jornada de trabajo, llegó al departamento en Cherry Street. Había pasado poco tiempo desde su última vez ahí, pues su jefe de piso lo mandó a un simposio en Paris y durante ese tiempo que le pareció el más largo y desperdiciado de su vida; solamente anhelaba una cosa y eso era poder estar nuevamente en Londres.

Sonrió para sus adentros pues nada ansiaba más en el mundo que jugar con la dulce Peony y poder estrechar en sus brazos a Draco. Se sonrojó violentamente de solo recordarlo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera haber dejado de amarlo? Seguro nunca lo hizo, pero las circunstancias lo obligaron a vivir sin recordar algo tan preciado y valioso como sus sentimientos por él.

Para su sorpresa, solamente se percibía una calmada melodía proviniendo del cuarto de la pequeña. Arqueó la ceja y se aproximó a ver desprendiéndose se su abrigo y su portafolios; el cuarto de Draco estaba cerrado y eso era aun más extraño.

Encontró a la niña envuelta en un leotardo rosa con sus mallas y zapatillas a juego. Traía un fuerte chongo sobre la cabeza y solo se escapaban sus dos hebras platinadas de ese agarre. Estaba haciendo sus flexiones de ballet que cuando lo vio llegar, esbozó una amplia sonrisa llena de regocijo.

-¡Señor Harry, ya regresó!- lo llamó deteniéndose en plie y volviendo a su primera posición, se aproximó a abrazarlo -¡espero que le haya ido bien!-jugueteó con su mano que tomaban las suyas con cariño; como adoraba a ese hombre que hacia tan feliz a su padre y a ella por igual.

-Estoy bastante bien, muchas gracias pequeña- besó con cariño su mejilla –y… ¿y tu padre?- pregunto cómo que no quiere la cosa. Su momento especial aun permanecía en su mente y le hacía sonrojar de una manera que jamás esperó " _parezco colegiala_ " se decía abochornado.

-Está en su cuarto, Chris vino con él después del trabajo y están platicando en su cuarto como siempre- eso entumeció al azabache, no había pasado ni una semana de que ellos subieran de peldaño en su relación y el rubio estaba encerrado "como siempre" con el extraño muggle que lo observaba con adoración… " _perfecto, perfecto, esta con su maravilloso amigo del alma"_ pensó iracundo _"estúpidos celos…"_ siseaba cancinamente tratando de controlarse, su magia comenzaba a hacer círculos a su alrededor y no era nada bueno " _nosotros tenemos… ni si quiera tengo idea que tenemos, ni siquiera sé si se podría considerar relación lo que tenemos"_

-¿Porque se ve triste?- preguntó la niña acariciando su mejilla calmando cualquier molesta línea de pensamiento misivo en el salvador.

-No estoy triste pequeña, no te preocupes-

-¿Sabe lo que yo hago cuando estoy triste? Observo una foto de mis papás, ¡eso siempre me hace feliz!- quería contestarle que él también hacia eso, pero la niña se separó y ladeó la cabeza curiosa -espere, le enseñaré-

Como si se tratase de un secreto de estado, volteó a ver a todos lados y sacó un papel de una caja musical que entonó una lenta sinfonía hasta que volvió a cerrarla. Su rostro se iluminó y lo abrazó.

-Mi tía Pansy me lo dio hace un año en mi cumpleaños, y aunque a mi papá no se le ve claramente su cara, ¡sé que es él! porque mi papi sonríe tan bonito que no podría ser nadie más que él- la sonrisa de Harry se congeló cuando vio la foto.

" _No puedes ser..."_ pensó evitando entrar en pánico.

Ahí estaba Draco de no más de 15 años con un traje verde disfrazado de algo como un elfo con una corona de madera sobre su cabeza, se veía majestoso pero a la vez tan radiante porque estaba riendo con una risa tan clara y refrescante como nunca la había visto, movía la manoqueriendo apartar la cámara, pero a la vez tratando de prestar atención al chico que besaba su mejilla con regocijo.

Ese traje negro con una capa roja y un antifaz cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, con ese cabello oscuro alborotado era imposible confundirse...

 _"Su padre... ¿soy yo?"_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! Espero que les haya gustado como va la cosa! Les mando besitos y nos leemos pronto con una subida masiva de capitulos! Ya cada vez faltan menos! ;9


	31. The only exception

**Notas de la Autora:** Finalmente después de tanto me decidí a actualizar en su totalidad esta historia! mil gracias a naidet29, Gina-Iuliana y cuqui. luna. 3

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: The Only Exception**

Draco intentaba prestarle atención a su amigo, pero le era imposible. Harry seguía clavado en su mente ahora más que nunca… volver a unir sus cuerpos, probar nuevamente su masculina piel, sentir su calor abrazador fue más de lo que pensó y esperó, pero ahora comprendía cuanto lo anheló durante todo ese tiempo.

Se mordió el labio nervioso aun sintiendo la calidez de sus manos impresas en su piel. No quería pensar en ello, pero siempre terminaba desembocando en esa maravillosa fantasía de la que no quería despertar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría pare regresar a su cruel realidad; aún dolía su separación y toda faramalla armada a su alrededor _"¿Qué es lo correcto por hacer?"_ se preguntó.

-Entonces así le hacemos Draquis- dijo el chico de rizos dejando un folder rojo sobre la cama, dándole un beso en la sien tan dulcemente como siempre solía hacer –tu descansa, solo me dices que te parece mi artículo dándole el visto bueno- le guiñó el ojo pues sabía que nadie hacia mejor su trabajo que Draco.

El rubio absorto más o menos entendió de que iba la conversación y asintió con su mejor rostro laboral; realmente apreciaba que aun siguieran siendo amigos después de todo lo que han pasado juntos pues consideraba que de manera nada benevolente abusó de su confianza traspasando las barreras a la relación a una puramente carnal, buscando renovar sus afectos, sanar su roto corazón con sentimientos nuevos y diferentes queriendo que él fuera el portador y guardián de ellos; pero, nunca pudo llegar a inmiscuirse más allá de su piel.

-Claro, así lo haré- dijo con media sonrisa. El ojiverde se dio por bien servido y ampliando su perpetua sonrisa le acarició su cabello platinado.

-Cuídate Drakes espero que el doctorcito Harry cuide bien de ti- el rubio se sonrojó violentamente y entrecerró los ojos haciéndole reír. _"¿Cómo puede hacer esa clase de comentarios como si del clima se tratara?"_ nunca podría comprender en su totalidad a Christian, pero tal vez eso era algo bueno.

Aspiró profundamente cuando le vio salir de su cuarto y con ánimos recuperados comenzó a pintar su nuevo cuadro. Tenía ganas de elaborar una escena nocturna, como aquellas noches en Hogwarts con su gran luna redondeada brillando coqueta presumiendo al firmamento su belleza y luminosidad opacando el pequeño titilar de las estrellas que solamente podían congraciarse con permanecer a su lado.

Cuando más concentrado estaba en su labor de rememorar los incontables arboles de pino y encino como eran bañados con ese manto platinado, Harry abrió estrepitosamente su puerta haciéndole dar un brinco en su asiento dejando caer su pincel al suelo.

-¡Rayos Harry ya hiciste que arruinara el cuadro!- dijo molesto viendo el gran manchón en el pequeño lago que terminaba de trazar -¿porque armas todo ese escándalo?- el azabache ignoró olímpicamente sus reproches; la foto que previamente vio daba vueltas en su cabeza y era difícil de digerir. Su cabeza dolía, estaba tan cerca de materializar aquello que perdió, casi podía sentirlo.

El odio del rubio hacia su persona, porque se negaba a recordar, la semejanza de Peony con él, sus ojos verdes y cabello negro… poniendo todo aquello en contraposición tenía muchísimo sentido y más aun la cruel verdad; les falló a ambos durante esos cinco años y nadie hizo nada para impedirlo.

Harry lanzó un _muffliato_ a la puerta evitando que nadie másescuchara todo lo que quería decir y saber; Draco abrió mas los ojos sintiendo una pizca de temor por lo que sucedería, se levantó con lentitud de su banquito mirándolo desconcertado.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que Peony es mi hija?- Draco se petrificó al escuchar aquella pregunta, sentía que el suelo se tornaba blando y nada podría detenerlo de caer; esperó esa pregunta pero no por el momento que todo estaba en orden, todo iba tan bien, _"¿Por qué justo ahora?"_ se preguntó dolido. Sabía que nada dura para siempre, lo sabía; pero no quería aceptarlo.

Evadió la acusatoria mirada del ojiverde que respiraba pesadamente. Blaise siempre le dijo que tanto que rehuirle al pasado terminaríaaplastándole y ya lo estaba haciendo.

-No tenias derecho a saberlo- contestó secamente dando un paso hacia atrás cuando el moreno avanzó hacía él.

-¡JODER, DRACO! ¿PORQUE?-lo acorralócontra la pared fríaponiendo ambos brazos lado a lado de su cabeza sus miradas se encontraron desafiándose fijamente, Harry quería respuestas y Draco quería que se alejar; que no siguiera desenterrando el pasado -si es mi hija, sangre de mi sangre ¿porque no debería saberlo Draco? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Porque permitiste que creciera alejada de mi cuidado y cariño? ¿Por qué me dijiste que su padre había muerto si soy yo? ¡Maldita sea!– sintió el característico nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

No era justo, el siempre anheló tener una familia con la persona dueña de su corazón, ver crecer esa pequeña vida,cargarle en sus brazos, escuchar sus primeras palabras, estar presente al dar sus primeros pasos… pero todo eso le fue arrebatado de una forma cruel y despiadada.

-¡Porque no! Me hiciste más daño que cualquier otra persona… tenía que alejarme de ti y alejarla a ella…-

-¿Porque no luchaste por lo nuestro? ¿Por mi?- esa pregunta lo ofuscó de tal manera que lo empujó para darle espacio.

-¡¿PORQUE?! ¡¿Quieres saber porque?!- preguntó violentamente sintiendo ya el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con romper a llorar de un momento a otro; pero sería fuerte, si tanto quería saberlo, se lo diría, vaya que lo haría -Me lastimaste profundamente Harry Potter, mataste mi corazón de la peor forma posible, destrozaste mi confianza en los demás y en mi mismo, te burlaste, dijiste cosas hirientes y no quedando satisfecho con ello, ¡me lanzaste un _crucio_! ¡A mí! a quien juraste y perjuraste que no harías daño...- Harry no podía respirar, todo lo dicho, las lamentables lágrimas de Draco saliendo a borbotones de sus bellos ojos grises, los estruendosos sollozos, estrujaban todo su ser. Negó con la cabeza, no podía creerlo, era imposible.

-No... ¡Estas mintiendo!- dijo cubriendo sus oídos -¡ese no pude ser yo! Si yo te amaba… aun lo hago… no podría dañarte ya que eres parte de mi…- dijo comenzando a sentirse débil e impotente, no podía ser cierto. Su amor verdadero siendo apaleado y en qué forma por él –yo… no…-

-¡Pude perderla!- exclamó desgarradoramente llorando a lágrima viva -el embarazo estaba muy avanzado... madame Pomfrey dijo que fue un milagro que Peony no muriera...- Harry se derrumbó a sus pies aferrándose únicamente a su túnica especial de pintura y Draco comenzó a hipar limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano –pero, fue gracias a mi padre... él... me proveyó de su magia durante las primeras etapas... ¿puedes creerlo?- sonrió melancólicamente al recordarlo, su siempre altivo y frío padre, dándole esa muestra de verdadero amor cuando más le necesitó -¿y tú qué hiciste? ni siquiera te tentaste el corazón para salvarlo... fue más tu aversión para hablar por él que otra cosa, convencido por los imbéciles a tu alrededor que reiteraban una culpabilidad inexistente… y mi padre… entró como res al matadero, tan débil que con el más ligero soplo de las congeladas temperaturas de Azkaban terminó en un santiamén con su vida...-

Draco cayó de rodillas ante esa revelación; jamás la había hecho pública y ahora, ver a Harry destrozado ante sus ojos, como si no lo creyera y tal vez era cierto por su jodido problema de memoria, pero no pudo callarlo. Se abrazó a sí mismo para evitar que su cuerpo siguiera temblando y lo miró con su tristeza infinita.

Los ojos verdes se opacaron ante el terror de siquiera imaginar la atrocidad que Draco le decía, era horrible, inimaginable.

-Draco… yo no podía hacerte daño… jamás…- no podían aguantar ese agónico momento de sentimientos expuestos, ninguno de los dos.

-¡Claro que sí y lo hiciste pero no lo recuerdas! ¿Por qué no lorecuerdas?- golpeó su pecho con desesperación ante la incapacidad que sentía. En verdad no era justo pasar por todo lo que pasó, sintiéndose tan solo y perdido cuando más lo necesitaba.

Los sollozos del Draco lo quebraron; quería gritarle que mentía, que no era cierto… él lo amaba, siempre lo amó, eso era más que claro para él; su fuerte ética jamás le permitirá ponerle un dedo encima para lastimarle o alzar su varita en su contra.

De rodillas se aferró al suelo con los puños cerrados; no quería creerlo, pero, una parte de su cerebro le decía que Draco no le engañaría con algo tan delicado como ello; sus acciones se lo decían y esos preciosos ojos tristes se lo advirtieron la primera vez, pero no hizo caso en su afrenta de querer recuperar sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué Draco? Yo no podría… jamás lo haría… no te pondría en peligro a ti… nunca a ti…-

-Calla…- ordenó poniéndose a su nivel, viendo la miseria mental en la que se sumergía ante él y no podía permitirlo. Poniendo sus manos en su descompuesto rostro, lo levantó para que lo viera. Gimoteaba con fuerza su dolor al imaginar dañando lo que más amaba ycon sus manos temblorosas tomó su espalda y siguió llorando –Harry… - el ojiverde se separó escasos centímetros de él apretando su cabeza con ambas manos ¿Por qué no recordaba? ¿Quién fue el bastardo que les hizo eso?

-Tengo que pensar…- dijo en un hilo de voz poniéndose en pie, necesitaba acallar el dolor en su cabeza para poder hablar correctamente con el rubio, se merecía más que un perdón, pero no podría hacerlo con su rostro compungido y su garganta seca. También necesitaba respuestas, cuanto antes.

Draco se quedó ahí en su lugar mientras lo veía alejarse a través de las llamas verdes.

* * *

Regresando a su casa se sacó los zapatos para poder estar descalzo; queriendo sumergirse en el olvido del dejó caer en el suelo para sentir la dureza de la pared en su espalda y con su frío trató de calmar el dolor de cuerpo que se cargaba, todo le dolía por la tensión, sus ojos ardían por tanto llorar y la impotencia que sentía.

Rodeando con sus brazos sus piernas, se ovilló autocompadeciéndose. No creía poder ver de nuevo a Draco de la misma manera; ser el causante de su dolor, herirlo de aquella forma sobrehumana que le valió alejarlo de su hija… _"tengo una hija"_ pensó con una mezcla de calidez y desazón, odio hacia los demás y hacia sí mismo _"¿porque no lo evite?"_ sollozaba.

Era una niña hermosa, tan dulce nacida de su amor con Draco… _"es amor verdadero"_ se dijo aun no creyéndolo; era mucho para digerir en un santiamén. Un grito de impotencia manó de su garganta desde lo más profundo de su alma. No era justo.

Respiró entrecortadamente tragándose su melancolía por dañar a quien más amaba, necesitaba respuestas. ¿Quién podría dárselas? No tenía idea. Su garganta ardía al igual que sus ojos y su corazón.

Incorporándose de un brinco estaba dispuesto a ir a hacer justicia de su propia mano si era necesario, pero algo lo detuvo, un ruido proveniente de la chimenea lo alertó impulsándole a asomarse y vio las características llamas verdes de los polvos Flu.

-Hola Harry- saludó con su enigmática sonrisa su amiga Luna tratando de quitarse las cenizas de su ropa sin despegarle su mirada soñadora.

-Hola… Luna…- dijo abriendo mas los ojos; no la esperaba y mucho menos a quien traía detrás. Con pesadez se frotó los ojos por demás rojos y recibió lánguido el abrazo fraternal de la ex –Ravenclaw.

-Quita esa cara de idiota Potter- escupió la mujer viéndolo fijamente –tienes tres segundos para hablar en tu defensa antes de que saque mi varita…-

-Es un placer también verte… Parkinson…-

* * *

Como leona enjaulada, daba vueltas en su lugar sin dejar de ver al azabache con ojos enrojecidos y con un semblante deplorable. Refunfuñó.

Cuando Luna Scammander llegó a su casa con aquella descabellada idea, se negó rotundamente a creerle; para ser honesta, no le resultaba nuevo lo que se esforzaba por expresarle, puesto que su querido dragón ya le había mencionado previamente aquella fantástica hipótesis del lavado de cerebro, pérdida de memoria del salvador del mundo mágico y demás.

 _"Patrañas"_ fue lo primero que pensó; pero la bióloga mágica tenía un as bajo la manga (o mejor dicho varios) porque exponiendo su amplio conocimiento logró crearle cierta duda en la actitud del moreno para con Draco y estaba dispuesta a escuchar su versión de las cosas; claro, no por ello quería decir que le creería de buenas a primeras pues la creciente desconfianza y repulsión que le generaba no se desvanecería así como así.

 _"Palabras contra hechos, algo difícil de elegir pero bastante obvio al mismo tiempo"_

-Has un movimiento en falso Potter y el fin del señor tenebroso no se comparará en nada a lo que te haré, te retorcerá de dolor antes de siquiera poder saborear la muerte y tus agónicos gritos quedaran impregnados en las paredes de tu adorada casa… con gusto iría a Azkaban con una gran sonrisa como si fuera a ver al mismísimo Merlín sabiendo que obtuviste tu merecido sufriendo lo suficiente…- siseó la ex –Slytherin sin una pizca de ironía o broma que Harry supo que lo más prudente era no agregar más para tentarla; pero cuanto ansiaba gritarle que no era la forma de entrar a la casa de alguien.

-No tengo tiempo para tus cosas, Parkinson… exijo que me digas que estás haciendo en mi casa, en este instante-

-Maldito insolente…- estuvo a punto de estamparle una cachetada pero en el último segundo fue detenida por Luna.

-Harry, es fundamental que te calmes, venimos a ayudarte- la pelinegra rezongó nuevamente-Por favor, bebe esto querido Harry- dijo poniendo un vial en la mano, evitando que los dos no se mataran entre sí; de todas maneras iba preparada para cualquier cosa por si esos dos se les ocurría batirse en duelo –es por tu propio bien, entre más personas estén al tanto de lo que pase, mas rápido podremos resolver tu problema de memoria y encontrar al culpable- Harry abrió mas los ojos con un matiz de esperanza y a regañadientes accedió a tomarse el liquido transparente.

 _"Veritaserum"_ pensó casi al instante negando con la cabeza.

-Muy bien Scammander, estoy lista- dijo sacando con rapidez su varita al igual que Harry, pero Luna preparada para todo, lo desarmó sin que este lo notara y la morena con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pronunció - _¡legeremens!-_

-¡Maldición!- chilló Harry sintiendo su mente ser invadida por la ex –Slytherin. Indagó cada rastro de su memoria y por más que intentaba repelerla no podía; _su oclumens_ está siendo evadido y eso le irritaba; odiaba esa sensación.

-¡Joder! ¡Nada!- exclamó la mujer dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Maldita seas, eres peor que Snape!- bufó cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo -¿y eso porque fue?- pero la morena no le contestó enseguida y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mordiendo el costado de su uña.

-¿Cómo le haces Potter?- escupió mirándole con odio -¡cómo es posible que no haya nada! ¡Nada más que estúpidos encuentros de niños, peleas sin sentido y nada más!- estaba colérica, quería descuartizar a ese bueno para nada, pero ¿Por qué no encontró lo que estaba buscando? Algún indicio, algo que le diera la razón de que él fue el causante del daño irreparable en su dragoncito, pero no, era como si estuviera en… blanco.

-Te lo dije Pansy, Harry no recuerda nada y tú misma elaborarse el _veritaserum_ con este debilitador especial y te metiste en su mente… - dijo la rubia ayudando a su amigo a levantarse; no quiso emplear aquel método, pero el tiempo se agotaba y la ayuda de la Slytherin era crucial para su plan.

-Pero… debe de ser una treta…- dijo dejándose caer elegantemente como una diva sobre el sillón cubriéndose la boca, indagando todas las posibilidades, negándose efusivamente que el moreno fuera inocente.

-¿Qué jodidas buscan? Porque no mejor me explican en lugar de invadir mi mente como si fuera su ¿qué?-

-Tranquilo Harry, traje chocolate, te ayudará- dijo alargándole la barra que el azabache dudó en tomar –mira, le expliqué a Pansy sobre tu hechizo y sé que podrá ayudarnos- sonrió tiernamente –pero primero quería cerciorarse que tus intenciones no son malas…-

-¿No pudo preguntarme mejor?- preguntó jadeante, odiaba aquella sensación de invasión, hacía años que no la sentía y agradecía por ello hasta ahora que se repitió el cometido.

-No- contestó tajante la ojiverde –Ok Scamander, digamos que creó esta estúpida cosa ¿Qué sigue?- la rubia asintió gustosa y tomó asiento a su lado.

-Este caso es algo truculento… desde un principio me lo pareció- hizo una pausa cerciorándose que ambos le estuvieran siguiendo el hilo-tu relación con Draco siendo fracturada, tu memoria perdida, todo esto es como un juego de ajedrez que debió resolverse a su debido tiempo, pero debido una y otra cosa ya no pude indagar como era debido y realmente me lamento pues las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes…- les miró con verdadera aflicción, la pelinegra bufó pues al parecer no estaba para platicas sentimentales.

-Pero bueno, aunque aún tengo dudas sobre el conjuro sobre ti, Harry, todavía no me queda claro porque con tan terrible hechizo alguien te dio a beber "poción del olvido" hace seis años, es muy extraño- Harry abrió la boca desmesuradamente; nadie le mencionó ese detalle. _"¿Por qué nadie se toma la molestia de decirme las cosas que conciernen a mi o a mi salud?"_

-¿Poción del olvido?- repitió como autómata; las palabras le sabían mal; eso era bajo y maquiavélico _"bueno, como la mayoría de las cosas que me suceden…."_

-Supuse que no lo sabías… Madame Pomfrey nos lo dijo hace tiempo… a mí junto a los chicos… y eso me hace pensar en muchas cosas que estaba pasando por alto… pero comienza a ser claro al fin y si mi hipótesis es correcta, quiere decir que estoy más que cerca de encontrar al culpable… o a los culpables- la cabeza comenzó a dolerle nuevamente ¿de qué iba todo eso? Primero con aquella revelación monumental de parte de su adorado rubio y ahora esto.

-Y si estas tan cerca ¿Por qué me necesitas?- se cruzó de brazos molesta la ex –Slytherin, ya se estaba hartando y su poca paciencia no duraría.

-Porque, a diferencia del _oblitus_ , la poción del olvido si tiene un antídoto… y ahí intervienes tú- sonrió enigmáticamente y suspiró pesadamente asintiendo a la par que sacaba de su bolsa un estuche que agrandó con un _egorgio._

-Trágatela Potter- siseó molesta siendo mirada con ira por parte del salvador de mundo mágico y también reprendida por la rubia que le imploraba que fuera más sensible.

-Espera Pansy… que… si mi suposición es acertada y si utilizaron esa pócima para lo que creo… esto será muy tormentoso de ver…-

A Harry no le gustó como el hilo de la conversación y menos cuando las mujeres se regresaron a ver con complicidad.

-Aquí la pregunta sería… ¿Qué tanta es tu voluntad para recordar, Harry?-


	32. Give me a Reason

**Capítulo 20: Give me a Reason**

-Quiero recordar a como dé lugar- contestó en automático. Ansiaba comprender mas la complejidad del asunto, cualquierestrago por muy ruin que fuera, estaba determinado a verlo con sus propios ojos. Su amiga se sentía orgullosa de él y asintió; la ex –Slytherin no muy convencida de ello, solo le quedó seguirles la corriente.

Tanto dolor ocasionado a su querido y adorado dragón, era impensable; pero lo era más la idea de Scammander de una conspiración en su contra. Su corazón bombeaba acelerado y su vena maquiavélica punzaba en su sien. Si de pura casualidad no fue el salvador del mundo mágico quien hirió a Draco ¿Quién había sido?

 _"Quien sea que haya sido, morirá, de eso estoy segura"_ pensó apretando sus manos en puños.

-Bien Potter, tomate todo el vial sin dejar nada y sea lo que sea que recuerdes, no te aferres a él; obsérvalo y regresa…-

-Te pondré el aparato que me prestó el psicomago Rigan, para que podamos ver tu recuerdo…- el azabache asintió y de un trago lo ingirió sintiendo un terrible dolor al momento que encegueció su vista; comenzó a temblar espasmódicamente hasta quedar inconsciente; Luna solo pudo sostenerlo para que no volviera a caer al suelo. Con sumo cuidado lo recostó en el sofá más próximo y secó el perlado sudor que recorría su frente.

-Si recuerda… quiere decir que…- la morena no pudo terminar su frase.

-Si… tristemente así será Pansy…- dijo esbozando una melancólica sonrisa realizando un conjuro para iniciar el pensadero especial –sea lo que sea, espero que me ayudes más adelante pues, lo que encontré con el psicomago es asombroso y curioso… me dio toda una lista de libros que contienen información del hechizo " _oblitus"_ y encontré uno de ellos, sabía que lo habíavisto hace tiempo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts…-

La morena se sorprendió pues la rubia no dejaba cabo suelto y asintió resignada. En definitiva esa Ravenclaw, aunque no lo pareciera por su semblante incauto, era de cuidado.

-¿Cuánto tardará?- preguntó consternada acariciándole los cabellos negros. Tanto dolor a sus mejores amigos, no se merecían aquello y ella se encargaría de solucionarlo.

-Lo que tenga que tardar… dependiendo del tamaño del recuerdo y la impresión que cause… solo podemos esperar…-

* * *

 _Harry regresó a ver a todos lados tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba. Pudo observar no muy lejos la torre de Astronomía e inhaló con calma, sea lo que sea que enfrentara, tenía que estar preparado._

 _-¿Harry?- viró anhelante cuando captó ese peculiar tono de voz tan inconfundible que provocó que su corazón diera un salto. Un Draco Malfoy de más o menos 17 años se le acercaba de manera cautelosa. Sus ojos grises lo miraban esperanzado, con tanto afecto que le generó un nudo en la garganta._

"Draco" _pensó queriendo alargar su mano para acariciar aquella pálida mejilla, pero fue interrumpido por el "yo" del recuerdo que apareció de improvisto en su campo de vista y para su asombro solamente lo miraba con un terrible odio que jamás vio reflejado en sus propios ojos, ni siquiera cuando miraba al Voldemort._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- su voz le sonó demasiada extraña, ajena a él; era virulenta y el profundo desprecio que destilaban sus ojos verdes le helaban su corazón._ "¿porque pasó eso?" _se preguntó sin comprender enteramente su hosca actitud._

 _-¿Por qué me hablas de ese modo?- su otro "yo" fue más rápido que el rubio y apresó su mano de forma exagerada haciéndole soltar un quejido –¡Óyeme! ¿Qué te crees?- se soltó del agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás. El cariño comenzaba a disiparse de su pálido rostro transformándose en algo que jamás pensó infundirle: miedo. –necesito tu ayuda, deja de comportarte como un perfecto imbécil- la risa sínica que soltó casi le rompe los tímpanos. Ese no podía ser él._

 _-¿Un perfecto imbécil? aquí el único perfecto imbécil eres tu Malfoy… O prefieres que te diga "¿mi amor?" o "¿dragoncito?"- rió mas fuerte como si se tratara de un buen chiste -¿Qué necesitas mi ayuda dices? ¿Crees que por ser la puta del salvador del mundo mágico te da derecho de mangonearme con tu vocecita mandona? Sigue soñando Malfoy…-_

 _Draco negó con la cabeza pero lo que más dolió fue su rostroazorado; como si le hubiera golpeado con fuerza el estomaga y hubiera estrujado con el puño su corazón. El poco color que tenía se perdió y la desolación se plantó ante él. Harry sintió una lagrima recorría su mejilla seguida por otras más sin poder detenerlas; era imposible lo que decía_ "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto odio a la persona que más amo?"

 _-No… deja de… jugar… tu… dijiste que… me amabas…- Se veía el trabajoso intento del rubio por evitar esas hirientes palabras que parecía no querer aceptar._ "yo no pude haberle dicho eso… no… no es posible"

 _-¿Realmente creíste todo lo que te dije? Pobre iluso idiota sangre pura, cualquiera pensaría que por ser una serpiente sabrías diferenciar una actuación de la realidad, pero me equivoqué, no sabes cuan divertido fue jugar contigo, Malfoy, tenerte en mis manos, para después aplastar tu patético corazón... -_

 _-¡CALLATE!- demandó cubriéndose los oídos; haciendo sangrar solo un poco más al azabache que no podía seguir en pie viendo su sufrimiento y siendo él el causante de ello. Quería moler a golpes a su "yo" del recuerdo, estaba siendo peor que escoria y parecía disfrutar viendo el sufrimiento de Drago subyugándolo a su mínimo estado._

 _-¿No te gustó? Pues es la verdad DRAAACO, simplemente fuiste un experimento… a ver qué tan bajo caías y he de decir que te llevas las palmas cariñito… ¿Qué se sintió gemir bajo de mi y gritar mi nombre…?- no pudo terminar por el tremendo golpe que le propinó en su nariz con las fuerzas últimas fuerzas que le restaban._

 _-¡VETE A LA MIERDA POTTER!- chilló con fuerza cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo; arrastrándose trató de alejarse pero, su cuerpo estaba debilitado. En una actitud sobreprotectora acarició su vientre que pese a las túnicas holgadas que traía se veía abultado. Con trabajo colocó sus manos sobre el suelo tratando de incorporarse… pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su otro "yo" se limpió la sangre de su nariz con un gesto burlón y jugueteó con su varita mirándolo con repugnancia._

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas? Si no he terminado contigo Malfoy… ¡CRUCIO_!-

* * *

-¡NOOOO!-gritó regresando a la realidad – ¡no! Yo no pude haberle hecho eso… no… ¡oh por dios, oh por dios! Soy un monstruo…- comenzó a dar vueltas en la estancia sus mejillas estaba mojadas y las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir –Luna… dime que yo no hice eso…- gimió lamentablemente.

-Harry… tranquilo- dijo Luna estrechándolo entre sus brazos tratando de acompasar su desesperación. Acarició sus cabellos rebeldes y lo arrulló como a un pequeño niño, tan perdido en si mismo que temía que se quebrara en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo puede mirarme siquiera? Yo… le hice mucho daño… ¡oh Luna…! ¿Qué clase de persona le agrediría porque si? No merezco su perdón, ni siquiera verlo… yo…-

 _"¿Quien lo hizo?"_ Se preguntaba. ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel y vil para haber ideado todo es circo? Hacerle daño a Draco y borrarle la memoria de todo lo que vivieron juntos y todavía borrar sus huellas con una poción del olvido... _"¿quién podría estar tan retorcido para hacer algo así? Algo que parecía hecho solo por simple diversión..."_

 _"Con razón se empeñaba en no querer recordar... cualquiera lo haría tras eso..."_ Mínimo quería arrastrarse sobre fierros al rojo vivo implorando su perdón. Se sentía el peor parasito del universo... no se daña a quien se quiere y él lo había hecho y en qué forma...

-Shh… tranquilo- imploró Luna acallando sus lamentos que no quería ceder.

-¿Por qué le haría eso? Si… yo no puedo odiarlo… nunca podría… él es mi razón de vida, la esperanza que tenía para luchar contra el cruel destino que me deparaba… yo, le iba a pedir matrimonio Luna… mira…- dijo sacando la argolla de su bolcillo –yo quería enlazar mi vida con la suya ¿puedes creerlo?- sonrió desesperanzadamente; sus manos temblaban espasmódicamente, toda la fuerza se colaba de su cuerpo.

Pansy solamente se mordía su labio con un creciente dolor en su pecho; no era justo. Sabía lo que le pasó a Draco por lo que les contó, pero verlo de esa forma en primera fila, siendo sometido, apaleado y ridiculizado… no… era mucho para soportar…

Con un ademan le arrebató el anillo y lo observó detalladamente; tenía que haber un truco tras de ello, pero, lo que sus ojos verdes captaban, no lo podía creer-Es un anillo especial… hecho exclusivamente para él…- dijo sin poder creerlo. Demasiadas molestias tratando de borrar el rastro, demasiado dolor en el semblante y voz del azabache que casi se la cree _"¿cómo dudar de él?"_ pensó _"O es un actor de fabula o realmente solamente es una víctima más…"_ apretó su boca.

-Fue un _imperius_ Harry… descarté al instante el uso de poción multijugos cuando Madame Pomfrey lo mencionó…- dijo Luna ayudándole a incorporarse y lo acunó tiernamente arrullándolo como una madre, pero el llanto no cesaba, solo se intensificaba por la creciente ansiedad de haberle lanzado ese terrible hechizo a Draco… a su Draco.

Luna sin saber que más hacer le lanzó un _desmaius_ y cayó laxo en sus brazos -¿Qué sugieres que hagamos Pansy?-

-Solo sé que el maldito hijo de puta que hizo esto morirá por mi mano antes de siquiera poder sacar su varita- amenazó tan segura de sí misma como que se llamaba Pansy Marie Parkinson.

* * *

La tarde llegando a su fin se reflejaba en su ventana; tan indolora y sublime que le hizo suspirar. La transición de colores del cobrizo al plumbago le convencía que todo eso pasaba por una razón _"¿pero cuál?"_ se cuestionaba.

Draco serecargó sobre la pared sin apartar su mirada del cielo buscando una respuesta¿Cómo las cosas resultaron así? _"¿Por qué todo se arruinó?"_ se decía angustiado; la mirada desconcertada de Harry abandonándolo nuevamente heló su tranquilidad, su torre de confianza volvió a colapsar.

Ya que por fin volvían a estar en sintonía; tal vez no era perfecto, pero estaba ahí de nuevo, esa familiaridad entre los dos, ese cariño que no creyó sentir; aunque tal vez su marchito corazón había vuelto a latir por él, llegó al descubrimiento que a pesar de todo eso, nunca sería igual.

Su pequeña preocupada se hacia un ovillo en sus brazos diciéndole que no estuviera triste diciéndole que seguramente el señor Harry regresaría, pues inocentemente pensaba que algo salió mal entre ellos y se habían peleado como siempre. Draco le dio la razón pues no era momento para que una chiquita como ella supiera sobre su origen y que aquel a quien tanto adora como su héroe, resultara ser nada menos que su padre a quien con tanto fervor anhelaba encontrar...

-Hola Draco- saludó Luna saliendo de su chimenea.

-¡Luna!- subió su tono de voz por la impresión. Era la persona menos esperada en aquel agónico momento pues una gran parte de su interior quería que Harry regresara rogando por su perdón, una nueva afrenta del porque de su distanciamiento o alguna estupidez como tal; incluso que se imaginaba la escena; el azabache de rodillas tomándole de la mano pidiéndole que indultara todas las faltas que no recordara, prometiendo no rememorar y compensar con su vida cualquier fallo y él seguro le contestaría algo cursi como un "no hay nada que perdonar" aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto.

-Vengo a dejarte algo… necesitan hablar- dijo levitando al salvador del mundo mágico inconsciente hasta posarlo en la amplia cama del rubio.

-¡Señor Harry!- chilló Peony abalanzándosele con tremendo lagrimones en los ojos pensando lo peor.

-¿Q-que le pasó?- preguntó alarmado. Los ojos enrojecidos, la palidez en la trigueña piel y los puños sangrantes de tanto apretar contra las uñas; su monologo interior cesó para aproximársele acomodando mejor sus almohadas bajo la cabeza.

-Ha recordado su último encuentro en Hogwarts Draco… está muy afectado y necesita descansar… solamente contigo podrá hacerlo… dale un poco de tranquilidad y tú obtendrás un poco de paz mi querido amigo- Draco se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el puñal del recuerdo brillar en su mente nuevamente como hacía años se negaba a revivir _"lo ha visto"_ apretó sus ojos y asintió a su querida amiga que le dio un efusivo abrazo –cuídale, por favor- pidió dándole una dulce mirada tras depositar algo pequeño en su mano que se apresuró en cerrar en un puño y se marchó sin esperar la confirmación que daba por hecho.

Draco se mordió nerviosamente el dorso de su uña, no era correcto ni bien visto que un Malfoy hiciera algo tan vulgar como aquello, pero le daba igual; con temor regresó a ver lo que Luna le dejó en su mano y apretó los ojos cuando vio el pequeño anillo inmaculado.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó mas por costumbre que por esperar respuesta y apesadumbrado observó a su hija quien reflejaba como un espejo todo lo que sentía, y era angustia por lo que le sucedía al medimago.

-Descuida Peony, él estará bien, es un tonto héroe ¿no es así?- a la niña no le pareció la palabra "tonto" al lado de héroe, pero frotando sus ojitos asintió – bueno, vete a lavar los dientes y a la cama- ordenó cruzado de brazos. Su pequeña refunfuñó que quería quedarse hasta que Harry despertara, pero su padre no cedió –querías que regresara y ya está aquí Peony, nada malo le sucederá, ahora obedece- Entre sollozos se fue a hacer lo que su padredemandó.

Cuando la vio alejarse soltó un largo y cansado suspiro. Pausadamente se acercó al inconsciente que respirabatranquilo, ajeno a la preocupación de su pequeña y de él; seguro no era la manera en que debía de enterarse, todo de un solo trago; pero claro, era Harry Potter por todos los cielos que esas cosas y embrollos están predestinados a caerle como aguacero.

-Eres un idiota Harry… pero eres mi muy tonto y adorable idiota…-

* * *

En Grimmauld Place, Luna se estiró como un gato en su silla cansada de todo lo que sucedía. Quería regresar a su hogar con su amoroso esposo pues era seguro que ya le esperaba con una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, pero todavía había una revelación mas por hacer y ya estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo dentro.

Regresó a ver a la mujer pelinegra caminar de un lado a otro nerviosamente, ella también se sentía así; ambas estaban agotadas tanto física como mentalmente. _"¿debería de dejarlo para mañana a que se calmen los humos?"_ pensó sacando unas hojas de su bolsa y las extendió. _"Mejor ahora"_ se dijo indiscutiblemente, aunque esperaba que no fuera una equivocación.

-Esta es una copia del año de 1996 de las personas que sacaron el libro"hechizos antiguos de la mente y sus complicaciones" que aparece en la lista del psicomago Rigan… y señalé con un asterisco las personas que lo adquirieron más de una vez… curiosamente solo hay una que casualmente fue la última…- Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente arrebatándole el papel de las manos a la bióloga mágica.

Dio una fuerte inhalación y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Jodido Merlín… Hermione Granger…-


	33. Before the DimmingLight

**Capitulo 21: Before the dimming night**

Pansy Parkinson estaba que se la llevaban los mil demonios; su rostro pasaba del blanco al verde y de nuevo al rojo, repicando en un círculo sin fin aquel atroz nombre escrito en ese papel _"_ Hermione Granger"

 _"¿La guardiana heroica, la valiente e inteligente Gryffindor del trió dorado que ayudó a vencer al que no debe ser nombrado; conspirando contra el que se atreve llamar su GRAN amigo y lo que es peor, contra MI dragoncito? ¡Vaya tía!"_ pensó rechinando los dientes arrugando entre sus manos ese terrible papel del mismísimo infierno. Necesitaba un nombre y por fin lo obtuvo, no de dejaría pasar esa oportunidad que se le presentaba en la puerta.

-¡No Pansy!- chilló Luna sacando su varita intentando calmarla, pero la pelinegra estaba ardiendo en las brasas de la ira asesina, cobraría venganza por su mano de eso estaba segura y siendo más rápida que la Ravenclaw la desarmó -¡hay que ser prudentes Pansy!- pidió en un hilo de voz, pero la Slytherin era oídos sordos a cualquier afán de negociar, pues correría sangre y no había nada que la detuviera.

Tomando un puñado de polvos flu, los arrojó a la chimenea diciendo fuerte y claro su destino antes de desaparecer. Luna lo más rápido que pudo intentó seguirla, pero al parecer con un extraño hechizo selló la comunicación. _"¡Nargles!"_ pensó molesta rogando que no hiciera una barbaridad.

* * *

La vio frente a ella ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar tan quitada de la pena sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro? _"Como si no matara ni una mosca… ¡Já!"_ ironizó en su mente apuntándole con su varita. Tantos sufriendo y ella pasándola de fabula en ese terrible nido de comadrejas.

-¡GRANGER!- aulló casi poseída.

-¿Parkinson?- preguntó levantándose de un salto pues la alarma de ver que le apuntaban activó sus excelente reflejos de combate. Sabía que tener a Pansy Parkinson en la seguridad de su casa solo podía presagiar una cosa: Problemas. _"¿Cómo pasó la seguridad?"_ se preguntó _"y peor aun ¿Cómo pudo conectar su chimenea con la nuestra? Es casi imposible, a menos que…"_

Sus pensamientos se truncaron cuando la serpiente con un hechizo sin palabras realizó un _Salvio Hexia_ para evitar presentes metiches que se atrevieran a interferir; tragó saliva con dificultad.

Pansyconocía la destreza de la Gryffindor en cuanto a hechizos se trataba, no por nada fue fiel compañera de Harry Potter para derrotar al señor oscuro, pero no se rendiría sin dar la mas fiera batalla hasta hacerla pagar cada una de sus faltas. Sin avisar le lanzó una _bombarda_ que retumbó tan cerca de la castaña que a pocos centímetros de su rostro la bloqueó.

-¿Estás loca? ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!-vociferó levantando otro _protego_ a los múltiples ataques que le mandaba la mujer encolerizada.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?!- Hermione no entendía que se refería, pero se estaba hartando de ese numerito ¿Qué se creía entrando así a una casa que no era suya? Y comenzó a contraatacar.

-¿De qué estás hablando, maldición? ¡Si tu eres la que está lanzando hechizos aleatoriamente!- la azabache gruñó cuando sintió un _desmaius_ rosándole por el lado izquierdo -¿Qué jodidas quieres?-

-¡JUSTICIA!- chilló sin dejar de mirarla y lanzando más hechizos insonoros que eran fácilmente desviados por la leona -¿Por qué otra cosa vendría a esta pocilga, eh Granger?- crispada bufó a la chica que redobló sus ataques.

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo asquerosa serpiente… vienes a esta casa sintiéndote tan prepotente y gloriosa, pero solo eres la escoria de este mundo, todos ustedes lo son- Pansy rió maniáticamente.

-La moral al habla… ¡Se tu secretito, estúpida! ¡Traicionaste a tu amigo, con algo tan bajo con un hechizo de memoria!- pudo ver el pánico en los ojos castaños y el titubeo en su mano, dio en el clavo con aquellas palabras.

 _"Bingo"_ pensó con una ladina sonrisa y aprovechándose de su debilidad le lanzó un _ervetestatum_ que le golpeó de lleno en el pecho haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¿Co-Como…?- tartamudeó tratando de levantarse, pero lanzándole otro hechizo la doblegó haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

-Eso es lo de menos…- dijo rodeando a su presa como un pantera al asecho, expectante, mirando el pobre intento de encararla nuevamente con sus últimas fuerzas –solo fui siguiendo tu red de mentiras y llegué a la verdad… la oscura y maquiavélica verdad…- se puso en cuclillas y escuchó el tenue gimoteo de la absoluta devastación y con una retorcida sonrisa la jaló de los alborotados rizos hasta tener su rostro cerca del suyo para que la viera bien como le haría sufrir -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Aquella pregunta no estaba planeada en su protocolo de venganza, pero encontró cierto morbo por saber su lamentable y patética respuesta.

Las gruesas lagrimas nublaban su visión; no se había sentido tan impotente desde esa vez en la mansión Malfoy siendo torturada por Bellatrix, pero esa sádica mirada impregnada en los ojos verdes de Parkinson eran capaces de doblegar a cualquiera.

Su pequeño secreto que rogaba a los cielos que nunca fuera revelado, era conocido por quien menos se esperó. Tal vez hizo algo malo, lo reconoció de buenas a primeras, pero el bien futuro de su amigo estaba en juego y por más que se le replanteó no se arrepentía de ello. Así que sin fuerza, contestó en voz baja.

-Porque… quería protegerlo… de él…- la azabache volvió a reír sonoramente ante la ironía de sus palabras _"Claro, protegerlo"_ siseó en su mente; oh como adoraría destrozarla por tal insolencia, por tu tontería _"y esto es la bruja más brillante de nuestra época… ¡JA!"_

-Pansy…- dijo Luna llegando jadeando; ese hechizo fue mucho más difícil de deshacer de lo que creyó, pero al menos había llegado a tiempo _"o más o menos"_ pensó alarmada al ver un poco de sangre en el piso brotando de la cabeza de la Gryffindor caída.

-Claro, que bonita forma de proteger a quienes se aman… borrando al amor de su vida de sus recuerdos…- ironizóignorando las protestas del Luna –la santa e incorruptible Granger… pues te mereces un premio por tu buena voluntad…- dijo levantándose jugueteando con su varita -¡CRUCIO!- gritó fascinada al verle retorcerse a esa maldita. El agonizante chillido que soltó fue música para sus oídos y creyó que podría seguir así hasta saciarse, pero la rubia se interpuso en sus planes abalanzándose contra ella.

-¡Eso está mal Pansy!- dijo quitándole la varita con un _expelliermus_ evitando que le siguiera torturando como le hubiera gustado hacer –llegaremos al embrollo del asunto pero, no de esta forma… prometiste no excederte- reprendió severa ayudando a incorporar a Hermione que se había desmayado.

-¡Pero si fue Granger, yo lo vi en su estúpida mirada! ¡Pude ver su culpabilidad!- Luna suspiró cansada de los reproches de Pansy y agregó.

-Tal vez… pero ¿Qué tal si ella no fue la que ideó esto?-

* * *

La pequeña luz de la luna colándose entre las cortinas le obligó a abrir los ojos. Se sintió de momento desubicado en esa habitación impecable; no reconocía ni la mesita de noche ni el buro, ni el edredón verde oscuro en el que estaba recostado. Percibió un peso sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó al notar de quien se trataba.

Draco dormía apaciblemente abrazando su vientre murmurando algo entre sueños como siempre solía hacer dándole cierta inocencia que calentaba su espíritu. Quiso acariciar sus sedosos cabellos con la devoción que sentía por él, pero como un relámpago sobre campo abierto, los recuerdos de la tarde anterior estallaron en su mente haciendo que sus ojos verdes se anegaran nuevamente de lágrimas saladas.

-¿Harry?- preguntó frotando sus ojos con pesadez y su corazón se estrujó al ver la tristeza en el siempre luminoso rostro del moreno.

-Draco, yo...- desesperado trató de disculparse, de exigirle que se desquitara con él por todo el daño que ocasionado por su mano sin ser consciente, pero el rubio con ternura se aproximó a cubrir sus labios con su dedo.

-Shh... Tranquilo Harry, ya pasó...-dijo mirándolo con su infinita tristeza tomándolo por la barbilla para que no desviara su mirada -cualquier cosa que viste, no fue tu culpa...- quiso restarle importancia a su dolor, pero Harry comprendía mas allá de su máscara, nada desharía aquel sufrimiento, aquella espina clavada entre ellos por un egoísta sin escrúpulos que los manipuló a ambos para alejarse de la peor manera posible.

-No Draco, yo fui un tonto... ¿cómo dejé que te pasara aquello? ¿En qué momento bajé mi guardia para recibir un _imperius_?- el ojigris acarició su mejilla con sus nudillos, que Harry no dudó en besar con religiosidad. No merecía ni una muestra de cariño de su parte, y ahí estaba, brindándole tal comprensión haciéndole sentir peor.

-Harry, te lo dije una vez y te lo diré otra y las veces que haga falta para que entre en esta cabeza tuya... lo que pasó entre nosotros nada lo puede borrar, ni siquiera un giratiempo podría solucionarlo, lo único que resta hacer essobrellevarlo en la marcha y continuar… es lo único que nos resta y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer…-

-Pero… debes odiarme… te dañé de todas las formas posibles… - Draco exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones esperando así librarse un poco de sus congojas y mostrar buena cara a la tempestad.

-No te odio Harry… un tiempo creí hacerlo con toda mi alma, pero, nunca pude… al menos no sinceramente- sonrió con tristeza –Además ¿Cómo odiar a mi otra mitad? Es como odiarme a mí mismo…- a Harry le faltó el aire ante aquellas dulces palabras –esto nunca nos dejará, pero lo sobre llevaremos- aseguró con ese toque de determinación y esperanza que ni el mismo se conocía.

-Pero, tu padre…-

-Mi padre- cortó lo que fuera a decir –él fue un hombre maravilloso con muchísimos defectos pero mi padre después de todo… que al final de su vida demostró todo su amor por su familia sacrificándose por mí y mi pequeña…-

-Por eso es Peony… Lucille…- Draco asintió enseguida; era su manera de honrar su memoria y nunca olvidar su expiación–nuestra hija…- desvió la vista ante esas palabras que aun no estaba preparado a escuchar ni mucho menos dispuesto a cederle la parte de paternidad que le correspondía.

–Tal vez fue demasiado exagerado de mi parte no darte el beneficio de la duda- expresó para cambiar la dirección de la conversación. -pero ya sabes cómo soy… me sentí tan mal con mi ego herido y mi coraje hirviendo en mi piel lacerada que preferí alejarme de ti y todo…-Harry esbozó una media sonrisa pues ya le había preguntado porque no luchó por lo suyo, pero tal vez era lógico que no lo haría, pues el carácter de Draco no se lo permitiría al sentirse traicionado.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para compensar el tiempo que perdimos…-

Draco no quería pensar en ello, aunque se lo dijo, prefería dejarlo de lado; aunque nada le gustaría más que permanecer al lado de Harry donde todo parecía correcto e ideal, donde todo cobraba sentido y el dolor se desdibujaba -¿era para mí?- preguntó desviando el tema una vez más mostrándole la sortija en su mano izquierda y Harry sonrió con nostalgia al contemplar que le quedaba perfectamente en su anular.

-Si… lo encontré en el cofre que me negué a regresarte- Draco lo admiró unos instantes perdiéndose en esos maravillosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, imaginándose diferentes escenarios en su mente ¿Cómo le habría pedido casarse con él? ¿En el campo de quiddich? ¿En la torre de Astronomía? ¿O tal vez en Hogsmeade? _"que bello hubiera sido"_ pensó queriendo no see invadido por la nostalgía.

-¿Enserio crees que esto se puede sobre llevar?-Quería hacer lo correcto, iniciar como era debido, o mejor dicho reiniciar aquello perdido por el tiempo pero no por sus corazones.

-Claro…- expresó con cariño peinando sus alborotados cabellos oscuros que eran tan suaves al tacto-así que no sigas insistiendo con esto porque de lo contrario vas a hacer que me enoje- sonrió tan deliciosamente que Harry quiso creerlo con toda su alma que escapando de su control, lo besó con una firme promesa de poner todo en orden para un futuro prometedor, donde nada ni nadie se atreviera a interferir.

Se dejaron envolver en esa delicada muestra de amor contenido, derrochaban aquello que tan palpablemente se profesaban ansiando fundirse en el solo ser que eran.

De sus labios manó esa única verdad que permanecía integra en su corazón y que nada podría erosionar de su cuerpo y alma-Te amo Draco…-

* * *

Pansy sintió que el piso se le movió ¿acaso escuchó bien? Con un tic en su ojo y un nerviosismo a flor de piel retrocedió.

-¿Cómo que hay más aparte de esta traidora?- escupió con saña esta última palabra a la castaña que apenas y podía mantener su cabeza erguida -¿acaso es otra de tus corazonadas, Scammander?-

-Algo así…- Luna mordió nerviosa su labio inferior al extraño en su siempre confiada y liviana expresión inamovible, algo le preocupaba y con cierta aprehensión regresó a ver la herida aun abierta de Hermione y trató de curarla.

Quería hechizar a la rubia para que dejara en paz a la leona, que no merecía sus cuidados, lo único que merecía era que se siguiera retorciendo en el suelo como la vil escoria que era... pero con un chispazo de iluminación a su memoria sintió su ira renacer -¡WEASLEY!- vociferó apretando su varita en mano dispuesta a eliminar el _Salvio Hexia._

-¡NO!- chilló Hermione cayendo de rodillas ante la azabache afianzándose de su túnica; la regresó a ver como si fuera un vil insecto que merecía ser aplastado –él no tuvo nada que ver… por favor- la aflicción en su semblante hizo dudar a Luna que le dedicó una significativa mirada a Pansy como si le tratara de decir que tenía que controlar sus ímpetus y escuchar.

-Habla Granger, ¿Cómo que la comadreja no tuvo nada que ver? Si no fue él ¿Quién?- su paciencia era ínfima y se le agotaba con cada segundo –¡HABLA!-

Titubeó queriendo morder su lengua, como ansiaba que eso no estuviera pasando, que fuera una de esas esporádicas pesadillas que le asaltaban por aquel fallo que tanto se debatiera en su mente, ¿fue lo correcto? Ya no estaba segura de ello, mucho menos en ese instante. Apretaba sus manos con palpable inquietud, pero mirando a su interlocutora con una vieja valentía griffindoresca refulgiendo en sus ojos y comenzar a hablar –¿es bastante obvio no lo cree?- dijo irónicamente para colmo de la Slyterin. Luna cubrió su boca con una sorpresa que no cabía dentro de sí, al fin la última pieza encajó en su mente, pero quería escuchar de viva voz de Hermione para estar cien por ciento segura.

-Habla claro- demandó.

-¿Quién se quedó con Harry? ¿Quién salía beneficiada de la separación de Harry y _él_?- bajó su mirada a su mano y vio su sortija de matrimonio, Ron no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero después de que lo supiera temía por lo que pasaría -no quería hacerle daño a Harry, jamás fue mi intenciónpero…-

-La comadrejita…- gruñó Pansy a lo que Hermione asintió.

-Harry estaba tan obsesionado con Malfoy que… cuando Ginny vino a decirme el daño que le estaba haciendo… creí que lo más correcto era…-

-¿Qué?!- vociferó -¿Draco dañando a Potter? ¡Se amaban Granger! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ciega con tu estúpido prejuicio?-

-¡El siempre nos molestaba, principalmente a Harry! Jamás ocultó su odio y desdén hacia nosotros y las demás personas ¿Cómo esperas que crea que de la noche a la mañana estaban liados?- la azabache bufó exasperada.

-Todo era un teatro Hermione…- habló Luna lo más calmada bajando la varita de Pansy que apuntaba a la castaña –Harry no quería que sospecharan de su interés por Draco… él les iba a revelar en su momento su relación… estoy segura que lo iba a hacer tras la guerra…-

-Pero…- no podía creerlo o mejor dicho no quería creerlo –Se odiaban-

-Eso es lo poco que conoces a tus amigos-injurió –estaban tan enamorados que tu amado Potter le iba a pedir matrimonio ¿Cómo lo vez? ¿Dónde está el odio del que hablas? Los únicos que no quisieron ver las claras señales que daban fueron ustedes… incluso, gracias a tu maldita estupidez tratando de ser la grande amiga que se suponen eres, interfiriste con una familia, ¡separándola! Y de paso ¡arruinando la vida de Draco y su pequeña!, porque no lo sabías ¿verdad? ¡Estaba embarazado cuando organizaron su "brillante" plan!-

-Te equivocas…-tartamudeó tratando de alejar esas palabras, no podía ser cierto, Harry salía con Ginny en el séptimo año, no podía estar con Malfoy _"pero…"_ pensó _"siempre se notaba extraño, distante con ella…"_ negó con la cabeza -¡NO!-

-¿La verdad duele, no crees?- _"¿Harry tiene una hija?"_ pensó cubriendo su boca desenfocando su mirada, no quería creerlo, era imposible.

-Hermione, es cierto…- dijo Luna poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella colocando su mano en su hombro para que viera la sinceridad en sus ojos -tienes que decirnos donde esta Ginny, ella ha causado gran daño y tiene que pagar por ello… pero principalmente tenemos que recuperar los recuerdos de Harry y sé que ella sabe donde están…-

La Gryffindor apretó los labios queriendo resistir a la verdad en la mirada de Luna, pero ¿Cómo contradecirla? ¿Tenía forma para demostrar lo contrario? Negó la cabeza sintiendo tan pesados sus huesos por la maldición oscura circulando en su cuerpo y miró nuevamente a su sortija de matrimonio

 _"¿Acaso le hice mucho más daño del que pensé?"_ se preguntó angustiada dándole una fugaz vista a la iracunda Parkinson, para regresar a los ojos grises de Luna.

-En Rumania… en el santuario de Dragones…-


	34. Yesterday

**Capitulo 22: Yesterday**

-Dime si quieres que haga algo… lo que sea…- murmuró para cansancio de Draco que se limitó a rodar los ojos, parecía que por más que le decía a Harry que dejara las cosas por la paz, más se empeñaba en hacerle recordar. Frunció el ceño.

-Quiero que cierres el pico- demandó ofuscado haciendo reír a Peony que estaba muy ocupada haciendo un dibujo y prestando atención a las divertías rabietas de su papi –aunque…- Harry puso los ojos de plato esperando que le dijera lo que sea, él lo haría como el mismísimo infierno. Draco lo meditó unos segundos y sonrió mirando la nerviosa mano de Harry acariciar inconscientemente sus nudillos –quiero que uses tus gafas- dijo seriamente.

Tal vez Harry se veía mucho más juvenil con sin sus antiguas gafas redondas pues sus brillantes ojos resplandecían sin pudor, sin nada que los detuviera haciendo que fuera más difícil apartar sus ojos de esos espesos bosques tropicales tan verdes que le robaba el aliento en un santiamén, pero había algo que le emocionaba recordarlo con ellas y ansiaba recordar cómo era ser mirado por el Harry de antaño.

-¿Mis gafas?- preguntó cómo no pudiendo creerlo –pero creí que las odiaba- Draco bufó nuevamente.

-Son horribles, tienes que admitirlo, esos fierros torcidos pasados de moda- hizo una mueca fingiendo horror –pero, es un grato recuerdo para ti ¿no es así?-

Harry sintió todo su amor por ese hombre expandirse en su pecho ¿Cómo podía haber olivado un ser tan maravilloso y provocar tanto dolor en un corazón como él suyo? _"Tal vez no sea suficiente una vida para enmendar el pasado"_ reflexionó mirando fijamente esos bellos ojos grises que lo traspasaban.

-Draco…- murmuró abalanzándose sobre él para atrapar sus labios entreabiertos que lo recibieron con sorpresa y ligera tensión.

-¡Potter! No en frente de…- exclamó entre dientes alejándolo con sus manos sobre su pecho. Aun no estaba listo para que su bebe se entera; pero Peony mas que avergonzada, comenzó a dar saltitos en su silla.

-¡Ahora uno a Peony! ¡Uno para mí!- exclamó brincando al regazo de Harry que la recibió risueño y comenzó a repartir pequeños besitos en la rozagante carilla de la niña que comenzó a reír divertida. _"Mi pequeña"_ pensó con nostalgia cuando la vio de frente ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?

Dándole un último beso en la frente la bajó al suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor bailoteando tomada de su mano; el rubio no podía borrar su sonrisa que le parecía demasiado bobalicona para ser real.

-Y tu Peony ¿Qué vas a querer?- preguntó con sorna al ver la sorpresa en el semblante del moreno –el señor Harry se ofreció a gastar mucho en nosotros- le guiñó el ojo a su pequeña que comenzó a reír de lo lindo.

-¡Ir al cine! ¡Vamos al cine! ¡Buscando a Memo! ¡PansyBell quiere verla!- exclamó emocionada corriendo al sofá por su muñeca para que viera la "necesidad" que tenia la refinada muñeca por acompañarlos.

-Bien Potter ya escuchaste, espero que no tengas pendientes en la tarde- Harry sonrió tan radiante como siempre y acariciando su mejilla negó.

-Claro que no… será un placer llevarlos-

* * *

Con los planes en la tarde con Harry, Draco trataba de mantener su mente que amenazaba con salir disparada a pleno cielo abierto si no se le contenía. No podía creer como las cose había resultado, eso iba más allá de lo que alguna vez pensó que pasaría. ¿Acaso por fin podría ser la familia que hace mucho debieron hacer? Se preguntaba observando a intervalos largos mientras escribía su nuevo artículo y regresaba a ver con anhelo ese anillo en su anular.

 _"No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones"_ dijo una voz muy parecida a Pansy en su cabeza y se mordió el labio. Realmente no quería emocionarse de mas por todo ese asunto, pues Harry aun no era enteramente suyo, a parte, aun no platicaban concienzudamente del como procederían las cosas entre ellos.

Aunque por el momento estaban bien, sería precipitado afirmar que podían dar el siguiente paso a una relación más formal, puesto que aun había dos cabos sueltos por solucionar. El primero: la pobretona Weasley que seguía siendo, hasta donde sabía, la novia de Harry. Esto como le recalentaba la cabeza hasta el punto de querer lazar algo contra la pared.

Y el segundo y el que él consideraba mucho más importante que el primero: era su pequeña. ¿Cómo decirle que su querido salvador era nada más y nada menos que su padre? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? No lo sabía y eso le aterraba.

Esperaba que con el dulce y positivo ser de Peony se lo tomará de la mejor manera, pero, nadie podía asegurarle que así sería, pues una ínfima parte de él le decía que no podía resultar tan fácil ¿o sí?

 _"Maldición"_ mordió el interior de su mejilla tratando de controlar sus pensamientos que solo conseguían disgustarlo más.

-Mister Malfoy, Hami lo espera en su oficina- llamó su efectiva secretaria desde el marco de su puerta jugueteando con su lápiz –dice que es urgente-

-Gracias Maybelle, voy enseguida- sonrió de lado acomodando perfectamente sus papeles y dio una gran bocanada de aire; no tenía ganas de ver a ese viejo barrigón, puesto que suponía que el hecho de mandarlo a llamar de ese modo, nada bueno presagiaba; las únicas veces que así de misterioso solicitó su presencia en su oficina, fue para llamarle la atención por creerse el todo poderoso de faltar cuando se le pegara la gana y salir temprano con goce de sueldo, siendo que las tres veces que recurrió a ello fue cuando Peony se enfermó. Bufó exasperado.

-Hey Drakis, buenas suerte- murmuró Christian desde su cubículo alzando sus pulgares ayudándole a pensar que todo estaría bien. Rodó los ojos y agradeció en voz baja encaminándose al estrecho pasillo lleno de cubículos hasta la puerta del jefe. Miró su reloj y faltaba media hora para la salida de clases de su pequeña, apretó levemente las hojas en sus manos y exhaló todo el aire que pudo _"espero que no tarde demasiado"_

* * *

Como prometió en la mañana a Draco, tras dar sus consultas, regresó a ese cálido departamento en Cherry Street. Lo saludó con un beso en los labios y pidió permiso de tomar prestada la ducha, pues no le apetecía regresar a Grimmauld Place, al menos no después de todo lo ocurrido apenas el día anterior, Draco asintió casi sin regresarle a ver. Se veía más pálido de lo normal y acongojado le cuestionó que tenía.

"Nada" fue lo que le contestó sin dejar de ver un papel entre sus dedos mientras mordía una pluma dándole una descuidad sonrisa "todo está bien" aseguró sin convencerlo por completo; pero conociéndolo, no quiso indagar mas pues no quería que se enojara.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla salió disparado a bañarse y esperaba que cuando estuviera preparado le dijera que le ocurría.

-Qué bonita te vez Peony- dijo a la pequeña que estaba terminando de ponerse un moño rojo sobre su cabeza y sorprenda por su llegada le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

-¡Señor Harry!- corrió a recibirlo con un beso –¿verdad que mi vestido es muy bonito?- exclamó emocionada dando vueltas para que su vestidito se alzara. Harry asintió. Era un precioso vestido muy Gryfindor para el gusto de Draco, con sus tonos rojos y dorados -¿vamos a ir prontito al cine? ¡Peony ya terminó la tarea! Y PansyBell ya esta lista- Harry asintió para alegría de la pequeña.

-Solo tengo que darme un baño y creo que a tu papi le falta arreglarse, o eso parece, espero no equivocarme porque si no seguro y comienza a regañarme diciendo que no se de estilos y buen gusto- la niña rió.

-Descuide señor Harry, yo lo protejo de los berrinches de mi papi- dijo dando brinquitos y ganándose un beso en la frente de parte de Harry.

-Muchas gracias valiente princesita- la niña le dio un abrazo y siguió dando vueltas emocionándose de ver su cómo se movía su vestido –ve a jugar, que seguro en unos momentos nos vamos- le guiñó el ojo y la niña con asentimiento militar salió corriendo de regreso a su cuarto.

Se demoró un poco más de lo que pensaba pues no podía evitar sonreír al oler el jabón ahora en su cuerpo, olía como Draco y eso le encantaba, era como si le estuviera abrazando.

Al terminar demasiado emocionado para su gusto, se medio acomodó sus cabellos rebeldes, se colocó una suave camisa de manga corta de cuadros borgoñas mientras meditaba un poco las cosas que pasaron apenas hacia 24 horas. Realmente esperaba regaños, chillidos y golpes de parte de Draco, era lo justo y nadie podía rebatírselo; pero nada de eso ocurrió, solamente su innegable buena voluntad de darle una segunda oportunidad. Oportunidad que no desaprovecharía por nada del mundo y que estaba seguro que haría que no se arrepintiera.

 _"¿Qué le diré a Ginny_?"refunfuñó molesto por su inexplicable acción de no decirle de buenas a primeras a ella la verdad, para poder pensar con plenitud compartir su vida a lado del Draco, hubiera sido lo primero que debió haber hecho, hablar claro, pero al fin de cuentas no lo hizo y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le había dedicado más de dos o tres pensamientos a ella… eso era muy vergonzoso, pero era la cruel realidad.

 _"Tal vez no es tan malo, Ginny es una chica dulce que seguro entendería…"_ pensó con ternura hacia la chica que durante esos cuatro años fue su apoyo incondicional pero que debido a ese vacío en su corazón nunca pudo llegar a amar _"ese vacío que solo puede ser llenado con Draco"_ pensó con devoción.

Apartando solo un poco su vista del espejo, regresó a ver el lugar donde estaba el reloj que su aun novia le regaló antes de irse a Rumania. -Qué raro…- dijo por lo bajo, pues el reloj que le regaló permanecía ahí oculto como si ya hubiera anidado bajo su piel y para colmo parecía no querer regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Será una falla?- se preguntó con curiosidad pero sus ojos captaron algo aun más extraño; eran cinco, tal vez seis manchas de mínimo tres centímetros de diámetro a lo largo de su brazo como si de moretones indoloros se trataran - ¿Qué demonios?- no recordaba haberse golpeado o cargado algo tan pesado como para hacerle esas marcas.

Draco entró al cuarto para que no estuviera indagando en sus cosas, porque Harry aun conservaba un poco de su curiosidad innata y sería muy vergonzoso si encontraba sus cuadros ya terminados que mantenía ocultos en su closet pues, aunque adoraba hacerlos, no se sentía que fueran lo suficientemente buenos para ser colgados. Pero esas curiosas manchas a lo largo del brazo de Harry le intrigaron desprendiéndose así de su idea original.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó acercándose a palpar la zona. Era algo raro y peculiar, estaba seguro haber visto algo así con anterioridad, pero ¿tal vez cuando estaba con los asquerosos mortifagos? no podía recordarlo –no me digas que te estás metiendo con artes oscuras Harry…- sintió el estremecimiento del azabache que negó efusivamente.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué lo haría?-

-Pues no sé, pero esto es claramente magia oscura pero de muy baja intensidad… sin embargo no estoy muy seguro su finalidad… ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- Harry negó. Draco se mordió el labio queriendo golpear su frente pues hacía tiempo que no hojeaba un libro relacionado con la magia que no sea para hacer pociones -¿y esto?-señaló el extraño tatuaje con forma de reloj en su muñeca.

-Me lo dio Ginny, pero creo que esta averiado- Draco sintió un peculiar hormigueo en su pecho cuando escuchó ese nombre y miró fijamente a Harry con desconfianza a lo que intentó persuadir negando con la cabeza –seguro es que lo encantaron antes de dárselo…-

-¿Cómo estás seguro?- arqueó una ceja inquisitivo. Nunca le cayó bien la comadrejita jr en la escuela con su insípido rostro de lleno de pecas y su pobre personalidad. Con el tiempo su juicio sobre ella no mejoró, mucho menos cuando se enteró que durante los años de separación con Harry se afianzó de su brazo autoproclamándose la novia del salvador del mundo mágico.

-Vamos Draco, conozco a Ginny desde hace mucho, ella es una buena chica incapaz de algo así- _"aunque no entiendo como no noté esto"_ se dijo rodeando las circunferencias de los círculos, no sentía nada fuera de lo normal " _tendré que leer uno de mis libros de medicina para encontrar la solución"_ se dijo con un suspiro.

Draco se apartó un poco y comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto ¿Cómo es posible que tuviera tanta confianza en ella? _"aunque tal vez la comadrejita no tiene el intelecto para lanzar un hechizo oscuro pero… y que tal si…"_ se mordió la esquina de su uña y dio otro paso lejos de Harry.

-¿Draco?- se sorprendió al sentir el delgado cuerpo de su dragón alejarse.

No quería indagar en ello, pero no le daba buena espina, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico pero, si tuviera que señalar a alguien, ella era la más clara elección ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? _"tengo que preguntarle a Luna"_ se dijo.

-Draco- volvió a llamar para sobresalto del rubio –descuida, seguro y no es nada y solo es una consecuencia de la falla del reloj- el rubio entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza –vamos dragón estoy bien- jadeó al escuchar nuevamente esa dulce forma de que lo llamara y se dejó abrazar por sus tan reconfortantes brazos. " _si de pura casualidad la causante de su amnesia es la Weasley esa…"_ apretó sus manos alrededor del torso de Harry. Se sentía tan cálido y agradable en ese lugar como si fuera hecho especialmente para él.

–Le mandaré carta a Ginny- dijo seguro, esbozando una sonrisa al ver la mueca del rubio – Tengo que terminar formalmente con ella-

-¡¿Qué-Que?!- se separó un poco de su cuerpo, no creía lo que sus oídos captaron; ¿podría ser verdad? -¿tu? Le…- no pudo terminar su frase. ¿Realmente estaba preparado para ello? No lo sabía y temía fuera cual fuera la respuesta. Aun quería indagar esperando que su suposición no fuera correcta.

-Claro que si Draco- dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas y las besó –voy a hablar con ella-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Nunca he estado más seguro que ahorita, Draco, contigo todo es mejor y lo correcto, me siento tan pleno, en paz como jamás creí sentirme… te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien… y sé que esto debí de haberlo hecho mucho antes… pero es mejor tarde que nunca…-

-Oh Harry…- dijo besándolo con fuerza, su corazón tembloroso, palpitaba frenético en su pecho, se aferraba a esas palabras pes volvía a creer ciegamente en ellas.

-Estoy seguro que ella entenderá…-


	35. Just a Dream

**Capitulo 23: Just A Dream**

Peony llegó más que maravillada a su casa. Si había algo que adoraba más que correr en el parque o dibujar, era ver películas en compañía de su padre acurrucándose en su hombro. Este siempre solía verse tan ensimismado con las coloridas imágenes expuestas en la pantalla, adentrándose en la trama, siguiéndola como si en realidad estuviera pasando, emocionándola demasiado de solo verlo. Y esta vez no fue la excepción, es más, consideraba que tener la presencia de su querido héroe, le hizo que aquella fuera una noche inolvidable.

-¿Cuál fue su parte favorita señor Harry?- preguntó la pequeña dando brinquitos en el regazo de su padre, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no perder la paciencia trenzando el largo cabello azabache pues en más de cinco veces se le deshizo por los bruscos movimientos de su hija –a mi me gusto mucho la parte cuando el papá de Memo y la azulita estaban en las medusas jugando y haciendo fuashh, fue muy divertido- dijo risueña.

-Aunque pudo resultar trágico…- dijo Draco en voz baja colocando una de las liguitas en su boca para poder cepillar mejor el cabello de su hija.

-Tal vez, pero lograron salvarse al final de cuentas- se alzó de hombros sin perder de vista la mirada gris tan concentrada –A mi me gustó la parte de las tortugas…- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior cuando Draco mostró su disimulada sonrisa al termino de su trabajo que concluyó con un beso en la cabeza de una más que vivaz Peony.

-¡A mí también me gustó esa parte!- exclamó jubilosa trepando ahora al regazo de Harry siguiendo conversando sobre la película mientras Draco acomodaba los útiles de su pequeña en su mochila y veía de reojo esa enternecedora escena de Harry con Peony – papi ¿me compras una tortuguita?-

-No- negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Rodó los ojos cuando vio a Peony pararse en su cama -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no brinques en la cama?- la pequeña le dedicó una risilla nerviosa y Harry sujetándola por las axilas la sentó sobre la cama.

-Perdón papi- dijo jugueteando con sus manos dándole esa miradita que sabía que derretía a su padre.

-¿Cómo se dice?-

-Gracias señor Harry por ayudarme a bajar- expresó acomodándose entre sus sabanas y Draco aprovechó a colocar su luz de noche.

-De nada Peony y descuida, yo te compraré tu tortuguita- le guiñó el ojo para la emoción de la pequeña.

-¡Harry!- chilló Draco frunciendo el entrecejo –no me la mimes de ese modo- el azabache fingió inocencia y el rubio solo rodó los ojos –como sea, buenas noches mi niña- besó su frente y sus ojitos. Acarició los dorados mechones a sus costados, quiso agregar algo, pero su celular comenzó a sonar- descansa- le dedicó una última mirada llena de ternura antes de contestar.

-Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien Peony- Harry le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente, asegurándose que estuviera bien arropada.

Hacer aquello provocaba una gran calidez en su interior. Poder estar cerca de su pequeña de esa manera como se suponía que debió de ser desde un principio, dolía; pero saberlo en ese momento le daba cierta tranquilidad pues podría recompensarla, tendría toda una vida para hacerlo.

-Lo quiero Señor Harry- exclamó la pequeña dándole un besito en la mejilla envolviéndolo su cuello con sus bracitos -¿usted también me quiere? ¿y a mi papá?- preguntó con timidez tratando de mantener su temerosa mirada en él. _"¿Cómo no voy a quererlos?"_ se preguntó

-Los quiero más que nada en el mundo pequeña Peony- contestó con tal seguridad que los ojitos verdes resplandecieron – ahora descansa princesita, que tengas dulces sueños-

-Buenas noches- sonrió acomodándose de lado abrazando a su muñeca esperando que el señor Harry permaneciera a su lado y que siguiera haciéndoles muy felices.

* * *

Cuando Harry comprobó que Peony ya estaba dormida, salió del cuarto para dirigirse al de Draco. Revoleó los ojos divertido por los gestos y ademanes que hacia al celular. Al parecer discutía con Christian sobre algo que no estaba saliendo como el rubio esperaba.

Harry se acomodó en la silla más próxima examinando con ternura un álbum de fotos que encontró. Todas las fotos perfectamente acomodadas eran de de Peony sola y otro tanto de un Draco muy feliz junto con su hija. Sonrió con nostalgia acariciando una donde Peony aun siendo un bebe reía mostrando sus encías desdentadas a un Draco que la contemplaba como el maravilloso regalo que era. _"Ojalá yo hubiera estado…"_

Cerrando de golpe el celular Draco se arrojó a la cama cubriendo sus ojos dando un par de bocanadas tratando de relajar sus adoloridos hombros.

-¿Problemas en el trabajo?- preguntó mirándolo por arriba del álbum. Draco descubrió sus ojos separando escasos centímetros su brazo buscando esos preciosos ojos verdes tras las gafas circulares e hizo una mueca.

-Y que lo digas…- murmuró viéndole cerrar el libro. Harry lentamente se acercó hasta posarse a su lado; acarició sus cabellos rubios recorriendo su longitud como esperando que le revelara más, pero Draco no lo haría, aun no era momento y prefirió seguir guardando silencio –¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó con curiosidad señalando el libro que depositó en su mesita de noche.

-Viendo el tiempo que perdí separado de ti y nuestra pequeña- dijo tomando una de sus manos para besar sus nudillos Como le encantaban sus dedos, tan delicados y largos.

El ojigris tembló ante la frase _"nuestra hija"_ susurró para sus adentros evitando a toda costa que se mostrara la sonrisa bobalicona que amenazaba surcar su rostro.

-Realmente me gustaría haber estado con ustedes…- el aguijonazo de la culpa lo invadió y trató de incorporarse en la cama. Con cariño acarició la pierna doblada de Harry. Nada le hubiera gustado más que compartir esos momentos de ver crecer a Peony con él; pero recordar todo el daño que experimentó durante la gestación de su niña, le reiteró que en su momento fue lo correcto alejarse y prefirió no agregar nada.

-¿Me podrías enseñar en un Pensadero?- preguntó con ilusión. Draco ladeó la cabeza cerrando los ojos meditándolo escasos segundo y negó -¿Por qué?- la tristeza era clara en su semblante que le punzó negarse. Con cuidado tomó su barbilla para que levantara la vista.

-No quiero que lo veas- declaró –pero no me niego para fastidiarte o para vengarme- esbozó media sonrisa –aunque adoraba sentir cerca de mi corazón a Peony, esos meses fueron verdaderamente tormentosos para mi… me la pasaba cabizbajo y lloroso que no sería una agradable experiencia- arrugó la nariz. Harry hizo un puchero.

-Pero…-

-Pero- contraatacó –por lo mientras disfruta este que es el mejor momento de nosotros tres- eso pareció agradar a Harry que relajó la aprensión en su faz –cuando me sienta más listo te lo muestro- " _que será en un par de años"_ pensó para sus adentros. Harry asintió. Aunque no se veía tan convencido, lo dejó pasar -Por cierto… que guapo te vez- señaló las gafas y el moreno se ruborizó deliciosamente. Justo lo que quería conseguir.

-Gracias- la tranquilidad recobrada le permitió detenerse a saborear con sus gafas de antaño, la maravillosa visión de Draco en todo su esplendor con esa camisa negra tan entallada que resalaba su palidez y sus denim deslavados. Suspiró -Digamos que alguien se moría por verme con ellas…- se alzó de de hombros recibiendo un golpe de costado de parte de Draco. Harry rió.

-Si serás idiota- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Pero así y todo me adoras- dijo juguetón acariciando sus mejillas tenuemente teñidas.

-Pues ya lo estoy dudando…- fue turno de Harry en ofuscarse.

-¿Ah no me digas? Si apenas ayer estabas diciéndome tantas cosas lindas que me gustaría que me las volvieras a decir…- imitando su forma de arrastras las palabras Draco se sintió expuesto, y mas con esa mirada depredadora que le regalaba.

-No- contestó a secas, pero Harry no se rindió y montándose a horcajadas lo tomó de los brazos poniéndoselos por arriba de la cabeza –Esas cursilerías… te corresponden a ti- dijo intentando zafarse sin éxito. La respiración profunda de Harry le pegaba de lleno en el rostro calentándolo a fuego lento.

-Pero se te escuchó tan bien diciendo que soy tu otra mitad…- Draco le interrumpió.

-Lastima, eso solamente se dice una vez en una vida- Harry acercó la cara haciendo que el aire le faltara, sus labios casi se rosaban y eso lo desesperaba. Se debatía internamente si ansiaba devorarle los labios y separársele.

-Draco…- murmuró de forma sensual que al rubio le estaba costando trabajo idear una forma sensata de librarse de decir tales cosas _. "Maldita sea, que no soy un sentimental Hufflepuff"_ se dijo a si mismo mordiendo su labio, que Harry tomó como una provocación. Se abalanzó ansioso sobre ellos de manera hambrienta. Adoraba su dulce sabor, su calidez embriagadora y su fuerza al responderle.

-No, Harry…- murmuró siendo presa de su desbordante pasión y sus labios peregrinos que viajaban por su cuello repartiendo generosos besos por su sensible piel –P-Peony…-

-Ya está dormida…- musitó repasando su lengua por su afilada barbilla, sintiendo como Draco se tensaba y se distendía derritiéndose a su toque, invitándolo seductoramente sin proponérselo abrió las piernas para que se acomodara mejor entre ellas. Encajaban perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas –Eres tan hermoso…- eso desató la llamarada.

Se besaron desesperados, sus manos ansiosas prodigaban caricias en el cuerpo ajeno, su arrolladora entrega hacía que sus corazones palpitaran con fuerza. El éxtasis aumentaba forjando espirales a su alrededor y las ropas comenzaban a sobrar. Para ellos solo existía ese momento, solo ellos dos; su momento especial, que no dejarían que nada ni nadie se los arrebatara.

Con el prodigioso vaivén de sus cuerpos entregados se aferraban a esa exquisita sensación de sus almas entrelazadas. Harry repartía húmedos besos por la espalda de su amante ciñéndolo por la cintura con un brazo. Draco sollozaba apretando con sus manos las sabanas prendiéndose con la intensidad de su acto; se amaban en silenciosos gemidos y quedas palabras de amor eterno. El choque de sus carnes y el sonido de la cama los llevaba al delirio y con firmes y certeras estocadas llegaron a su orgásmica cumbre besándose hasta quedarse sin aliento.

-Te amo…- pronunció en un suspiro.

-Yo aun más…- dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos de forma protectora. Besó sus húmedos cabellos sintiendo que era ahí el lugar en el que pertenecía; a su lado.

* * *

Despertar juntos seguía siendo surreal, pero estaba seguro que podía acostumbrarse a ello. Peony les brincó encima acurrucándose entre ellos siendo recibida con mimos por parte de Harry y Draco más tranquilo agradecía que estuvieran vestidos, porque sería una experiencia no muy agradable y hasta traumática para su pequeña y ni hablar de explicarle el motivo.

Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía planes para lo que deparaba el día, Draco tenía que ir a visitar a su madre y darse una vuelta a su trabajo para arreglar unas "cosas" que pese a que Harry volvió a insistir, no soltó prenda de sus problemas laborales.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez podrían darse una vuelta a Grimmauld Place… digo sería divertido- Peony lo regresó a ver emocionada ante la palabra "diversión" y asintió gustosa; lástima que Draco no era de la misma idea.

-¿Grimmauld Place? ¿Estás loco?- exclamó escandalizado. No le gustaba aquella casa; era demasiado sombría para su gusto, incluso se le hacía raro que Harry siguiera viviendo en ella después de tantos años _"claro, será como un memorándum de su padrino y todo eso, pero aun así…"_ el solo hecho le provocaba escalofrió.

-Vamos Draco ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- preguntó dolido.

-Simplemente porque no. No quiero ir…- el moreno hizo puchero –ya lo conozco ¿para qué quieres que vayamos?- puso los brazos en jarra esperando una explicación.

-Porque, es mi casa y tal vez hasta pueda ayudarme a recordar mas ¿no crees? Aparte… no quiero ir solo…- rodó los ojos intentando molestarse por la carita de sufrimiento de Harry ¿Qué podía hacer cuando se ponía así de lindo? Simple y sencillamente no podía negarse _"maldición"_

* * *

Narcisa Malfoy solamente observaba a su hijo mover su pierna espasmódicamente como cuando estaba nervioso o tenso y negó con la cabeza. Nuevamente se acercó a la chimenea y contactó a los Scammander.

-Draco…- llamó con su delicada voz, pero no contestó. Aunque Narcisa adoraba que su hijo junto con su adorable nieta la visitaran, sentía que Draco estaba muy diferente y ansiaba que le dijera que le sucedía, pero al parecer, aquello no estaba en su panorama.

Acarició los cabellos negros de la pequeña que estaba hecha bolita entre sus brazos y dormía plácidamente, ajena al ajetreo y vociferación de su padre.

-¿Cómo de que no está?- casi sentía la frustración aplastándolo cuando Rolf le contestó el mensaje vía red flu, ahora cuando más necesitaba la sabiduría de Luna resultaba que estaba camino a Rumania. _"¿Qué está haciendo allá?"_ se preguntó recargándose en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- preguntó alargando su mano para que Draco la tomara, el ojigris dudó unos instantes, pero correspondió el gesto de su madre –te noto algo tenso… ¿ahora qué pasó?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza –nada que deba preocuparte madre, es solo una corazonada que tengo y ansiaba corroborarlo con Luna- dijo paseándose por la pequeña habitación hasta decidir sentarse en el puff azul favorito de su madre.

-Tu actitud me preocupa, querido- bufó frunciendo el ceño –aunque también me causa algo de contradicción porque mi dulce Peony me decía que estabas muy contento últimamente…- el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delató y su madre sonrió -¿se debe a que encontraste alguien? ¿Tal vez?- preguntó esperanzada, pues aunque no tenía mucho conocimiento del tormentoso pasado de su pequeño, notó y sintió lo destrozado que estaba y sabía que ya era momento de ser feliz al lado de alguien que le cuidara y protegiera.

-No es cierto… bueno… yo soy feliz siempre y…- su madre arqueó la ceja escéptica –pero Peony ha estado mucho más alegre y extrovertida estas semanas por la presencia de Harry… no creí que le fuera hacer mucho bien conocerle… pero ver para creer, creo que tal vez me está contagiando esa efusividad …-

-¿Harry?- interrumpió la elegante dama haciendo que su hijo se callara súbitamente apretando los labios –no estarás diciendo Harry Potter ¿o sí?-

-Madre…- titubeó para ser callado nuevamente por la gélida mirada de su madre.

-Mira Draco, cuando nació Peony prometí que no me metería en tus asuntos. Tu vida, tus decisiones, pues estaba en total desacuerdo que fueras a vivir al mundo muggle y trabajar en un lugar de poco prestigio, pero si así lo decidiste; lo acepté, me costó mucho, pero terminé por aceptar que cargaras tu solo con todo lo que conllevaba tu decisión. Sin embargo, el tema de Potter es muy aparte…-

-El no fue el que me hizo daño, él…-

-No necesito tus excusas Draco, el hecho de que ahora estén bien, no borra tantos años de abandono, a ti y su hija…- _"y que lo digas…"_ esas palabras dolieron pero no pudo más que aceptarlas –solo… quiero que lo pienses bien que medites las cosas con la cabeza fría… no quiero que te hagan daño nuevamente, ni mucho menos a mi pequeñita- asintió afligido, el tampoco quería volver a sufrir, no por Harry al menos.

-No lo hará. No lo permitiré- dijo con una férrea seguridad. Eso más que ayudarle, le hizo reiterar que necesitaba las palabras de su querida amiga; estaba hecho un lio. _"Luna, ¿Por qué no estás aquí?_ " se preguntó bajando la mirada ante el atento escrutinio de su madre, quien solo suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Espero que así sea, dragoncito…-

* * *

Harry se sentía bastante feliz pues Draco accedió a su demanda, claro, después de demasiada verborrea y mala cara, pero lo consiguió.

Había decidido pasar por unas cosas a San Mungo antes de regresar a su casa. Suspiró desanimado. Después de tremenda revelación en ese lugar no se sentía a gusto; como si de repente su hogar remodelado tan acogedor, se hubiera transformado en algo tan frio y austero.

-Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…- murmuró entrando por la puerta principal -¡mierda!- exclamó sobresaltado cuando vio en el umbral a Hermione.

-¡Harry!- reprochó la castaña por su mal léxico y se aproximó a abrazarlo.

-Rayos Mione no pudiste avisarme antes que…- no pudo terminar la frase al ver el mal semblante que se cargaba y la venda alrededor de su cabeza -¡¿Qué te pasó?!- preguntó alarmado.

-Ahh, ¿esto? Descuida- le restó importancia –¿tu estas bien?- le dedicó una afligida mirada.

-Claro, pero ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo eso?- la castaña avergonzada inhaló pesadamente.

-Es algo que yo misma me hice- su voz se escuchó resignada –pero no quiero hablar de ello… yo solo, tenía que advertirte algo muy importante… se que debí de habértelo dicho antes, pero, ya de nada sirve lamentarse a estas alturas, pero ansió decírtelo…-

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? Que no entiendo. ¿Están todos bien? ¿y Ron?- su rostro se ensombreció ante en nombre de su esposo y jugueteó con su anillo de matrimonio dándose valor para expresar después de tanto aquel secreto que la corroía y que ansiaba decírselo a quien más dañó causó.

-No, Todos están bien… Ron sigue de misión… pero esto que te quiero decir es sobre algo que hice… hace tiempo… no tienes ni idea de lo que me duele causarte pesar, eres como mi hermano y como tal deseo lo mejor para ti y hubiera hecho lo que estuviera a mi alcance para lograrlo…cuanto lo siento Harry…-

-Mione, yo también haría lo que fuera por ustedes, pero me estas espantando ¿de qué se trata?-

-Es sobre tu pérdida de memoria… - Harry puso los ojos de plato. Las manos de Hermione temblaban y sus ojos anegados de lágrimas imploraban su perdón. En su cerebro algo hizo clic y se tensó. Antes de poder preguntar o de siquiera pronunciar palabra un sonido captó su atención.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y solamente Harry pudo captar un rápido movimiento, la mirada horrorizada de Hermione, unos brazos rodeando su cuello y una mata de cabello pelirrojo.

-¡Harry!- exclamó la mujer recargando todo su peso en él acariciando su rostro -recibí tu carta… ¿de qué querías hablar?- los ojos castaños expectantes y ansiosos lo turbaban. Sintió que su alma cayó hasta sus pies. No creía lo que veía.

-G-Ginny…-


	36. It Will Rain

**Capitulo 24: It Will Rain**

¿Cuál era la probabilidad que precisamente en el instante que una verdad instaba por salir a plenitud, apareciera quien se supone que no debería de haber hecho acto de presencia? Hermione simplemente no lo podía creer. La veía con ojos desorbitados, incapaz de procesar adecuadamente la idea en su brillante mente. Harry se veía casi tan absorto como ella, pero más lucido; pues ignorando la insistencia de un par de brazos instando en estrecharlo y unos labios que buscaban los suyos, se mantuvo firme en alejarla.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-preguntó Ginny con una radiante sonrisa desarmándolo al instante. " _Maldición…"_ pensó la castaña juntando todo su valor dando un paso hacia la pelirroja quien la regresó a ver como si apenas y cayera en cuenta de su presencia que parecía más que indeseada en esos momentos.

-Ginny… no- la tomó de las manos cuando volvió a intentar besarlo –se que tenemos que hablar, sin embargo, quiero saber que era lo que Mione quiere decirme antes de que llegaras… sobre mis recuerdos- la solemnidad de Harry le provocó tenacidad.

La sonrisa de Ginny tembló escasos segundos.

-No creo que sea algo de demasiada importancia que no pueda posponerse ¿verdad Hermione?- le dedicó una punzante mirada que mas que bien sabía que significaba "no te atrevas a decirle nada. Si caigo yo, caerás tu por igual" pero aquello no podía importarle menos; ya no. Calló aquel secreto durante tantos años convencida de que lo hacía por algo mejor, pero tal había sido la ironía que Pansy Parkinson haya tenido que darle tremenda paliza para abrirle los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no puede posponerse, Ginebra- la mirada fiera de Hermione que se debatía con la de Ginny le provocó un escalofrió a Harry y más cuando esta se detuvo en sus ojos –Harry tiene que enterarse de lo que hicimos hace cinco años… algo que no estaba bien pero que me vi obligada a hacer…. Te borramos la memoria deliberadamente Harry… y Ginny usó un _imperius_ contra ti… no sabes cuánto lo lamento por habértelo ocultado pero…-

-¡CALLATE!- vociferó clavándole las uñas a los hombros de del moreno apretando los ojos con una mueca en sus labios -¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? Harry ¿Vas a dejar que me hable así? ¿Levantándome falsos, sin pruebas?-

-¿Hermione?- preguntó esperando encontrar algo más que un gesto amargo de resignación a su total desprecio. " _No es posible"_. Los ojos verdes viajaban de una a otra. El dolor de la traición relampagueó ante él. No era posible. No quería creerlo, no podía.

Regresó a ver los castaños ojos de Ginny que brillaban como aquellos ojitos tan llenos de amor y ansiedad como cuando la conoció. " _Mi dulce, dulce Ginny… tal vez no es tan dulce…"_ pensó sintiendo la tranquilidad de verla desvanecerse entre sus manos. Un pesado sentimiento se instaló en la boca de su estomago impidiéndole respirar.

-No me digas que le vas a hacer caso a algo tan disparatado como aquello- exclamó como una burla que la boca de Harry trazó una larga línea que se mantuvo estática para molestia de la Weasley.

-¿Realmente hiciste algo así?- la mirada afligida opacó esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. ¿En serio se atrevía a preguntarle aquello?

–¡Harry!- chilló indignada -¿Cómo puedes dudar así de mi?-

-Contesta la pregunta- rebatió con firmeza.

-Harry, tu sabes lo mucho que te amo… eres el hombre de mi vida, lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi…- dijo tomándolo su rostro con ambas manos, tratando con ahincó convencerlo –se que tu también me amas Harry… y por ello… haría lo que fuera por ti, para que seamos felices…- su delicado rostro tan cerca del suyo, la familiaridad de sus rasgos y su seguridad le hacía dudar, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Era como si captara algo que antes no, pero no estaba seguro de que era.

-El jamás te amó…- declaró Hermione de viva voz siendo reprendida por una rápida cachetada de Ginny que la miraba con tremebunda furia. Jadeaba violentamente.

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!- Harry la reprendió tomando la mano de su amiga a quien le temblaban las piernas por el impacto que recibió.

-Que tú no lo quieras ver no es mi problema- contestó vehemente. El moreno detuvo el siguiente ataque de la pelirroja. _"¿Donde se ha ido la chica tierna que una vez conocí?"_ se preguntó al ver a esa Ginny irreconocible. –el siempre lo amó… tu lo sabías pero te niegas a admitirlo… al igual que yo solía hacer- las palabras de la castaña eran golpes bajos que no toleraría.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- La pelirroja aulló como una fiera herida en los brazos de Harry atravesando a la castaña con los ojos.

-¡Claro que sí!- rebatió Hermione –yo tengo sus recuerdos…- dijo sacando un frasco de su toga que resplandecía con vetas plateadas.

Sus recuerdos, en manos de su mejor amiga… todo por lo que parecía un plan demasiado bien diseñado por dos de las personas más importantes de su vida. Todos los momentos de su pasado con Draco, todos aquellos preciados momentos de amor que tanto ansiaba recuperar. Sus piernas flaquearon. Era demasiado para digerir. Se sentía asqueado y traicionado como nunca.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo pudiste Ginny? ¿Cómo pudieron?- exclamó alejándose de ambas abrigándose con sus brazos. La inseguridad lo invadió. Todo el daño ocasionado a su dragón, a Peony y a él mismo, era inconcebible, terrible y no tenía perdón.

-Por favor, déjame explicártelo…- temerosa, Hermione se le acercó alargando su mano que Harry se negó a tomar.

-¡No! Tu sabias todo el tiempo, te dije de mis molestias, lo que me sucedía y no hiciste nada por evitarlo… creí que eras mi amiga-

-Claro que lo soy Harry… pero…-

-Por su culpa lastime a Draco de tal manera que dudo que alguna vez logre sanarse totalmente… ¿todo porque? ¿Por qué pensaron que era lo correcto?- la ironía en su voz era palpable. Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero Ginny no se inmutó por la queja, pues ese detestable nombre se quedó flotando en el aire golpeándole el rostro.

-¿Draco?- repitió como autómata esas cinco letras que tanto desprecio le producía, el cuidado que Harry tomaba al pronunciarlo, el cariño impreso en ello; le revolvía el estomago quebrándola por dentro. Esa fisura en su interior que jamás se borraría, que seguiría con ella hasta el final -¿nosotras lo lastimamos?- lo miró fijamente -¿enserio?- cargó todo su odio en la pregunta. Harry estrechó su varita contenida en su bolcillo. Sentía el peligro en la volátil magia irradiando del cuerpo de Ginny que parecía que en cualquier momento atacaría.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás Harry?- resaltó con melosa ironía –esa serpiente ponzoñosa te alejó de mi… engañándote con viles trucos dejándote susceptible… tu nobleza no te permite dejar de lado a los descarriados, hipócritas, malnacidos…-

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LE DIGAS ASI!- la mirada de Ginny se ensombreció con una mueca que rallaba en la locura. Sin preámbulos y con largas zancadas se aproximó hasta su lugar y sin siquiera preguntar le levantó la manga de la camisa para corroborar sus temidas sospechas. Su reloj ya no estaba, pero las manchas que se habían tornado violáceas prevalecían. Llevándose ambas manos a su boca comenzó a vociferar.

-¡No!- soltó un graznido ensordecedor; sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y desenfundó su varita amenazante –¡Te liaste con él! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Confié en ti!- parecía una banshee encolerizada y tan letal como una.

Con un conjuro sin palabras, desmayó a Hermione y comenzó a atacar a Harry. Hechizos volaban siendo apenas desviados por Harry. Su varita no le respondía correctamente _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó histérico. Como un clic, comenzó a hilar las manchas violáceas con el hechizo de magia oscura de su reloj y estas con su pobre manejo de varita. No podía hacer nada más que defenderse.

-Eres igual que en ese tiempo, tan desleal como entonces…- murmuró entre dientes –tanto te gusta enredarte con él siendo que cada vez que lo haces más bajo caes-

-¿Por qué haces esto? Yo también confié en ti-

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿Quieres saber porque? Porque tú me perteneces Harry ¡ERES MÍO! pero ¡Oh no, tu decidiste cogerte a ese mortifago de mierda! Me hiciste creer que lo nuestro iba enserio… ¿pero con que me encuentro? ¡Contigo gimiendo como animal en celo con tu zorra!- Harry apretó la mandíbula. No permitiría que le hablara así, no a Draco.

Una maldición cortante le arañó el pómulo izquierdo a Ginny. Lo regresó a ver con la boca entreabierta. Pero la sorpresa no duró mucho pues con una cínica mirada lamió la sangre que salía de ahí sin despegarle los ojos. Esas preciosas esmeraldas que resplandecían con ese fuego aun dentro de él eran como un afrodisiaco para ella.

-¿Así que así va a ser Harry? Descuida, ya te corregí una vez… estoy segura que podré volver a hacerlo…-

 _*~*~*En algún lugar de Rumania*~*~*_

-¡No está! ¡¿Cómo jodidas que no está?!- vociferó Pansy por quinta vez dando pataletas en el piso –¡tanto tiempo planeando para caerle por sorpresa a la comadrejita traicionera y resulta que por sus cojones no está!- se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre la cama. Era inaudito.

Luna escuchaba a medias sus rabietas mientras revisaba entre sus cosas. Estaba segura que había equipado un traslador de regreso a Londres, no había tiempo que perder.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué no ves que las cosas por aquí pintan mal?- dijo con molestia echándose aire con una mano.

-Lo sé… una parte de mi sospechó que Ginny huiría… pero… tengo algo instalado en mi pecho…- la pelinegra arqueó la ceja despectivamente mirándola de arriba abajo.

-No creerás que…- cerró la boca siguiendo el hilo de su pensamiento.

-Si Pansy… tengo un muy, pero muy mal presentimiento….- dijo mirando por la ventana esperando que por primera vez en su vida fallara en una de sus predicciones.

* * *

Harry maldijo, ¿Cómo podía aturdir a Ginny con una varita que no le respondía?

-Descuida Harry, todo se solucionara en un instante- exclamó con una chillona risa que le erizó los vellos de la nuca al recordarle la demencial risa de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡No dejaré que manipules mis recuerdos de nuevo!- evadió un _cruciatus_ por pocos centímetros volviendo a lanzar un _desmaius_ que no atinó a su objetivo.

-¿Problemas con tu varita, querido?- preguntó con ironía -No puedes pelear por mucho tiempo Harry… el hechizo vinculante de mi reloj es infalible- esbozó una amplia sonrisa sin dejar de atacarlo.

-Con mi último aliento pelearé, ni tú con mil _oblitus_ lograras que me olvide de mi amor por él, sé que mi vida volverá a cruzarse con la de Draco las veces que sean necesarias para poder por fin estar juntos-

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡No es cierto!- exclamó lanzándole un _everte statum_ que lo refundió contra la pared –Tu no volverás a verlo, te lo aseguro, no fallaré una segunda vez… me encargaré de él de una vez por todas…- Harry se quedó frío por un instante y apretó el agarre de su varita. Sin siquiera pensarlo y siendo presa de su instinto vengativo le lanzó _incendio._

Gritos agónicos manaron de la pelirroja al sentir la laceración de su piel siendo chamuscada por fuego mágico. Verla rodeada de ese ardiente fuego rojo, le hizo sentir cierta satisfacción, que por muy incorrecta que fuera, su subconsciente le dictaba que era lo correcto; pero antes de poder reaccionar, algo se abalanzó contra él haciendo que cayera como roca contra el suelo.

-¡ _Aqua eructo_!- gritó una voz conocida a la chica que ahora yacía en el suelo -¡¿Estas demente, o qué?!- vociferó taladrando en su oído Ron que jadeaba y se veía sucio como si apenas regresara de una misión.

-No, Ron… ella… se lo merecía….- expresó Hermione tratando de ponerse en pie. La cabeza aun le dolía, pero estaba dispuesta en hacerle pagar a Ginny todo lo que debía.

Ron la regresó a ver como si viera un troll con tutú. Tan bizarro e improbable que aquellas palabras salieran de su esposa ¿En qué universo su dulce hermanita merecía ser quemada por su mejor amigo?

* * *

Draco se mordía el costado de su uña sin importarle lo mal que se veía en un Malfoy. Regresaba a ver la chimenea con duda. Le aterraba la idea de ir a Grimmauld Place. ¿Realmente podrían recuperar los recuerdos de Harry? Lo dudaba. Pero ya le había prometido que iría. Claro que había rezongado y negado intensamente, pero aun así sabía que tenía que ir, de lo contrario Harry se lo tomaría muy mal y seguro y se entristecería.

Ansiaba hablar con Luna, tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que le atormentaban y presisaba la intervención de su amiga, pero seguía sin contar con noticias de ella ¿Qué podía hacer más que esperarla? Luego la ausencia de Pansy tampoco era un consuelo _"¿A dónde se fueron ahora que mas las necesito?"_ se preguntó consternado.

-¡Peony, deja de jugar con los polvos flu!- regañó a su pequeña impaciente que ya quería ir a conocer la casa de su héroe.

-Pero papi, vamos a llegar tarde- dijo haciendo un mohín –dijiste que llegar tarde es de mala educación y para un Malfoy el hacerlo es de muy mal gusto- Draco hizo una comisura. Odiaba que usara sus palabras en su contra.

Dando una profunda inhalación se acomodó sus pulcras ropas regresando a verse en el espejo de la entrada. Enfrentarse al pasado le aterraba, pero el consuelo de compartirlo con Harry le animaba a proseguir.

-Te ves bonito papi- dijo dándole confianza su pequeña. Con media sonrisa se aproximó a Peony para darle un beso en su frente.

-A un hombre no se le dice que esta bonito… es que es guapo- corrigió.

-Pero tú te vez bonito- exclamó con una alegre sonrisa. _"Esta niña"_ puso los ojos en blanco ¿Qué podía hacerle? Nada más que darle por su lado.

-Bueno, como tu digas, pero tú te vez preciosa- comenzó a repartirle besitos en toda su carilla sacándole de paso dulces risitas –como ya estamos listos, vamos- dijo dándose valor. La niña asintió enérgicamente colgándosele a los brazos de su padre y procedieron a arrojar los polvos flu en la chimenea.

Ambos detestaban viajar por chimenea, sin embargo, era mucho mejor que la aparición. Cuando sus pies por fin tocaron el piso, Peony comenzó a sacudir su cuerpecito para deshacerse del hollín y con mirada curiosa exploró la estancia.

Era demasiado oscura para ser casa de su héroe, pero no le importaba, estaba segura que será mejor una vez estando en la sala principal o algo así. Con media sonrisa comenzó a corretear.

-¡Peony no corras!- demando Draco, pero su pequeña no escuchó pues había voces cerca _"¡tal vez es una fiesta!_ " fue lo primero que pensó y quería averiguarlo.

* * *

Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo. La mirada trastornada de Ginny al ver a esa pequeña que era la viva imagen de Harry entrando en escena, con una rozagante sonrisa al divisar al moreno, no lo pudo dejar pasar y con un fuerte agarré la tomó del cuello.

Draco se puso pálido al ver a la demencial mujer sosteniendo a su pequeña. Las ropas chamuscadas y piel supurante le helaron la sangre. La mirada aterrada de Peony al ser inmovilizada le quebraba el alma.

-¡Devuelve a mi hija!- chilló Draco con un hilo de voz.

-Claro que te la devolveré _Draco_ …- canturreó su nombre soltando a la pequeña que lloriqueaba y que en acto reflejó, corrió hacia su padre buscando su protección con sus ojitos húmedos -pero a tus brazos inertes y fríos una vez que termine de una vez por todas contigo… - Harry sentía su alma en vilo y más aun cuando una agonizante punzada se instaló en su interior cuando divisó aquel fatal rayo verde dirigido a quien tanto amaba -¡AVADA KEDABRA!-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento, mañana continuo con la actualización masiva para terminara de una buena vez el fic~

Besos!


	37. Dead End

**Notas de la Autora:** Aqui dejo los siguientes capis para dar por finalizado el fic. Pese a que me lastimó muchísimo que en esta plataforma no recibiera la atención que obtuvo cuando lo subí a AmorYaoi, sin embargo me hizo comprender que no puede ser bueno para todos... asi que adradezco mucho a los pocos que se animaron a leer y mas aun; a comentar. Mil gracias por comentarErisikol estoy muy agradecida!

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **Capitulo 25: Death End**

Harry instintivamente cubrió con su cuerpo a su querida familia esperando aquel peculiar impacto del rayo letal que tan bien conocía. Un amargo trago cruzó su reseca garganta al pensar en esa fracción de segundo que jamás le dijo a Draco y Peony cuanto los amaba y cuanto ansiaba recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero ahora todo parecía vano pues no parecía haber piedad en la encolerizada pelirroja _"una muerte indolora que será como quedarse dormido…"_ pensó resignado.

Pero dicho rayó no llegó. Lo único que captó fue un agudo grito brotando desde lo más profundo de Ginny seguido por un una espesa cabellera castaña pasando frente a él y un golpe sordo contra el suelo.

-Hermione...- la voz apagada de Ron lo regresó parcialmente a la estancia sin poder creer lo que sucedió frente a sus ojos. Nada escuchaba más que un perpetuo zumbido ajeno a su realidad y los ojos castaños sin vida mirándole con una paz infinita, una redención muda que jamás brotó de sus labios ni jamás lo haría.

Aquello no podía pasarle, su querida Hermione no podía irse de aquel modo, simplemente así no… sus recuerdos aparecieron frente a sus ojos, sus años de escuela, su complicidad, su inteligencia, su siempre buena disposición y fraternal amor, todo lo que vivieron juntos... su amiga incondicional para bien o para mal, ya no estaría ahí para él. Ahogó un sollozo y la necesidad de socorrerla.

Ron no acallaba sus lamentos y arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo inerte se su amada esposa la acunó entre sus brazos, esperando que tan solo se tratase de un horrible sueño. Ginny miró el dolor y odio hacía ella, sonrió con suficiencia deleitando con la escena, absorbiendo el pesar y la angustia.

-Que patética Hermione... una muestra de valentía y sacrificio...-exclamó a la leona caída asqueada y frustrada al ver que el rubio no fue impactado por el hechizo. –dudo que tal ilusa acción seas redimida por tu traición- tarareó caminando de un lado a otro hasta que sus ojos se posaron en esa persona que lograba trastrocar tan fácil su semblante en una horrible faz. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que deshacerse del mismo odioso rubio que se empeñaba tanto en arrebatarle su felicidad?

Draco sentía el pequeño cuerpo de su pequeña tras de él temblar sin parar y no podía detener el odio saliendo en espirales de magia. Su pequeña no podía haber pasado por algo tan traumante… Con un _protego_ silencioso resguardaba a Peony que solo sollozaba quedito sujetando sus rodillas en el suelo.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA!- levantó su varita hacia la danzante Gryffindor que parecía lanzarle cuchillas con los ojos. Sintió su varita vibrar en su mano, hacía tiempo que no la percibía como si fuese una extensión de él, era un sentimiento glorioso para acallar su sed de venganza -¡Nadie me amenaza, ni a mí y a mi hija y vive para contarlo! _¡CRUCIO!-_

La pelirroja evadió el imperdonable, riéndose maniáticamente.

-¿Quieres que te aplauda por tu ridícula prueba de valentía?- Negó con la cabeza moviéndose con rapidez por la estancia _-¡Jauleo!-_ gritó a la par que una pequeña celda mágica encerraba al cadáver de su ahora fallecida cuñada que era zarandeado por su desconsolado y sollozante hermano –Así nadie nos interrumpirá- sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, sin pesar alguno, más que el insano deseo de posesión taladrando en los ojos verdes -Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos, ¿quieren?- soltó una risotada balaceando su varita de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!- gritó Harry saliendo de su estupor, reanudando sus ataques con renovada ira. Hilos rojos brotaban de su varita que pese a que esta se rehusaba a dañar a la pelirroja, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin dar la mayor pelea; no ahora que descubría el papel crucial que desempeñó en su separación de Draco, sus recuerdos perdidos y la lamentable muerte de su querida Hermione.

-Algo me dice que quieres otro _imperius_ querido Harry- canturreó evadiendo un nuevo _incendio_ en su camino.

-Quisieras... pero no creo que puedas- siseó.

-Ohh querido mío ¿aun dudas de mi capacidad? La primera vez fue muy fácil conseguirlo... un poco de poción relajante, una agradable semana en la madriguera y ¡Bum! Un Harry vulnerable al _imperius_...quien lo diría, el gran salvador del mundo mágico resultó sucumbir así de fácil- rió sardónica.

-¡Deja de hablar con un demonio!- prorrumpió Draco – ¡ _verdimillius tria_!-

Una nube de gas la rodeó haciéndola toser. Sus ojos picaban y su piel lacerada ardía con docenas de chispas eléctricas calándole en su interior. Pese a su dolor, sus letales maldiciones seguían volando de su varita sin piedad.

- _Accio_ recuerdos- murmuró a la par que los hechizos mermaban a su alrededor. Con satisfacción les dedicó una perversa sonrisa –si vuelven a atacarme, destruiré sin miramiento sus preciadas memorias como debí haber hecho hacía mucho, mucho tiempo…-

* * *

Un segundo y su varita tembló en su mano. Harry asimiló las posibilidades. Todos aquellos preciados momentos que estaba seguro haber compartido al lado de Draco ¿podía perderlos así como así, ahora de una forma definitiva? No creía poder, pero el rubio no era de la misma idea.

-¿Realmente crees que eso te servirá de escudo, comadrejita?- Draco sonrió. Sonrió de aquella manera tan fría y calculadora que por un momento le recordó al Malfoy que de sus recuerdos alterados y se estremeció –esos recuerdos puedes quedártelos ya que tanto te encantan… Harry y yo podemos formar nuevos y mejores… recuerdos a los que nunca tendrás acceso y que gracias a Merlín no formaras parte…- la pelirroja enrojeció de rabia apretando en su mano el frasco que lo quebraría si Hermione no le hubiera conjurado una pequeña protección.

Dejó que todo su odio la llenara y se arraigara mas en corazón dolido, dejó que todo ese desamor que alimentó desde el término de la guerra al ver su ilusión deshacerse frente a sus ojos se fundiera en su hechizo terminante _-¡AVADA…!-_

-¡ _Sectum!-_ gritó Harry interponiéndose nuevamente evitando que terminara de invocar la maldición asesina.

Con un aullante gemido desgarrador observó la sangre salir a borbotones de su profunda herida. La mitad de su brazo yacía indolente en un charco escarlata contra el suelo sujetando aun su varita. Dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas miró estupefacta a Harry, SU Harry que sin miramientos y escrúpulos se atrevió a hechizarla de tal manera.

Aprovechando su vulnerabilidad, Draco dándose abasto comenzó a atacarla a punta de _crucius_ esperando que así de algún modo pudiera remediar lo que perdió, la familia que nunca fue, su corazón dolido y años de odio, lágrimas y sollozos por algo que no fue su culpa.

Estaba enceguecido y solo pudo detenerse hasta que Ginny salió disparada por parte de un _expulso_ pronunciado por Ron. Sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar dejaban ver la profunda herida que le carcomía en el alma, su preciada Hermione ya jamás volvería y todo por quien menos esperaba, pero no dejaría que Malfoy la matara… ni siquiera para vengar a su amada esposa; de eso se encargarían en Azkaban, de eso estaba seguro, pues esa sanguinolenta mujer no era la dulce hermanita que una vez creyó conocer y no tenía remordimiento alguno de entregarla.

Por toda la magia empleada, Draco exhausto se desmayó en brazos de Harry. El azabache lo acunó con devoción acallando su propio sufrimiento instalado en su pecho, acariciando la espalda de su adorado rubio.

Ginny gritaba encolerizada, como se atrevía ese rubio a maldecirla con un cruciatus, como pudo su hermano intervenir cuando estaba tan cerca de arrebatar a Harry de las zarpas de ese malnacido de una vez por todas, los aborrecía con toda su alma. Ron no merecía llamarse su hermano pues solo ponía trabas a su plan por demás truncado. Probando su magia sin varita llamo a su fiel amiga hacia su mano izquierda, si Ron no le ayudaba, tendría que deshacerse de él.

-¡ _Expelliarmus!_ \- exclamó Harry sin soltar a Draco dedicándole aquello que Ginny jamás pensó ver en sus preciados ojos verdes. Odio en su mayor expresión, siendo obsequiado solo a ella por todas sus faltas. Negó con la cabeza, no podía verla así, tenía que quererla y amarla y si tenía que recurrir a un _imperius_ para hacerle cambiar de opinión nuevamente, que así fuera.

- _Petrificus totalus_ \- la seria voz de Pansy Parkinson le dio de lleno contra su pecho. Harry exhaló aliviado de verla pues por su hechizo vinculante su varita parecía querer huir de sus manos y temía que la pelirroja tuviera algún as bajo la manga -Creí que sería demasiado tarde...- exclamó aproximándose a Harry para ver si su querido dragón se encontraba integró -¡maldición!- blasfemó cubriendo su boca con su diestra al ver el cadáver de la Gryffindor caída, pero enseguida se recompuso y se aproximó con cautela al cuerpo petrificado de la pelirroja.

-Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya ¿verdad, querida?- hizo una pausa al ver su mortecina palidez por la sangre perdida, su piel antes apiñonada ahora marcada por grandes surcos de carne quemada y ulcerada. Lo que le sorprendió un poco es que ni un solo sentimiento de empatía sentía por ella, ni lastima; pero eso no podía importarle menos -Al parecer tu querido Harry está muy feliz al lado de su familia- rió con suficiencia al verla tratando de asesinarla con su mirada encolerizada.

 _"Pobre ingenua"_ dijo para sus adentros sin comprender como es que seguía en pie. Se alzó de hombros y sin darle mucha ceremonia sacó un vial de su bolcillo para empinárselo en su boca. Sonrió triunfal. Sintió que por fin todo se encausaría en su lugar correcto.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Luna entrando apenas en la estancia interesada en la acción de la pelinegra que pareció no escucharla.

Levantándose grácilmente giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al pelirrojo que se veía más que destrozado por todo lo acontecido -Bueno, auror Weasley, procede y has los honores- el hombre asintió convocando vía Flu un llamado a sus compañeros para llevar a su hermana a Azkaban. No había otro destino.

Guardándose el frasco en su bolsa se aproximó con petulancia a Luna -Es simplemente algo para hacerle pagar cada una de sus faltas... es una poción de mi propia creación llamada "dulces sueños" válgase la ironía pues te da todo menos eso- su sonrisa envenenada se amplió enormemente girando su rostro hasta encontrarse con la pelirroja.

La cara pecosa se contorsionó en una horrible mueca como si tuviera frente así mil inferis apunto de devorarla, se retorció en su lugar gritando. Sus ojos cafés miraban desenfocados a todos lados, percibía su cuerpo escocer nuevamente con el _incendio_ pasado, sentía la sangre escurrir de sus brazos y su pecho; no podía terminar así. Con angustia intentó llamar la atención de Harry, pero este con una mueca de desdén la ignoró para seguir alejándose de ella, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía? Incluso después de esos maravillosos cinco años que compartieron ¿a caso realmente no significaron nada para él? No era posible.

Su piel no dejaba de lacerar, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, pero su corazón descompuesto no recibió ni un solo detenimiento de aquel que debía de amarla tanto como ella. Gritaba y gemía, pero no la escuchaba, no tenía salvación ni su merecido y tan ansiado final feliz.

-Es una verdadera lástima- exclamó Luna viendo al grupo de aurores llegar llevándose a una Ginebra mas desequilibrada de lo que valía recalcar. Ron con un asentimiento y un gesto de secar sus lágrimas secas se despidió de su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza para llevarse a su esposa y dar su declaración en el Ministerio.

Harry abrazó sobreprotectoramente a su familia, pero Draco haciendo amago de alejarlo se puso de pie. Con cariño tomó a su pequeña entre sus brazos y se alejó. Tenía que escapar de ahí, de ese asfixiante lugar de odio y muerte, de las miradas evaluadoras de los aurores y el abrazo de Harry que le quemaba. Sin decir palabra, ni una declaración se marchó dándole una última mirada al azabache que no rebatió como si no pudiera digerir todo lo que paso en un par de horas y con una mirada perdida veía su chimenea donde su rubio había desaparecido.

Quiso retenerlo, pero no halló la fuerza para ello. Pensar en perderlos fue la mayor de las torturas posibles que si no lloraba era por el vacio que sentía en su interior y la incapacidad de asimilar todo el torbellino que se cernía sobre ellos. Levantándose del suelo tomó el frasco de sus recuerdos y lo sostuvo en su mano.

-Dale tiempo Harry...- dijo Luna acariciando su hombro con cariño. Pero Harry no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto, no podía dejarlo de esa forma, a ninguno de los dos –tenemos que ver que haremos con tus memorias- el frasco con plateadas hebras enredadas lo llamó, eso era lo que tanto estaba buscando, ¿sería capaz de dar el siguiente paso?

* * *

Harry tenía la incertidumbre sembrada en la boca de su estomago. Después de ir al Ministerio para dar su testimonio, charlar tendidamente con los más que sollozantes y afligidos Weasley y despedirse de su querida amiga, lo único que ansiaba era encontrar el cobijo de su rubio en su regazo para decirle cuanto los ama.

Cuando llegó al pequeño apartamento en Cherry Street, Draco ya estaba recostado en su amplia cama acariciando los cabellos negros de su pequeña dormida. Harry besó la cabecita de su princesa y se acurrucó frente a Draco; contempló sus ojos grises mostrando esa imperturbable tristeza como la que vio cuando lo volvió a ver en su consultorio. Se sintió reflejado en esa melancolía, que sin necesidad de palabra ambos se entendían.

Peony al sentir el calor de su cuerpo se acomodó mejor en su hombro sin abrir los ojos. Draco suspiró y con su mano libre acarició la barbilla de Harry, delineando los marcados ángulos que la definían. Lo atrajo con delicadeza para besarle lánguida y tendidamente. Ambos necesitaban en ese contacto, ese preciado encuentro reiterándoles todo su cariño y amor que se tenían.

Draco no pudo dormir, puesto que una congoja estaba instalada en su interior, aunque amaba a su querido Harry, los fantasmas que rondan a los corazones incautos y los monstruos del mañana podría sorprenderlos nuevamente evitando a toda costa que sean felices. No podía permitirlo, mucho menos cuando las circunstancias le pagarían factura con su pequeña.

* * *

Despertó frotando sus ojos con cansancio. Su cuerpo dolía y los recuerdos del día anterior bailaban descarados en su mente provocando una nueva oleada de pesar. Sintió la cama fría y eso lo alarmó. Buscó a tientas sus anteojos y lo que miró lo perturbó haciéndole saltar de la cama.

Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y en cajas. La mesita de noche y su lámpara ya no estaba, incluso la pared antes pintada de un tenue verde estaba de un impersonal blanco; las significativas marcas de la vida de su amante y su pequeña durante esos años parecían haber desaparecido y eso lo abrumó de tal forma que salió corriendo de la habitación temiendo lo peor.

-¡Draco!- llamó asustado caminando hacia la sala donde estaba el ojigris acomodando el cabello a su hija dormida, recostada en su sillón predilecto -¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó dolido ante su actuación despreocupada como si nada hubiera pasado. El rubio suspiró besando la frente rozagante de Peony acercándose con precaución a Harry.

Midiendo sus palabras acarició la mejilla de su adorado de ojos esmeraldas, deseando embeberse en esas lagunas verdes y perderse para no decir aquello que tanto dolía, pero que era tan necesario hacer.

-Nos vamos, Harry…- dijo desviando su mirada acusadora. No podía soportarlo, pero debía hacerlo; por el bien de todos –tenemos que hacerlo y no vamos a volver…-


	38. My Last Goodbye

**Capitulo 26: My Last Goodbye**

 _"-Nos vamos, y no vamos a volver…-"_ aquellas palabras repiqueteaban inquietas en su mente. Eran inconcebibles conjugarlas en la misma oración con el nombre de Draco y Peony en ella, pero era más que imposibles comprenderlas y mucho más asimilarlas sin que un trozo de su corazón se quebrara lamentablemente.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo eso Draco?- el semblante siempre angelical de su rubio teñido con tristeza lo miraba, como instándole a interpretarlo por su cuenta, pero era imposible –no tienes que hacerlo… Peony y tú ya no corren peligro alguno… Ginny…- no lo dejó terminar.

-No. Esto no se trata sobre la terrible situación con _ella_ …- hizo una mueca de desdén apretando sus parpados. No quería pensar en esa desquiciada y todo lo que sucedió solo el día anterior; fue demasiado rayando en la improbabilidad. Inhaló profundamente calmando el malestar instalado en su pecho que apenas y le dejaba respirar con normalidad –bueno… en parte…- hizo una pausa.

Harry con su infinito amor, tomó su delgado cuerpo por sus hombros buscando los ojos grises que siempre le robaban el aliento cada que se posaba en ellos.

No había flaqueza más que determinación en esa plata liquida. Por más que eso le fragmentaba su sentir, no podía permitirlo. Esperaba tener la fortaleza para persuadirlo de esa destructiva decisión que ya estaba formada y madurada en su cabeza.

-Ella ya está en Azkaban, Draco. Ya no podría hacernos daño- acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su yema dactilar. Era tan suave como el durazno, tan fría pero tan cálida a la vez que aceptando la caricia ladeó la cabeza instándole a seguir.

-Los aurores… ellos me vieron en tu casa… no nos dejaran en paz…- habló en trémula voz sin abrir los ojos; quería concentrarse en ese roce al que sabía que más temprano que tarde tendría que renunciar.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te hayan visto?-

-Tú no lo entiendes Harry… esto esta mas allá de nuestro control- dio un paso hacia atrás lejos de ese cálido refugio que era el cuerpo de su amor; se sentía asustado de volver a perderle, no creía soportar separarse nuevamente, pero era necesario.

–La manera en la que me libré de un juicio en el Wizengamot fue porque mi madre y los padres de Pansy invirtieron una asquerosa e impensable cantidad de galeones para que no pusiera ni un pie en el Ministerio… ¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si me hubieran visto gestando de seis meses? ¿Y lo que hubieran pasado cuando se enteraran de que el bebe en mi interior no era de nada más y nada menos que del salvador del mundo mágico?- Puntualizó cada palabra sintiendo aun la amargura de ese tiempo subir su garganta, sabiéndose abandonado y traicionado por aquel que tanto le juró. Harry enmudeció ante aquella expresión de profundo dolor.

-Y para empeorar las cosas, de un padre más que amnésico que seguro lo único que recordaba era que me odiaba y que por supuesto jamás me hubiera puesto un dedo encima apropósito, al menos de esa manera… ¡me hubieran crucificado, Harry! Y ya ni hablar de mi niña… una hija fuera de matrimonio concebida en dudosas condiciones…-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Pero a los ojos del mundo eso fue! No les importará ni un poco que nos amaramos, las promesas que nos hicimos, ni mucho menos… ellos buscaran la forma de dañarnos… no dejaré que Peony sufra por algo de lo que no tiene la culpa…-

Harry gruñó furibundo de solo imaginarse aquella escena; la multitud enfurecida, censurando y hablando pestes sin fin… la gran cantidad de escándalos e injusticia profesada sin piedad por todos los medios hacia su querido Draco y Peony, su dulce e inocente niña…

-Pero podemos con ellos Draco, ellos entenderán…- su voz fue perdiendo brío.

Era tonto engañarse pensando que la gente cambiaría o vería de otro modo las cosas, siendo tan cerrada de mente y fría de corazón, no harían excepción alguna ni siquiera por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, ni mucho menos dudarían dos veces en apedrear a su familia con la más vil saña - nadie les hará daño, yo no lo permitiré…-

-Pero el daño ya está hecho, ¡Tuve que lanzarle un _obliviate_ a mi pequeña!- exclamó sollozando abrazándose a sí mismo. Tuvo que romperse aquella promesa que se hizo, de jamás usar su magia en su pequeña y para eso no tenía perdón. Harry boqueó impactado. –ella despertó en la madruga con su carita bañada en lagrimas diciendo que soñó con una bruja mala ardiendo en fuego… no podía calmarla… fue demasiado para ella… no podía dejarla con tan terribles recuerdos… no podía… - Harry lo atrajo en un apretado abrazo sintiendo el cuerpo de su amado temblar.

-Está bien… hiciste lo mejor…- trató de reconfortarle, pero Draco era oídos sordos y continuó.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la pequeña calma en la comunidad mágica explote cuando se enteren… seguro y me acusan de darte amortenia y pidan mi linchamiento en la plaza pública por corromper al valioso niño dorado con mi maldad Mortifaga…- sonrió amargamente ante el semblante ensombrecido del moreno –te amo Harry… pero no podemos estar juntos… tú tienes tu vida aquí… cosas por hacer y resolver…- con ternura recargó su frente contra la suya.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó al punto de quebrársele la voz amenazando con que en cualquier momento soltaría a llorar.

-Me ofrecieron un puesto de redactor en jefe en una revista en Estados Unidos ¿puedes creerlo? Yo no… se que un Malfoy es bueno en todo lo que hace y todo eso, pero… no imaginé que me dieran tal reconocimiento…- su voz no estaba mejor que la del moreno; pero no dejaría ver traza alguna de lágrimas, porque estaba seguro que una vez que lo hiciera, ya no podría calmarse hasta que Harry le obligara a quedarse.

-Es porque eres el mejor en lo que sea que haces, cariño…- Draco lo estrujó más hacia sí –no puedo dejarte ir Draco… eres una parte de mi…- apretó los ojos con todo el dolor de su alma y no contestó. No porque no hallara las palabras, si no porque quería engañarse a sí mismo y fingir que realmente podía quedarse al lado de ese hombre que desde aquella primera vez al pie del lago negro, engarzó su vida con la suya.

Peony aun dormía gracias a una pócima relajante que le suministró. Le dolió hacerlo, pero sabía que de estar despierta se resistiría a dejar a Harry y su convicción flaquearía… Con ternura apretó su pequeño cuerpo que cargaba como cuando era más pequeña; acunada contra su corazón.

El aeropuerto está infestado de muggles que iban y venían de todas direcciones a diferentes velocidades. Unos estaba en situaciones similares a la suya, donde no querían abandonar a la persona querida, sin embargo otros varios se dirigían a las puertas eléctricas con la frente en alto como si no le debieran nada a nadie; casi sentía envidia de ellos…

-Te amo, hija mía…- murmuró Harry besando la cabecita azabache que descansaba sobre el hombro de Draco –y a ti te amo muchísimo, mi hermoso ángel engalanado de plata…-tragó saliva con dificultad, todo por culpa del cumulo de sentimientos en su garganta. Estaba seguro que si no estuviera lo suficientemente decaído, se habría reído por la tan usual pero nada mal recibida cursilería de su amado león.

Sin importarle la muchedumbre ni dar show, jaló con fuerza de su abrigo, uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso a la par que su corazón vibraba reconociendo a su otra mitad. Ese beso salado y lleno de agonía dolió, pero más lo hizo el tener que separar los cuerpos fundidos en uno solo y las manos que se negaban a obedecer -Adiós Harry…-

* * *

Cuando Peony abrió sus ojos no reconoció donde estaba. Las paredes de ese lugar eran mucho más amplias que las de su casita en Cherry Street y el techo tenía vidrio que dejaba ver los primeros rayos del sol _"¿o serán de la tarde?"_ parpadeó absorta buscando algo familiar y seguro, o simplemente esperó poder despertar de ese extraño sueño.

De un momento a otro comenzó a recordar; su papi le mencionó sobre irse a un lugar llamado "Cali…forny" o algo así y que su amiga Maybelle y Chris los acompañarían. Negó con su cabeza y buscando a tientas sus zapatitos, se puso en marcha en ese extraño lugar.

-¡Papi! ¡Señor Harry!- llamó de viva voz esperando encontrarles; pero al único que encontró fue a su querido padre que con su varita estaba acomodando las cosas de las cajas de mudanza. Peony por fin recordó aquello que se negaba a reconocer y sus ojitos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- preguntó asustado poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura. La mirada de reproche y su pequeño puchero ocasionó un nuevo tirón en su pecho.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste despedirme de mi papá?- sollozó desconsoladamente dándole tirones a su camisa hasta cansarse y depositó su carita llorosa en su vientre.

-¿Q-Qué?-se quedó helado _"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"_ se preguntó sin podérsela creer, no era posible que lo supiera o ¿sí?

-Se que él es mi otro papá…-frotó sus ojitos con el dorso de su mano tratando de acallar sus hipidos y Draco mas tembloroso que una hoja en pleno vendaval secó con un pañuelo sus ojitos ahora enrojecidos por la fricción.

-¿C-Cómo…? ¿D-Desde cuándo?-

-Tía Pansy me dijo hace tiempo que mi papá tenía ojos verdes y cabello negro como yo… y… y que también tenía una extraña cicatriz en su frente con forma de rayo…- gimoteó quedito –yo lo vi papi… cuando se quedó a dormir con nosotros, lo revisé esperando que fuera él… quería que fuera el… ¿verdad que él es mi papá?- Draco la abrazó con ternura a la par que asentía y su pequeña intensificaba su llanto.

Tanto que dudó como decirle algo tan crucial y delicado, para que ahora resultara que ella lo supo desde hacía semanas.

-¿Ya no nos quiere? ¿Por eso no vino con nosotros?- jaló aire secando sus lagrimas con el suave pañuelo bordado que su padre le acercó –Peony promete ser buena niña…- Draco se estremeció con esto último y la acunó en sus brazos.

-No, mi amor, no es por ti, tú eres un angelito y nunca dudes que él nos ama con todo su corazón… pero hay cosas malas; cosas que nos podrían hacer daño si no nos cuidamos, princesa… el no vino con nosotros para protegernos-

-¿Es porque es un héroe?- hipó mirándole con ilusión y preguntó con timidez.

Draco sonrió arrullándola en su regazo -Si Peony… es un gran héroe que no fallará a su palabra por nuestro bienestar…-

 _*~*~*4 meses después*~*~*_

 _"Oh mi hermosa luna de plata… ya no estás mas para iluminarme…"_ Susurró al viento que se llevó su lamento y con su mirada verde enfocó las lejanas colinas esperando que de alguna u otra forma su voz llegara a su adorado dragón.

Sabía que despedirse de Draco y Peony fue lo más dolor le ocasionó… nada se comparaba a ello, ni las torturas de Voldemort, ni la angustiante travesía que realizó en busca de los horrocruxes… no, esto era cien veces peor. Ahora que conocía la verdadera felicidad, la vida carecía de significado sin ellos. Era como vivir con el alma hecha jirones, dejando su corazón desnudo ante la intemperie, marchitándose con cada día de su ausencia.

Durante esos angustiantes cuatro meses pareció que se convirtió en un autómata, con un solo pensamiento en su mente, cada paso que daba era buscando a su amada familia. Sus manos esperaban sostener a su dragón rubio y sentir su deleitable tibieza junto a la suya; escuchar la melodiosa vocecita de su pequeña y su inconfundible alegría… los extrañaba a morir.

Recargándose en el pasto acarició la lapida de su querida amiga que yacía imperturbable con solamente el epitafio _"Hermione Jean Granger, Amada esposa, hija y amiga. Nos dejaste sin tu brillantez e imbatible calidez, dejando un profundo hueco en nuestros corazones. Descansa en paz nuestra querida niña dorada"_

-Como nos haces falta Hermione…- murmuró mas para sí mismo que para su ahora amiga incorpórea. Ella seguro y tenía algún consejo útil que darle, pero ahora, ya no estaba para guiarlo.

Con pesar conjuró un arreglo de flores y miró de soslayo a su querido Ron; quien estaba más que delgado y abatido por esa gran pérdida. Sus ojos azules ya no reflejaban la animosidad de antaño pues la sombra del no poder conciliar el sueño y las incontables lagrimas derramadas parecían haber succionado hasta el último rayo de su amigo.

Ninguno de ellos merecía sufrir tanto por un ser tan ruin como Ginebra, quien, pese a haber pagado sus crímenes con la pócima de Pansy y su perpetua residencia en Azkaban, nada les devolvería a Hermione ni los años de sufrimiento de Draco…

-Se que ella estaría orgullosa al ver que no soy tan insensible como una cucharita ¿no crees?- suspiró con pesar, solo pudiendo acariciar su hombro para darle una clase de ánimo que sabía que no llegaría a Ron.

-Solo sé que no le gustaría que te la vivieras al pie de su recinto… seguro y te regañaría diciendo cosas como que te podrías enfermar o cosas así…- Ron sonrió dándole la razón, para después volver a sollozar.

-Eso suena a algo que ella haría… La extraño cumpa…-

-Yo también…- le abrazó dejándole ver que su pesar era compartido –aunque he de decir que me preocupas tu- declaró débilmente pues sabía que su amigo estaba reacio a cualquier comentario de ese tipo.

-Estaré bien Harry, descuida… ella así lo querría, pero no puedo… seguro me diría "ya deja de estar con la cabeza entre las piernas Ronald, que es un bello día y podrías aprovecharlo en algo útil"- dijo esbozando una sonrisa triste imaginando a su castaña dándole un coscorrón con uno de sus tan preciados libros haciendo un mohín tan "Hermione" a la par que se atusaba su esponjoso cabello café.

Suspirando se levantó quitando el exceso de pasto en su pantalón.

-Se que no te pregunté nada sobre tu relación con el hurón antes… digo… Malfoy… pero… ¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Te has comunicado con él?- Harry negó lánguidamente.

-Despreocúpate de eso Ron… se que todo se arreglará en su momento- dijo con media sonrisa, un poco más seguro de estas últimas palabras; palabras que siempre le dedicaba Luna para darle ánimos y ayudarle a no querer subirse al primer traslador que viera para ir directamente a Estados Unidos. _"todo se arreglará_ " pensó lo más optimista que pudo.

Ron le dedicó una intensa mirada; no es que comprendiera en su totalidad la historia de Harry con la serpiente albina, pero sabía que su amigo no solo está en aquel estado melancólico por añorar a Hermione, como él.

Suspiró. Tal vez Malfoy no fuera su persona favorita ni mucho menos, pero, si Harry le quería, el lo apoyaría, fuera cual fuera su decisión.

-Entonces compañero ¿y ahora que es lo que vas a hacer?-

* * *

Levantándose de su cómodo sofá por quinta vez en esa hora, le restregó sus papeles pulcramente seleccionados en el rostro de su amigo de cabellos rizados, quien se empeñaba con ahínco en contradecirle. Cansado se frotó el puente de su nariz.

-Pero Draquis, si solo escucharas, creo que si cambiaras el párrafo 3 por el 5 quedaría mucho mejor impacto…-

-Nada de peros, ya dije que se queda así-

-Pero…-

-¡Christian, largo de mi casa! Ya tengo el nuevo formato con su respectivo orden, ya todo está en perfecto estado para ser imprimido-

-¡Dray! Que amargadito estas- dijo haciendo puchero peor que chiquillo de cinco –si fueras chica, diría que estas en tus días- Draco se horrorizó por su comparación.

-¡Haz algo Maybelle!- prorrumpió sobándose la frente. Era más que desgastante lidiar con él cuándo se empecinaba en algo; aunque era bastante competente en su trabajo, no por nada había pedido que le contrataran a él y su eficiente secretaria, pero con las ultimas semanas simplemente no lo soportaba.

-Descuide jefecito, ahorita me lo llevó- dijo la chica de cabello ahora rosa fosforescente remangando su blusa para comenzar a jalar de la oreja a un quejumbroso Christian en dirección de la salida como si fuera una de esa maestras pasadas de moda que amaban torturar a sus alumnos.

-Oye May, ¡duele! Draco ¡dile que no sea cruel!- exclamó gesticulando exageradamente, sacando de sus casillas a la mas que tranquila muchacha.

-Nada de eso, Maybelle, consigue que no se regrese- con un asentimiento se comenzó a alejar con el chico de ojos verdes a rastras.

-Hasta mañana mister Malfoy- Draco dio un asentimiento despidiéndose con la mano y cerró la puerta cuando los perdió de vista del largo pasillo.

Estirándose cual gato trató de relajar todos los músculos de su cuerpo, dio pequeños golpecitos en sus hombros más que agarrotados. A pasos lentos se fue a asomar a la habitación de su pequeña quien estaba practicando uno de sus movimientos de ballet frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero, danzando al compás del lago de los cisnes sumergida en su mundo; Draco no dudó en sonreírle con cariño. Como daba gracias a Merlín y Morgana por ese su pedacito de cielo.

Sin hacer ruido, regresó a la sala.

-Ahh… creo que ya no puedo mantenerme en pie por mucho rato…- exclamó adolorido dejándose caer sobre la silla y observó esas cuatro paredes ahora de un acogedor color verde pálido que eran inundadas de sus tan preciadas fotos de Peony.

En definitiva era mucho mejor ese departamento que el anterior en Cherry Street, mucho más amplio, con gran iluminación y muchísimo más decente que incluso a su madre no le parecería tan mal vivir con ellos.

Volvió a suspirar. No le estaba yendo tan mal, su trabajo era estable y bien pagado, era prácticamente su propio jefe y era libre de hacer su santa voluntad con su sección; su hija estaba sana y salva, bien adaptada al cálido clima de California y su agradable gente que prácticamente les recibieron con los brazos abiertos y buena disposición, era mucho mejor de lo que esperó para su nuevo comienzo… sin embargo, como siempre en sus momentos a solas, no podía dejar de pensar en _él_ , su gran amor…

 _"4 meses sin ti es difícil Harry"_ pensó mirando una foto especial ahora enmarcada sobre su chimenea, aquella de su sexto año cuando eran ingenuos y llenos de sueños que esperaban cumplir… pero sin embargo las circunstancias los empujaron nuevamente por caminos separados.

 _"Pero tú fuiste quien le alejó"_ le dijo esa vocecita reprochadora que tan bien conocía y que esos últimos meses insistía con ansias aquello que bien conocía. Rodó los ojos soltando todo el aire que tenía.

Como anhelaba verle y poder escuchar el sonido de su voz, su tan inocente sonrisa y brillantes ojos verdes enmarcados por esos rebeldes cabellos negros en los cuales sus manos anisaban perderse. Pero no podía… no podía ser débil.

Miró en su anular ese precioso anillo de compromiso y con una inconsciente necesidad comenzó a recorrerlo con delicado gusto con su pulgar esperando que de alguna manera la caricia prodigada, le llegara mágicamente a su amado Gryffindor.

Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus por demás profundas cavilaciones haciéndole refunfuñar. No quería pararse, pero, tampoco podía dejar a quien quiera que fuera esperando; pues, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de Christian que regresó llorando a pedirle perdón por ser tan cabezota.

 _"Idiota"_ pensó sacudiendo su cabeza.

El chasquido de la puerta fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse atónito. Su cerebro pareció apagarse por breves instantes, sin embargo, no entendía como aun podía mantenerse en pie. Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tu…- murmuró llevándose las manos a su rostro cubriendo su boca. No podía ser cierto, estaba casi seguro que era uno de esos sueños que siempre tan bellos llegaban a él en el cobijo de la media noche para después irse desesperanzadores por la mañana como burlándose por apartar aquello que tanto amaba.

Con temor alargó tembloroso su mano, esperando que de un momento a otro se desvaneciera entre sus dedos como muchas veces había pasado, sin embargo, aquello no pasó; era solido y tan cálido como siempre. Ahogó un sollozó y un fuerte pecho lo recibió como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día.

-Ya esto en casa Draco…-


	39. Epilogo

**Epílogo: My Life Would Suck Without You**

Recargándose contra el rígido camastro de la terraza observaba con deleite a su pequeña Peony que correteaba de un lado a otro con su varita de entrenamiento en alto esparciendo sonrisas cada que lograba que chispas de colores salieran de ella.

Hacía un agradable clima con poco sol y una brisa refrescante tan propia de esa parte de Estados Unidos. Agradecía haber acondicionado la terraza con un hechizo especial para que los brotes de magia más frecuentes de Peony pasaran desapercibidos por los vecinos que eran en su mayoría, si no en su totalidad, muggles.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y divisó a Draco entrando en la estancia acomodando su ahora corto cabello tras su oreja. Parecía que aun no se acostumbraba a traerlo a esa altura porque seguía buscando una forma de sujetarlo con una liguilla sin éxito, pues los mechones corrían libremente entre sus dedos haciéndole gruñir.

Harry sonrió radiante al ver a Peony acercase al ojigris y se acomodó mejor sus lentes para poder ver a ese maravilloso cuadro familiar que tanto amaba.

-¡Mira papi, Peony ya pudo!- exclamó triunfal cuando una nube de humo en forma de mariposa salió de la varita de madera y fue premiada por un beso en la frente de su amado ángel rubio que palmeando su cabeza le encomendó que siguiera jugueteando.

Dando una profunda inhalación, Draco clavó sus preciosos ojos de plata liquida en los suyos con una disimulada mueca que solo dejaba entrever aquellos sentimientos que eran solo para él. Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza con ese momento compartido en silencio y más aun cuando con su elegante pero ahora más pausado caminar se le aproximó para sentarse a su lado.

Con la manía de antaño de querer tocarle cada que podía, retiró el suave cabello que ondeaba libre en el viento queriendo ocultar sus preciosos ojos y los acomodó como pudo tras de su oreja antes de besarle su mejilla arrebolada.

-Ahora que le compraste esa varita de entrenamiento no parará de usarla e insistir en mostrársela a sus amiguitos- murmuró haciendo un adorable mohín que ni él se tragaba que estaba molesto, pues Peony aunque un poco caprichosa como él, sabía obedecer a motivos.

Sin embargo como nunca estaba de mas, Harry se encargó de recordarle que su pequeña ya tenía edad para eso y más (aunque Draco de buenas a primeras dio un "no" rotundamente a comprarle una escoba de practica porque sabía que nada mas probarla no podría soltarla y eso era más difícil de ocultar que una varita).

-Pero ella sabe que es solo para la casa hasta que vaya a Hogwarts…- murmuró en su oído deleitándose con el pequeño estremecimiento que ocasionó. Como adoraba cada reacción en el cuerpo de su amado dragón, como era tan sensible a su cercanía y como sus mejillas pálidas ganaban rubor a ciertas palabras suyas o caricias prodigadas con ternura.

-Eso si va a Hogwarts…- rebatió y Harry solo exclamó un bufido. La tarde estaba transcurriendo tranquila y no quería echarla a perder siguiendo discutiendo sobre donde mandarían a Peony a estudiar, pues aunque él estaba seguro de que iría a Hogwarts, donde se conocieron y compartieron tan preciados momentos, pero el empecinado rubio no desistía la idea de mandarla a Beuxbatons. _"¿Qué hacerle? Ni cien hombres pueden combatir con un dragón enfurruñado"_ pero estaba seguro que mas a delante retomarían esa charla pendiente.

Como un felino mimoso, Draco se restregó contra su mejilla buscando ansioso sus labios y comenzó a besarle lentamente, sin prisa. Ese exquisito sabor propio de Draco borboteaba en su interior instándole a buscar más de su néctar, a chupar y mordisquear esos delicioso labios que se acoplaban a los suyos, entregándose de igual manera a esa danza.

No sabía que hubiera hecho si Draco no le permitiera regresar o que no le recibiera, solo sabía que de haber pasado aquello, jamás se hubiera podido recuperar, pues ¿Cómo afrontar al mundo con solo una parte de su corazón?

 _"Menos mal que lo que sentimos es mucho más fuerte"_ pensó emocionado, recordando aquel día que armándose de valor llegó a Estados Unidos con un único pensamiento en la mente "recuperar a su familia"

 _*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*_

 _-Ya estoy en casa Draco…- murmuró enterrando su nariz en ese sedoso cabello platinado inhalando su delicioso aroma amaderado con tenues notas de lavanda. Era tan suyo que podía perderse en ese olor por el resto de su vida._

 _-Harry…- dejó escapar en un murmullo mientras su delgado cuerpo temblaba –Oh Harry… realmente estas aquí…- dijo buscando su rostro con ambas manos, palmeándolo con cariño para sentir las características de su bronceada piel, como si su solo roce se hubiera quedado grabado en su mente._

 _-Por supuesto mi amor… no creías que te iba a obedecer y dejarte ir así como así sin dar pelea- esa brillante sonrisa acompañada de una burbujeante risa era la de su Harry, estaba tan embelesado que tenía que recordarse el respirar. Tenerle nuevamente ahí con él era demasiado que no cabía la sorpresa en su corazón. Hasta que estuvo conforme con el reconocimiento se abalanzó contra él devorando ansioso sus labios._

 _-Eres un idiota…- sollozó en su boca. Aquel bendito sabor de sus besos era el mejor bálsamo para curar sus heridas causadas por terceros y esta ultima por él mismo. Puede que sonara exagerado pero después de todo lo que vivió con su amado azabache, la vida sin él no tenía sentido ni forma salvo la constante presencia de Peony que le daba color a la pequeña burbuja creada entre ellos, pero a nada mas… empero ahora, se podía considerar completo._

 _-¡Papá!- exclamó Peony nada más verlo. Sus ojitos verdes llenitos de la emoción los veía dudando si ir a su encuentro o no, pero el brazo abierto de Harry le indicó aquello que quería hacer. Peony se abalanzó contra su cuerpo y enterró su cara en su estomago sollozando de alegría –Sabía que regresarías…-_

 _Con una muda pregunta hacia el rubio, Draco asintió murmurando un "ella lo sabe" y Harry no cabía dentro de sí. Tenía todo un discurso planeado para cuando llegara el momento de revelarle que era su padre y que a pesar que no estuvo con ellos por un tiempo, siempre los amó._

 _-Mi pequeña…- dijo hincándose para poderla abrazar como era debido._

 _-¿Ya no nos vas a dejar, verdad? ¿Ahora si te quedaras con nosotros?- Harry asintió limpiando sus cristalinas lágrimas con el dorso de su índice._

 _-Claro que no me iré nunca más princesa. Los amo con todo mi corazón, mi lugar es a su lado-_

 _-¿Enserio, enserio?- preguntó ilusionada._

 _-Es una promesa…-_

 _-Eso espero- dijo Draco deshaciendo su hechizo_ glamour _, dejándole ver aquello que quería ocultar de los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero que por el momento, era más que pertinente que su amante conociera su nuevo secreto._

 _Aquello dejó a Harry con la boca entreabierta sin poder armar palabras congruentes más que balbuceo sin sentido, no podía salir de su estupefacción. Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco, atrajo su mano hacia su vientre haciendo más real el momento._

 _-Mi vida…- musitó acariciando esa redondeada zona en la que descansaba su mano. Sentía la magia fluir en el interior de su dragón provocando un agradable cosquilleo en sus dígitos. Aun sin poder creerlo –es-es… es lo que creo que…- no podía hilar una frase congruente. Tan típica esa reacción de su torpe Gryffindor, pero eso no le evitó que esbozara una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Si Harry… vas a ser padre otra vez…-_

 _*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash Back*~*~*~*~*_

Aquellas sencillas palabras fueron más de lo que una vez soñó. Su familia se expandía y él no podía ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento. Con un cariñoso ademan acarició delicadamente el vientre abultado de su amado depositándole un beso. Cuando vio que empezaba a oscurecer y que el viento comenzaba a arreciar se dirigió a Peony.

-Vamos pequeña, abajo- la niña campante asintió haciendo un ademan militar y abrió la puerta para bajar de la terraza.

Al notar ese semblante digno de un muy lento y pesado Draco se enterneció de tal forma que sin advertencia lo elevó del suelo y acomodándolo entre sus brazos comenzó a descender las escaleras.

-¡Oye! ¡Bájame Potter, que puedo caminar! ¡Merlín que no estoy minusválido!- por más que protestaba, el azabache era oídos sordos para los quejidos de su amante quien pataleaba medio molesto porque lo estaba cargando como princesa – ¡Potter!- siguió vociferando.

Peony correteaba en círculos a su alrededor divirtiéndose de lo lindo por las rabietas de su papi. Mas que aclimatada de esas acaloradas pequeñas discusiones, sonrió hacia su rubio padre que era conducido a su recamara aun en brazos de su papá Harry.

-Vamos Papi, no seas tan llorón- expresó jubilosa cuando con todo el cuidado del mundo su papá lo depositó en la mullida cama y Peony se acurrucó en sus piernas.

-¡Peony!- chilló ofendido con una mueca de horror ante aquellas palabras –¡un Malfoy no es llorón!- se cruzó de brazos haciendo una comisura. No podía creer esa insolencia, él no educó así a su hija para que le contestara de esa forma y en menos de 3 meses, el nuevamente cuatro ojos va y deja que hable de esa forma.

-Pues este precioso puchero me dice lo contrario…- canturreó Harry alejando algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro y eso solo le sirvió para cabrearlo más.

-¡Tu cállate, Potter, que por tu culpa mi hija ya no me respeta!- Peony bajó la mirada mientras que con su manita palmeó su redondeado vientre y Draco casi se arrepintió de subir la voz.

-Papi, no te enojes… porque si no al bebe bonito le va a hacer daño- reprendió con ternura ablandándole un poco y solo refunfuñó dejándose mimar por las manos de su pequeña y de su medimago personal que sin aviso se había recostado a su lado.

-Está bien…-

* * *

Con los ánimos ya apaciguados y una sustanciosa cena en la cama, Peony subiéndose al regazo de su papi entre mimos y muchos besitos le deseo un "dulces sueños" a él y al bebe y con una risilla se fue corriendo al lado de Harry para que la acompañara su cuarto.

Mirándoles salir del cuarto, Draco recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada mirando al techo con una tímida sonrisa; seguía sin poder creer que estaba gestando nuevamente, mucho menos ahora que la vida de su adorada princesa estaba cambiando en tantos aspectos, desde su nueva vida en el continente, sus nuevas expresiones de magia, hasta la convivencia con Harry después de que durante seis años, solo habían sido ellos dos.

Aunque infundado, le asustaba como se lo tomaría, de buenas a primeras sabía que su niña era un pan de dios, tan dulce y pura sin una pizca de maldad en ella, pero tal vez no le haría mucha gracia tener que compartir su afecto con el nuevo bebe. Apretó sus ojos y acarició su vientre descartando aquello tan rápido como llegó.

Peony adoraba al nuevo bebe, se veía a leguas con sus detalles y brillantes ojos cada que veía su vientre. Suspiró más tranquilo. Todo resultaría bien, o al menos Harry se encargaría de hacerle ver el lado positivo a todo.

Viendo a Harry emerger del umbral se le quedó viendo esperando encontrar todo dentro de lo normal.

-¿Peony ya esta acostada?- el moreno asintió -¿le pusiste su luz de noche?- volvió a asentir atusándose sus cabellos eternamente alborotados -¿le leíste un cuento? Porque ha está muy interesada en ese tal Tom Sawyer que no entiendo que le ve pero que sigue insistiendo que le lea…-

Harry sonrió con ternura ante su dragón preocupón y besó con cariño su coronilla. -Draco, tranquilo… claro que lo hice, no es la primera vez que lo hago, ni la última- el rubio asintió soltando lentamente el aire.

-Claro- dijo condescendiente para sorpresa de Harry ya que siempre era costumbre de Draco rebatir cualquier apertura que le dejara, pero al ver que se puso serio, consideró que debía cambiarse rápidamente para poder acurrucarse a su lado y mimarlo un poco.

Draco se mordió el labio observando la espalda del moreno y se maravillo por la manera en que sus músculos se movían, tensándose y relajándose, tan marcados y apetecibles que tuvo que contener un gemido; " _Estúpidas hormonas"_ pensó sintiéndose como un tonto adolecente caliente.

-Harry…- susurró suavemente captando por entera la atención del ojiverde que regresándole la mirada, pudo notar el deseo brotar por cada poro de su cuerpo. Harry no tuvo que meditársela ni dos segundos pues al instante sus labios ya estaba sobre los de Draco, moviéndose, jadeando contra ellos, abriéndose paso a explorar la dulzura de su húmeda cavidad que le enloquecía.

Con su brazo lo atrajo para ponerlo sobre sus piernas y tener mayor acceso a su boca y su delicado cuello que comenzó a marcar con estrellas rojas. Draco ya era un manojo de sollozos y gemidos entrecortados. Sentía las caricias totales de Harry prodigadas a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, restregándole su más que dura erección entre sus nalgas, Merlín, cuanto ansiaba eso, que su piel parecía que entraría en combustión al instante.

Pero Harry al llegar a sus endurecidos pezones, cesó su lengua y haciendo un gesto de querer detenerse. Draco sollozó frustrado.

-¿Si no hubiera regresado no me habrías dicho de nuestro bebe?- dejó ir aquella pregunta que venía rodando su cabeza, interrumpiendo de paso el mágico instante de tajo. No es que no ansiara hundirse en el delicioso interior de su ángel, pero con dos semanas de convivencia aun no habían hablado con entereza de todo y con honestidad odiaba pensar que otra vez lo hubiera alejado cuando más le necesitaba y mas en aquel momento que el fruto de su amor crecía en el bello interior de su dragón.

Draco protestó exasperado y miró hacia la ventana, ¿Cómo pudo romper el momento así como así? Bufó molesto, estaba más caliente que el sol y Harry se le ocurría preguntar aquello en ese preciso momento. Ni el mismo estaba completamente seguro de su respuesta. Siguiendo la lógica de sus acciones exhaló un suspiro dignándose a contestar.

-Estaba confiado que tarde o temprano ibas a venir por nosotros… no lo sé… ¿confianza ciega, tal vez?- Harry sonrió estrechando su mano acariciándola con su pulgar -Pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro…- ladeó la cabeza como si presintiera lo que diría, sin embargo no llegó a interrumpirle -pero creo que no te lo habría dicho… no querría forzarte a permanecer con nosotros por un nuevo bebe…- Harry boqueó y entrecerró los ojos algo dolido.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Obligado a quedarme? Draco, te amo… los amo bastante, muchísimo más de lo que imaginas, son mi familia…. ¿Qué más valioso hay que eso? –Draco bajó avergonzado la cabeza. Sabía que había sido tonto decírselo o pensarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo; _"malditas hormonas"_ pensó a la par que comenzaba a sollozar ye hizo el intento de quitarse de encima de sus piernas para salir corriendo de ahí, pero Harry le retuvo –no llores mi vida-

-Pero… es que no pensé correctamente… bueno… si… pero no esperaba estar de nuevo embarazado…- gimoteó quedito mientras Harry repartía dulces besos por todo su rostro deteniéndose especialmente en sus parpados -¿estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó con vergüenza nada natural en él.

-No, no estoy enojado… ven- expresó sentándolo en sus piernas para poder besarlo profundamente –nada me alejará de ustedes… te amo mi bello ángel-

-Yo también te amo…-

* * *

Con varios desacuerdos y muchas reconciliaciones, pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. Draco podía seguir trabajando, pero tenía que hacerlo desde la comodidad de su casa, limitar sus salidas a la oficina para no abusar de su magia con el _glamour_ y por ultimo tenía que pedir sus vacaciones por adelantado cuando estuviera en su último mes. Aunque a Draco no le gustó mucho ceder, Harry tuvo métodos muy ardientes… eh, persuasivos, para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Aun que aun tenían un asunto pendiente. El bebe. Draco no daba su brazo a torcer con ello y se negaba a ir con un medimago a que le llevara el registro de embarazo.

-¿Porque no quieres ir con el obstetra Draco? necesitas un control…-

-Estoy bien- siseó en advertencia –confió plenamente en los suplementos de acido fólico y re- estructuradores de magia que me provees, aparte, para tu información, ya tuve una hija y no necesité ir al tonto hospital para que me diga que estoy bien, algo que por adelantado ya se-

Harry consideraba muy arriesgado que siguiera de esa manera tan terca, pero Draco insistía en hacerse oídos sordos y prefería salirse por la tangente.

-Draco…-

-Y bueno Harry aun no me has dicho ¿porque tardaste tanto en volver? 4 meses no pasan en un suspiro- peguntó mientras leía cómodamente en su amplio sillón chocolate rehuyendo su severa mirada.

El moreno resopló audiblemente _"y lo vuelve a hacer"_ pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar; las hormonas estaban jugando mucho con su dragón poniéndolo de un humor volátil, bueno, mas volátil que el de costumbre y era mejor tenerlo de buenas; por otro lado, pensó que ya iba siendo momento de tocar el tema pues desde el mes pasado que regresó a ellos, no le había hecho tal pregunta y decidió contestar de buena manera.

-Pasar esos cuatro meses lejos de ustedes fue una verdadera tortura… pero era necesario y no pasó en un suspiro como dices- contestó haciendo espacio en el sillón para que se recostara sobre él.

Draco interesado en escuchar se recostó sobre su pecho y guardó silencio. Harry con media sonrisa acarició sus cabellos y comenzó a relatar todo; desde el doloroso funeral de su querida Hermione con su ardua tarea de ayudar a Ron, quien parecía que había perdido el norte y no encontrara motivos suficientes para vivir; hasta lo destrozados que estaban los Weasley por lo de Ginny y su reclusión en Azkaban que tampoco hizo más llevadero lo de Ron pues al principio tanto Arthur como Bill parecían echarle por entera la culpa de la demencia de Ginny con su cortante trato y secas expresiones.

Los primeros dos meses fueron difíciles, pero fue gracias a Molly, quien, aunque dolida, atenuaba todas las asperezas generadas en la Madriguera, reiterándole que pese al mal tiempo, ellos siempre le considerarían como un hijo más y que no estaba resentida con él y les haría ver a todos que él no tenía culpa de nada.

Recuperar sus recuerdos fue otro cantar; pues tanto Luna, como el psicomago Rigan y Pansy llegaron a la conclusión que sus recuerdos no estaban tan bien conservados como esperaban, al parecer Ginny no se tomó la molestia de ponerlos en un medio adecuado para su preservación como correspondía " _claro, como si le hubiera importado mantenerlos íntegros" y_ Pansy con buena disposición, se comprometió a hacer todo lo posible por devolvérselos lo mas intactos posible. Pero en palabras de Rigan "es más fácil extraer un recuerdo, que devolverlo en su condición inicial" y contra todo pronostico, les tomó otros quince días tener todo listo y en las mejores condiciones posibles.

-Así que ya te imaginaras, entre los tres desenredando mi mente como si de una bola de hilo de tratara… aquello les llevó casi dos días y medio y al termino estuve en "sueño inducido" por dos semanas más bajo observación- Draco se tensó y apretó su mano.

-¿Porque demonios Luna no me lo dijo? ¿O Pansy?- dijo mas que ofendido y furioso con sus mejores amigas. Pero Harry lo tranquilizó recorriendo su suave mejilla con ternura.

-No te dijeron nada porque prefirieron seguirnos el juego y pretender que tal vez no íbamos a estar juntos nuevamente…- esbozó una sonrisa triste y Draco se sintió mal, aunque no hubo tono acusador de por medio –así que cuando me recuperé, recordé prácticamente todo y fue maravilloso, incluso renació mi ira hacia Ginny por haber hecho algo tan atroz como hacerme olvidarte…- hizo una mueca de horror y apretó ligeramente el agarre de Draco como si temiera que de un momento a otro se desvaneciera nuevamente como un sueño -pero bueno, después de eso, programé mi traslado al hospital Santa Rita aquí en California y heme aquí-

-Cuanto lo lamento Harry… debí estar ahí contigo, pero…- Harry lo interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre sus labios.

-Claro que te entiendo mi amor, primero está tu seguridad y la de Peony… así que no te disculpes, estuvo bien lo que hiciste- Draco le besó con ternura, tan suave y tembloroso derritiéndose de amor por ese hombre que estuvo a punto de perder.

-Bueno, ahora habiendo aclarado todo, creo que iremos con el medimago…-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó horrorizado Draco ante la nueva sonrisa picara de Harry. _"Rayos, creí que lo tenía"_

-Tiene que revistarte- Hizo nuevamente berrinche ignorándolo e intentó ponerse de pie pero el peso era demasiado _"maldición, parece que voy a explotar"_ pensó horrorizado sobando su vientre –Draco…-

-Pero tú puedes más que medicarme Harry, aparte no me siento mal, solo este cochino dolor de espalda y de pies, pero de ahí afuera me siento bien, las pociones que me das obran maravillas- Harry arqueó la ceja y la mueca de Draco se pronunció.

-Pero no es lo mismo, yo no soy especialista en esa rama- solo hubo un bufido como respuesta –vamos Draco, que no es la primera vez que vas con un obstetra- dijo con suavidad al más que refunfuñón dragón enojado –aparte, tenemos que programar cuando será la cesárea- no hubo cambio en el ceño fruncido –y… ¿acaso no tienes curiosidad por ver a nuestro pequeñín?- eso fue el empuje que necesitó.

* * *

 _"Son dos… Merlín, son dos"_ La explosión de júbilo en su interior no podía atenuarse con nada en el mundo, ser el doble de feliz con una noticia era más que difícil de digerir y ni hablar de sobreponerse al arcoíris meloso sobre sus cabezas que amenazaba con no disiparse en lo que restaba del año.

-Draco, me haces el hombre más dichoso del mundo- dijo dándole un beso rápido al instante que levantaba por los aires a una emocionada Peony quien estaba casi tan radiante como él.

-¡Hermanitos, hermanitos!- exclamaba lanzándole besitos a su papi y los nuevos bebes que ya pronto conocería.

 _"Por Salazar, por eso parezco hipopótamo"_ Draco ante la noticia sintió desmayarse y estaba seguro que nada calmaría su nerviosismo como una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Con un escalofrió reprimió su antojo y negó, no quería seguir engordando y encargó a Peony ponerse a hacer su tarea esperando que así bajara un poco su emoción y le dejara descansar pues como le dolían los pies _"y todavía me faltan 4 meses, Morgana me libre"_ rumió poniéndose un paño húmedo sobre la frente.

Desglosando sus útiles sobre la mesa, Peony obediente comenzó sus deberes sin borrar su sonrisa y comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla que a Draco le resultó pegajosa.

-¿Y cómo les pondremos?- preguntó Harry comenzando a masajear los hinchados pies de su dragón con sumo cariño. Esbozando un pequeño gemido de alivio se arrellanó en el sofá _"que delicia_ " pensó mordiendo su labio dejándose llevar por esas caricias, en definitiva Harry podía hacer maravillas con sus manos "y con otras cosas" rió para sus adentros tratando de controlarse. Estaba tan relajado que casi se le olvidó que Harry había hecho una pregunta.

Pensándoselo por unos momentos carraspeó y se dirigió a Peony.

-Quiero que tengan nombre de flores o estrellas… pequeña ¿tú qué dices?- la niña dejó de colorear en su cuaderno y de un brinquito se aproximó al vientre de su padre para comenzar a trazar círculos como si pudiera sentir la magia de los pequeños.

-¡Violeta! ¡Si es niña quiero que se llame Violeta!- exclamó triunfal. Draco asintió, se oía lindo –y… ¡Edelweiss!- Harry arqueó una ceja. Se escuchaba raro para él.

-Muy bien Peony- profirió Draco palmeando su cabeza. Harry absorto ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué es Edel…guis…?- Draco rió, era de esperarse algo así de su Harry.

-Es Weiss… se pronuncia "vis" "Edelviss"- dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo _"al menos no para mi"_ pensó algo molesto Harry.

-Es una flor muy blanca papá. Es pequeña y tiene como brillantitos de cristal… abuelita Cissy tiene una peineta de Edelweiss inmortales- dijo emocionada apretando sus ojitos como tratando de recordar su forma.

-Bueno…- dijo rascándose la nuca -¿y si son niños?-

-Hyperion- dijo la niña muy segura que Harry se quedó en las mismas que el nombre anterior. –o Arthurus-

-Pero Hyperion no es nombre de estrella-

-Lo sé papi… es el nombre de un titán de la mitología… pero a Peony le gusta cómo suena- Draco lo meditó y pareció conforme con su resolución.

-Bueno, como estoy seguro que serán un niño y una niña ¿Qué te parece Lily Violeta Malfoy-Potter y Sirius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter?- los ojos de su moreno resplandecieron ante el nombre de su madre y su padrino y asintió gustoso.

-Perfecto. Me parecen perfectos-

* * *

Los antojos lo estaban matando lentamente. Como odiaba tenerlos esporádicamente y con tal fuerza que sentía que enloquecería si no se le cumplía su capricho. Se removió inquieto en la cama y se quitó el maldito cobertor opresor de su cuerpo y despertó a Harry.

-Harry… quiero pastel…- gimoteó como un niño pequeño. Harry amodorrado gruñó y tanteó en su mesita de al lado buscando sus lentes e invocó un _lumus_ seguido por un _tempus_ " _las tres cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada_ " bufó frotando sus ojos. Esa noche había estado más que movida por que por su enorme vientre, Draco no encontraba una buena y cómoda posición para descansar y si hacia cuentas, solo llevaban dos horas de sueño.

-Draco… duerme, ya se te pasará mi vida- besó su cabello y volvió a acomodarse. Draco estaba más que ofendido por esa batea, ¿Cómo se atrevía a menos preciar su antojo? Y para acabar de rematar su enojo, Harry comenzó a roncar plácidamente.

Eso era el colmo. Entre bufido y bufido se levantó acomodando su bata de seda verde y a lentos pasos se dirigió a la cocina. Con un movimiento de varita _insonorizó_ la habitación de su pequeña y le lanzó un _sonorus_ especial a Harry.

Sacando con mucho trabajo harina, huevos chocolate y mantequilla, puso a andar la batidora en su máximo volumen. Un grito proveniente de su cuarto le reiteró que su plan funcionó y al ver a su azabache llegar a trompicones a su encuentro le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó sobrepuesto de su primer susto, pasando a un tono de irritación que no hizo mella en él.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy haciendo mi propio pastel ya que no quieres comprarme uno! Claro, como un antojo es una tontería y todo eso…- Harry bajó lentamente sus hombros y frotó el puente de su nariz. Necesitaba demasiada paciencia para su dragón enfurruñado.

-Draco, deja eso- se acercó a apagar la batidora infernal y acarició los brazos cruzados del rubio -¿de qué quieres tu pastel?- los ojos de Draco brillaron expectantes y Harry supo que hizo lo correcto.

-Quiero un pastel de chocolate con almendra y mucha crema ganache y frambuesas… también un pastel de chocolate blanco bañado con cajeta y caramelo y hojas de oro como el que hacen en casa de Pansy- _"oh Merlín, Parkinson me matará"_ pensó asintiendo mientras que lo cargaba para regresarlo al cuarto.

Calmar a Draco prometiéndole regresar con sus pasteles fue fácil, llegar a la mansión Zabinni-Parkinson a pedir que le hicieran un pastel a las cuatro de la mañana fue lo difícil. Tras varías reprimendas y chillidos inteligibles para Harry por parte de la pelinegra, la mayoría de las palabras que se colaban a sus oído serán algo como "¿no pudiste venir a una hora más razonable?" o "¿Por qué no lo hacer mejor tu?" (Estaba muy cansado para rebatirle y guardaba paciente silencio), logró que aceptara cumplir el capricho de su dragón. Así que concentrado en su misión le dio las gracias y se marchó.

Por unos momentos pensó que aquella travesía había sido en vano, porque más de una vez en el mes Draco le había salido con sus antojos dulces a mitad de la noche, pero casi siempre terminaba por vencerle el sueño antes de que regresara.

Así que verle despierto y ansioso le dejó un bueno sabor de boca y más con la maravillosa expresión en su dulce rostro cuando probó el pastel no entendía que tenía de interesante la crema de ganache o el oro comestible, pero si Draco era feliz, ¿Qué hacerle? –Gracias Harry- dijo relamiéndose de sus labios el betún que a Harry se le antojó y le ayudó a limpiarlo con su lengua. En definitiva el sabor de Draco se acentuaba con el dulce y sonrió.

-¡Oye! ¡Consigue tu propio pastel!- expresó apartando el plato y dándole una mordida a la porción de su cuchara. Harry rió y procedió a besar su mejilla, en definitiva valió la pena su salida nocturna.

 _*~*~*2 meses después*~*~*_

Si a Harry le hubieran dado a escoger, en definitiva tener a Narcisa Malfoy en casa no era una de sus opciones, pero como Draco se mostró inflexible ante la idea de que su madre no conociera a los nuevos bebes, no quedó de otra que recibir con los brazos abiertos a su suegrita quien parecía tenerle en la misma estima que a los gusanos y ya ni hablar del veneno reservado solo para él.

-Espero señor Potter que esta vez, trate a mi hijo como se merece- siseó la elegante dama mirándole de arriba abajo con su total desprecio.

-Madre- reprendió Draco por lo bajo con las mejillas encendidas.

-Descuide señora Malfoy, mi deseo en esta vida es vivir lo más feliz posible al lado de su hijo y compensar con todo lo que tengo el daño que ocasionado por terceros- contestó sin inmutarse.

Draco como detestaba que su madre sobreactuara, aunque la comprendía, esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera comprender su situación y le diera el visto bueno, Harry se lo merecía –Madre, bien sabes que Harry no tuvo la culpa…-

Narcisa arqueó una ceja incrédula y soltó un bufido nada digno de su alcurnia –Claro, olvidaba que los amigos del _elegido_ tienen una peculiar manera de protegerle de aquellos inferiores a él- sin esperar respuesta la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca donde decidió encerrarse.

Viendo a Harry tensarse, Draco lo sostuvo por el brazo y le agradeció silenciosamente que no hiciera ni contestara nada que le hiciera enojar.

-A veces me saca de quicio…- murmuró dando una profunda bocanada y Draco se aproximó a acariciar los hombros agarrotados de Harry.

-Lo sé… pero sigue muy sensible porque no hay alguien adecuado a quien reprocharle por lo ocurrido… pero ya se le pasará- Harry ahora fue el que arqueó la ceja aprensivo –aparte, con ese regalito que le hiciste estoy seguro que termina por convencerla de tu inocencia- Draco sonrió cariñosamente y Harry bufó dudando seriamente de ello pues, aunque la idea de conseguir un cuadro especial de Lucius Malfoy fue enteramente suya y la elegante mujer aceptó de buena manera tener es preciado recuerdo vivo de su difunto esposo, seguro este en lugar de ayudarle, le echaba fuego a la hoguera.

-No lo creo, recuerda que Lucius tampoco me tenía en gran estima- besó tiernamente los finos nudillos de Draco.

-Se supone que tú eres el optimista, así que borra esa amargura de tu cara- Harry esbozó una forzada sonrisa –que tenebroso- dijo entre risas y eso logró que Harry se relajara un poco –así me gusta más… aunque tengo una idea de cómo mejorar aun mas este semblante- rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y con un travieso brillo Harry posó sus manos en su cadera.

-¿Enserio? Muéstramelo…- antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse la risita de Peony los detuvo.

-¡Papá Harry, papi, miren! Tía Pansy me regaló una nueva muñeca que se llama "Pancycel" y ¡es muy linda!- dijo dando saltitos en el regazo de Luna.

-¿Otra muñeca Pansy? Me la estas mimando mucho- reprendió aun en brazos de Harry, un poco frustrado por interrumpir su momento de miel.

-Ay Draco, los regalos nunca son muchos para mi princesita- dijo Pansy acariciando los largos cabellos de Peony y se arrimó a saludar a la pareja –ya sepárense, por Merlín, que parecen lapas, cada que vengo están a menos de cinco centímetros hacen que me quiera dar un vaguido- dijo dramáticamente.

-Pues si no te gusta, no mires, Pansy querida- dijo besando lentamente a Harry ocasionando muecas a la morena.

-¡Potter! ¡Saca tu lengua de la garganta de mi dragón, que ese no es espectáculo para una niña!- la pequeña solo reía avergonzada mientras Pansy cubría sus ojos.

-Vamos Pansy no reprimas las muestras de amor de dos personas que se quieren y se merecen este momento- la voz calmada de Luna hizo que Draco detuviera su afán de molestar a Pansy –hola Harry- dijo besando la mejilla de su amigo y se siguió hacia el rubio –Draco, yo que tú me pondría saliva de gnomo en ese piquete de doxie que tienes en el cuello, porque esta tan grande que tu madre seguro y se escandaliza- tanto Harry como Draco se ruborizaron ante eso y se separaron un poco –hola pequeños, ustedes se ven muy fuertes y bellos- dijo pasándole las manos por el vientre más que pronunciado de Draco –serán unos niños muy sanos… felicidades-

-Gracias Luna- dijo con un asentimiento Harry apretando el agarre de Draco.

-Por supuesto que serán muy sanos, no por nada son Malfoy-Potter, tienen el mejor material genético –pudieron ver como Draco se infló de orgullo y los otros tres por su parte rodaron los ojos –y bueno, aunque podría seguir hablando de lo maravillosos que son mis pequeños, el motivo por el que quería que vinieran era para… a-agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros- Draco recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry –y hemos estado hablando y nos gustaría, claro, si aceptan… ¿les gustaría ser madrinas de los bebes?- Luna aplaudió con ese gesto soñador de antaño y Pansy soltó un chillido nada digno.

-¡Oh por Salazar, dragón! ¡Claro que me gustaría! No entiendo como pues dudarlo…- abrazó efusivamente Draco e hizo un puchero que parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Sería un placer para nosotras Draco, muchas gracias- imitando a la mujer, los abrazó por igual –saben que siempre podrán contar con nosotras…- hizo una pausa ante el gesto descompuesto de la ex –Slytherin y con un movimiento de cabeza se excuso para llevarse aparte a Pansy para que llorara tendidamente sin temor de mostrarse demasiado sensible ante Potter.

Peony curiosa corrió a ver qué harían y Draco acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de Harry se dejó llevar al balcón para disfrutar del atardecer y de esa tranquilidad que sentía en su pecho.

-Era lo menos que podíamos hacer… ellas hicieron lo nuestro posible- dijo a su oído acomodando sus lacios cabellos platinados; el ojigris no pudo más que asentir, todo estaba en su lugar, tal cual debería ser, aunque aun tenía un último pendiente y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Harry vio sus masculinas facciones iluminarse doradas con los rayos del sol y realmente agradecía la nueva oportunidad a ser enteramente feliz y con su infinito amor que apenas y le cabía dentro de su pecho, se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-Harry… ¿eres feliz?-preguntó de repente sacando a Harry de su ensoñación y le regresó una incrédula mirada como si le preguntara con ella ¿enserio estas preguntándolo?

-Jamás en mi vida he sido más feliz que a tu lado Draco ¿acaso lo dudas?- el rubio negó.

\- Eso solo que… he estado pensando que tal vez… bueno… -Harry se tenso en su lugar- es que… como bien sabrás la comadreja no es de mis personas favoritas, ni mucho menos es alguien a quien aprecie…- Harry no comprendía a que iba con lo de la mención de Ron, pero lo dejó seguir.

–Pero sé que tú le quieres, con eso de que son amigos inseparables desde los once años y todo eso… y bueno como supongo que ha estado triste por lo de la san… Granger… supongo que podrías invitarlo a la casa para que disfrute otros aires que no sea Londres con su cielo nublado y su melancólica humedad… seguro le sienta bien el sol de California, bueno… digo, no se…- Harry creyó que saldría flotando hacia el cielo, en definitiva su dragón era el mejor y en ese momento sintió que podría morir de amor por él.

-Mi vida, eso sería estupendo-

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y ya le estaba provocando pensar que ese hermosa realidad solo era producto de un sueño, ya que ser tan feliz como lo era, le resultaba aterrador. Pero sentir la suave piel de Draco apretarse contra él buscando su calidez le reiteraba que era imposible que fuera un simple sueño.

-Deja de pensar en tonterías, que te estás humeando…- murmuró en sus labios esbozando una divertida sonrisa.

-Solo estoy pensando en lo afortunado que soy… aunque no recuerde todo por completo, sé que mi amor por ti es lo mas real del mundo y nada me hace más feliz que eso…- Draco le regaló aquella sonrisa que era tan refrescante y dulce como ninguna y tanto amaba.

-Y esto solo es el comienzo, Harry…-


End file.
